Amores passados, presentes, eternos
by Lillith1
Summary: História sobre T&E. Ele retorna ao Japão para vê-la pela última vez, pois ele teme q ficando ao lado dela, lhe causará muita dor. Mas ele não podia esperar q com a separação ela sofreria uma dor muito maior. FINALMENTE TERMINADAAAA!
1. Lembranças que não calam

Amores passados, presentes, eternos  
  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Lembranças que não calam  
  
  
' ' - TV   
" " - pensamentos   
_ - fala dos personagens   
  
  
' Tomoyo a partir de agora não sei o que poderá acontecer!' - Sakura  
' Não se preocupe, eu estarei sempre a seu lado gravando todas as suas aventuras.' - Tomoyo  
  
Sakura estende a mão para abrir a porta mas, antes que ela possa tocar a maçaneta, a porta se abre sozinha. O lugar está escuro, de repente...  
PACK! PACK! PACK! 'SURPRESA!!!!'  
  
"Neste dia fomos à casa de Eriol nos despedir dele e também esclarecer algumas coisas como, o motivo dele ter atormentado tanto a Sakura. Como sempre eu estava lá filmando tudo."  
  
' Por favor sentem-se, vamos tomar um chá.' ' Não precisam se preocupar, como eu disse ontem, está tudo acabado.'  
  
"Eriol. E pensar que foi você quem aprontou aquilo tudo. Muitas vezes Sakura me perguntou se eu não sentia medo durante todas as vezes em que eu estava ao lado dela, enquanto ela mudava as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura. Como da vez em que aquele piano tentou me atacar ou da vez em que me perdi deles, quando as dimensões do colégio ficam bagunçadas."  
  
' Ai! Essa personalidade tão irritante! É igualzinho ao Clow!' - Kero  
  
"Eu disse à Sakura que não sentia medo, pois sabia que se estivesse ao lado dela, tudo ficaria bem."  
  
Tomoyo olha para a tela da televisão. Ela pode ver a figura de Eriol dando aquele familiar sorriso. Tão doce, tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo, tão misterioso.  
  
"Acho que, no fundo, eu podia sentir que, quem quer que estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo, jamais ia querer machucar alguém... Eu estava certa, você jamais machucaria alguém, Não é mesmo?"  
  
' Então você sabia de tudo desde o começo! Sabia tudo o que ia acontecer?!' - Kero-Chan  
' Não posso dizer que sabia de tudo, afinal, aconteceu uma coisa que eu não pude prever.' - Eriol  
  
  
"Bom Eriol, você não foi o único que não pode prever certos acontecimentos. Eu não pude prever que, depois de sua partida, eu fosse sentir tanto a sua falta."  
  
Neste momento surge na tela uma cena aonde, tanto Shaoran quanto Sakura, ficam vermelhos de vergonha e Tomoyo começa a rir da cara dos dois.  
  
"Após Sakura te derrotar Shaoran se declarou, eu sempre achei que, quando isto acontecesse, eu ficaria um pouco triste. Ficaria alegre é claro, mas um pouco triste."  
"Me surpreendi ao perceber que fiquei feliz... Completamente feliz. No começo não consegui entender, supostamente ela era a pessoa que eu mais amava, mas ao chegar na sala de aula, um dia após sua partida, me deparei com sua carteira vazia."  
  
Tomoyo desliga a televisão e se dirige ao banheiro. Se despe e entra no box. Liga o chuveiro, a água fria percorre seu corpo, inunda seu longo cabelo cinza, desliza por sua delicada face; finalmente se mistura a grossas lágrimas jorradas de seus belos, e agora vermelhos, olhos violeta.  
  
"Finalmente eu entendi. Há agora uma dor latente e sufocante em meu peito."  
"Meu querido Eriol, por favor volte pra mim!"  
  
_ ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um grito de dor, tristeza, amargura e saudade, rasga o céu, e faz precipitar um meteorito. Estrela Cadente. 


	2. Doces Reencontros

Disclaimer: Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, pertencem ao CLAMP e blá blá blá, todo munod já sabe isso não é. Somente os personagens novos me pertencem. Dãhm é claro!  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Gente esta é minha primeira fic publicada, eu já escrevi outras mas nunca terminei nem publiquei não se preocupem que essa eu vou terminar, mas pra isso vocês precisam mandar reviews. Eu tenho mania de voltar no tempo em algumas cenas você vão perceber no decorrer da história, infelizmente é assim que eu escrevo, mas acho que não vai atrapalhar muito a história. Bom gente, boa diversão!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo: Dois  
  
Doces Reencontros  
  
  
" " - Fala dos personagens  
' ' - Pensamentos  
( ) - Alguma intromissões minhas  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo espera!" Sakura abre seu guarda-chuva e corre em direção a sua amiga. "Está com tanta pressa que nem ia me esperar?!" Diz Sakura se fingindo chateada.  
  
"Desculpe Sakura. É que eu ainda tenho muitas coisas sobre a minha festa a resolver ^_^" Tomoyo dá um daqueles belos sorrisos fazendo seus olhos se apertarem. "e também, achei que você fosse querer a companhia de seu AMADO Shaoran."  
  
Shaoran e Sakura já estavam namorando a 3 anos e no dia do aniversário de 16 anos de Sakura, Shaoran a pediu em casamento. O senhor Fujitaka havia feito um jantar de comemoração apenas para a família mas, depois do pedido, o jantar se transformou em um verdadeiro espetáculo.   
Após o pedido, Touya tentou avançar em Shaoran e Yukito teve que se colocar no meio dos dois, acabou que o coitado terminou o jantar todo roxo, já que levou chutes e pontapés de ambos os lados. Tomoyo ficou desconsolada por não ter conseguido registrar um momento tão importante como aquele. Sonomi, por incrível que pareça, começou a chorar e depois saiu jogando tudo o que aparecesse na frente dela em cima do pai de Sakura que apenas se desviava e mantinha aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios. Além de ouvirem um enorme estrondo vindo do quarto de Sakura. Depois de conseguirem mandar pra casa uma Sonomi um tanto borrada e desconfiada, descobriram que o estrondo fora causado por Kero em sua forma original, desmaiado no meio do quarto.  
  
"Poxa Tomoyo, do jeito que você fala parece que eu vivo grudada no Shaoran e não dou a mínima pra você."  
  
"hihihi. Eu estou brincando, priminha. Mas, como eu disse, tenho muita coisa a fazer. Você não gostaria de me ajudar?"  
  
"Claro que sim! Mas..... Seus planos terão que ser um pouco modificados, não é?" Diz Sakura um tanto desanimada.  
  
"Por quê?" Neste instante uma grande claridade de raio, surgiu acompanhada por um forte ronco de trovão.   
  
"Bom, você queria uma festa ao ar livre...."  
  
"Ainda quero, Sakura, ainda quero. Chegamos!"  
  
  
  
  
As duas meninas cruzam os portões da mansão Daidouji. Mesmo com o forte temporal, é observado um intenso movimento nos jardins, agora todo coberto por lonas, e um constante entra e sai da mansão.   
As duas entram e vão direto ao quarto de Tomoyo.  
  
"Mas Tomoyo.... Você já viu o temporal que está lá fora?"  
  
"Hoje é só Quinta-feira, ainda temos 3 dias até o meu aniversário. Tome."Tomoyo joga para Sakura um toalha e roupas secas.   
  
"E você está confiante de que esta chuvarada irá passar até Domingo?!" Diz uma Sakura incrédula enquanto troca sua roupas molhadas pelas secas.  
  
"É claro que sim!"  
  
"Mas já está chovendo há duas semanas sem parar!"  
  
"Pense um pouco positivo, até parece que você não quer que minha festa aconteça. Além do mais, nada é impossível depois de tudo o que eu já vi. Você consegue voar com o auxílio de simples cartas, Shaoran consegue conjurar raios daqueles amuletos, o Eriol....." Tomoyo para de falar, era extremamente doloroso pensar em Eriol.  
  
Toc, toc, toc. Alguém bate na porta do quarto. Uma das empregadas da casa aparece com uma bandeja contendo chá e um saboroso bolo de frutas.   
  
"Senhorita Tomoyo, sua mãe mandou avisar que já resolveu o problema com as bebidas e também disse que chegará cedo hoje."  
  
"Muito obrigada Yukina." A jovem se retira do quarto.  
  
"Sua mãe chegando cedo? Isso é um milagre!" Diz Sakura se servindo de um pouco de chá.  
  
"Ta vendo só, isso é um bom sinal."  
  
"Você está bem confiante, não é Tomoyo? Posso saber o motivo?"  
  
"Pra ser sincera eu também não sei. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim, diz que este vai ser um de meus melhores aniversários."  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
Em uma casa senhorial e imponente, perto dali, três seres conversam calmamente.  
  
"Você tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer?"  
  
"Tenho sim Nakuru."  
  
"Eu acho que vai ser muito mais doloroso.....Principalmente pra ela."  
  
"Nakuru, você não deve contestar as decisões de nosso mestre!"  
  
"Não enche Spi!"  
  
"Já disse que meu nome é Spinel!"  
  
(Bom, nem tão calmamente assim.)  
  
"Muito bem vocês dois, parem de brigar! Pra dizer a verdade, talvez Nakuru tenha razão. Talvez agindo desse modo eu venha causa muito mais sofrimento pra mim e principalmente pra ela."  
  
"Viu só, seu gatinho de pelúcia, preguiçoso!" Nakuro mostra a língua a Spi.  
  
"Mas se eu não me encontrar com ela, pelo menos uma última vez, acho que não terei forças para enfrentar o que está por vir."  
  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
"E então Tomoyo, você continua com a idéia de que sua festa vai ser ao ar livre?"  
  
"Continuo sim."  
  
"Desiste Chiharu, ontem eu passei a noite inteira tentando tirar essa idéia da cabeça dela, mas não adiantou."  
  
"Meninas, deixem a Tomoyo em paz, ela está tão confiante de que o tempo vai melhorar no dia da festa, que eu não duvido nada de que no Domingo acordaremos com um belo Sol."  
  
"Muito obrigada Naoko, pelo menos alguém está do meu lado."  
  
"Apesar de que, como a Tomoyo não gosta de dar o braço a torcer, não duvido nada de que, se o tempo não melhorar, a festa vai sim ser nos jardins, mesmo que ela tenha que cobrir cada centímetro dele com lonas."  
  
"É verdade Rika! HÁ!HA!HA!" Todas as meninas começam a rir.  
  
  
"Vocês sabiam que, antigamente, as gotas de chuva era tão grandes e tão grossas, que com apenas dez minutos de chuva as terras ficavam completamente alagadas, por isso todas as casas eram construídas a muitos metros de altura....."  
  
"Já chega Yamazaki, já estou cansada das suas mentiras!" Chiharu sai arrastando Yamazaki pelas orelhas. ".....E as gotas era tão grossas que os telhados tinham que ser muito resistentes para não furar!" "Eu disse que já chega!" Chiraku dá um tapa na cabeça de Yamazaki.  
  
"Esses dois não mudam mesmo!" Diz Shaoran se aproximando. "O Yamazaki mentindo e a Chiharu sempre encontrando um jeito de cortá-lo."  
  
"AH! Então era mentira?!"  
  
CATAPLOF geral  
  
"Ai Sakura, você também não muda, não é mesmo, priminha!"  
  
Neste instante o professor entra na sala de aula, todos vão para seus lugares. E assim eles dão início a um dia muito loooongo e cheio de surpresas. Doces surpresas.  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Após as aulas, Tomoyo, Shaoran e Sakura estão voltando para suas casas tranqüilamente, sem sequer imaginar a agradável surpresa que os aguardava, principalmente à nossa 'querida' Tomoyo.   
E a chuva continua a cair......  
  
"Nem acredito que o dia terminou, as aulas hoje estavam terríveis, Ai ai ai!"  
  
"O dia sempre está ruim pra você se tiver Matemática no meio, não é, Sakura?"  
  
"Você sabe que detesto Matemática, Tomoyo." ^_^'  
  
"hihihi. Mas você está tão sério Shaoran! Fala alguma coisa."  
  
"Você já deveria estar acostumada com o meu jeito, Tomoyo. Você sabe que eu não sou muito de falar."  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu pensei que depois de tanto tempo em contato conosco, principalmente com o Kero, você ia se soltar um pouco mais."  
  
"Se eu fosse me soltar por estar em contato com pessoas extremamente comunicativas, já era pra eu ser o Senhor extrovertido."  
  
"Por quê?" Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Vocês se esqueceram de que eu sou primo da Meilin! Aquela lá vale por Mil Keros!"  
  
"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!" Todos começam a rir. E enquanto conversavam se aproximaram da pequena ponte.  
  
"É muito bom vê-los tão alegres."  
  
Os três param de rir e, ao olharem para o meio da ponte, eles se deparam com a figura de um jovem com um belo sobretudo azul escuro, segurando um guarda-chuva. Sakura e Shaoran, apesar de o achar familiar, demoram a descobrir quem é, mas Tomoyo soube na hora quem era. Cabelos azul meia-noite, olhos profundos e aqueles óculos que lhe davam um ar a mais de mistério......Isso tudo associado àquele sorriso cheio de ternura e ao mesmo tempo tão travesso.   
Não, não podia se outra pessoa, nem mesmo uma miragem, só podia ser ele....Eriol.  
  
"Eu não acredito! Eriol, é mesmo você?" Tomoyo se aproxima daquele rapaz que ela tanto desejou rever, daquele sorriso que a fazia se sentir tão...Mulher. Mas será que algum dia ele sorriria pra ela, apenas pra ela.  
  
"Sou eu sim, querida Tomoyo, não está contente em me ver?" Eriol, ao dizer isso, não pôde deixar de notar cada mudança que se passara naquela que o fazia se sentir tão perdido e frágil, mesmo com tanto poder. Ele não conseguia acreditar, como ela havia conseguido se tornar mais linda do que em suas lembranças.   
  
"É claro que eu estou feliz. Achei que havia se esquecido de mim, nunca mais me escreveu, ou deu notícias."   
  
"Como eu poderia esquecê-la, alguém que sempre se fez tão presente. Alguém tão simples e ao meso tempo tão difícil de se explicar....... não, nem que eu quisesse eu poderia esquecê-la."  
  
"Err....Aham.....Desculpe interromper mas.......Estamos aqui tá?! Oi Eriol!"  
  
Ao ouvir as palavras de Shaoran (e as risadinhas de Sakura), Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram extremamente vermelhos.   
  
"Bo-bom, qu-que tal irmo para minha casa....co-conversar um pouco né? Melhor do que ficarmos na chuva." Disse Tomoyo completamente vermelha e nervosa.  
  
"Excelente idéia Senhorita Tomoyo."  
  
"Vamos pra minha casa que é mais perto. E não precisa dessa formalidade toda com a Tomoyo, Eriol. Não depois daquela cena toda que nós presenciamos, né Shaoran?!" Disse Sakura toda animada.  
  
Neste instante Eriol ficou mais vermelho ainda e uma forte rajada de vento quase levou o guarda-chuva de Eriol, enquanto ele escorregou numa poça d'agua e caiu estatelado no chão.  
(Puxa, isso tudo por causa de um simples comentário?! Se ele conhecesse um amigo meu, aí sim ele ia ver o que é ficar constrangido na frente da pessoa que a gente gosta. Vocês conseguem imaginar essa cena com o Eriol? Eu não, mas ai está pra quem tiver muuuuuita imaginação, acho que não vai ser problema pra minha amiga Flavy).  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
"Chegamos!" gritou Sakura ao entrar em casa. "Oi Touya! Não sabia que já estava em casa!"  
  
"Hoje meu plantão terminou mais cedo." Touya havia se formado em medicina na mesma faculdade em que seu pai dava aulas. Neste instante surgem Shaoran, que é recebido com um olhar fulminante de Touya, Tomoyo, que de uns tempos pra cá havia se tornado a queridinha de Touya, e foi recebida com muitos sorrisos e Eriol....  
  
"O QUÊ ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!!!!" Touya gritou muito furioso.  
  
"Calma Touya! O Eriol chegou ontem e hoje foi nos encontrar na saída, para conversarmos um pouco, e como está chovendo achei que era melhor virmos pra cá que é mais perto." Sakura tentava acalmar os ânimos na casa.  
  
"Foi ESSE moleque que aprontou aquilo tudo! E graças a esse moleque aquela louca da Nakuru vivia........AI MEU DEUS!!!!! Cadê? Cadê ela? Ela não veio também, veio?"  
  
"Não tem com o quê se preocupar, a Nakuru veio ao Japão sim, mas está em casa agora e não irá lhe perturbar." 'Pelo menos não hoje.' Pensou Eriol "Quanto aos incidentes ocorridos....."  
  
" incidentes planejados por você!"  
  
"Sim, mas garanto que nada acontecerá agora, não haverá problemas dessa vez."  
  
"Não sei não." Resmungou Touya. "Sinto que os problemas vão começar agora, ou será que já não estão acontecendo." Touya deu uma olhada significativa, tanto para Eriol quanto para Tomoyo. Tomoyo ficou um pouco sem graça, se tinha uma pessoa que ela admirava e respeitava essa pessoa era Touya, Eriol não notou nada já que, após as palavras de Touya, ele ficou bastante pensativo.  
  
'O Touya tem razão os problemas só estão começando, mas eu estou aqui justamente pra evitar que eles venham importunar as pessoas desta cidade que são importantes pra mim, principalmente Tomoyo.' Eriol pensava isto com muita tristeza, pois, não trazer problemas para Tomoeda, significava nunca mais ver Tomoyo.  
  
"Eu vou dar uma volta" Disse Touya de repente.  
  
"Mas Touya, você já viu a chuvarada lá fora?! Você vai ficar resfriado!"  
  
"Não se preocupe, Monstrenga, eu não sou de açúcar." Touya Saiu e bateu a porta.  
  
"Não ligue pra ele Eriol, meu irmão é assim mesmo."  
  
"Tudo bem sakura, ele está apenas preocupado com o bem estar de vocês."  
  
"Muito bem, eu vou ver o que meu pai deixou de sobremesa, e vocês podem ir indo pra sala."  
  
"Eu te ajudo Sakura!" Disse uma Tomoyo muito sorridente  
  
  
  
  
Todos estavam se deliciando com o bolo de morango, preparado pelo pai de Sakura, quando de repente....  
  
"BOLO!!!!" Um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo saiu voando escada abaixo. (Eu não sou bichinho de pelúcia!!!!! Desculpa Kero.^_^' Mas você é tão fofinho...... Isso não é motivo pra me chamar de bichinho!! Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer.) Um ser alado de asas imponente e corpo dourado surge voando na sala.(Agora melhorou!!!)  
  
"Você ia comer esse bolo sem me chamar?! Isso é maldade Sakura, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dos bolos que seu pai faz!"  
  
"Puxa, Kero, achei você gostasse mais dos meus." Tomoyo fez uma carinha de triste.  
  
"É claro que eu gosto dos seus Tomoyo,os seus são maravilhos." Kero faz uma cara muito serelepe enquanto adula Tomoyo. "Mas os bolos do Senhor Fujitaka também são muito bons."  
  
"hihihi. É verdade. Então vamos fazer o seguinte, você escolhe o seu pedaço de bolo e desculpa a gente por não ter te chamado, ta bom?  
  
"TÁ LEGAL!" Kero ficou analisando os pedaços. "Vou ficar com o maior!!" Disse Kero abrindo um bocão, mas parou no momento em que viu Eriol. "VOCÊ DE NOVO!!! O que vai aprontar desta vez, Hein!!"  
  
CATAPLOF geral, todo mundo começou a rir.  
  
"É Eriol, parece que sua situação aqui não está muito boa." Disse Shaoran Shaorando, de tanto rir. (Desculpe pelo trocadilho gente, eu sei que foi infame, mas eu não resisti. O Shaoran se escangalhando de rir, a Sakura fazendo brincadeirinha pra deixar a Tomoyo sem graça, o Eriol se esparramando na lama, o que está acontecendo com esses personagens? Só falta o Yue dá um ataque!)  
  
"É verdade, mas também eu mereço. Não se preocupe Kerberus, desta vez eu não vim aprontar nada."  
  
"Ainda bem, posso comer meu bolo sossegado agora." "Espere aí!" Disse Kero parando o bolo no meio do caminho de novo. (Poxa, Lillith, isso é maldade! Toda vez que estou prestes a comer o bolo, você corta o meu barato, já estou com água na boca! Paciência Kero, paciência.^_^') "Se esse sujeito está aqui significa que o gato de pelúcia também está aqui no Japão! Cadê ele?" (Então é assim, Kero, você não é bichinho de pelúcia, mas ele é gato de pelúcia!! Sabe como é né Lillith? Eu tenho mais tempo de casa, tenho meus direitos. Mas não tem o direito de falar mal dele pelas costas, da próxima vez vou chamar ele pra se defender.)  
  
"Ele está em casa, Kerberus, deve estar lendo algum livro."  
  
"Em casa!! Eu queria mostrar meu novo recorde no videogame!"  
  
"Não se preocupe Kero, você vai ter tempo de sobra pra fazer isso!" Disse Sakura  
  
"Pensando bem Kerberus, nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã, portanto vou trazer ele aqui no Domingo pra vocês jogarem juntos, tudo bem." Disse Eriol mais uma vez sem aquela alegria no olhar, que ele sempre tem.  
  
"Combinado!" (Posso comer o bolo agora? Por favor! Por favor!) Disse Kero muito satisfeito e finalmente comendo seu delicioso bolo. (VIVA!!! Até que enfim! Calma Kero também não precisa exagerar.)  
  
TRIIIIIIIIIM! (Nossa, que telefone fajuto, precisamos melhorar as onomatopéias! Ta melhor do que se fosse em inglês, toca, toca, toca, lembra dessa Flavinha? Acho que esse toca, toca, toca, pegou um pouco mal. A partir de agora vou colocar as onomatopéias em uma forma parecida com a do inglês adaptada para o português.)  
  
"Residência dos Kinomoto!"  
  
"Boa noite, aqui é da mansão Doudouji, a Senhorita Tomoyo está?"  
  
"Está sim, só u minutinho que eu chamar." "Tomoyo é pra você!!!"  
  
Tomoyo vai atender o telefone e Sakura volta pra sala.  
  
"E então Eriol, você não disse até quando vai ficar." Disse Sakura se sentando.  
  
Eriol mais uma vez se mostra levemente abalado ao tocarem nesse assunto, mas nem sakura, nem Shaoran notaram a mudança.  
  
"Pra dizer a verdade eu não sei, não planejei nada."  
  
"Espero que você fique muito tempo, assim o Touya encrenca com você e me esquece um pouco."  
  
"Ai Shaoran, parece que você só quer o Eriol aqui pra ele ser importunado pelo meu irmão no seu lugar."  
  
"Não é verdade, eu gostaria muito que o Eriol ficasse aqui, pra pelo menos eu e o Yamazaki ter mais alguém pra me fazer companhia, quando você e suas amigas resolvem se reunir." (É verdade né gente, imaginem Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu e Naoko e apenas o Shaoran e o Yamazaki no meio de todas elas, coitadas das orelhas deles.) "Mas também não posso negar de que vai muito bom ter alguém pra compartilhar as broncas do Touya."  
  
"Não se preocupe Shaoran, eu as dividiria com prazer."  
  
Neste momento Tomoyo chega a sala um pouco contrariada.  
  
"Houve um problema lá em casa na decoração e como minha mão não está eu tenho que ir agora, me desculpem gente."  
  
"Tudo bem Tomoyo, a gente entende."   
  
"Então, Sakura, espero que você também me entenda, pois eu vou aproveitar que a Tomoyo vai embora e eu vou também."  
  
"AAAHHH! Eu entendo sim!" Disse Sakura dando uma piscadinha para Tomoyo, todo mundo ficou olhando pra Sakura com cara de bobo, agora quem não entendia nada eram eles. (Realmente, quem esperaria isso de nossa doce e inocente Sakura. Acho que esse namoro fez bem a ela.)  
  
Passado o choque, Tomoyo e Eriol se despedem de todos e vão embora. (Hum! O Touya foi embora, Tomoyo e Eriol Também só ficou Sakura e Shaoran em casa....Muito comprometedor isso, espero que eles tenha juízo. Ei! Você se esqueceu de mim, Lillith! Eu vou estar lá tomando conta da minha mestra! É verdade, Kero, eu havia me esquecido de você. Kero, você não está a fim de comer um bolor preparado pela nakuru lá na cãs do Eriol, ai você aproveitaria e jogaria como Spi. É verdade, né Li, eu podia ir....Não, não podia não! E deixar os dois sozinhos em casa, nem morto!!!!)  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol iam caminhando cada um com seu guarda-chuva, em meio a uma agradável conversa.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Eu notei que todas as vezes em que a gente fala em partir, você fica meio triste, sem aquele brilho nos olhos, o que foi, está acontecendo alguma coisa?" (Talvez nem tanto agradável)  
  
"Não é nada Tomoyo, é só impressão sua."  
  
"Viu só, foi só eu tocar no assunto e você já ficou diferente." Eriol deu um lindo sorriso para Tomoyo, mas apesar de ser lindo, esse sorriso parecia vazia e parecia também um pedido de desculpas.  
  
"Quando o Kero disse que queria jogar com o Spi e a Sakura disse que eles teriam muito tempo, você rapidamente armou um encontro dos dois, dizendo - ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã. Você está escondendo alguma coisa, eu sei."  
  
Eriol soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, como se não fizesse isso há anos, como se todo o peso que ele estava carregando, estivesse indo embora com aquela gargalhada.  
  
"Eu havia me esquecido de que não se pode esconder nada de você, Tomoyo, você continua muito observadora."  
  
'Principalmente quando se trata de você, Eriol.' Pensou Tomoyo. "E então, sabendo que não pode esconder nada de mim, vai me contar o que há?"  
  
"O fato é que, apesar de eu ter chegado ontem, eu terei que ir embora na Segunda de manhã."  
  
Neste momento Tomoyo para de andar e Eriol para também.  
  
"Mas tão rápido! Porque?!"  
  
"Eu não posso lhe contar o motivo, me perdoe por isso."  
  
"Mas....Você vai voltar, não é?" Uma ponta e esperança pôde ser notada naquela frase, que rapidamente morreu com as palavras de Eriol.  
  
"Sabe Tomoyo....."Eriol não sabia como dizer o resto da frase, mas ele também sabia que não conseguiria inventar uma desculpa como fizera para Shaoran e Sakura, não para Tomoyo.  
  
Mesmo temendo a resposta, e sabendo o quanto ela poderia ficar triste com ela, Tomoyo insistiu. "E então..."  
  
"Talvez....Eu não volte nunca mais." Pronto, as palavras haviam saído, mesmo que junto com elas uma parte de sua alma também estivesse indo junto. 'É melhor assim.' Pensou ele  
  
Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Tomoyo sentiu como se o mundo fugisse a seus pés. 'Irei perdê-lo pela segunda vez.' Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não podia chorar, ela precisava parecer forte, pelo menos por este momento, mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse aos pedaços, por isso ela engoliu as lágrimas e com a voz mais alegre que conseguiu fazer, ela disse começando novamente a caminhar.  
  
"Bom, pelo menos você vai ficar para o meu aniversário, não é?"  
  
A voz não fora alegre o suficiente para que Eriol não notasse todo o sofrimento por trás daquelas palavras. 'Ela está sofrendo por minha causa.' E ele jamais poderia se perdoar por isso, mas talvez se ele não a fizesse sofrer agora, ela sofreria de qualquer forma, só que com uma intensidade maior.  
  
Tomoyo agradeceu por aquela conversa ter-se dado próximo a sua casa, quando ela chegou ao portão, seu esforço para se manter firme estava nos limites.  
  
"Boa noite Eriol." Foi só o que conseguiu dizer, e sem dar tempo para Eriol responder, cruzou o portão até sua casa andando o mais rápido possível.  
  
Eriol ficou apenas observando ela entrar na casa, quando a porta se fechou ele continuou andando para sua casa.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
Tomoyo entrou correndo e foi direto ao seu quarto, assim que colocou os pés dentro do quarto, todas as lágrimas que ela, a muito custo, conseguiu segurar, jorrou de seus olhos num desespero sem fim. Mas ela já tinha tomado uma decisão, não ia deixá-lo ir embora, sem antes ter dado pelo menos um beijo nele, desta vez ela não ia ficar se arrependendo de nunca ter sido verdadeira consigo mesma e ter se entregado ao amor dela, se era verdade que nunca mais ia vê-lo, ela ia ficar com s presença de Eriol presa em cada parte do corpo dela, em cada poro, em cada fio de cabelo.  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Então é isso Yue, ele voltou."  
  
"O QUÊ!!! Não pode ser!!! O que será que ele quer com a Tomoyo!!! Da outra vez ele veio aqui pra importunar a Sakura, agora é a Tomoyo. EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!!!" (Pronto gente agora não falta mais nada, o Yue já ta dando chilique.)  
  
"Calma Yue. seja lá o que for que vá fazer com a Tomoyo, tenho certeza de que não vai algo como colocar um piano caçando ela ou colocar um feitiço em bichinho de pelúcia pa ele ficar gigante. Acho que o sofrimento que ele vai causar a ela vai ser muito maior do que isso."  
  
"Então nós temos que impedir!!! Eu não quero ver a Tomoyo sofrer!!  
  
"Nós não podemos fazer nada, Yue, a não ser ajudá-la mais tarde quando ela precisar."  
  
"Touya você está muito esquisito. Geralmente quando o assunto é Sakura ou Tomoyo você fica uma fera, e você está tão calmo." (Realmente já era pra ele ter arrancado a cabeça do Eriol.)  
  
"Eu estou esquisito, você já se ouviu falando?!!!!!! Tá parecendo uma bicha histérica!!!" (Calma Touya, você não é assim!)  
  
"Calma aí. A bicha aqui é você!!!! Você é quem dá em cima do Yukito!!"  
  
"Você vai me pagar, Yue, sua bicha!!!"  
  
"Já falei que a bicha é você!!!"  
(Ai, ai, ai. Calma ai vocês dois.^_^' O que tá acontecendo com os personagens, hein?!)  
  
  
  
N/A: E ai gente o que acharam, espero que tenham gostado, pra vocês entenderem um a história e também para entender certos detalhes que acontecerão no próximo capítulo, vou explicar algumas coisas.  
1º. Depois que Sakura e Shaoran começaram a namorar, evidentemente, ela não ficavam mais grudada com a Tomoyo, mas a Tomoyo também já havia desencanado e agora cuidava mais de sua vida. Mas por algum motivo, que você só descobrirão se lerem a fic, ela e Yue se tornaram muito amigos.  
2º. Touya resolveu passar a tomar conta de Tomoyo, que agora era como sua segunda irmã, e ela passou a considerá-lo como tal.   
3º. Você devem estr se perguntando: Como é que o Touya pode estar sentindo que algum problema se aproxima, se ele perdeu os poderes para o Yukito? Acontece que, como ele é filho do Senhor Fujitaka que é metade mago Clow e com uma ajudinha de Yue, Touya foi recuperando seus poderes aos poucos.  
  
  
Por hoje é só pessoal, mas não esqueçam de me mandarem reviews, pode se críticas (construtivas), sugestões, elogios (que é o que todos os escritores querem), mas principalmente, não sejam mal educados mandando grosserias, lembrem-se de que nós escritores fazemos essas histórias com muito amor e também que escrever dá muito trabalho exige muito tempo, por isso respeitem nosso trabalho.  
Beijinhos. 


	3. Amargas despedidas

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que estão me apoiando, à Flavinha que me intimou a continuara a escrever, ela sabe como eu sou preguiçosa, à Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
que exigiu que eu agradecesse por ela ser a primeira pessoa a me mandar Review (Pronto está aqui o meu agradecimento) e à miaka que também escreveu me apoiando. Obrigada   
a toda vocês.   
Me desculpem se eu escrever meio poetizado eu não consigo me livrar desse meu jeito de escrever. Leiam e deixem Reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo: três  
  
Amargas despedidas  
  
  
" " - Fala dos personagens  
' ' - Pensamentos  
( ) - Alguma intromissões minhas  
  
  
  
02 de Novembro (Sábado)  
  
O dia amanhece chuvoso, como já vinha acontecendo há duas semanas, mas hoje em especial a chuva parecia diferente e Tomoyo percebia isso. Parecia que todas as suas lágrimas da noite passada, haviam sido convertidas em gotas de chuvas.  
  
Ela já havia acordado ha algumas horas, mas resolveu ficar mais um tempo na cama. Como sua janela estava um pouco aberta, a cortina esvoaçava, Tomoyo resolveu se levantar e fechar a janela pra que a cortina sossegasse. Mas ao chegar na janela ela parou e ficou observando a chuva cair, ela agora sentia como se durante aquelas duas semanas de chuva, ela estivesse recebendo uma mensagem que ela não entendia, até agora.   
  
Amanhã seria seu aniversário. Seria o dia mais feliz da vida dela, e também o mais triste. Mas ela sentia que muita tristeza ainda chegaria, mas ela nunca mais conseguiria chorar. Essas duas semanas de chuva lhe mostraram seu futuro, um futuro doloroso mais sem lágrimas. A chuva já tinha chorado por ela. Sim, amanhã ia fazer sol, porque ia ser um dia muito feliz pra ela, depois começaria a tempestade. Toda a alegria de seu aniversário seria como a calmaria antes da tempestade.  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
03 de Novembro (Domingo)  
  
Aniversário da Tomoyo  
  
  
  
Tomoyo estava se arrumando no quarto enquanto seus convidados chegavam, parecia que tudo estava indo muito bem. O jardim muito bem decorado, seus amigos chegando, os garçons todos sincronizados, e até o tempo havia colaborado pra esse dia tão especial. Seu vestido era muito lindo, ela mesma o fizera, e até agora não parava de contemplar sua obra prima, já havia feito inúmeros vestidos e fantasias para sua prima Sakura, mas tinha de admitir que nenhum tão lindo quanto o SEU vestido.  
  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC (ou como no inglês: bate, bate, bate) Os pensamentos de Tomoyo são interrompidos por batidas na porta.  
  
  
"Pode entrar!"  
  
"Tomoyo, sou eu Sakura." Sakura entra no quarto da prima. "Puxa Tomoyo, como você está linda!"  
  
"Muito obrigada Sakura. Você também está lindíssima."  
  
"Sabe Tomoyo nunca mais eu vou teimar com você."  
  
"Porque?"  
  
"Mesmo quando todos falavam pra você mudar sua festa pra dentro de casa, por causa do temporal, você bateu o pé e insistiu que o tempo ia ficar bom e sua festa ia ser ao ar livre. E hoje quando a gente acorda faz o maior Sol."  
  
"Viu só, nunca duvide de mim. E olha que eu não tenho poderes mágicos, imagine se eu tivesse."  
  
"É verdade, talvez você conseguisse ser mais poderosa do que o Mago Clow." Sakura riu, mas não foi acompanhada por Tomoyo. Por mais que insistissem em dizer que eles eram pessoas diferentes com algumas memórias e poderes em comum, era impossível falar em um e não pensar no outro.  
  
"Por falar em Clow, o Eriol já chegou?" Sakura estranhou o modo como Tomoyo expôs a pergunta, mas respondeu.  
  
"Não, ainda não. Mas tenho certeza de que ele já está a caminho. Vamos descer? Acho que você não consegue ficar mais bonita."  
  
"Horas não diga bobagem Sakura, não estou tão bonita assim. Mas sim, vamos descer, não vejo a hora de ver como as coisas estão."  
  
As duas descem para os jardins. Quase todos os convidados já haviam chegado por isso, quando Tomoyo chegou aos jardins, uma grande quantidade de pessoas olharam pra ela fascinados, ela realmente estava muito bonita. Mas embora ela ficasse embevecida com todos aqueles olhares, o olhar que ela mais queria sentir pousar nela infelizmente não estava lá.  
  
"Feliz aniversário!!!!" Naoko, Chiharu e Rika disseram em coro.  
  
"Muito obrigada por terem vindo meninas, estou muito feliz com a presença de vocês."  
  
E assim a festa continuou, mas para Tomoyo a festa estava incompleta, a pessoa que ela mais queria ver ainda não havia chegado.  
  
"Ai Sakura, acho que ele não vem." Disse Tomoyo muito aflita.  
  
"É ele está demorando né?" Sakura deixou escapar, mais ao ver o rosto triste de Tomoyo, tentou concertar. "Mas eu tenho certeza que ele já está vindo, não se preocupe."  
  
"Você já disse isso Sakura, e ele não chegou, acho que eu já posso me preocupar sim! T_T"  
  
"O que é isso Tomoyo, logo você que sempre pensa positivo, não pode desanimar. Você não acha que ele perderia sua......Olha quem chegou Tomoyo!!!"  
  
Tomoyo se vira para a entrada e dá de cara com a mais bela criatura que ela jamais sonhara ver na Terra ou em qualquer outro lugar. Aquele rapaz que tantas vezes caminhou em seus sonhos estava ali de pé, em frente a ela, lindo como um anjo e sorrindo pra ela, exclusivamente, pra ela.   
  
  
"Boa Noite Tomoyo. Meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário e, principalmente, por conseguir ficar ainda mais linda." Disse Eriol se aproximando e beijando o dorso da mão de Tomoyo.  
  
"Muito obrigada Eriol! Cheguei a achar que você não vinha mais."   
  
"Eu não perderia sua festa por nada, querida Tomoyo."  
  
"Muito bem, chega de embromação, seu moleque almofadinha." Toya tinha acabado de chegar, acompanhado de Yukito.  
  
"Não ligue pra ele. O Touya é assim mesmo." Yukito tentava amenizar a situação, enquanto um guardião muito irritado se remoia por dentro. 'A se eu pudesse me transformar, esse moleque ia ver só.'  
  
"É claro que eu sei como ele é Yuki, se esqueceu que ele é meu primo? Olá Touya também estou feliz em te ver!"  
  
"Me desculpe Tomoyo, Feliz Aniversário!! Aqui está o seu presente."  
  
"Obrigada. Um diário? Eu não escrevo em um diário faz tempo Touya. ^_^' " Tomoyo pensava que realmente para o Touya tanto ela quanto Sakura nunca iam crescer.  
  
"Eu sei disso priminha, mas quem sabe, talvez um dia você sinta necessidade de escrever em um."   
  
"TOUYA!!!!" Eles ouviram a voz de Nakuro e viram que ela se aproximava.  
  
"Eu já vou indo Tomoyo, vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber. Vamos Yuki?"  
  
"Claro, vamos sim. Boa noite gente." Touya e Yukito saíram da rodinha, seguidos de perto por Nakuro.  
  
  
Uma linda música começa a tocar, os casais se dirigem à pista de dança.  
  
"Vamos dançar Sakura?"  
  
"Claro Shaoran!!! Achei que não fosse me chamar."  
  
"Imagine."  
  
  
"Você também quer dançar, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Acho que não. Mas que tal darmos uma volta pelos jardins e eu reservo a última dança pra você?"  
  
"Acho uma excelente idéia."  
  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol se afastam da festa e vão passear pelos jardins, rindo, conversando e, embora eles não dançassem, seus corações estavam em um ritmo perfeito. Longe dali, dois bichinhos de pelúcia (S: Ei, nós não somos bichinhos de pelúcia!!! A: Spi, você por aqui? K: E não é só ele não, eu também vim!! A: Kero!!! Essa não, dois de uma vez eu não vou agüentar!!!!! S: Não estaríamos aqui se você nos tratasse com respeito. K: É verdade, eu já avisei que eu e meu amigo Spi, não somos bichinhos de pelúcia!!!! A: Então é assim, Kero?! Quem foi que chamou ele de gat..... K: Olha o que eu trouxe pra você lith, um pedaço de bolo!!! A: Saia daqui seu chantagista!!!!!!!) Continuando. Longe dali, dois BICHINHOS DE PELÚCIA (Humpf!) disputavam no vídeo game.   
  
  
  
"Ahá!! Eu ganhei de você kero!!!!"  
  
"Foi sorte de principiante, não valeu."  
  
"Valeu sim, você que é um mal perdedor."  
  
"Vamos dar uma parada, Spi."  
  
"Não suporta mais perder pra mim, né?"  
  
"Não é isso, não. É que me bateu uma fominha. ^_^"  
  
"Tava demorando. O que tem pra comer?"  
  
"O pai da Sakura deixou um bolo e um pudim maravilhosos!!!!"  
  
"Você sabe que eu não como doces Kero."  
  
"Só hoje, Spi. Não tem ninguém em casa, vamos só um pouquinho." Kero oferecia enquanto mantinha um olhar maquiavélico. 'Eu embebedo o Spi com alguns doces, e depois ele me conta o que o Eriol está planejando fazer aqui em Tomoeda. Hihihihi. Eu sou um gênio.'  
  
"Então tá, mas só um pouquinho."  
  
"Pode deixar Spi, só um pouquinho." 'Yes!'  
  
  
  
Alguns minutos depois.  
  
  
"DOCE!!!!" A casa inteira já estava de pernas pro ar. Um bichinho alado sobrevoava cada centímetro da casa atrás de doces, e fazia uma bagunça incrível.  
  
"Volte aqui Spi!!!" 'Ai ai ai, acho que meu plano não saiu muito bem, a Sakura vai me matar quando ver essa bagunça.' "Volte aqui Spi, eu tenho mais pudim comigo!!!"  
  
"PUDIM!!!!" Assim Spi se acalmou um pouco e ficou muito feliz comendo seu pudim.  
  
"E então Spi, o que você vieram fazer aqui em Tomoeda? Férias?!"  
  
"Vérias, hic desde guando o hic hic Eriol dá vérias?! Vozê num acha que eu berecia umas vérias, heim abigão? Eu zou resbonzável, combanheiro....." Enquanto isso o Kero pensava. 'Com banheiro mesmo. Daqui a pouco ele vai precisar de um quando vier a ressaca.'  
  
"Então o que você vieram fazer aqui afinal?"  
  
"Eu e a Na...hic...kuro, nada. O Eriol dá dendo uns problemas com uma mulher lá na Inglaterra, hic ela da desdruindo dodo mundo que cerca o Eriol."  
  
"Então se é assim todos nós corremos perigo, afinal ele está aqui em tomoeda. E a Tomoyo!!! Se essa mulher está apaixonada por ele, ela vai querer atingir a Tomoyo porque pelo que me parece o Eriol gosta da Tomoyo."  
  
"É verdade hic hic mulé abaixonada é fogo! Aquela lá vive seguindo o Eriol e depois sobra pra mim. Guando ela resolve atacar alguma cidade, guem vozê acha que vai deter ela? A Nakuro? Aguela lá zó fica com a barte boa, apagar uma memória aqui, outra lá eu é quem fazo o trabalho sujo de lutar com ela!! Dá vontade de enfiar a porrada nela. AAAHHHH!!!!" Spi abre sua boca e uma rajada de fogo sai queimando tudo o que vem pela frente.  
  
"Calma Spi não precisa acabar com a casa!!!! Ai o vestido da Sakura ela vai me matar!!!"  
  
"Eu zou um desgraçado, o Eriol dão me resbeita ele dão gosta de bim. BUÁÁÁ!!! (Nossa quem costuma ser melodramático assim é a Nakuro, ela quem vive dizendo que faz o trabalho pesado, mas isso deve ser efeito dos doces né gente?) Guando eu voltar pra Inglaterra ela vai ver só uma coisa, eu vou acabar com aquela piran.......(CALMA AÍ!!! Olha a baixaria!!!!Essa é uma fic de respeito!!!)  
  
"Tudo bem Spi, eu já entendi, o que eu quero saber é se essa mulher pode vir a fazer alguma coisa com a Tomoyo?"  
  
"Dão, de jeito denhum. O Eriol tá aqui justamente pra evitar isso. Ele só veio pra se despedir dela e nunca mais vai voltar aqui pra que nada de ruim possa acontecer a Tomoyo. Ai minha cabeça!!!" Ploft. Spi cai dormindo no chão do quarto. (Coitado dele, vai acordar com uma enxaqueca.)  
  
"Só espero que o Eriol não venha a causar mais problema." Dizia um Kerberos bastante apreensivo.  
  
  
  
Enquanto observávamos essa agitada conversa, a festa de Tomoyo continuava. Agora ela já estava no fim, muitos convidados já tinham ido embora e os que restavam estavam dormindo em algum canto ou namorando.  
  
"Boa noite Tomoyo, nós já vamos, sua festa estava linda." Sakura e Shaoran partiam muito felizes, ele estava bem alegrinho devido a algumas doses a mais de saquê.  
  
"Eu também já vou Tomoyo."  
  
"Mas já, Eriol?!"  
  
"Eu fui o único que restou, Tomoyo, e os empregados é claro."  
  
"Fica mais um pouco. Se esqueceu que eu ainda te devo uma dança, além do mais você ainda não me deu meu presente."  
  
"Como não, eu te entreguei assim que eu cheguei."  
  
"Não se faça de bobo, Eriol, não é desse presente que eu estou falando. Vem comigo."  
  
  
Tomoyo conduziu Eriol até seu quarto. Chegando lá Tomoyo ligou o som e uma suave melodia invadiu o ambiente. Eriol envolveu a cintura de Tomoyo com uma das mãos e os dois começaram a dançar, e enquanto dançavam, parecia que eles flutuavam, parecia que eles não estavam mais no quarto e sim em um lugar repleto de magia, não que isso não fosse possível, Eriol poderia muito bem providenciar isso, mas isso acontecia por outro motivo, ambos se sentiam felizes, se sentiam completos.  
  
  
"Eu te amo Eriol."  
  
"Eu também te amo, você não sabe o quanto que eu estou sofrendo por ter que te deixar."  
  
Tomoyo tocou os lábios de Eriol com um de seus dedos.  
  
"Não fale mais nada meu amor. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos."  
  
"Você tem razão, me desculpe."  
  
"Me ama Eriol."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Se eu nunca mais puder te ter ao meu lado, eu quero pelo menos ter você agora, ter pelo menos uma lembrança bonita ao teu lado pra suportar a saudade e a tristeza quando elas vierem me visitar."  
  
"Você tem certeza?"  
  
"Nunca estive tão certa em toda a minha vida."  
  
  
Enquanto a doce melodia tocava, o jovem casal se beijava, enquanto se despiam, Eriol a conduzia até a cama gentilmente. Ele a tocava com todo o amor que ele guardara só pra si durante tanto tempo, sugava seus lábios como que querendo cada gota daquele mel, ele a amaria como se fosse a última vez e ele não precisava fingir, seria a última vez.  
Ela nunca pôde imaginar que um dia seria tão feliz como estava sendo agora, ainda que fosse apenas por uma noite, seria a noite mais perfeita de sua vida. Cada toque dele parecia um sonho. Ele a deitou na cama, se colocou por cima dela delicadamente. Parou por um momento e ficou contemplando os olhos dela como se pudesse ver toda a sua vida passando como um filme dentro deles e, finalmente beijou com doçura os lábios e a inocência dela.  
Ela agora era uma mulher, e a mais feliz do mundo. Se todas as tristezas viessem precedidas de uma noite como aquela, ela não se importaria de sofrer a cada minuto. E assim eles adormeceram um nos braços do outro, não havia mais nada em todo o mundo apenas os dois.   
  
Como eles dormiam, não puderam perceber a forte ventania que começara lá fora. Era como se o vento soubesse o que tinha acabado de acontecer dentro daquele quarto e quisesse castigar todo o mundo por uma blasfêmia como aquela. Por entre a ventania ouvia-se um sussurro muito sutil que dizia:  
  
"Desgraçados. Eles ainda me pagam! Você não quer fazer essa mulher sofrer, mas não hesitou em me ferir. Não se preocupe, mil tristezas estão reservadas pra ela, meu querido Clow."  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
  
O dia amanheceu alegre e calmo. A ventania havia passado, só restara algumas flores arrancadas e cadeiras espalhadas por todo o jardim, como lembrança dela, mas esses vestígios também logo seriam apagados. Os jardineiros replantavam e podavam algumas flores danificadas e os outros empregados arrumavam os jardins na mansão Daidouji. Somente uma suave brisa se esgueirava por lá, ela cruzou toda a mansão e finalmente entrou pela janela do quarto de Tomoyo, sacudiu as cortinas, trouxe algumas pétalas de flor consigo e finalmente bagunçou os cabelos azul meia-noite daquele belo rapaz, mas não adiantou, ele continuou dormindo. Persistente, a brisa roçou suavemente seus lábios em um doce beijo de Bom dia. Neste momento ele abriu os olhos e, ao se lembrar da noite anterior, ele sorriu.  
  
  
"Já amanheceu." Neste momento seu sorriso se apagou, pois ele se lembrou que em algumas horas teria que se despedir para sempre da única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo feliz. Ele resolveu sair do quarto sem que ela percebesse, assim não sofreria por ter que se despedir dela, se virou para beijá-la.....Mas ela já não estava lá, parecia que ela também não gostava de despedidas. Levantou-se e se vestiu, caminhou pelo quarto como se quisesse sentir Tomoyo em todo o seu ser e, ao fazer isso notou um envelope lilás com seu nome escrito.  
  
  
Querido Eriol,   
  
  
Esta noite foi a noite mais bonita da minha vida, tenha certeza de que guardarei cada minuto dela pra toda a eternidade. Hoje é o dia em que diremos adeus para todo o sempre, mas se eu te dissesse adeus, seria como se eu estivesse admitindo o fato de nunca mais te ver e como nunca é muito tempo, eu tenho esperanças de um dia voltar a te ver. Por isso eu não posso me despedir de você, espero que você compreenda.   
Minha mãe foi trabalhar cedo, portanto só está você e uma empregada na casa, aproveite para tomar café. Um beijo.  
  
Sempre Sua  
Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
Plin plon "Última chamada para o vôo 256 com destino a Inglaterra."  
  
  
"Vamos Eriol, já é a última chamada, além do mais você já sabia que ela não ia vir se despedir."  
  
"Sim eu sabia Nakuko, mas não foi por isso que eu fiquei esperando até a última chamada."  
  
"Então foi porque?"  
  
"Eu queria me sentir perto dela e, ainda que eu esteja aqui no aeroporto e ela em algum outro lugar, estamos no mesmo país, assim estou mais próximo dela do que vou estar daqui em diante."  
  
  
Os dois embarcam no avião que minutos depois decola. Longe dali em uma colina que dá pra ver toda a cidade, Tomoyo se despedia silenciosamente de Eriol.  
  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura corria desesperadamente em direção a prima. "Tomoyo, o Kero me contou que o Eriol vai embora hoje. Nós temos que achá-lo!" Sakura puxava Tomoyo pelo braço mas esta se soltou gentilmente das mão da prima.  
  
"Eu sei Sakura." Sakura olhou espantada para Tomoyo. "Neste momento ele já deve estar voando em direção a Inglaterra. Ainda que eu quisesse falar com ele não daria mais tempo."  
  
"Você está me dizendo que sabia que ele ia embora hoje e que não quis se despedir dele?!"  
  
Tomoyo não disse nada. Aproximou-se de Sakura, deu um beijo em sua testa e um belo sorriso.  
  
  
  
  
N/A1: Quero esclarecer uma coisa que me perguntaram a respeito da fic, se eu estava seguindo o anime ou o mangá. Eu gosto tanto do anime   
como do mangá, mas teve coisas que eu gostei mais em um e outras que eu gostei mais em outro, portanto eu vou misturar um pouco dos dois.  
Me perguntaram se eu vou seguir o mangá por eu ter mencionado o fato do Fujitaka ter poderes tb, mas se vocês lerem novamente o primeiro   
capítulo verão uma cena gravada pela Tomoyo que não tem no mangá, logo percebe-se que vou misturar os dois.  
  
N/A2: Gente eu sou péssima para terminar capítulos eu sempre acho que ficou faltando alguma coisa. Me escrevam dizendo o que acharam OK?  
Eu não sei quando o próximo capítulo vai sair, mas eu estou tentando fazer um por semana e pelo o que vocês estão vendo eu não estou   
conseguindo, não é mesmo? Mas eu estou tentando, eu juro. Não se esqueçam de mandar Rviews hein? Beijinhos da Lillith.  
  
  
O que será que aconteceu com Tomoyo, ela está tão esquisita, e porque ela vai viajar por tanto tempo assim, Touya é o único que vai com ela?  
Nem Sakura sabia disso? 


	4. Páginas de um diário I

N/A: Agora vai começar uma fase soment eco os relatos de Tomyo e um diário, por isso a história ficará um pouco mais lenta.  
Pesso que tenham paciência para ler, já que esta fase vai ser importante para a compreensão da história futuramente. Sinto   
desapontar algumas pessoas, mas toda uma trama está preparada com alguns acontecimentos que não agradarão a alguns.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo: quatro  
  
Páginas de um diário I  
  
" " - texto do diário  
' ' - Pensamentos  
# Fala dos personagens  
( ) - Algumas intromissões minhas  
  
  
  
16 de Novembro de 2007  
  
  
  
"Como a vida é engraçada. No dia de meu aniversário, Touya me deu este diário e eu lhe disse que já não escrevia em um ha algum tempo já que eu não achava mais necessário, afinal eu já tinha crescido. O touya disse: 'Quem sabe priminha, talvez um dia você sinta necessidade de escrever em um.' Eu deveria levar mais a sério o que ele diz, dois dias depois da partida de Eriol eu me sentia perdida e encontrei consolo nas páginas deste diário. Hoje estou eu aqui mais uma vez escrevendo nele."  
  
"Estamos em Novembro, dois meses depois daquela despedida tão doce e tão amarga. Sakura até hoje não acredita que eu não tenha feito nada para impedi-lo de ir embora, sinceramente nem eu acredito. Mas ainda assim continuo me fazendo de forte na frente de todos, acho que eles pensam que eu já estou me esquecendo dele, como se isso fosse possível......Somente o Touya sabe como meu coração está dilacerado."  
  
"Touya e eu ficamos muito próximos depois de todo o incidente com as cartas e a descoberta dos poderes de Sakura, mas não sabemos como essa aproximação começou só sei que hoje não sei como eu suportaria tudo o que estou passando sem a ajuda dele e também a do Yue."  
  
"Yue é outro que me surpreendeu bastante. Ele sempre se mostrou meio carrancudo e fechado, mas quando estamos juntos e sem ninguém por perto (Não pensem besteira, hein gente!) ele é sempre muito gentil e divertido, é um ótimo amigo também. Shaoran costuma dizer que às vezes parece que ele é meu guardião e não de Sakura."  
  
"Sakura e Shaoran estão bem, cada dia mais felizes, eles sempre me convidam pra sair com eles, mas no meu estado de tristeza atual, acho que eu só atrapalharia, além deixar os dois de baixo astral. Quando esta fase passar e eu voltar a sorrir de verdade como antes, eu volto a passear com os dois embora, eu ache, que minha fase de amargura ainda vai se estender por muito tempo, Touya parece achar a mesma coisa, atualmente ele procura estar sempre ao meu lado, mais que antes, e diz sempre que eu posso contar com ele pra qualquer coisa. Sinceramente não gosto de pensar nisso já que, sempre quando ele fala alguma coisa que, a principio, não faz muito sentido, acontece algo e, no momento eu não quero que aconteça nada de anormal comigo."  
  
"Hoje eu tive que sair um pouco mais cedo do colégio, estava um pouco indisposta. Isto vem acontecendo freqüentemente, e me preocupa. Touya é quem foi me buscar no colégio, saiu do hospital assim que ligaram pra ele. Fomos caminhando até a casa de Yukito, achei que o ar fresco pudesse me fazer bem, chegando lá fui muito bem recebida com um monte de biscoito recém-preparados por ele...Como sempre exagerado em se tratando de comida....Mas, assim que o Touya falou o porque de eu ter saído cedo do colégio, Yue apareceu."  
  
"Foi até engraçado vê-lo tão preocupado, sempre achei que, por mais que ele gostasse das pessoas, ele sempre se manteria indiferente. Não foi o que aconteceu, ele só ficou um pouco mais calmo depois do Touya garantir que eu ia fazer alguns exames pra confirmar que minha saúde está perfeita, e depois também de eu garantir que ia fazê-los todos."  
  
  
Neste momento, alguém bate na porta do quarto de Tomoyo. Ela para de escrever e vai atender. É uma das empregadas.  
  
# Olá Yukina! Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
# Não senhorita. É que chegou uma carta em seu nome e eu vi entregar. - A moça estendeu a mão com um envelope que Tomoyo rapidamente pegou.  
  
# Muito obrigada Yukina. Tenha uma boa tarde.  
  
  
E assim a moça se foi. 'Finalmente chegou.' Pensava Tomoyo enquanto se sentava em sua escrivaninha, que ainda continha seu diário aberto em cima. 'Vamos ver o que o destino me reserva.' Tomoyo abre o envelope, e dá uma breve vasculhada no conteúdo da carta, como se procurasse ler somente o que fosse importante. Ao terminar sua busca, ela dá um breve suspiro, olha as estrelas, que podem ser vistas da janela de seu quarto, e escreve brevemente em seu diário.  
Tomoyo se levanta e sai do quarto, indo se encontrar com sua mãe que se encontrava em seu escritório preparando a viajem que faria em breve para a Austrália.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
No fim da página do diário apenas uma pequena na nota.  
  
"Finalmente chegou o resultado do único exame que eu achei necessário fazer. E assim meu destino é selado.  
  
Eu, Tomoyo Daidouji serei mãe"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: E então gente ficou muito ruim? Me escrevam dizendo. Teve gente que me escreveu pedindo pra eu não engravidar a Tomoyo, mas este era o destino dela,   
pelo menos na minha história. A partir de agora a história terá partes que poderão deixar algumas pessoas revoltadas ou até, no caso da minha amiga Hydra,   
chorarem. Agora também terá poucas intromissões minhas e muito poucas piadas também. Me escrevam dizendo o que acharam, podem criticar, dizer que eu sou má,   
mas me escrevam. Beijinhos ^_^ 


	5. Páginas de um diário II

Capítulo: cinco  
  
  
Páginas de um diário II  
  
  
  
" " - Texto do diário  
' ' - Pensamentos  
# Fala de personagens  
( ) - Algumas intromissões minhas  
  
  
  
  
  
26 de Novembro de 2007 (Sábado)  
  
  
  
"No mesmo dia em que recebi o resultado fui contar pra minha mãe. Ela ficou transtornada, principalmente quando eu confirmei que o pai era o Eriol, não que ela já não imaginasse, mas acho que ela ainda tinha esperanças de me ouvir falar que não era ele o pai. Ela nunca gostou do Eriol, ainda mais quando ela ficou sabendo que ele tinha poderes mágicos, ela só faltou chamá-lo de aberração. (será que ela é parente dos Dursley, tios de Harry Potter?)"  
  
"Outro que não gostou nada desta notícia, embora já desconfiasse, foi o Touya. Mas apesar de tudo, ele prometeu me ajudar e estar sempre ao meu lado. Minha mãe não quis que eu contasse a mais ninguém, por isso, nem Sakura nem Shaoran sabem que estou grávida."  
  
"Minha mãe estava de viajem marcada para a Austrália, pra resolver os rumos da filial que ela pretende abrir, e resolveu que eu ia com ela. E aqui estou eu, em uma casa na Austrália que ela já tinha montado ha muito tempo mas que nunca tinha usado, a casa é grande mas não me sinto solitária, Touya e Yukito estão comigo. Touya disse que jamais ficaria longe de mim, já que ele é médico, ele vai me ajudar e o Yukito só veio porque o Yue também quer ficar comigo."  
  
"Eu não entendi essa da minha mãe de querer que eu fique lá até o bebê nascer, afinal um dia eu terei que volta, e o que eu vou dizer quando eu chegar lá com uma criança nos braços? Mas eu vou pensar nisso depois. Minha mãe deu uma desculpa ao colégio de que eu precisaria viajar com ela porque eu estava me preparando para assumir a empresa e este seria meu primeiro desafio, e o colégio engoliu. Mas não perderei este ano, nem o outro. Como viajamos no fim de Novembro, eu fiz as provas que restavam e passei. Ano que vem eu receberei toda a grade curricular e um professor particular me ensinará, depois quando eu voltar eu farei todas as provas."  
  
"A pior parte foi ter que mentir pra Sakura, eu não queria mas como eu já estava achando uma sorte minha mãe não ter enlouquecido de raiva, eu preferir não contrariá-la por enquanto, e assim eu contei uma história pra Sakura, mais ou menos parecida com a que foi contada para o colégio e ela acreditou. Nessas horas eu agradeço por ela ser tão lerda."  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
25 de Dezembro de 2007  
  
  
  
"Estou com três meses de gravidez, minha barriga já está um pouco grandinha, apesar de todos os problemas do início, todos parecem já ter se acostumado com o fato de eu ser mãe, inclusive minha mãe. O Touya sempre fala com doçura do sobrinho dele, ele insiste que é um menino, eu não vou querer saber até o nascimento."  
  
"O Natal até que foi legal, mas eu estranhei o fato de estar quente. No Japão o natal acontece sempre no inverno, mas como estamos no hemisfério Sul, está fazendo muito calor. Na véspera fizemos uma ceia farta e ficamos acordados até tarde, hoje acordamos e fomos abrir alguns presentes, esquecemos os problemas por alguns instantes e conseguimos ficar alegres. Apesar daquela alegria momentânea, eu gostaria muito de estar ao lado de Sakura, Shaoran, Rika, Naoko e todos os meus amigos e também, se possível, ao lado de Eriol."  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
06 de Abril de 2008  
  
  
"Aqui na Austrália estamos no Outono, mas no Japão a primavera já chegou. Fico imaginando as cerejeiras desabrochando, elas devem estar lindas, pela primeira vez não pude fazer o hanami junto de meus amigos, principalmente de Sakura que sempre é homenageada por possuir o mesmo nome destas lindas flores."  
  
"Já estou com sete meses. Minha barriga está enorme, o Touya vive me perguntando se engoli uma melancia, acho que só fala isso pra me animar. Ele percebe que à medida que os meses passam, eu fico mais deprimida, estou feliz sim pelo meu bebê, mas não consigo deixar de ficar angustiada, eu não sei o motivo."  
  
"Mamãe resolveu contratar uma enfermeira. Ela disse que, como já está perto de o bebê nascer, é bom ter alguém por perto pra ajudar no que for preciso. O Touya disse que não era necessário, afinal ele é um excelente médico, mas minha mãe bateu o pé e assim contratamos uma enfermeira. O nome dela é Rutimi, é muito simpática e me ajuda muito, me divirto bastante com ela, assim como o Touya, ela sempre me anima quando percebe que estou um pouco deprimida. O que mais me impressiona nela, são os olhos. Os olhos delas são meio amarelados, como olhos de gato ou tigre, muito vivos e brilhantes eles são realmente lindos, daqueles que se você ver uma vez lembrará para sempre. Acho que no fim foi uma boa idéia contratá-la  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
21 de Junho de 2008  
  
  
  
  
"Nove meses. A qualquer minuto pode nascer, não vejo a hora de olhar o rostinho dela ou dele, ver com quem os olhos se parecem, se tem o meu formato de boca ou meus cabelos, talvez o sorriso de Eriol. Todos aqui em casa estão na maior expectativa, minha disse que, assim que o bebê começar a querer nascer, é pra chamá-la urgentemente, nunca a vi tão ansiosa. Os cuidados comigo só aumentam, a Rutimi ainda a pouco veio me trazer um pouco de chá, que por sinal estava delicioso, mas o Touya é o campeão em me mimar, ele vive trazendo docinhos, bolos, pudins e um monte de outras coisas que eu adoro........"  
  
Neste momento Tomoyo se curva diante da mesinha. Ela estava sentido dor.  
  
"Acho que chegou a hora." Ela fecha o diário  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hanami é um costume Japonês, que consiste em fazer um pique nique com os amigos para ver as flores de cereijeira na primavera.  
  
  
N/A: Chegou a hora da criança nascer e ela nascendo, termina as páginas de diário de Tomoyo e a história volta em seu curso normal.  
Espero que você tenham tido paciência em ler todos esse capítulos, eles serão úteis no futuro. Eu tenho o costume de colocar pequenas   
pistas nas histórias. Me mandem Reviews.   
Beijinhos ^_^ 


	6. Páginas de um diário morte e vida

N/A: Esta é a parte final do diário de Tomoyo, somente do diário, a história continua. Por favor não me matem quando terminarem de ler o capítulo, OK?  
Prometo que consertarei depois. Boa diversão! (Eu acho)  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo: seis  
  
  
Páginas de um diário III (morte e vida)  
  
  
" " - Texto do diário  
' ' - Pensamentos  
# Fala dos personagens  
( ) - Algumas intromissões minhas  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo saiu da varanda aonde estava escrevendo e foi até a sala de jantar, aonde os outros estavam jogando baralho. O vento estava forte e caía uma grande tempestade, estava anoitecendo mas em alguns momentos o céu ficava claro devido aos constantes raios.   
  
# - Gente meu bebê vai nascer!!!  
  
  
CABRUM!!!!!  
  
# - O que você disse Tomoyo? - Touya perguntou, eles não tinham conseguido ouvir devido ao ronco do trovão.  
  
# - Eu disse que meu bebê vai nasc.....AAAAIIII!!!!! - Tomoyo gemeu de dor.  
  
  
Imediatamente, Touya a levou para o quarto. Foram telefonar para que viesse um outro médico pra ajudar mas, devido a tempestade, os telefones estavam mudos, então Touya resolveu fazer o parto sozinho.  
  
# - Ainda bem que hoje eu estava em casa, do contrário eu não ia poder ver meu neto nascer. - Disse Sonomi muito aliviada. - Você tem certeza que pode fazer o parto sozinho Touya?  
  
# - É claro que sim. Eu sou um excelente médico e se tratando de Tomoyo, eu farei o meu melhor. - Sonomi assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
# - Rutimi?!!!  
  
# - Sim Touya?  
  
# - Vou precisar de sua ajuda. Busque tudo o que precisarmos e me encontre no quarto.  
  
# - Sim senhor!  
  
  
Rutimi foi providenciar os materiais pra auxiliar no parto, Touya e Sonomi foram até o quarto aonde estava Tomoyo e Yukito ficou esperando do lado de fora, era melhor assim, conhecendo sua outra identidade, ele sabia que Yue não se controlaria e ia querer aparecer para ajudar.  
  
  
# - Touya que bom que você chegou. Eu já estava ficando nervosa.  
  
# - Só estava sentindo falta do Touya, minha filha?  
  
# - Claro que não mamãe, mas como o Touya é médico é bom tê-lo por perto.  
  
Sonomi pegou na mão de sua filha tentando consolá-la.  
  
# - Tudo pronto Touya! - Rutimi acabara de entrar no quarto.  
  
AAAAAIIIIII!!!!! - Eles ouviram o grito de Tomoyo.  
  
# - Touya tá doendo muito!!! - Tomoyo estava muito suada.  
  
# - Calma priminha é assim mesmo. Não se preocupe, logo, logo isso acaba.  
  
Touya sorri gentilmente para ela.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
Duas horas depois  
  
  
O parto estava muito complicado. Duas horas haviam se passado e nem sinal da criança. Tomoy já tinha perdido muito sangue e já era notado sinais de cansaço, Touya estava muito preocupado.  
  
# - Touya, eu estou muito cansada. - A voz de Tomoyo estava fraca, era quase um sussurro.  
  
# - Clama minha querida, muito em breve você estará com seu bebê nos braços. É só ter um pouco mais de paciência. - Touya acariciou a testa de Tomoyo ternamente.  
  
# - Mentiroso! Você já disse isso a um tempão. - Tomoyo sorria docemente. - Touya me faz um favor?  
  
# - É claro Tomoyo, o que você quiser.  
  
# - Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, por favor, cuide do meu filho por mim.  
  
# - Não fale besteiras, Tomoyo. Vai dar tudo certo, você não precisa se preocupar com nada.  
  
# - Touya se esqueceu que eu te conheço muito bem? Eu posso ver nos seus olhos, no seu rosto, você está preocupado. Eu sei que está muito difícil, eu já perdi muito sangue e estou ficando sem forças. Eu só peço pra que você cuide do meu bebê como se fosse seu.  
  
Neste momento Touya a abraça com muito carinho e dá um beijo em sua testa. Ela pode ver uma lágrima nos olhos dele.  
  
# - Eu prometo.  
  
# - Obrigada. Como estamos no Hemisfério Sul, hoje está começando o inverno. Meu bebê é filho do inverno, o que será que isso significa? Muitas dores pelo caminho ou muito frio?  
  
Tomado por um desespero, Touya sai de perto da cama e vai até a janela. A tempestade continua forte, os raios e trovões inundam o espaço.  
  
# - E então Touya o que você acha?  
  
# - Não se preocupe Sonomi.  
  
# - Eu me preocupo sim, afinal eu sou a mãe dela. Mas você também está preocupado eu vejo.  
  
Touya fica em silêncio por uns instantes. Olha em direção a Tomoyo, Rutimi estava ao lado dela enxugando o suor de sua testa, a cama banhada em sangue.  
  
# - Eu....Eu estou com medo.  
  
# - É bom ter medo às vezes, é natural sentir medo, não se envergonhe. - E pela primeira vez Sonomi abraça seu sobrinho.  
  
  
# - Touya!!!! - Tomoyo gritou. - É agora! Se não for agora não será nunca mais.  
  
  
Tomoyo fazia força, até que Touya consegue ver a cabeça da criança.  
  
# - Continue Tomoyo, eu já posso ver. Só mais um pouco agora!  
  
# - Vou usar minha últimas forças! AAARRRGH! AAAIII!  
  
Neste instante um enorme raio ilumina todo o quarto seguido de um estrondoso trovão que encobriu todos os sons que pudesse sair daquele quarto.  
  
# - Nasceu, Tomoyo!  
  
# - Que bom, Touya. O que é?  
  
# - Uma linda menina.  
  
# - Que ela possa ser mais feliz do que eu. - Tomoyo deu um pálido sorriso e desfaleceu na cama.  
  
  
# - TOMOYO!!!! - Gritou Sonomi desesperada.  
  
# - Calma Sonomi! Ela só desmaiou de cansaço.  
  
# - Ainda bem, eu fiquei preocupada. - Tomoyo olhou em direção à Rutimi que estava limpando a menininha. - Touya! Tem alguma coisa errada!  
  
# - E o que é?  
  
# - Eu não ouvi a criança chorar.  
  
Touya a olhou desconsertado. Ele foi em direção da criança e a pegou nos braços. Olhou atentamente e depois a deitou em uma parte da cama.  
  
# - Não pode ser!!!  
  
# - O que foi Touya?!  
  
# - A criança! Ela está morta!   
  
CABRUM!!!  
  
# - Ó céus!! Porquê?! Depois de tanto trabalho por parte de Tomoyo. Ainda bem que ela está desmaiada.  
  
# - É verdade. Mas temos que pensar em com vamos dar a notícia quando ela acordar.  
  
Touya olha pra sua prima desacordada e depois para a menina de cabelos Acinzentados e olhos Azul meia-noite, e não consegue conter as lágrimas. Sonomi se aproxima e pega a criança.  
  
# - Rutimi! Tire ela daqui.  
  
# - Sim senhora.  
  
A moça pegou a criança e saiu do quarto, após ela sair Yukito entra.  
  
# - É verdade que a menina não resistiu?  
  
# - É sim Yukito. - Quem respondeu foi Sonomi. - Eu vou sair bem cedo amanhã para providenciar o enterro do bebê. Estejam ao lado dela quando ela acordar, mas eu acho que ela gostaria muito de estar ao lado de sua outra identidade, Yukito.  
  
Yukito olhou pra ela desconcertado e depois olhou para Touya. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta do quart se fechou.  
  
  
# - Rutimi!!! Rutimi cadê você?!!!  
  
Mas Rutimi já tinha ido embora carregando o corpo da menina nos braços. Longe dali, em meio à tempestade, a escuridão era total, só era possível olhos amarelados como os de gato, andando pelo breu noturno com uma linda menininha no colo.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
19 de Janeiro de 2010  
  
  
  
"Há quanto tempo não é diário? Eu não estava com muita disposição pra escrever em você desde a última vez, mas achei que você merecia saber o que aconteceu depois."  
  
"Eu acordei não dia seguinte ao nascimento de minha filha muito contente, eu já estava pensnaod em nomes e em padrinhos, mas ao acordar dei de cara com Touya e Yue me olhando seriamente. Pude notar vestígios de lágrimas nos olhos de Touya. Eu pedi pra ver minha filha, e Yue se sentou perto de mim, e assim fiquei sabendo que minha filha nascera morta. Meu mundo desabou naquele momento, mas eu não consegui chorar."  
  
"Depois eu quis ver o túmulo dela, mas minha mãe me contou que Rutimi havia levado embora. Minha mãe acha que, quando ela mandou Rutimi levar a criança para fora do quarto, ela entendeu que era para levar o corpo embora, mas também agora não importa, acho que foi melhor assim, pelo menos não terei a tristeza de ir em um cemitério e dar de cara com o nome de minha filha, eu me lembrarei dela cada vez que ouvir uma criança sorrir e, como ela nasceu em meio a uma tempestade com fortes ventos, sentirei a presença dela cada vez que o vento roçar minha pele."  
  
"Em Setembro eu retornei a Tomoeda e todos os meus amigos me esperavam com uma linda festa de aniversário, mas apesar de eu sorrir eu não podia comemorar. Fiz minhas provas e passei e assim continuei minha vida da melhor maneira que eu pude."  
  
"Sabe aonde estou agora, dois anos depois? Estou no casamento Sakura e Shaoran. Puxa como eles estão felizes, espero que eles tenham uma sorte melhor que a minha. Eu toro por eles, a festa está linda. Esta será a última vez que escreverei em você, tenho a sensação de que não precisarei mais.   
  
Adeus diário, meu amigo nas horas difíceis.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
  
# - Vamos dançar Tomoyo!!! - Sakura chamava alegremente.  
  
# - Claro que sim, a música está maravilhosa! Vamos Touya!  
  
'O que será que o futuro me aguarda?' Pensava Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: E então gente o que acharam? Preocupei muito vocês? Tem alguém bravo comigo? Não fiquem por favor!!! A história não termina aqui  
ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. Obrigado todo mundo que me mandou Reviews, estou muito contentes, comentem também este capítulo e   
todos os outros.  
  
Beijinhos ^_^ 


	7. Carta escrita com sangue

N/A: Oi gente!! Esse capítulo se focará mais no Eriol (atendendo a pedidos de algumas pessoas que perguntavam incessantemente   
por ele), brevemente veremos a gangue toda reunida. Sempre achei que eu não era muito boa para criar batalhas, mas minha amiga   
leu e achou meio sangrenta. Eu, sinceramente não achei (vai ver ela é sencível), mas em todo o caso, se vocês não gostarem   
de sangue não leiam, se lerem e não gostarem me escrevam. Se gostarem também tá gente? ^_^'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo: Sete  
  
  
Carta escrita com sangue  
  
  
" " - Fala dos personagens  
' ' - Pensamentos  
( ) - Alguma intromissões minhas  
  
  
Dois anos depois dos acontecimentos anteriores, observamos uma certa agitação vinda de uma imponente casa Senhorial em algum lugar da Inglaterra.  
  
Havia um grande vendaval naquele lugar e, por conseqüência disso o lugar parecia um verdadeiro pardieiro, os jardins estavam irreconhecíveis pois só o que se viam era a terra fofa e escavada e algumas muitas pétalas como vestígio do deslumbre daquele jardim. Algumas árvores já haviam perdido suas folhas devido à ação do vento e outras se encontravam partidas ao meio ou mesmo sem boa parte de seus galhos. Somente uma antiga cerejeira se mantinha de pé.  
  
Aquela não era uma ventania comum, era uma ventania mágica daí o motivo dos estragos, uma figura envolta em uma capa roxa se encontrava no olho de um pequeno tufão. Era ela a responsável por tudo aquilo. Um jato de cristais lilases é disparado em direção ao tufão mais é repelido e se volta contra quem o disparou.  
  
"Rubi Moon!!!" Um rapaz de aproximadamente 20 anos se aproxima preocupado. "Rubi Moon você está bem?" Um filete de sangue escorria pelo rosto da criatura alada.  
  
"Não estou na minha melhor forma, mas eu dou conta." O rapaz a olha incrédulo. "Estou falando a verdade, Eriol, além do mais este não é o momento de se preocupar com isso. Estamos no meio de uma batalha."  
  
"Prometo que essa batalha não demorará muito tempo." Eriol se levanta rapidamente e parte em direção ao ser. "Você me paga!!!"  
  
Ele lança estacas afiadas de gelo que vão em direção ao ser encapuzado só que, mais uma vez ela repele uma a uma todas as estacas que vão em todas as direções, inclusive na direção de Eriol.   
  
"Essa não!!!" Eriol procura um modo de escapar mas todos os espaços estavam cobertos por gelo, uma estaca se aproximava rapidamente e então.....  
  
"AAARGHH!!!!" O chão se tinge de sangue. A roupa de Eriol também se encontra manchada. Ele está deitado e de olhos fechados esperando pelo pior, mas então ele abre os olhos e percebe que não sente dor alguma, apenas um grande peso em cima dele.   
  
"SpinelSun! O que você fez?!!" Deitado por cima de Eriol, estava uma bela pantera negra que agora agonizava de dor graças a uma estaca de gelo fincada em seu corpo.  
  
"Eu apenas protegi meu mestre!" Estas são suas últimas palavras antes que SpinelSun desmaiasse.  
  
Ao ver seus dois guardiões deitados no chão e gravemente feridos, uma onda de raiva toma conta de Eriol. Com sua magia ele vai voando em direção a seu inimigo e cria um vendaval ainda mais forte que acaba por destruir o tufão e assim a vantagem do inimigo que é jogado ao chão. O capuz que encobria seu rosto escorrega e uma cascata laranja de cabelos muito compridos, aparecem emoldurando um rosto jovem, delicado, mas ainda assim cruel.  
  
Aproveitando-se da confusão momentânea do inimigo, Eriol lança, logo em seguida, uma forte rajada de fogo na direção dela, como ainda se recuperava do choque ela é atingida e assim Eriol consegue uma breve vantagem. Mas, como eu disse, fora uma breve vantagem e logo é percebido correntes de vento formando um escudo protetor, impedindo que o fogo se aproximasse daquela mulher.   
  
Mas, da mesma forma que protegeram a mulher, as correntes lançaram de volta para Eriol toda aquela chama, só que com uma intensidade maior. Eriol, já exausto e bastante ferido por esta e por todas as outras batalhas, não teve forças suficientes para deter o ataque e assim é atingido sendo jogado brutalmente contra uma pilastra sobrevivente do jardim.  
  
"Como você é tolo, Clow. Achou mesmo que conseguiria me derrotar." A mulher começou a falar com uma voz ao mesmo tempo bela e fria. "Não digo que seus ataques foram mais patéticos porque, afinal, conseguiram me arranhar." O arranhão dela fora um corte pouco abaixo do pescoço que agora fazia com que uma fina trilha de sangue escorresse pelo seu braço esquerdo. "Vou até lhe dar os parabéns por isso. Mas o que é um arranhão em mim quando você e seus "guardiões" estão praticamente mortos. Há HáHá!!!" A fria gargalhada rasgou a noite fazendo com que pequenos raios de sol começassem a inundar o horizonte.  
  
Eriol se sentia derrotado, mas jamais demonstraria isso a ela. Mas ele também estava preocupado com Rubi Moon e principalmente com SpinelSun que se encontrava desmaiado, assim ele esperava, mas antes que ele começasse a fazer qualquer movimento, ela falou mais uma vez.  
  
"Devo dizer que você é tolo duas vezes. Primeiro por achar que pode me derrotar e Segundo por achar que vindo pra cá pouparia uma certa mocinha de cabelos cinzas de sofrimentos." Neste instante o rosto de Eriol se tornou branco e ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. "Devo alertá-lo que meus braços são muito longos e eficientes." Disse isso com uma voz extremamente agressiva e seus olhos brilharam como chamas em meio a escuridão.  
  
Ao dizer isso, um forte tufão surge engolindo a mulher e depois desaparecendo, deixando apenas a destruição por toda parte. Ela vira o efeito que suas palavra causaram em Eriol e sabia que agora ele estava extremamente irado e pessoas iradas se tornam muito fortes e ela não ia querer arriscar.  
  
Após a mulher ir embora Eriol, bastante machucado se levanta e vai em direção aos guardiões. Rubi Moon, apesar de bastante machucada, não se encontrava em perigo de vida, infelizmente este não era o caso de SpinelSun. A estaca se fincara bem entre as costelas dele e, provavelmente atingira algumas artérias e um pulmão, devido à quantidade de sangue e ao tremendo esforço que ele fazia para respirar.  
  
Eriol sabia que ele não poderia ser locomovido, nem mesmo com magia, o menor movimento poderia ser fatal. Outro problema também era que, se ele tirasse a estaca, correria o rico de causar uma hemorragia ainda maior e como já haviam se passado muito tempo desde que a estaca fora fincada, ele teria pouco tempo para curá-lo com magia. Eriol estava exausto e bastante machucado, era difícil usar magia de cura em situações normais imagine tentar usar estando exausto, machucado e em uma situação extrema. Ainda assim ele resolveu tentar;  
  
"Rubi Moon, vou precisar de sua ajuda."  
  
"É claro Eriol."  
  
"Assim que eu mandar você retira a estaca pra que eu possa curá-lo. A operação terá que ser perfeita, do contrário....Não sei o que pode acontecer." Rubi Moon sabia o quanto era difícil para Eriol dizer isso, por isso se empenhou ao máximo para que tudo desse certo. "Agora!!" Rapidamente ela puxou a estaca e logo em seguida Eriol já estava com suas mãos na ferida curando.  
  
Após algum tempo ele finalmente conseguira fechar o machucado. Evidentemente SpinelSun não estava totalmente curado porque o ferimento fora muito grave, mas com um pouco de cuidados brevemente ele estaria bem. Eriol já usava suas últimas forças e pediu para que Rubi Moon carregasse SpinelSun até a casa. Cada um agora cuidava de seus ferimentos e ao terminarem caíram dormindo de exaustão ainda com as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue.  
  
  
  
  
  
O dia amanheceu ensolarado, mas naquela casa era como se uma grossa nuvem negra teimasse em existir. Nakuro estava ao lado de Spi, já perfeitamente recuperada e Eriol vinha carregando uma bandeja repleta de comida para tomarem café. Eles comiam em um silêncio mórbido e melancólico e, enquanto comiam Spi acordou.  
  
"Bom dia SpinelSun. Você nos deu um grande susto." Disse Eriol com um belo, ainda que vazio, sorriso.  
  
"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?" Perguntou ele ainda sentindo dores pelo corpo.  
  
"Uma semana e meia para ser exata. Já estava achando que não acordaria mais." Respondeu Nakuru tentando se mostrar animada.  
  
"E te dar o gostinho de morar aqui sozinha com o Eriol. Nunca! Ai!"  
  
"Não se afobe SpinelSun, você ainda está se recuperando." Eriol pegou Spi, que estava em sua forma falsa, e se sentou com ele no colo em sua poltrona vermelha. "Venha cá Nakuro." Nakuro se sentou perto das pernas de Eriol e recostou sua cabeça no colo dele.  
  
Eriol retira um envelope de seu bolso.  
  
"Eu recebi esta carta ontem e estava esperando SpinelSun acordar para lermos juntos. Ela vem de Tomoeda, foi Sakura quem escreveu e eu achei que, dadas as circunstâncias, mereceríamos receber notícias de nossos amigos juntos."  
  
Ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler  
  
  
  
06 de Janeiro de 2012  
  
  
Olá Eriol, me desculpe pelo tempo que não te escrevo nem dou notícias, faz cinco anos, não é verdade? Mas eu espero sinceramente que tudo esteja bem com todos vocês. Aconteceram muitas coisas por aqui, não sei se conseguirei pô-las tudo em algumas linhas mais vou tentar.  
  
Primeiramente Shaoran e eu nos casamos!! No Próximo dia 19 faremos dois anos de casados. Tomoyo disse que já não era sem tempo, afinal foram quase quatro anos de noivado, como sempre quem não gostou muito foi o Touya, mas acho que ele já está se acostumando.  
  
Por falar no Touya, Ele agora já é um médico completo. Quando você veio da última vez ele ainda estava fazendo residência no hospital. O Yukito está trabalhando com computadores em uma empresa e ele está se saindo muito bem a não ser, é claro, quando o Yue resolve aprontar. Sim foi isso mesmo que você leu. Vocês precisam ver como ele mudou, está mais descontraído, não tanto quanto o kero mais ainda assim descontraído. Principalmente quando a Tomoyo está por perto, eles se tornaram muito amigos.  
  
Como você estamos todos na faculdade. Eu estou fazendo de veterinária, o Shaoran gostou tanto das aulas que meu pai deu certa vez na escola que agora está fazendo faculdade de arqueologia, inclusive meu pai é o professor dele. A Tomoyo, é claro, está fazendo faculdade de música, mas a mãe dela insistiu pra que ela fizesse algumas aulas de administração porque futuramente a empresa será dela. O Yamasaki está fazendo História, bem a cara dele, não é? A Naoko e a Chiharu estão fazendo de Jornalismo já a Rika se mudou daqui a alguns anos, por isso não sei o que ela está fazendo, só sei que ela também está casada.  
  
Vou falar um pouco da Tomoyo agora. Dois meses depois que você partiu, ela adoeceu e a mãe dela a mandou para a Austrália pra que ela se recuperasse. O Touya e o Yukito foram junto com ela, eles só voltaram de lá um ano depois. Ela já estava recuperada, mas alguma coisa nela mudou. Ela já não sorri como antes, seu sorriso agora é vazio e seus olhos já não possuem o brilho de antes. Nós saímos, brincamos, nos divertimos, mas ela nunca está totalmente feliz. É como se, ao ser curada de uma doença, ela tivesse sido infectada pela amargura e tristeza.  
  
Vou terminar agora, espero notícias suas.  
  
  
  
Com carinho  
Sakura Li  
  
  
  
  
Eriol terminou de ler a carta alegre por Sakura e Shaoran, mas triste e angustiado por Tomoyo. O primeiro a falar alguma coisa foi Spi.  
  
"Tirando pela menina Tomoyo está tudo bem, não é jovem Eriol? Quero dizer, tenho certeza de que sakura dará um jeito nessa tristeza dela."  
  
"Não tenho tanta certeza assim SpinelSun."  
  
"Como assim, Eriol?" Quem respondeu foi Nakuru, notando o silêncio de Eriol. Parecia que eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa.  
  
"Como você foi atingido e desmaiou, não pôde ouvir a última coisa ela falou antes de ir embora. Ela disse que fora tolice o Eriol achar que, vindo pra Inglaterra, impediria que Tomoyo sofresse pelas mãos dela, já que ela possui braços muito longos e eficazes."  
  
"Entendo." Foi a única coisa que Spi conseguiu dizer.  
  
"Eu já estava pensando nisso à algum tempo e agora, depois destas notícias tomei uma decisão." Eriol se levanta e vai em direção a janela, ele mantém uma expressão muito séria. De repente ele se vira e diz. "Vamos voltar para Tomoeda!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: E então o que acharam? Não ficou tão sangrenta assim, não é? A idéia era continuar o capítulo com ele voltando e tudo mais, mas resolví   
parar por aí. Espero não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo. Sabiam que eu estou adorando escrever esta fic, eu achava que no meio da fic   
me daria preguiça e eu pararia, mas agora até eu que sei o fim da história estou anciosa para ler a minha história.  
Porque você não me deixam mais feliz ainda me mandando um review?  
  
  
Beijinhos ^_^ 


	8. Retorno conturbado

N/A: Aqui está o oitavo capítulo, prometo que dessa vez o Eriol não irá mais embora. Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, isso realmente anima muito a continuar a escrever, agora vou deixar vocês com a história.

Capítulo: Oito

**Retorno conturbado**

" " – **Fala dos personagens**

' ' – **Pensamentos**

**( ) – Alguma intromissões minhas**

Tomoeda amanhece calma e com um Lindo Sol despontando no horizonte, indícios de que aquele dia seria bastante agradável.

Nossa história começa em uma faculdade no centro de Tókio, vemos muitos rostos jovens e bonitos, outros nem tão jovem assim, mas acima de tudo, vemos rostos felizes. Um novo período se iniciava, muitos daqueles rostos circulavam pelos pátios da faculdade encantados, esses eram os calouros, às vezes tão encantados que acabavam sendo pegos por algum veterano e não dava outra era trote na certa (Será que no Japão tem trote? Sei lá ele são educadinhos...Mas as aparências enganam, não é?).

Alguns rostos já estavam acostumados com aquela construção, seus pátios e salas e, por isso sua excitação não era tão grande assim, mas nem por isso deixavam de sentir um frio na barriga ao pensar em tudo que os aguardavam naquele novo período. Tudo bem, que para alguns, as maiores surpresa seriam uma nota um pouco baixa para um aluno CDF ou, quem sabe, um escândalo de uma aluna com um professor! (evidentemente em SCC isso não seria tão espantoso assim, né? Hihihi).

No entanto, para outras pessoas, essas surpresa seriam um tanto interessantes, significando reencontros, perigos, aventura. Vemos então um grupo de amigos entrando na faculdade, Será que eles serão uma das pessoas que se aventurarão neste novo período? Só lendo para saber.

"Droga de vida!" Um belo rapazinho (nem tão rapazinho assim) já se encontrava emburrado em seu primeiro dia de aula.

"Ai Shaoran! Mal começamos as aulas e você já está de mau humor!"

"Eu tenho motivos para estar."

"Então fique aí com o seu azedume. A Tomoyo está vindo vê se você se comporta!" Uma linda mulher de cabelos cinza na altura dos ombros e duas mechas compridas na frente, com olhos violeta, se aproxima muito sorridente do jovem casal.

"Bom dia Sakura! Bom dia Shaoran!" Shaoran respondeu com um grunhido que ninguém conseguiu entender. "O que deu nele, Sakura?"

"Eu que vou saber! Ele já acordou assim e veio o caminho inteiro desse jeito. Eu já perguntei o que foi, mas ele não quis me responder."

Os três amigos seguiram o caminho para dentro do prédio a procura de suas respectivas salas.

"Oras Shaoran, conta o que foi vai! Você sabe que, ao contrário da Sakura, eu sou bastante insistente, você não vai conseguir escapar de mim." Tomoyo deu um sorriso maroto.

"Tudo bem!" Shaoran finalmente se rende. "O que aconteceu é que ontem o Touya foi lá no meu trabalho me encher!"

"E parece que ele conseguiu," Sussurrou Tomoyo para Sakura que deu uns risinhos.

"Do que é que vocês estão rindo?"

"Nada não, Shaoran, continua."

"Pois bem. O Senhor Fujitaka me pediu que eu o ajudasse em uma próxima escavação que ele vai fazer, eu prontamente aceitei é claro. Acontece que o Touya foi me passar os detalhes ontem e me deu uma notícia nada agradável."

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa como meu irmão?"

"Infelizmente não." Sakura lhe lançou um olhar mortal, e ele rapidamente pigarreou e retomou o rumo da história. "Bem, o Touya vai a escavação também."

"O Touya! Ele nunca gostou de escavações nem nada que se referisse à Arqueologia ou coisa que pudessem ter mais de 50 anos?"

"Eu sei Tomoyo, eu também não entendi. O que mais me deixou irritado, foi que ele falou que na primeira oportunidade vai me jogar dentro de uma cova e me enterrar lá dentro," Neste Momento Tomoyo e Sakura se entreolharam e começaram a rir. "Não vejo graça alguma!"

"Há Há Há! Ai Shaoran, não é a toa que o Touya implica com você. É muito fácil, e muito divertido, irritar você. Aliás, vocês dois. Eu me lembro quando o Touya vivia implicando com a Sakura, era muito engraçado."

"Ainda bem que eu não tenho mais que aturar as implicâncias dele todos os dias." Disse Sakura ainda rindo.

"É, em compensação ele vai até o meu trabalho pra me irritar."

"Então esse deve ser o ponto alto do seu trabalho. Temos que admitir que trabalhar em um museu não é lá muito divertido."

"Eu gosto tá, Tomoyo." Shaoran estava estagiando em um museu como arqueólogo ele fazia um trabalho muito bom, tanto que o dono do museu quer contratá-lo; oficialmente, assim que ele terminar a faculdade de Arqueologia.

"Muito bem não é hora de discutir, o professor já vai entrar e vocês dois tem que ir pra sala de vocês." Como eles estavam na faculdade e cada um fazia uma coisa diferente, eles não estudavam na mesma sala.

"Então até logo Sakura! Nos encontramos no intervalo. Vamos Shaoran dá logo um beijo de despedida e vamos embora."

"Tchau, Sakura." Shaoran deu um selinho em sua esposa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando se encontraram no intervalo, Sakura chamou sua prima e seu marido até uma das mesas do refeitório que se encontrava distante da aglomeração de alunos, e próxima a uma janela que tinha uma vista muito bonita para o jardim onde os estudantes de agronomia estavam plantando novas mudas de flores.

"Como foi a primeira parte do seu dia Tomoyo?"

"Animada como sempre, Sakura. Você sabe como os estudantes de música são animados."

"O meu foi um pouco chato. Entrou um novo professor que nos fez decorar datas e mais datas, além de nos passar uma pilha de trabalhos." Queixou-se Shaoran. "Acho que eu não deveria ter saído da cama hoje."

"Sinceramente Shaoran, acho que todos os seus dias de aula devem ser monótonos, nada como passar o dia fazendo música e tocando algum instrumento. E você Sakura, não nos contou como foi?"

"Meu dia foi bem, Tomoyo." Sakura olhava fixamente para algum canto do refeitório. "Sabe Shaoran, acho que o seu professor não é a única pessoa nova aqui."

"Claro que não, Sakura. Todos os anos entram um monte de calouros, isso não é novidade."

"Eu sei Shaoran. Mas espalhou um boato na minha sala de que entrou um aluno novo do Quinto período, eu só não sei o que ele faz, mas seja lá o que for o dia dele foi bastante agitado."

"Como assim?"

"Olhem lá!" Sakura apontou para um ponto do refeitório, aonde as mesas e cadeiras não podiam mais ser vistas. Tinha milhares de alunos envolta de um pessoa que só dava pra ver os pés por debaixo da mesa.

"Puxa! Quem será ele!" Perguntou Shaoran um tanto curioso.

"Nós só iremos saber se formos lá!" Tomoyo se levanta.

"Nós vamos lá também? Tem tanta gente."

"Então, melhor ainda. Mais três pessoas não vai fazer diferença."

Os três se levantaram da mesa e foram na direção do novo aluno. Era difícil chegar lá, já que uma massa compacta de alunos se agrupou em torno dele mas em fim conseguiram se espremer até chegarem frente e frente dele, neste momento Tomoyo arregalou os olhos e só pôde exclamar uma coisa.

"ERIOL!"

"Olá Tomoyo! Shaoran, Sakura! Será que poderíamos ir para um outro lugar? Eu estou um pouco submerso aqui."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Caramba Eriol! Quando você chegou a Tomoeda? Porque não nos contou nada?" Shaoran bombardeava com perguntas.

Eles haviam finalmente conseguido escapar do aglomerado de alunos e agora estavam sentados em uma praça isolada no campus, como ficava perto do setor de Medicina, mais precisamente perto da sala de Anatomia, os alunos evitavam aquela praça devido a certas brincadeiras dos futuros médicos, principalmente os calouros evitavam aquele lugar.

"É verdade, se tivesse nos dito nós teríamos te buscado!" Sakura acrescentou um pouco ressentida.

"Calma, não precisam ficar chateados por eu estar aqui, como eu ainda não desarrumei as malas direito ainda dá tempo de pegar um vôo pra Inglaterra." Disse Eriol sorrindo.

Sakura e Sharoan desataram a falar que "Não era nada disso" "foi só um modo de dizer", mas o que Eriol esperava com aquela singela brincadeira, era arrancar qualquer reação de Tomoyo que, desde a saída da cantina até aquele momento, não havia falado ou feito nada. Embora não demonstrasse, Eriol estava muito nervoso com este reencontro, ele não saberia como ela reagiria.

"Tomoyo, você não vai falar nada?" Disse Eriol com uma ponta de nervosismo na voz que somente Tomoyo pôde perceber. Ela desviou sua atenção das pétalas de flores que se soltavam com o vento para fitar, pela primeira vez, aqueles dois profundos oceanos que eram os olhos de Eriol.

"Seja bem vindo Eriol. Espero que sua estadia aqui seja agradável." Após pronunciar essas palavras sem nenhuma emoção na voz, ela se levantou e foi-se embora em meio às pétalas dançantes. Sakura e Shaoran ficaram estupefatos sem entender o que acontecera naquele momento, Eriol ficou assistindo a Tomoyo se distanciar, enquanto o temor que ele sentia se tornava desespero. Agora ele podia ver o que Sakura quis dizer com "alguma coisa nela mudou".

O dia de aulas prosseguiu e, como cada um fazia coisas diferentes, nenhum deles pôde ver se Tomoyo ainda estava na faculdade. Quando saíram, os três ficaram algum tempo esperando por ela, como ela não apareceu eles concluíram que ela já tinha ido embora e se foram também. Sakura insistiu pra que Eriol fosse conhecer a casa deles, mas ele alegou que ainda tinha muita coisa pra arrumar e não podia deixar o trabalho somente com Nakuru e SpinelSun. O que ele queria na verdade era ficar sozinho.

A antiga casa de Eriol, ou melhor, de Mago Clow, foi destruída e em seu lugar foi construído um parque de diversões. Como Eriol, até então pretendia ficar de vez em Tomoeda, ele comprou uma mansão em uma colina próxima dali, ao mesmo tempo em que era isolada era próxima a cidade e assim não teria problema de locomoção.

Ao entrar em casa Eriol notou que quase nada restava para arrumar, teve de admitir que, mesmo sendo encrenqueiros, seus dois guardiões eram bem eficientes, sendo assim se dirigiu àquela que seria sua nova sala, a velha poltrona vermelha já se encontrava lá. Como ainda era inverno, estava um pouco frio aquele dia, por isso antes de se acomodar, Eriol pegou uma manta para se aquecer. Apesar de estar frio, já não nevava constantemente, por algum motivo ele sentiu vontade de ver aqueles alvos flocos caírem diante de sua janela, oras ele era um mago e pensando assim conjurou uma magia para neve. Enquanto os flocos caiam, ele pensava.

'Realmente ela mudou e eu sei que foi por minha culpa, dói mais ainda quando eu admito isso. Será que ela me odeia e não me quer mais ao lado dela? Ela parecia tão feliz comigo da última vez. Não seja idiota Eriol, cinco anos se passaram desde que vocês se despediram, muita coisa aconteceu e é claro que ela mudou, as pessoas mudam. Será que ela conheceu alguém e por isso não me quer mais aqui? Não, acho que não. Se não me engano Sakura comentou algo de nunca tê-la; visto saindo com mais alguém a não ser ela e Shaoran e Touya. E mesmo que ela tivesse encontrado alguém, ela deveria estar radiante, com estrelas nos olhos, quando olhei nos olhos dela hoje, era como se eles estivessem mortos, eu não pude ler seus sentimentos ou o que se passava com ela como sempre fiz.'

'Sim. Alguma coisa mudou. Não adianta tentar adivinhar o motivo além de saber que o principal fui eu. Só espero que não tenha cometido outro erro ao vir pra cá já que, junto comigo virá muitos problemas.'

Os pensamentos de Eriol são interrompidos por Nakuru que chega trazendo uma bandeja contendo biscoitos e chocolate quente (que Kawaii!).

"Como vi que, assim que chegou se enfurnou aqui, imaginei que não ia querer jantar. Mas resolvi trazer um lanchinho assim mesmo." Nakuru depositou a bandeja em uma mesinha próxima a poltrona, Eriol agradeceu e começou a beliscar alguns biscoitos. Nakuru percebeu a expressão carregada dele, mas antes que pudesse pronuncia qualquer coisa ele foi quem falou.

"Aonde está SpinelSun?"

"Ele ficou um pouco cansado com a mudança e está dormindo um pouco."

"Obrigado Nakuru." Nakuru ia saindo mas parou no meio do caminho.

"Eriol. Eu sei que você prefere conversar com o Spi por me achar meio doidinha e talvez por isso só me dê crédito pelos serviços domésticos, mas eu também me preocupo com você e também consigo conversar sério se for preciso." Eriol não pôde deixar de sorrir àquelas palavras e fez um gesto com a mão indicando para que ela se sentasse perto dele. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você estava tão empolgado em ver a Tomoyo."

"Eu estava sim, Nakuru. Mas quando a vi era como se aquela Tomoyo que conheci aos doze anos já não existisse. Aquela alegria, aquela doçura já não habitam mais nela. Talvez ainda reste alguma doçura, mas alegria ela já não tem."

"Entendo."

"Eu estava pensado agora se não seria melhor eu partir de novo e evitar fazer alguma coisa que possa feri-la ainda mais."

"Não Eriol! Você não deve fazer isso! Você deve ficar sim. Ficar e tentar descobrir o motivo dessa amargura toda e depois tentar concertar tudo. Eu sei que ela te ama e que é forte, se ela agüentou até agora vai agüentar tudo o que virá."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sei que você está mais preocupado ainda com o fato daquela tiazinha estar atrás de você, o que significa que ela virá pra cá. Mas agora você não está sozinho, só com isso você já está mais forte e eu tenho certeza que a Tomoyo será valente pra te ajudar a enfrentar tudo o que virá se você ficar e lutar pela reconquista do amor dela."

"É verdade Nakuru, quando você quer você sabe conversar seriamente. E às vezes até me surpreende, como agora. Você tem razão eu vou ficar e lutar contra aquela... "tiazinha". Neste momento Nakuru deu uma risadinha. "E principalmente vou luta pela Tomoyo."

"É assim que se fala!"

Os dois ficaram vendo a neve mágica que continuava a cair. Ela já havia feito seu papel de limpar a alma de Eriol o que ela proporcionava agora, era um belo espetáculo de beleza branca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo não ficou para as últimas aulas, foi embora sem saber ao certo para onde ir, acabou que ficou dando voltas pela cidade. Ela estava saindo da papelaria com um embrulho nas mãos.

'Comprei um kit para fazer ursinhos de pelúcia. Me lembro que na primeira semana do Eriol aqui nós viemos a papelaria comprar este mesmo kit para Sakura. E agora eu também comprei embora não saiba ao certo porque ou se terei ânimo para, ao menos fazer.' Tomoyo continuava sua caminhada silenciosa. 'Esta loja é a loja aonde compro ingredientes para bolos e doces, e também forminhas para biscoitos e chocolate, lembro que antes de eu ou ele nos notarmos apaixonados, ele me deu um chocolate do dia dos namorados. Será que ele já sentia algo?'

Os pés de Tomoyo indicavam que ela estava indo até a antiga casa de Sakura só que, vindo da Faculdade, ela teria que passar pelo templo Tsukimine, ao chegar nos portões do templo, ela não resistiu e entrou.

'Me lembro que no ano novo Sakura e eu viemos aqui para rezar e tirar a sorte. O Eriol estava ajudando no Templo...Disse que conhecia alguém. Ele tirou nossa sorte, é claro que no da Sakura ele colocou magia pra ela sonhar com os acontecimentos seguintes, no meu ele não colocou nada, mas fico imaginando se ele não colocou nem um pouquinho de sua magia de previsão naquele papel, eu ainda o guardo. No papel dizia que eu só alcançaria a felicidade após muita luta, acho que minha luta já começou há um tempo, mas será que ela vai ter fim? Acho melhor ir embora daqui, apesar de me lembrar do Eriol, esse lugar me lembra do "alguém" que ele conhecia.'

Tomoyo acabou chegando à casa de Touya. Como Sakura tinha se casado e o Senhor Fujitaka fazia sempre expedições, aquela casa era praticamente do Touya. Ela tocou a campainha.

"Tomoyo. É bom te ver, entre." Ela foi conduzida para dentro daquela casa já tão conhecida. Na cozinha a mesa estava enfeitada com uma bela torta.

"Estava me esperando Touya?" Ela olhou pra mesa.

"Talvez. Como foi o seu dia?" Eles se sentaram à mesa.

"Foi bem." Touya cortou um pedaço da torta e serviu Tomoyo, quando ela ia levando o garfo a boca, ele retornou ao prato. "Ele voltou Touya."

"Imaginei. O que você vai fazer?"

"Não sei ao certo. Só sei que não vou contar a ele o que aconteceu depois que ele se foi, pelo menos por enquanto."

"Você sabe que eu sempre te apoiarei. E quanto a vocês dois?"

"Você sabe que não será como antes." Tomoyo se levanta com uma expressão de desespero.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto dele, por tudo o que ele te fez..."

"E te fez também." Tomoyo completou.

"Isso não vem ao caso. Como eu ia dizendo dê uma chance a você novamente, em outra época eu diria que preferia te ver só do que com ele, mas te vendo do jeito que você está eu sou capaz até ir atrás dele e trazer ele pra você."

"Não é tão fácil assim. Eu acho que não consigo olhar pra ele, pensar nele e não lembrar..." Neste momento a voz dela sumiu mas ela não chorou, não conseguia mais chorar. Touya a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Já que você não pretende contar, você vai ter que tentar conviver com isso. Eu sei que é difícil mas você é minha prima e eu sei que é muito forte." Ele dá um beijo na testa dela. "Você só vai ser feliz se lutar." Tomoyo se lembrou do papel da sorte.

"Se é a opinião geral. Eu vou lutar! Será que eu poderia ficar aqui esta noite?"

"É claro que sim."

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas logo após eu comear a escrever o capítulo eu peguei um baita resfriado e, quando eu estou resfriada eu fico super preguiçosa, mas assim que eu melhorei eu pra frente do computador e terminei o capítulo, espero que gostem. Acho que o próximo ainda vai ser calmo mas depois começará a batalha. Até lá me mandem Reviews OK

Beijinhos


	9. Reconciliação

Capítulo: nove

**Reconciliação**

" " – **Fala dos personagens**

' ' – **Pensamentos**

**( ) – Alguma intromissões minhas**

Havia muito vento naquele dia, o céu estava cinzento e o sol se escondia, indícios de uma forte tempestade que se aproximava, mas a manhã tinha passado sem que ao menos uma única gota de chuva caísse, ainda assim aquele tempo nublado de aparência triste fez com que os alunos da faculdade ficassem em suas salas, biblioteca ou laboratórios mesmo durante o intervalo, por isso somente agora na saída os pátios foram totalmente tomados pelos rostos sorridentes dos alunos. É nesse ponto que retomamos nossa história.

"Ah! Shaoran você vai mesmo nessa escavação? Você mesmo disse que não vai ser tão legal porque o Touya vai junto, então porque você não fica?"

"Você sabe que eu adoro escavações e nem o Touya vai conseguir tirar meu humor durante essa escavação. Toda vez que eu saio em campo com o seu pai você fica assim fazendo de tudo pra eu não ir."

"Aiaiai, é que eu não gosto de ficar em casa sozinha, principalmente a noite.TT"

"Do que você tem medo!"

"Você sabe... fantasmas..."

"Ainda com essa história Sakura! Nem parece que você possui magia e que é bem esclarecida sobre esse assunto." Sakura fez uma carinha de tristeza fingida. "Porque você não pede pra Tomoyo ficar com você enquanto eu estou fora?"

"É verdade! Tomoyo você fica comigo!"

"O quê?" Enquanto os dois discutiam a viagem de Shaoran, Tomoyo caminhava pensativa ao lado deles e nem ao menos havia escutado direito o motivo da discussão, afinal o que seria dessa vez, eles sempre discutiam por tudo. "Me desculpe eu estava um pouco distraída."

"O que você tem? Ficou o tempo todo calada. Nem me chamou de ciumenta ou ficou rindo da nossa discussão, sinceramente acho que você não está bem."

"Não é nada de mais, eu só estava pensando."

"No quê?" Sakura não desistia.

"Como você está curiosa?"

"É alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar? Você sabe que se precisar eu estou pronta pra te ajudar." Vendo que Sakura não ia desistir Shaoran, que sempre percebia mais rápido as coisa do que Sakura (só do que a Sakura mesmo, porque de resto ele também é super desligado, se bem que eu acho que não é muita vantagem ser mais esperto do que ela, é a mesma coisa que dizer que alguém é mais alto do que eu, grande vantagem eu tenho 1,58m! '), percebeu do que se tratava e se intrometeu.

"Isso não vem ao caso Sakura. E então Tomoyo você vai poder ficar com a Sakura enquanto eu estiver viajando?"

"Claro que sim. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo, vamos nos divertir bastante, não é Sakura?"

"Vamos sim!" O casal continuou andando enquanto Tomoyo ficou pra trás e deu um suspiro de alívio.

'Ufa! Ainda bem que ela não tocou mais no assunto, já estava ficando sem desculpas. Tenho que agradecer ao Shaoran por ter me salvado.'

"Ei Tomoyo! Você não vai vir não!" Gritou Sakura de longe.

"Claro, já estou indo!" Tomoyo correu em direção a eles.

Um pouco longe dali, indo em direção a colina, Eriol ia pra casa também muito pensativo.

'Hoje eu não falei com ela, fiquei nervoso, acho que ainda não estou pronto pra encará-la; de novo, eu fui até a sala dela e a vi rodeada de amigos tão sorridente e aparentemente feliz, não me senti necessário na vida dela, ao contrário me senti completamente fora da vida dela. Mas eu não posso fugir a vida toda, se eu decidi lutar por ela eu vou ter que encará-la.;'

Um trovão soou ao longe fazendo com que alguns pássaros se agitassem e voassem. Eriol parou e ficou observando.

'Só está ameaçando chover, deveria cair um temporal agora, estaria mais de acordo com meu estado de espírito. Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de voltar pra casa agora, acho que eu vou até aquele bosque que fica perto da antiga escola, no fim do bosque se tem uma bela visão de toda Tomoeda, é um bom lugar pra ficar quando não se quer pensar em nada. Como se eu conseguisse não pensar em nada. O que mais me preocupa é que está tudo muito calmo, calmo até demais. Nenhum acidente, nenhuma explosão pela cidade...É como a calmaria antes da tempestade (Acho que eu já escrevi isso nessa história, estou tão sem criatividade assim!), é melhor eu ficar mais atento pra não se pego de surpresa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chegamos à casa de vocês, agora eu continuo meu caminho sozinha."

"Você não quer entrar e jantar conosco, Tomoyo?"

"Não Sakura, muito obrigada, mas eu já vou ficar dois dias aqui contigo, não tem necessidade. Você vai amanhã não é, Shaoran?"

"É sim, eu vou de manhã, deixo a Sakura na faculdade e sigo com o Senhor Fujitaka."

"Então eu mando alguém levar minhas coisas pra cá amanhã tudo bem?"

"Claro, você tem a chave, é só mandar alguém mesmo que não estejamos aqui." (Puxa vida isso é que é amizade, mesmo depois de casada.)

"Então até amanhã Sakura. E boa viagem Shaoran, acho que não irei te ver amanhã."

"Obrigado, Tomoyo."

"AH! Não deixa o Touya te irritar muito é só não ligar pra ele."

"Vou tentar."

"Tchau!"

E assim o casal foi ter a sua "despedida" (se é que vocês me entendem) e Tomoyo seguiu seu caminho.

'Eu disse pro Touya que ia tentar me entender de novo com o Eriol, mas é tão difícil principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas eu tenho que tentar, não posso fugir a vida inteira dele ou das minhas dores. Eu sei que esse é o tipo de dor e de passado que não se esquece fácil, afinal era um filho, ou melhor, uma filha, mesmo que eu nunca a tenha amamentado ou segurado nos meus braços com todas as minhas forças, eu já a amava mais do que a mim mesma, naquele dia morreu um pedaço de mim junto com ela, e eu nem ao menos tive a oportunidade de escolher um nome pra ela.'

'O Touya não entende o porque de eu não querer contar nada ao Eriol, mas pra quê causar uma dor dessas nele, de nada vai adiantar. Ela está morta e nada, nem mesmo a dor dele vai trazê-la; de volta. O que vai acontecer é ele ficar mais infeliz ainda, e o pior, se sentindo culpado por tudo. Eu mesmo o culpei quando tudo aconteceu, mas depois percebi que ninguém tem culpa de nada, a não ser o destino.'

A essa altura Tomoyo parou. Ela estava em frente ao bosque perto de sua antiga escola, ela ia pra casa mas intimamente ela não queria ir, por isso seus pés a levaram até ali. Tomoyo achava que ninguém tinha culpa das coisas que aconteceram, mas ela não podia imaginar como a magia é poderosa e perigosa, podendo fazer qualquer coisa.

'Esse bosque... Me lembro que Sakura capturou uma carta ai dentro. Ilusão. A carta se transformou na imagem da mãe dela. Muitos viram fantasmas, zumbis, monstros, mas eu estava com tanta fome que tudo o que eu consegui ver foi um bolinho gigante.' Ela sorriu ao se lembrar. 'Tempo bom aquele.'

Tomoyo começou a adentrar o bosque.

'Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui, mas eu adorava ver a paisagem de Tomoeda que tem no fim do bosque. Em noites de Lua cheia, Yue e eu costumávamos ir lá admirar a paisagem e a Lua enquanto ele tentava me ensinar magia. Ele insiste até hoje que consegue sentir uma aura mágica em torno de mim, eu tentei convencê-lo; de que isso era a convivência com ele e todos os outros que possuem magia mas ele insistiu que não, que a aura de magia que ele sente é única e exclusiva minha, eu não discuti mais se ele quer acreditar nisso...'

'Eu só não entendi porque meus pés me trouxeram pra cá e porque eu decidi entrar no bosque. Mas no fundo acho que foi minha vontade quem me trouxe, eu senti algo me chamando, algo me dizendo que tem alguma coisa pra mim aqui dentro. Será um pressentimento?' Tomoyo deu uma risada. 'Será que Yue tem razão? Que bobagem. Dizem que não é bom ignorar um pressentimento. O que será que tem pra mim aqui dentro? (Rimou!)

Tomoyo chegou ao fim do bosque, o que a aguardava era a paisagem de Tomoeda e, na frente dela, Eriol olhando diretamente para Tomoyo.

"Boa noite Tomoyo."

"Boa noite Eriol. Você quem me chamou aqui?"

"Não, eu não te chamei. Só não estava com vontade de ir pra casa e resolvi vir pra cá."

"Então eu acho que era nosso destino nos encontrar aqui."

"Acho que sim."

Tomoyo continuou andando em frente e foi até o pequeno precipício. Em baixo estava a pista que conduzia até o templo e à sua frente a paisagem de Tomoeda que, perante as circunstâncias, já não parecia tão bela assim.

"Então você consegue sentir chamados mágicos? Isso é realmente uma novidade."

"Quando você está cercada por pessoas dotadas de magia ou então quando você perde sua voz, é perseguida por um piano e fica presa numa dimensão paralela no colégio, você acaba aprendendo alguma coisa."

"Peço desculpas pelos dois últimos incidentes." Eriol sorri ao lembrar.

"Tudo bem. Em comparação com os problemas que adquiri com o passar dos anos, eu bem que gostaria de trocá-los; pelos de antigamente."

"Eu também." Eriol diz isso quase para si mesmo.

Um silêncio muito incômodo se instalou entre os dois. Aquele silêncio servia para que ambos se livrassem de suas culpas, incertezas e amarguras.

"Porque você voltou, Eriol?"

"Porque. Você não gostou?" Tomoyo olhou seriamente pra ele e nada disse. 'O que deu em você Eriol? Não é hora para brincadeiras' Eriol se punia em pensamentos. "Me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção brincar nessa hora."

"Você não muda, mesmo. Sempre brincando com as pessoas."

"Eu nunca fiz isso com você Tomoyo! Eu jamais faria."

"Fez sim, Eriol! Fez sim!" Tomoyo sentiu vontade de chorar, mas ela não podia. Ela não sabia mais como fazê-lo.; "Você disse quando esteve aqui da última vez, que ia embora porque algo estava acontecendo e você não queria me pôr em risco! Tudo bem eu entendi! Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui agora! Imagino que, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo de ruim naquela época, não desapareceu assim de repente!"

"Não, não desapareceu."

"Então porque você resolveu voltar agora! Somente agora!"

"Eu... Eu pensei e cheguei a conclusão de que eu não ia conseguir sozinho e que por mais difícil que fosse se estivesse com meus amigos, tudo ficaria mais fácil.!"

"Você deveria ter concluído isso antes. Teria sido tudo tão mais fácil." Tomoyo deslizou até se sentar no chão, Eriol se sentou ao lado dela.

"Me desculpe se te fiz sofrer. Eu não pensei..."

"Realmente você não pensou! Você não pensou que talvez seus amigos fossem fortes o suficiente para agüentar qualquer coisa por você. Você não acreditou em mim!"

"Você tem razão, eu fui um idiota. Mas agora eu sei que posso contar contigo."

"Porque só agora? Porque eu tenho 21 anos? Você se esqueceu que em todos os momentos em que Sakura teve que enfrentar as cartas e depois a sua magia, mesmo nos momentos mais perigosos, eu estive sempre ao lado dela. Se eu me arrisquei por ela, porque não me arriscaria por você?"

"Me perdoe Tomoyo." Eriol a abraçou com todas as suas forças. Era incrível como aquela criatura de aparência tão frágil, conseguia fazer com que ele, sempre no controle de tudo, ficasse completamente perdido."

"Nós não somos mais crianças, eu deixei de ser naquela noite em que você partiu."

"Eu sei."

"Não, você não sabe. Eu não deixei de ser criança pelo o que aconteceu naquele quarto, mas por tudo o que eu passei depois daquele dia, por tudo o que eu passei a sentir."

"Me conte o que foi. Sinto que você sofreu muito. Divida comigo."

"Agora não importa mais, esqueça. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que, por não sermos mais criança, não tem sentido querer fazer joguinhos como os casais jovens costumam fazer, por isso, sim eu te perdôo. Mas me prometa que agora você confiará em mim."

"Eu prometo."

Eles se beijaram à luz da Lua que, embora não estivesse cheia, se fez tão bela quanto podia para encher de magia aquele momento. As estrelas sabiam que aquele casal ainda passaria por muitas provas, mas agora eles estariam juntos e passariam por elas juntos.

"Vamos então? Amanhã temos que acordar cedo, eu ainda tenho que arrumar umas coisas para mandar pra casa de Sakura."

"Vamos sim. Só tem uma coisa que me preocupa."

"E o que é?"

"Shaoran disse que o Touya ia querer pegar no meu pé se eu fosse atrás de você."

"Não se preocupe, você só terá que enfrentá-lo; daqui a alguns dias ele foi numa escavação com o Shaoran e o pai da Sakura."

"Sorte a minha e azar o do Shaoran."

"Que maldade."

N/A: Eu pensei em continuar o capítulo, tanto que antes ele tinha outro título, mas resolvi deixar como está, o outro título vai ficar pro próximo capítulo. Eu escreví esse capítulo com tanta facilidade que até me surpreeendí, acordei com inspiração. Como eu resolvi dividi esse capítulo, significa que já estou com metade do outro pronto na próxima semana você já poderão ler a continuação. Até lá me escrevam dizendo o que acharam, meu reino por uma REview (que exagerada!)

beijinhos


	10. Notícias boas e ruins

Capítulo: Dez

**Notícias boas e ruins**

" " – **Fala dos personagens**

' ' – **Pensamentos**

**( ) – Algumas intromissões minhas**

Tomoyo caminhava pelos corredores muito contente, ela sentia que agora sua vida finalmente começaria a tomar um novo rumo, agora ela seria feliz. Ela ia em direção a sua sala de aula, assim que a professora colocasse os pés na sala ela daria a notícia que a professora tanto queria. Em Setembro aconteceria a formatura da filha mais nova da professora e ela pediu pra que Tomoyo a ajudasse nos preparativos e também que cantasse uma canção que ela compunha especialmente para a filha. Apesar de honrada com o convite, Tomoyo não se sentia disposta para aquilo, mas agora ela estava tão feliz que resolveu ajudar a professora que ficara tão sua amiga.

Foi pensando nisso que ela entrou na sala de aula.

"Bom dia...Sakura!"

"Oi Tomoyo. Só não sei se é um bom dia." Sakura estava sentada na cadeira de Tomoyo com a cara super desanimada.

"O Shaoran já foi, não é?"

"É! Por isso eu cheguei cedo, ele vinha se encontrar com meu pai aqui, então ele aproveitou e me trouxe."

"Você já deveria ter se acostumado. Não é a primeira vez que ele vai a escavações."

"Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar."

"Bobona nós vamos nos divertir nesses dias que passaremos juntas." Tomoyo abraçou sua prima e deu um beijo em sua testa. "Agora se me der licença eu preciso me sentar." Sakura se levanta e se escora em uma mesa próxima.

"Tomoyo?"

"O quê?"

"Você está diferente. Parece tão alegre."

"Então eu não posso ficar alegre!"

"Não é isso, é que faz tempo que eu não te vejo tão radiante. AH! Me conta vai, eu te conto tudo." Tomoyo deu um sorrisinho maroto.

"Tudo beeeeem, eu conto. Ontem quando eu deixei vocês em casa, eu não fui pra casa. Ao invés disso eu fui para aquele bosque que tem perto do nosso antigo colégio, chegando lá eu dei de cara com o Eriol. Daí nós conversamos..."

"E vocês se entenderam! Que legal!"

"Fala baixo Sakura!"

"Então é verdade! Estou tão feliz, eu preciso falar como Eriol."

"Depois, agora você vai pra sua sala que a minha professora já vai entrar."

"Tá legal. Mas agente se encontra no almoço, o Eriol também."

"Tudo bem. Agora vai." Sakura deu um beijo na sua prima e foi embora.

Tomoyo caminhava pelo refeitório a procura de Sakura, mas ao que parecia ela ainda não tinha chegado, foi quando sentiu alguém enlaçando sua cintura.

"Eriol que susto!" Ele dá um beijo nela.

"Me procurando?"

"Não." Eriol faz uma cara de decepção.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é claro que eu te procurava, mas é que a Sakura marcou comigo aqui."

"Entendo."

"Eu contei pra ela sobre nós dois e ela pediu pra almoçarmos juntos."

"Então ela gostou da novidade, acho que ela deve ter se atrasado fazendo algum trabalho."

"Sendo assim depois eu a procuro, vamos aproveitar esse momento. Meu professor faltou por isso vou ficar a toa depois do almoço e você?"

"Infelizmente eu vou ter uma aula chata com um professor mais chato ainda."

"Que pena. Eu vou passar essa semana com a Sakura, por isso se você quiser me ver me procure lá."

"Tudo bem. Droga o almoço já acabou, eu tenho que ir agora."

"Tudo bem vai assistir sua aula chata, eu vou procurar pela Sakura." Eles se despediram com um beijo e Tomoyo vai até a área de veterinária atrás de Sakura.

'Aonde ela se meteu? Eu já rodei isso tudo.' Tomoyo sente um cheiro enjoativo vindo de uma sala. 'Eca! Que cheiro horrível. O que será que tem ali?'

Tomoyo vai em direção a sala, ao abrir a porta se depara com Sakura debruçada sobre uma mesa.

"Então você está aí, eu te procurei por todo o andar! Que fedor é esse?"

"Não vem até aqui, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo para. "Esse fedor é de Formol, eu estou dissecando um cachorro, acho que você não vai gostar muito da visão."

"Tem razão, vou ficar te esperando aqui mesmo."

"Eu já estou terminando, é que eu não pude fazer com a turma porque eu estava um pouco enjoada, então o professor me deixou fazer depois. Eu até prefiro assim é mais..."

Sakura não terminou a frase porque desmaiou logo em seguida.

"Sakura? Sakura acorda!" Tomoyo tentava reanimá-la.;

"Tomoyo? O que aconteceu?"

"Você desmaiou. Um amigo seu passou por lá na hora e te trouxe até a enfermaria. A enfermeira disse que talvez tenha sido devido ao calor já que você estava em uma sala impregnada de formol, e também você não almoçou."

"Acho melhor eu começar a comer, não quero desmaiar no meio da rua, não é?"

"Então não é a primeira vez?"

"Pra dizer a verdade não."

"Entendo. Venha Sakura. Você foi liberada das outras aulas, eu vou te levar pra casa."

"E as suas aulas?"

"Não se preocupe eu sou uma boa aluna além do mais eu tenho que cuidar de você enquanto o Shaoran está fora."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram até uma praça muito agradável, Tomoyo foi até um dos bancos, Sakura a seguiu e elas se sentaram, ficaram assistindo algumas crianças que brincavam por ali.

"Nós não íamos pra casa?"

"Antes eu preciso conversar com você, Sakura."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sakura eu tenho a leve impressão de que você não desmaiou por causa do formol, calor, ou mesmo por não ter comido."

"Se não foi isso foi o quê?"

"Gravidez."

"O quê!"

"É isso mesmo. Você disse que não é a primeira vez que desmaia e também que você estava enjoada hoje, por isso não fez a dissecação junto com a sua turma. Me responda uma coisa. Você está atrasada?"

"Pra falar a verdade sim, mas eu achei que não fosse nada de mais. Será que eu estou grávida?"

"Bom só tem um jeito de saber. Fazendo um teste, vamos a um laboratório e você faz um exame de sangue, OK?"

"Tudo bem."

No outro dia na hora do jantar.

As duas estavam na casa de Sakura preparando o jantar, Eriol ia lá jantar com elas, ele teria ido no dia anterior mas Tomoyo disse que Sakura estava indisposta e que seria melhor ele ir no outro dia.

"Tomoyo?"

"O quê"

"Será que o laboratório já está com o resultado?"

"Acho que sim, nós podemos ir lá amanhã e pegar o exame."

"Amanhã! Acho que não vou agüentar de tanta curiosidade."

"Tudo bem, então agente liga pro laboratório e pega resultado."

"Legal! Mas você liga, eu estou muito nervosa."

"OK!" Tomoyo pega o telefone e quando ia começando a discar a campainha toca.

Ding Dong

"Pode deixar que eu abro, Tomoyo. Continue ligando."

Sakura abre a porta e dá de cara com Eriol, quando ele ia falando boa noite, ela bate a porta na cara dele.

"Desliga o telefone!" Ela disse sussurrando.

"O que foi?"

"É o Eriol! Eu não quero que ninguém, além de você, saiba que eu estou grávida. Se eu receber a confirmação agora não vou conseguir me conter."

"Tudo bem então. Agora vai lá abrir a porta, não foi muito educado bater a porta na cara dele." Sakura abre a porta e vê Eriol com uma cara confusa e vermelha devido a porrada com a porta.

"O que foi aquilo, Sakura?"

"Me desculpe, Eriol, é que tinha umas coisas que ainda não estavam prontas e, como é a primeira vez que você vem na minha casa não quero que veja nada bagunçado. Hehehe" '

"Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você está forte, hein Sakura? A portada que você me deu doeu."

"Desculpinha. Sente-se."

"Precisam de alguma ajuda?"

"O jantar já está pronto, mas se você quiser pôr a mesa nós não vamos nos incomodar." Sakura disse estendendo uma pilha de pratos. (Sempre achei a expressão por a mesa muito estranha, é igual pôr um ovo. Imagina o sacrifício e a dor de alguém pra "pôr" uma mesa.)

"Cadê a Tomoyo, Sakura?"

"Eu estou aqui!" Gritou Tomoyo da cozinha. "Depois eu vou ai falar contigo, Eriol! Sakura vem aqui, por favor!"

"Fique a vontade Eriol."

"O que foi Tomoyo? Queimou alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não! É só pra avisar que o Eriol é muito esperto, se você quer mesmo manter em segredo, tente disfarçar se você se sentir tonta ou enjoada."

"Mas eu nem sei se estou mesmo grávida."

"Mas tudo indica que sim, né? De qualquer forma siga meu conselho. Tome, leve para a mesa." As duas foram em direção à sala de jantar.

"Oi Eriol!" Tomoyo deu um beijo nele. "Já que está tudo pronto vamos comer?"

"Claro!" Respondeu Sakura. "Estou morrendo de fome!"

Sakura colocou um prato imenso, quase competindo com o Yukito. (como ela conseguiu, eu não sei. Kero: Como não sabe? Você é a escritora! Kero!Tava bom demais pra ser verdade Kero: Eu vim fazer uma reclamação! Lá vem bomba... Kero: Eu não apareci até agora!Cadê eu? Calma, calma, tudo em seu tempo.)

"Puxa Sakura, você está com fome mesmo!" Se espantou Eriol

"É verdade, ultimamente ela está comendo tanto que quase não sobra nada pra mim."

"Kerberus! Já ia perguntar por você."

"Você é tão atencioso, estou tocado."

"Não seja mal educado Kero!"

"Tudo bem Sakura, eu já estou acostumado. Esqueceu-se que eu tenho dois guardiões muito língua solta também."

"Quem é língua solta aqui, hein?"

"Olha o que eu preparei pra você, Kero!" Disse Tomoyo rapidamente pra evitar uma briga.

"Lasanha ao quatro queijo! Tomoyo tem certeza que eu não posso morar com você?"

"Você é muito mal agradecido Kero! Shaoran e eu te tratamos muito bem! E olha que eu fiz um pudim pensando em você."

"Aiaiai, Sakura. Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você não precisa ficar com ciúmes."

PLOFT! Sakura dá um soco em Kero.

"Interesseiro! ¬¬"

O jantar se passa agradavelmente (Kero: Agradavelmente? Eu levei um soco! Vai embora Kero! Eu já estava até me acostumando a minha vida solitária de escritora. Kero: háháháháhá! Você vai ter que me engolir! Eu mereço...TT)

"Bom, o jantar estava maravilhoso, a conversa melhor ainda. Mas acho que já está na hora de eu ir embora."

"Já vai, Eriol? Fica mais um pouco."

"Kero? Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu ia ouvir você falando isso."

"Nem eu, Sakura. Quando o Shaoran está aqui eu ainda posso implicar com ele e, às vezes até ter uma conversa civilizada com ele. Mas com vocês duas, é só conversa de mulher."

"Eu não sabia que você se importava."

"E não me importo! Mas de vez em quando é bom ter alguém pra conversar coisas diferentes mesmo que seja com esse sujeito ai. Eu já decorei até qual a melhor marca de absorvente"

"Se é assim, Kerberus, eu resolvo seu problema por hoje. Se você quiser você pode ir lá pra casa brigar um pouco com o SpinelSun."

"Oba! Eu quero sim!"

"Então vamos. Tudo bem pra você, Sakura?"

"Tudo ótimo! Eu já estava pensando em um meio de me livrar dele. Marca de absorvente. Onde já se viu"

"É assim, né? Deixa só você se meter em encrenca."

Eriol e Kero foram embora deixando nossas amigas sozinhas.

"Agora que eles já foram, podemos ligar para o laboratório."

"Há essa hora! Está fechado!"

"Não, Sakura. Esse serviço ainda está funcionando. E então vamos ligar?"

"Vamos sim! Mas como você sabe de todo o funcionamento do laboratório?"

"E-eu me informei, só isso." Disse ela meio pálida tirando o fone do gancho.

"Muito obrigada. E desculpe pelo incomodo."

"_Não foi incomodo algum. Boa noite_." A voz do outro lado do telefone respondeu.

"Boa noite." Tomoyo repousa o telefone no gancho, Sakura está ao seu lado super ansiosa.

"E então?"

"E então o que eu já suspeitava. Eu vou ser titia!"

As duas se abraçaram e começaram a pular pela casa, Sakura estava radiante, mal podia esperar para contar a Shaoran. Uma brisa sacudiu as cortinas na janela da sala e sussurrou na noite.

"Riam enquanto puderem, comemorem enquanto há tempo. Muito em breve vocês não terão mais motivo para comemorações."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo estava dormindo tranqüilamente no quarto de hóspedes, para dizer a verdade desde a chegada de Eriol, há duas semanas, as noites de sono dela tinham sido muito mais tranqüilas, ela estava tão feliz que tudo funcionava melhor.

Ela é acordada com batidas na porta que dá para uma pequena varanda no quarto. Depois de muito relutar, ela resolve se levantar e ver quem era. Ela abre as portas e quem a aguarda na varanda é Yue.

"O que houve, Yue? É tão tarde."

"Eu sei que é tarde, mas eu precisava conversar com você."

"Então se sente."

"Como você está? Fiquei sabendo que a reencarnação do meu criador voltou." Ele olha seriamente pra ela.

"Sim, ele voltou. E chame ele apenas de Eriol, tá bom? Eu sabia que você ia querer falar comigo."

"Por isso esteve fugindo de mim."

"Pra ser sincera sim. Mas não me julgue, você como o Touya sabem por tudo o que eu passei, eu só quero me dar uma nova chance de ser feliz. Você me entende?"

"Depois de terminado todos os incidentes relacionados às cartas, eu me apeguei muito a você. Eu a considero uma amiga muito valorosa."

"Eu sei. Tanto é que a Sakura fica morrendo de ciúmes."

"Por isso mesmo eu resolvi te proteger de tudo de ruim que pudesse te acontecer, mas depois de participar de tudo aquilo, eu percebi que não posso te proteger de tudo, às vezes eu não posso te impedir de sofrer, por isso, mesmo não gostando muito do seu escolhido, eu também não posso te impedir de ser feliz. Seria egoísmo e maldade minha. Essas não são apenas as minhas palavras, o Touya seu primo me pediu que te dissesse que ele também pensa assim."

"Obrigada. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir isso do Touya também. Mas eu sei que seria muito difícil pra ele."

"Ainda assim, com a chegada do Eriol, eu senti cheiro de confusão e perigo. Disso eu posso te proteger. Portanto se acontecer alguma coisa eu quero que você me chame, tudo bem?"

"Se você diz... Tudo bem eu te chamo."

"Eu te ensinei a me chamar através da sua presença, e você aprendeu muito bem. Eu vou ficar muito bravo se você não me deixar te ajudar. Não é porque o Eriol está aqui que você não vai mais precisar de mim, não é?

"É claro que eu vou te chamar. Nossa amizade não mudou com a chegada dele."

"Fico contente em ouvir isso."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muito longe dali, encontramos Shaoran e Touya nas escavações.

"Touya?"

"O que foi?"

"Estou sentindo a aproximação de problemas."

"Então você percebeu! Droga eu estava quase conseguindo te empurrar ai dentro!"

Shaoran olha pra baixo e se vê a milímetros de cair dentro de um buraco de quase dois metros de altura, com o susto ele se desequilibra e... acaba caindo.

"Que bom! Eu consegui mesmo assim! Agora só falta jogar terra por cima e eu me livro de você." Ele começou a encher uma pá de terra.

"Muito engraçado Touya! Eu estava falando sério." Ele invoca a magia do vento e flutua até sair do buraco. "Eu estou realmente prevendo problemas não muito longe."

"Eu sei. Eu também senti. Só estava tentando descobrir quando tudo vai começar." Disse ele repousando a pá ao seu lado.

Neste momento um trovão soou e uma rajada de vento forte soprou fazendo com que todos corressem para proteger os objetos escavados. (Lembram de Jurassic Park, quando o professor chega de helicóptero e os dois arqueólogos correm para cobrir o fóssil de um Dinossauro? É mais ou menos isso.) Todos menos Shaoran e Touya que só observavam a confusão.

"Acho que já descobrimos quando."

"Pois é Shaoran. Vamos voltar agora, acho que as meninas e o Eriol vão precisar de nós."

"Sim, vamos voltar."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era final de semana, por isso Eriol convidou Sakura e Tomoyo para ir até a sua casa na colina. O dia estava agradável e, depois de visitarem a casa, resolveram dar uma volta pela floresta. Spi e Kero, como sempre, disputavam pra ver quem era o melhor em tudo o que faziam. Nakuru estava empolgadíssima por Eriol e Tomoyo e também simplesmente por estarem todos ali. Obviamente ela só lamentava por Touya não estar ali.

"Ah! Sakura, o Touya vai demora isso tudo ainda pra voltar?"

"Isso tudo?" Quem respondeu foi Spi. "Ele volta daqui a dois dias!"

"Pra mim é muito tá bom! Eu estou com saudades, eu não o vejo há..." Nakuru começou a contar nos dedos. "Cinco anos!"

"Eu entendo você, Nakuru. Eu não vejo o meu Shaoran ha três dias e já estou morrendo de saudades."

"Como vocês são bobas, vamos pegar algumas frutas Spi? A conversa aqui não vai ser muito divertida."

"Claro!" Respondeu Spi animado.

"Err... Sakura... Que tal agente ir atrás de algumas frutas também? Tem umas frutinhas silvestres aqui que são uma delícia."

"Eu não estou com fome Nakuru. Obrigada." Nakuru deu um suspiro de indignação.

"Vamos, Sakura! Pegar – umas – frutas!" Ela disse isso indicando e fazendo gestos indicando que era pra deixar Eriol e Tomoyo a sós, mas só depois de muito tempo e mímica foi que ela entendeu.

"Ah! Entendi!" Sakura se vira para o casal que a essa altura estavam se segurando pra não rir. "Tomoyo, Eriol, nós vamos pegar umas frutas pra deixar vocês sozinhos!" Gritou ela.

CATAPLOF! Nakuru caiu dura no chão. Vendo que falara besteira, ela tenta consertar.

"Quero dizer. Vocês vão pegar frutas sozinhos, não! Nós vamos pegar frutas sozinhas e vocês... Err... Nós só vamos pegar frutas!"

"Vamos embora Sakura!" Nakuru arrastou sakura completamente indignada. E o casal começou a rir.

"Essa é a Sakura. Bom saber que ela não mudou."

"É verdade."

Eles se sentam.

"Eriol, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

"O Yue me procurou ontem e me disse que está sentindo cheiro de problemas e eu sei que está relacionado com você. Eu quero que você me conte o que está acontecendo."

"Pra dizer a verdade nem eu sei o que está acontecendo direito. Certa vez eu estava me preparando pra voltar a Tomoeda e então senti um grande poder se aproximando. Foi quando a vila próxima a minha casa começou a explodir e uma grande confusão se iniciou. Eu fui lá ajudar e ver o que tinha acontecido, mas quando cheguei estava tudo destruído. Muitas pessoas mortas e no meio delas tinha uma mulher apenas olhando tudo aquilo, quando ela me viu começou a me atacar, eu não entendi porque mas ainda assim me defendi."

"Depois deste primeiro encontro, outros desastres começaram a ocorrer, como sempre com ela envolvida. Até que no meio de uma batalha eu resolvi perguntar o porque, ela me disse que depois de muito tempo ela conseguiu se libertar da prisão dela e que havia chegado a ora dela se vingar. Pelo que parece eu, ou melhor, o Mago CLow, lutou contra ela a muito tempo, tirou algo de muito importante dela e depois a trancou em uma espécie de prisão mágica. Sabe-se lá como ela se libertou e agora veio atrás de mim e de todos que me cercam. Por isso eu resolvi ficar longe de você e..."

"ARRGH!"

"Eriol é a Sakura!"

"Vamos atrás dela!"

Eles correram floresta a dentro até o local de onde viera o grito, chegando lá, se depararam com Rubi Moon, SpinelSun e Kerberus lutando contra aquela mulher bela e ao mesmo tempo de aparência tão fria. Ela mantinha Sakura presa em uma espécie de gaiola de raios e, pelo que se via, doía muito ficar ali dentro.

"Olá Eriol. Finalmente no reencontramos. Não vai me apresentar suas amiguinhas. Háháháhá!"

"Solta ela, agora!" Tomoyo se lançou contra a mulher que a jogou contra a árvore mais próxima.

"Tomoyo você está bem?" Eriol correu desesperado até ela.

"Estou. Salve a Sakura!"

"Certo!" Ele se vira na direção de Sakura. "Sakura me escute! Tente se libertar com magia!" Mas Sakura parecia desacordada.

"Não Eriol, ela não pode! Você tem que salvá-la; agora, enquanto eu chamo o Yue!"

"Eu não sei se eu posso penetrar na barreira de raios que Sakura está envolta. Mas talvez, como ela está dentro, ela possa sair de lá usando magia."

"Já disse que ela não pode! Ela está usando a energia dela para proteger o bebê!Você tem que tirá-la; de lá, Eriol. Do contrário dois seres morrerão!"

"Do que você está falando!"

"Sakura está grávida!"

Eriol empalideceu. Ele conhecia os poderes de sua inimiga e sabia como era difícil penetrar numa barreira de raios. Já tinha visto muitas pessoas sem magia morrer dentro dela, mas também já viu pessoas com magia se libertarem dela por estar do lado de dentro, mas nunca viu magia de fora penetrar nelas. Sakura estava desmaiada, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou seria responsável pela morte dela e de um inocente.

N/A: Olá! Como prometido, um novo capítulo em apenas uma semana. Eu prometi uma batalha pra esse capítulo, mas ele ficou muito grande por isso eu deixei para o próximo, mas eu fiz uma pequeno começo de batalha pra vocês não ficaram muito frustrados. Estão me achando malvada por eu ter colocado a Sakura grávida naquele perigo todo? Prometo que não vou judiar (muito!) dela como fiz com a Tomoyo. Não sei se vou entregar o próximo capítulo rapidamente, carnaval vem aí! E além do mais passado o feriado vou começar a estudar para o vestibular, portanto menos tempo pra mim mesma!

O que será que vai acontecer com Sakura? Eriol conseguirá salvá-la;? Essas e outras respostas no próximo capitulo, até lá... Por favor REviews!

Beijinhos


	11. Voltando ao passado

Capítulo: Onze

**Voltando ao passado**

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram Reviews, Miyuki, Violet-Tomoyo, Mari-chan, principalmente para Tomoyo hiiragizawa minha amiguinha e para Miaka yuki que, como ela mesmo disse, assim que eu posto um capítulo ela lê e me escreve, já estou até te considerando minha Reviwer. Quero agradecer a uma pessoa que se denominou com "eu", mas em fim, obrigada a todos, isso é realmente um incentivo a continuar a escrever.

" " – **Fala dos personagens**

' ' – **Pensamentos**

**( ) – Alguma intromissões minhas**

'O que aconteceu? Me lembro que uma mulher nos atacou enquanto colhíamos algumas frutas e... ela disse que precisava tirar uma coisa de mim e então me lançou alguns raios...Agora eu me lembro eu tentei resistir ao ataque mas acabei desmaiando. Onde estou agora? Sinto como se estivesse flutuando... Será que estou morta?' (Bem ao estilo Evangelion, quando o Shinji se funde ao EVA e fica flutuando no meio do LCL dentro do Plug de entrada, essa é pra quem viu Evangelion.)

Sakura está deitada, automaticamente ela olha para sua mão, uma luz brilhante a envolve.

'Sinto um calor envolvendo o meu corpo. Me sinto confortável. Me sinto segura, como se nada pudesse me atingir. Esse calor vem dos meus poderes. Mas se eu estava desacordada não podia controlá-los;, mas então...'

Ela se senta e abraça seus joelhos. Logo depois passa a mão em seu ventre e sorri.

"Meu bebê. É você quem está manipulando meus poderes para nos proteger. Já é valente como o pai. Mas agora pode deixar comigo, eu nos protegerei.'

Sakura levanta-se, fecha seus olhos e se concentra no seu poder. A insígnia mágica com a estrela surge a seus pés. Logo o lugar em que ela se encontra começa a mudar, antes era um completo nada totalmente branco, com um brilho envolvendo o corpo dela, agora podia-se observar pequenos universos e muitas estrelas flutuavam a sua volta. Minutos depois ela sente-se sendo puxada por uma espécie de buraco negro.

'O que está acontecendo! Para onde estou sendo levada! Socorroooooo!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era um bosque muito verde, com muitas árvores e, pelo estado da relva ao redor, parecia que apouco chovia. Alguns animais começavam a sair de seus abrigos para dar continuidade a suas vidas. Ao longe se podia ouvir o canto de alguns pássaros. Uma gota d'agua se precipita de um galho indo bater no rosto de uma linda jovem desacordada no bosque, quando a gota se choca com a face bela, dois grandes e belos olhos verdes se abrem.

'Onde estou?' Ela olha a sua volta. 'Parece que estou em um sonho. As imagens estão embaçadas. O que foi isso?' Sakura olha rapidamente para um ponto do bosque.

A atenção de Sakura se desperta quando ela ouve barulhos por entre as árvores, parecia que alguém estava fugindo. E o mais estranho era que ela podia sentir toda a angústia e desespero daquela pessoa e também, mesmo sem tê-la; visto ainda, ela podia sentir o medo de ser capturada.

Ela correu na direção daquela pessoa, mesmo sem saber ao certo onde a pessoa estava ela sentia onde ela estava. Não precisou ir muito longe até encontrar com um vulto de capa segurando um embrulho nos braços. O vulto tropeçou e caiu, o capuz que cobria sua cabeça saiu.

'Essa mulher... É a mesma mulher que nos atacou. Mas porque eu estou vendo isso, afinal o que é isso?'

Sakura teve seu pensamento cortado por um som muito peculiar para a ocasião, parecia um bebê chorando. Quando olhou atentamente percebeu que o embrulho nas mãos da mulher era um bebê e, pelo que se via, ele tinha acabado de nascer.

"Não chore neném, ou eles nos ouvirão."

Sakura pôde notar a aflição na voz da mulher e ela também sentia essa aflição em seu peito, sentia urgência de sair dali, mas também sentia que tinha que ajudar aqueles dois.

"Senhora?" Disse Sakura se aproximando e estendendo a mão para ajudar. "Senhora eu vim te ajudar." Mas parecia que sua voz não saía e também pelo o que se via, a mulher também não podia vê-la.;

'Então isso não é um sonho. Se fosse eu poderia interagir nele. Se não é um sonho só pode ser uma lembrança. É isso! Por alguma razão eu estou vivendo a história dela.'

Ao terminar de pensar isso o mundo girou e logo depois ela estava caída no chão com um bebê nos braços, um menino. Olhou suas roupas tocou seus cabelos, ou pelo menos tentou pois suas mãos e seu corpo pareciam que não obedeciam. Logo depois ela ouviu vozes chamando por ela, vozes ao longe mas que se aproximavam, ela sentiu o desespero em seu corpo e antes que pudesse organizar seus pensamentos ela começou a correr sem que ela se lembrasse de ter mandado seu corpo correr, mas ainda assim, sentiu-se agradecida por estar se afastando daquelas vozes.

Seu alívio não demorou muito pois, a frente um grupo de homens a esperava. Sakura sentiu lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Ela tentou voltar mas a suas costas mais homens se aproximavam e logo ela se viu cercada por inimigos.

"Vocês não vão nos pegar!" A voz saía sem que Sakura quisesse falar. 'Que estranho.' pensava ela. 'Essa voz não é a minha. Acho que eu já ouvi essa voz antes. Essa voz...' E então ela compreendeu. 'Eu REALMENTE estou vivendo as lembranças dela.

(N/A: Agora eu vou contar a história sem os pensamentos da Sakura. Mas vocês sabem que ela está no corpo da mulher e que está sentindo todas as sensações que a mulher está sentindo.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Vocês não vão nos pegar!"

"Verdade?" Um dos homens disse em deboche. "Nós já a pegamos!"

Ela fica em posição de combate e logo todas as árvores começam a se mexer, um círculo de vento se forma em volta dela e uma luz sai da palma de sua mão, logo depois uma magia muito forte é lançada contra aqueles homens.

Eles ficam desesperados mas logo percebem que nada lhes aconteceu.

"Desista Cecíl. Nós não queremos machucá-la.;" Uma voz firme mas ao mesmo tempo com um tom de quem implora surgiu por entre as árvores. "Você sabe que eu sou tão forte quanto você em magia, e se fosse em outras circunstâncias nós teríamos uma luta que demoraria horas. Mas você acabou de parir, está fraca, não vai conseguir me deter."

"Quer apostar seu desgraçado, traidor!" Desta vez raios cruzam o céu e vão na direção do homem. Mas ele mais uma vez retém o golpe.

"Pare com isso Cecíl! Você sabe que eu não quero te machucar!"

"Não quer me machucar... Essa é ótima! Mas quer machucar meu filho o que dá na mesma! Se você não liga pra ele eu ligo pro meu filho! Ou melhor, NOSSO filho!"

Uma magia de sono surge fazendo com que todos durmam, todos menos aqueles dois que agora se enfrentavam.

"Você é mesmo um covarde, Stephen. Além de ter me traído não tem capacidade de vir atrás de mim sozinho, trás também esse desgraçado contigo! Saia daí Clow, eu sei que você está aí!"

Um homem alto e de longos cabelos azul escuro sai da escuridão e vai até o palco dos acontecimentos.

"Sim Cecíl, eu estou aqui. E, acredite, mesmo que você lute, nós te ganharemos, por todos os motivos que Stephen mencionou e mais o fato de que você está só e nós estamos em dois."

"Seu infeliz é tudo culpa sua. Se você não tivesse se metido e enchido a cabeça dele tudo seria diferente agora."

Clow lançou mais um pouco de magia de sono, só que desta vez mais forte e direcionado apenas em Cecíl, mesmo possuindo magia, Cecíl já tinha dificuldades em resistir ao encanto.

"Pegue a criança Stephen, eu a levo."

Stephen segurou o menino nos braços, o seu menino, e se juntou a CLow que segurava Cecíl nos braços, ainda meio acordada.

"Me desculpe Cecíl, foi necessário." Disse ele com um tom de tristeza na voz.

"Eu te odeio Stephen." Após dizer isso ela finalmente cai desacordada. Ao ouvir essas últimas palavras Stephen pára, pelo tom da voz dela, ele sabia que era verdade, a mulher que ele tanto amou agora o odiava do fundo da alma e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Você tem certeza de que vai ter coragem de fazer isso Stephen? Apesar de tudo ele é seu filho."

" Por isso mesmo. Se alguém tiver que fazer o ritual de sacrifício serei eu."

O diálogo foi interrompido por um criado que entrou no salão completamente aterrorizado.

"Mestres! Mestres! Aconteceu uma coisa pavorosa, ninguém mais quer tomar conta do bebê!"

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntou Stephen.

"Só vendo pra vocês acreditarem. Venham comigo!"

"Mas o que..."

As palavras de Stephen morreram em seus lábios diante do que viu.

"Como ele cresceu tão rápido assim? Ainda a pouco ele era um recém-nascido. Isso não é possível!"

"Você sabe que é possível, Stephen." Clow dá um olhar significativo ao criado que compreende e se retira. "Você sabe que ele veio ao mundo para criar o caos e ele não pode criar o caos sendo apenas um bebê e também não pode esperar o tempo natural de seu crescimento, por isso ele vai continuar a crescer."

"Então muito em breve ele já vai ser..."

"Um adulto. É isso mesmo. Um adulto pronto pra lançar no mundo tudo de ruim que a magia negra pode ter. Entende agora o motivo de termos que sacrificá-lo; agora, imediatamente? Se demorarmos mais um pouco será tarde."

"Eu sei. Então prepare logo a cerimônia."

"Só mais uma coisa, Stephen. Cecíl será lacrada durante a cerimônia. Tem certeza de que você quer participar e presenciar a tudo isso?"

"Tenho sim, meu amigo."

Clow se retira do quarto deixando Stephen sozinho. Lá fora ele chama um criado e pede que ele tome conta do quarto.

'É só por precaução meu amigo.'

Stephen olha para o berço agora com um bebê de mais ou menos seis meses.

"Meu filho. Como o destino é cruel comigo." Ele acaricia o cabelo do menino. "Seu cabelo parece o de sua mãe." Stephen se ajoelha em desespero.

"Céus o que eu fiz! Em um dia perderei meu amor e meu filho, a família que tanto sonhei!"

Stephen olha mais uma vez para o berço aonde o bebê dormia tranqüilo.

"Será que ele é tudo isso que Clow está falando, exceto por ele crescer rapidamente, ele parece tão igual a todos os bebês."

Ele pega a criança em seus braços e um pensamento louco se apodera dele.

"Eu não vou permitir que te tirem de mim, eu não posso perder vocês dois."

Ele sai correndo do quarto, o empregado que estava de sentinela tenta impedir mas Stephen o atinge com magia e ele cai desacordado.

Clow se aproxima do quarto rapidamente.

"Essa sensação. Stephen não faça nada idiota."

Chegando a porta do quarto, ele vê o corpo caído do criado.

"Acorde! Acorde!"

"Mestre Clow ele fugiu com a criança!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stephen correu a tarde inteira com seu filho nos braços, quando a noite caía, ele encontrou uma rústica cabana e resolveu se instalar lá para descansar.

"Abra a porta, por favor!"

Um homem de meia idade atende a porta.

"Será que eu e meu filho poderíamos passar a noite em sua cabana?"

"É claro entre."

O senhor preparava um pouco de chá para os dois, já haviam instalado o bebê em um pequeno cesto revestido com um pouco de palha.

"Muito obrigado senhor."

"Não foi nada. Não poderia deixar vocês dois lá fora no frio o bebê poderia congelar."

"Eu estou muito cansado será que eu poderia dormir agora?"

"É claro, pode se deitar ali." Ele apontou para um ponto da cabana perto de onde o cesto fora colocado."

"Obrigado."

O senhor permaneceu acordado, mas foi pra fora da cabana para não perturbar seus hóspedes, a noite estava calma. Foi então que ele viu um coelho machucado. Ele pegou o coelho para tratar, ia entrando na caba pensando que ele seria um ótimo entretenimento para aquele lindo bebezinho. Ao entrar tomou um susto quando viu que no cesto não havia bebê algum mas, ao lado dele, estava uma criança de quase um ano.

Ele se aproximou da criança completamente estarrecido. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Era o que ele se perguntava. Quando se abaixou até o menino, este sorriu pra ele e logo depois o homem se encontrava morto no chão da cabana enforcado pelo cordão que usava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stephen acordou com alguns raios de Sol que escapavam pelas frestas da cabana. Olhou para o cesto perto de sua cama e se espantou por não encontrar seu filho lá, olhou a sua volta e perto da porta ele o viu brincando com um coelho.

"Ele cresceu novamente. Temos que ir embora daqui antes que aquele homem retorne. O Quê!" Quando coloca os pés no chão sente que o chão está molhado e toma um susto quando ergue um de seus pés e vê que tem sangue neles ao olhar para o chão encontra o corpo do homem morto.

Horrorizado ele pega o menino e corre floresta a dentro no meio do caminho ele sente cristais vindo em sua direção e um ser alado surge a sua frente.

"Yue!"

"Meu mestre me mandou vir atrás de vocês. E me mandou levá-los; a qualquer custo."

Stephen olha para a criança a seus pés e volta a olhar para Yue.

"Tudo bem nós vamos com você. Eu não vou resistir. Mas peço que VOCÊ o leve de volta."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eles caminharam por pouco tempo até chegarem a uma gruta perto daquele bosque, quando lá chegaram Clow já se encontrava na gruta e, pelo o que se via, já tinha preparado tudo para a cerimônia e para o lacramento de Cecíl.

"Clow?" Stephen parecia envergonhado pela atitude que tomara. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que foi tolice minha, se você não quiser mais me chamar de amigo eu compreenderei." Ele abaixa a cabeça.

"Tem razão Stephen, foi uma atitude estúpida e mereceria até uma punição por isso." Dizia Clow sempre com o tom sério. "No entanto foi uma estupidez de pai, é como dizem: os pais sempre fecham os olhos para os erros dos filhos, com você não ia ser diferente. Mas gostaria de saber porque resolveu trazer seu filho para o sacrifício?"

"Ontem ele matou uma pessoa, é só que eu posso falar."

"Entendo. A cerimônia começará em algumas horas." Dizia ele enquanto se afastava.

"Clow? Acho que não conseguirei realizar a cerimônia."

"Não se preocupe irmãozinho, eu mesma farei isso por você." Uma voz feminina se fez presente no local era a voz da irmã de Stephen Ceres.

"Minha irmã!" Stephen olhou na direção que viera a voz mas só pôde ver as costas dela, ela já se retirava. Clow sorriu para Stephen.

"Ela sabia que seria difícil pra você e me pediu pra ela mesma fazer a cerimônia, assim sendo ela fará o sacrifício e eu lacrarei Cecíl."

Stephen abaixou a cabeça, agora seu destino estava selado, o que antes era alegria apesar dos problemas, agora era só tristeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cecíl estava sendo arrastada pela gruta, agora eles estavam em uma espécime de templo. Era todo esculpido na rocha bruta, corria um pequeno córrego lá dentro e tinha algumas estátuas de cristal e diamante, no centro tinha um altar coberto por uma toalha de um azul profundo.

Clow, Stephen e Ceres estavam agora ao lado do altar quando os homens trouxeram Cecíl, Clow, com um aceno de cabeça, indicou que eles deveriam levá-la; até um canto na parte esquerda da gruta. Ele se aproximou seguido por Stephen.

"Seu infeliz! Eu sabia que você ia querer ter o prazer de acabar comigo." De repente ela começou a rir. "Você sempre se orgulhou por não ser como eu, você sempre disse que eu sou má, mas no fundo você é sim como eu. Você sente prazer com a agonia de seus inimigos e desprazer com a felicidade dos seus amigos."

"Agora já basta Cecíl! Eu jamais sentiria prazer se um dos meus amigos sofressem, quanto aos meus inimigos, eu preferiria mil vezes que todos vivêssemos em paz a ter que lutar contra alguém. Eu admito que somos iguais sim, mas não pelo que você disse mas porque somos humanos dotados de sentimentos."

"Sentimentos! Coisa inútil veja o que eu ganhei amando esse imbecil!" Ao ouvir isso Stephen que até então estava calado se manifestou.

"Você pode me acusa de qualquer coisa Cecíl, menos de não ter te amado."

"Cale a boca! Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz. Fique sabendo que partir deste momento tudo de bom que eu já senti agora se transformou em ódio profundo, eu me vingarei de todos vocês! Até de você sua lambisgóia! Está feliz por daqui a pouco matar meu filho, SEU sobrinho! É isso mesmo, queira ou não ele é seu sobrinho seu sangue e você terá que conviver com essa mancha para todo o sempre!"

Clow mandou que a colocassem em buraco na rocha e começou a recitar uma fórmula mágica. Logo Cecíl parecia que estava em outro mundo, tinha os olhos vidrados e não se mexia mais. Depois a fórmula mudou e assim que isso aconteceu diamantes começaram a se formar por todo o buraco e logo em seguida tampou-o por completo.

"Está encerrado, agora ela dormirá para sempre." Disse Clow que preferiu não olhar para o amigo que agora estava triste olhando o rosto da mulher que ele amou.

"O que aconteceu meu irmão?" Sem tirar os olhos de Cecíl, ele disse.

"Toda magia proferida nesta gruta se transforma em diamantes ou cristais, como tínhamos que lacrar uma magia poderosa, a magia de CLow se transformou em diamante, agora ela dormirá para sempre, ela não está mais neste mundo e sua magia ou presença não poderá sair desta cela." Ao terminar de dizer isso ele olhou firme para Cecíl e sussurrou bem baixinho. "Eu te amo." E depois foi até o altar.

A cerimônia ia começar.

"Meu bebê, não matem meu bebê! Clow eu nunca te perdoarei, eu me vingarei de você. Quanto a você Ceres, você nunca terá paz, você nunca será feliz, minha sombra te perseguirá e a todos que teu ventre gerar. Stephen contigo não farei nada, já que o remorso te corroerá até a morte. Vocês não perdem por esperar!"

O que eles não sabiam é que alguma coisa deu errado e Cecíl permaneceu acordada, assistiu toda a cerimônia de sacrifício, o que contribuiu mais ainda pra que seu ódio crescesse.

Tempos depois Stephen já não era o mesmo e todos sentiam que ele não duraria muito tempo.

"Meu irmão não durará muito tempo, não é Lead?"

"É sim Ceres e você sabe o porque, não é?"

"Sim eu sei. Sabe de uma coisa, acho que a sombra dela nos perseguirá eternamente."

"Pode ser."

Tempos depois CLow morreu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura abriu os olhos, alguém estava chamando por ela só que muito longe. Ela sentia seu corpo doído embora não se lembrasse de ter feito nada para se sentir assim, foi quando começou a reconhecer as vozes.

"Acorde Sakura, por favor, acorde! Não me deixe!"

'Shaoran? Onde você está, sua voz está distante.'

"Vamos minha amiga, seja forte como você sempre foi."

'Essa voz...' "Tomoyo!" Ela finalmente acorda.

Sakura está deitada com a cabeça encostada no colo de Touya e Shaoran debruçado sobre ela, Tomoyo segurava uma de suas mãos e seus olhos estavam a ponto de chorar.

"Tomoyo, está chorando. Eu nunca te vi chorar."

"Eu nunca vi minha amiga tão perto da morte."

"Mas afinal o que aconteceu? E aquela mulher que nos atacou onde está?"

"Calma Sakura, uma coisa de cada vez." Foi a vez de Eriol se pronunciar. (L:Ele não podia deixar de dar o ar de sua graça, né gente? K: Ele é muito do exibido isso sim. L: Oras, cale a boca Kero! Não vê que não é hora para gracinhas estamos em um momento tenso da história ! K: Por isso! Vim aki pra descontrair um pouco. L: Até parece. ')

"Vamos até minha casa, assim você descansa e podemos todos conversar sobre tudo o que está acontecendo."

N/A 1: Eu sei que deve ter soado um pouco estranho a palavra parir, mas essa é a palavra que até os médicos usam pra dizer que uma mulher está tendo bebê.

N/A 2: Essa idéia de fazer o bebê crescer rapidamente, veio de um episódio de Birds of Prey uma série da Warner Chanel.

N/A 3: Já idéia da criança ser a portadora do mal, o pai fugir com ela e depois a criança matar um homem, veio de Xena uma série do USA (acho que estou vendo série demais). Na série Gabrielle, amiga de Xena, tem um bebê portador do mal que tem que ser sacrificado, ela se receusa e foge com o bebê com a ajuda de um cavaleiro, só que depois, enquanto Gabrielle dorme, o bebê mata o cavaleiro usando uma pequena espada que o cavaleiro tem no seu cordão, depois disso Gabrielle decide que realmente o bebê precisa ser sacrificado.

N/A 4: Sakura teve o primeiro de uma série de quatro sonho que servirá para contar a história de Cecíl e também para esclarecer alguns fatos na história que serão úteis futuramente. Os sonhos contarão a história de trás pra frente, do desfecho (como vocês já leram), até o primeiro encontro de Stephen e Cecíl.

N/A 5: Puxa vida outro N/A, vocês já estão cheios não é? Mas é só pra esclarecer mais minhas histórias, como sou um pouco confusa quando vou colocar meus pensamentos no papel, acabo achando que ninguém está entendendo nada, por isso gosto de esclarecer algumas interrogações. Estão gostando gente? Então me escrevam dizendo o que acharam e se está dando pra entender alguma coisa, lógico que eu não posso explicar tudo agora né gente? Se quiserem me mandem um e-mail: Quero dedicar este capítulo a minha amiga Amanda que, como eu é apaixonada pelo casal Tomoyo e Eriol, que agora está se recuperando de uma cirurgia de apendicite (que eu sei que é horrível porque eu tb já operei). Mandy, você sabe que estou sempre torcendo por você, agora mais ainda, se recupere logo pra irmos a caça, como você mesma disse, beijos de sua mais recente amiga mas que já te considera muito.


	12. Conversas Difíceis

Capítulo: Doze

Conversas difíceis

N/A: Desculpem por aqueles códigos horríveis que pareceram no último capítulo, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas agora eu já reenviei e está tudo direitinho. Vamos ao capítulo então.

" " – **Fala dos personagens**

' ' – **Pensamentos**

**( ) – Alguma intromissões minhas**

Todos já estavam na casa de Eriol ansiosos por entender o que afinal estava acontecendo. Não estavam na sala, como seria o normal para uma conversa, estavam em um dos quartos para que Sakura repousasse e ao mesmo tempo participasse. Shaoran estava super nervoso, ainda mais quando descobriu que Sakura estava grávida.

"Sakura você tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Quero dizer... Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar mas agora você está com um bebê na barriga."

"Eu não sou de fazer isso, mas tenho que concordar com o moleque. (Pois é gente, ele não perdeu a mania de chamar o Shaoran de moleque. Fazer o que não é?) Agora você vai ter que ter muita cautela, monstrega.(Essa ele também não perdeu.¬¬)" Disse Touya em um tom quase nervoso. (Mas por dentro gente ele estava arrancando os cabelos)

"Ai Ai Ai! Vocês dois! Eu já disse que eu estou bem. Que NÓS estamos bem!" Sakura choramingava com o excesso de zelo dos dois. Yue, que estava cuidando de Sakura, falou.

"É verdade os dois estão muito bem." Sakura deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. "Mas isso não significa que a senhora pode se descuidar."

"Ai Ai Ai!" Reclamou Sakura.

"É Sakura agora você vai ter vigilância constante." Tomoyo se divertia com a cena.

E foi nesse que clima que a conversa teve inicio. Eriol contou toda a sua história, desde quando ele retornou a Tomoeda e foi embora pela segunda vez, até o presente momento. Enquanto Eriol narrava, Touya olhava para Tomoyo, como se esperasse alguma reação que a denunciasse, ao perceber que estava sendo observada, ela olhou para Touya e lhe deu um doce sorriso. Ao contemplarem o sorriso Touya, e também Yue, decidiram que por hora estava tudo bem.

"Mas você não sabe mesmo o porque desta perseguição?" Perguntou Shaoran, ainda segurando a mão de sua esposa.

"Não Shaoran, sinceramente não sei. Ela simplesmente diz que vai se vingar de mim. Mas não me lembro de tê-la conhecido, muito menos de ter feito algo de ruim a ela."

"Você não Eriol, mas pode ser que sua antiga identidade sim." Disse Yue de braços cruzados e recostado a um canto da parede. (bem típico dele.)

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa Yue?" Tomoyo questionou ansiosa.

"Não me lembrei do que aconteceu, mas a achei muito familiar. Como se já tivesse visto ela antes."

"Engraçado que, quando eu a vi, eu senti uma tristeza muito grande. Afinal, Eriol, você não nos disse o nome dela." Touya perguntou. Mas antes que Eriol pudesse responder, Sakura se pronunciou.

"Cecíl." Todos olharam pra ela surpresos. "O nome dela é Cecíl."

"Você está certa Sakura. É este o nome dela. Mas como você sabe?"

"Acontece que, enquanto eu estava inconsciente, de alguma forma eu penetrei nas memórias dela e o pior é que eu sentia cada sensação que ela sentia. E não foi uma sensação muito agradável."

Sakura começou a contar toda a história que ela presenciou, a cada nova palavra que saía de sua boca, parecia que novas peças daquele quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar.

"Aquela garota... Sakura é o nome dela. Sinto que ela compartilhou de minhas lembranças. Melhor assim, agora ele vão entender por quais pecados pagarão."

Cecíl se encontrava em um aposento de cristal e extremamente frio. Estava sentada em um trono imponente de prata, incrustado de safiras reluzentes. Ela se levantou e se encaminhou a um grande espelho.

"Mas o que mais me impressionou foi o olhar da outra, Tomoyo. Aqueles olhos... Por algum motivo eu odiei aqueles olhos desde o primeiro instante em que os vi, aquela foi a primeira vez em que olhei em seus olhos. Sinto que meu ódio por ela não se dá somente por ela ser a amada de Eriolé algo muito maior."

Os pensamentos de Cecíl são interrompidos por um barulhinho ao longe.

"Já estou indo, meu amor. De forma alguma eu te deixaria por fora das novidades."

"Mas isto que você nos contou é horrível, Sakura. Quero dizer eu sei que foi necessário, mas ainda assim deve ter sido doloroso o bastante pra ela querer se vingar." Disse Nakuro postando uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos sobre uma mesinha.

"É sim, Nakuru. O pior é que eu senti na pele toda a dor que ela sentiu. O medo de ser pega e, principalmente, o desespero de presenciar a morte de um filho.

Neste momento Tomoyo não conseguiu mais se controlar, amargas lembranças lhe vieram a mente e ela se retirou do quarto sob os olhares de todos. Touya fez menção de ir atrás dela mas, com um gesto Yue o impediu e foi atrás de Tomoyo.

"O que houve, Touya? Porque ela saiu assim?" Eriol perguntou preocupado.

"Bom Eriol, acho que todos ouvimos quando Tomoyo nos contou o que Cecíl havia dito quando atacou Sakura, que precisava retirar algo dela. Você não tem idéia do que seja?" Esta, com certeza, era sim uma das preocupações dele e de Tomoyo, mas Touya sabia o quanto aquela história doeu, mortalmente, em Tomoyo.

Ao ouvir isso, Eriol e principalmente Shaoran, ficaram pálidos.

"Sakura agora você terá que ter muito cuidado. Nós todos iremos cuidar de vocêé claro, mas tenho que te pedir pra que fique em constante alerta." Kero disse muito sério e preocupado em sua forma falsa indo pra junto de sua dona.

"É verdade, pelo menos uma vez eu concordo com ele. Sakura não facilite as coisa tá?" Spi disse também indo pra junto de Sakura.

"É claro que eu vou me cuidar, não se preocupem. Até porque tenho certeza de que agora o Shaoran vai me controlar constantemente." Disse Sakura em um tom de falsa calma.

"Pode ter certeza de que vou sim. Eu não vou me arriscar a deixar que nada te aconteça, nem ao meu filho." Shaoran segurou mais firmemente a mão de Sakura

Eriol se aproximou de Sakura.

"Sakura eu jamais me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com vocês, afinal esta luta é minha e eu nunca quis envolver nenhum de vocês nela, justamente pra não causar dor pra vocês."

Ao ouvir isso, Touya soltou um muxoxo e saiu bruscamente do quarto.

'O que você não entende Eriolé que você já causou sofrimento.' Pensava Touya enquanto caminhava.

Ainda no quarto, foi a vez de Nakuru perguntar.

"Sabem, eu estou pensando numa coisa."

"Não sabia que isso era possível!" Spi alfinetou.

"Cala a boca Spi! U-hum Voltando. Eu estive pensando no porque dela ter se concentrado justamente em Sakura para atacar. Por causa do bebê? Pode ser. Mas ela nunca conheceu a Sakura, logo ela não ia querer se vingar dela, no máximo poderia usá-la pra atingir o Eriol."

"Até que tem um certo sentido nisso." Ponderou Kero. "Mas então o que você sugere, Nakuru."

"Sakura contou que Cecíl jurou se vingar de Ceres e de todos os descendentes dela e que, nas lembranças, ela nunca conseguia ver o rosto de Ceres. E se talvez Sakura fosse uma descendente de Ceres ou mesmo a reencarnação dela."

"O quê! Eu a reencarnação de Ceres?" Sakura tomou um susto.

"Faz sentido. Assim as coisas se encaixam, sendo você a reencarnação de Ceres, ela vai querer tirar seu filho assim como Ceres tirou o dela." Eriol concluiu.

"Sendo assim é mais um motivo pra proteger muito bem a Sakura. Vamos ter que começar a planejar desde já como iremos vigiar você de perto." Shaoran disse se voltado para Sakura.

"Calma Shoaran, também não precisa exagerar. Se esqueceu que ela é uma feiticeira tão forte quanto CLow?" Kero disse.

"Mesmo assim! Vigilância constante!" (Acho que ele conviveu um tempo com o olho tonto Moody)

"Ai Ai Ai! Já vi que não vou ter mais sossego." Lastimou Sakura.

Yue voava olhando atentamente para cada centímetro de terra daquela floresta a procura de Tomoyo, quando chegou perto de um arbusto cheio de amor-perfeito. Tomoyo estava lá sentada perto das flores com um olhar muito distante, Yue desceu pra junto dela.

"Desta vez você não se assustou." Disse ele tentando fazer com que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu notei sua aproximação." Respondeu ela simplesmente.

"Então nosso treinamento está dando resultado. Isso é um bom sinal."

"Apesar de eu não possuir poderes mágicos, o que resultará em não poder ajudar vocês na batalha que se aproxima, pelo menos eu vou poder sentir quando alguma coisa estiver se aproximando de mim e poderei me esconder pra não atrapalhar vocês." Disse ela ainda sem olhar para Yue.

"E quem disse que você nos atrapalha, você nunca atrapalhou. Lembra que você sempre esteve junto de Sakura quando ela teve que capturar e depois converter as cartas mágicas?"

"Mas era uma situação diferente. As cartas, por mais desgraças que viessem a causar, não tencionava matar alguém e o Eriol, mesmo que na época nós não soubéssemos, ele jamais faria algum mal pra nós. Mas aquela mulher, Cecíl... Ela tentou tirar o filho de Sakura."

"É eu sei."

"Mas você não veio aqui pra me falar sobre o treinamento ou sobre a batalha que se aproxima."

"Tem razão. Vim falar de você. Eu vi o quanto você ficou mexida com aquela história."

"Fiquei sim Yue. Me pus no lugar dela e não consegui imaginar o que eu faria se eu fosse traída pela pessoa que eu amo e depois ver alguém sacrificar meu filho. Eu perdi minha filha e ainda hoje me sinto uma morta viva. O que eu faria se, ao invés daquela fatalidade, eu descobrisse que foi uma pessoa que a matou? Será que eu também ia atrás de vingança? Será que ela é realmente a vilã?"

"Você está esquecendo de um detalhe que Sakura mesmo contou, ela já era uma feiticeira negra ao contrário de você que é uma pessoa boa."

"Você não entende Yue, não tem como entender. Só uma mãe pode entender outra mãe, seja ela boa ou não. Só uma mãe pode entender a dor de perder um filho."

"Você tem razão Tomoyo. Nenhum de nós pode entender a dor dela, só você porque você já sentiu." Touya surgiu tão de repente que nenhum dos dois pôde notar sua aproximação. "Você questionou se é ela a verdadeira vilã. Isso eu não posso responder eu só sei que se você decidir que ela não é somente porque você já sofreu como ela, então outra pessoa vai sentir essa dor que você sente. Me diz Tomoyo, se você descobrisse quem foi a pessoa que sacrificou o bebê de Cecíl, você a condenaria por um erro de outra vida?"

Tomoyo não respondeu. Seria justo absolver ou condenar uma pessoa se baseando em atos de uma identidade do passado?

"E se essa pessoa fosse a Sakura?" Completou ele.

"Como é?" Foi a vez de Yue se espantar.

"Foi o que você ouviu Yue. Vocês não estavam mais no quarto, mas Nakuru acha e eu concordo, que talvez Cecíl tenha atacado Sakura, por ela ser a reencarnação de Ceres. Eu tinha saído pra vir atrás de você, mas ao ouvir mencionarem o nome de Sakura, fiquei escutando." (que feio! Ouvindo atrás da porta!)

"É verdade, faz sentido. O Filho de Cecíl pelo o filho de Ceres ou Sakura." Yue olha para Tomoyo.

"Não se preocupe Touya, não estou questionando o fato de Cecíl ser má apenas fiquei sensibilizada com a história." Tomoyo arranca uma daquelas flores.

"É compreensível minha querida." Touya a abraça e beija sua testa.

"Vamos voltar. Eles ficaram preocupados quando você saiu de lá Tomoyo, eu senti." Yue disse.

Tomoyo se virou para ele mas não disse nada quando olhou pra ele, apenas sorriu.

"Puxa que dor de cabeça! O que vocês andaram aprontando hein? Não encham ele de preocupações, por favor, depois quem fica com dor de cabeça sou eu!" Yue já não estava mais ali, deu lugar para Yukito. "Você se exercitaram bastante pelo visto, estou com uma fome." Disse massageando o estômago.

Touya e Tomoyo riram do amigo. Sempre que Yue ou Yukito se viam no meio de problemas ou com muita coisa perturbadora na cabeça, eles trocavam de identidade pra esquecer um pouco de seus próprios problemas, sendo que Yukito conseguia sentir a extensão dos problemas de Yue pela intensidade de dor de cabeça que sentia ao assumir a identidade no corpo.

"Agora me conta Touya, como você e o Shaoran conseguiram chegar bem em tempo de nos ajudar?" Perguntou Tomoyo de braços dados com Touya e Yukito, enquanto voltavam pra casa de Eriol.

"É verdade Touya, eu posso não saber o que se passou enquanto Yue assumiu o corpo, mas vocês chegaram desesperados lá em casa e me arrastaram com vocês. E os dois juntos, sincronizados." Sorriu Yukito.

"Nós tivemos a mesma sensação na escavação e resolvemos voltar." Respondeu Touya.

Tomoyo e Yukito começaram a rir.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?"

"É que, pelo o que parece vocês estão bem sintonizados, hein?" Disse Yukito vermelho de rir.

"Quem diria que um dia vocês iam ser amiguinhos." Tomoyo se contorcia de rir.

"Nós não somos amiguinhos!" Touya estava vermelho, mas de raiva e saiu correndo atrás deles.

"Calma nós só estávamos brincando!"

E eles começaram a correr com um Touya muito indignado atrás deles. Quando chegaram a casa, estavam suados e cansados e Yukito com mais fome ainda.

No dia seguinte foram todos bem cedo para a faculdade. Como Shaoran chegou de surpresa, Tomoyo passou aquela noite também, na casa deles. Sendo assim os três foram juntos. Eles tinham ido cedo para encontrar-se com Fujitaka e dar a notícia de que ele seria avô. De fato ele ficou muito feliz e emocionado, agora só faltava contar para Sonomi, esta com certeza era a pior parte porque, mesmo inconformada com o casamento de Sakura até hoje, com certeza ela ia querer dar uma festa de arromba pra comemorar a ocasião, pra ela tudo era motivo de festa e eles não queriam uma festança, então Sonomi ia fazer chantagem emocional pra conseguir sua festa.

O dia se passava tranqüilo, menos para Sakura porque Shaoran fazia questão de acompanhar cada passo que ela desse. Tomoyo se divertia muito com a situação, porque chegava ao ponto de Shaoran ficar na porta do banheiro feminino esperando por Sakura, ela só não achou engraçado quando Shaoran parou o treino de Beisebol da equipe pra que as duas pudessem passar por ali sem o risco de serem atingidas por uma bola. "Vigilância constante!" Era o que ele dizia.

Quando Shaoran não podia ficar junto, ou melhor, grudado em Sakura, sobrava para Tomoyo catalogar os passos dela. Sendo que muitas das vezes as duas aproveitavam uma distração de Shaoran e fugiam dele. É numa dessas fugas que Eriol encontra as duas.

Eriol estava justamente procurando pelas duas, quando ouve barulhos vindos da sala escura que os alunos de Jornalismo utilizam para revelar suas fotos. Achando isso muito suspeito , já que naquele mês ninguém tinha autorização de usar a sala, ele resolveu conferir.

"Tem alguém aí dentro?" Mas ninguém responde. Ele resolve chamar um pouco mais alto.

"Tem alguém aí!" A porta se abriu e alguém tapou sua boca e o puxou para dentro.

Evidentemente ele não se assustou, pois assim que ele foi puxado ele soube que se tratava de Tomoyo que estava acompanhada por Sakura. Mas ele achou estranho as duas ali dentro.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Perguntou ele confuso.

"Shhhh! Fala baixo." Sussurrou Sakura.

"Estamos nos escondendo de Shaoran." Disse Tomoyo também com a voz baixa.

"Posso saber porquê?." Disse ele também falando baixo mas, mais por brincadeira do que por medo de ser pego por Shaoran.

"Porque! Simplesmente porque ele não me deu sossego hoje, você acredita que até me impedir de fazer uma biópsia num gato ele impediu. Disse que eu não posso ficar mexendo com essas coisas, 'vai que de repente a Cecíl enfeitiça um desses animais e os coloca pra te atacar'." Respondeu Sakura muito aborrecida imitando a voz de Shaoran.

Eriol não agüentou e começou a rir. Isso era bem típico de seu descendente tolo, exagerado até a morte.

"Do que você está rindo? Eu não vejo graça alguma." Disse Tomoyo.

"Você não acha graça agora porque ele começou a pegar no seu pé também. Mas você bem que estava se divertindo." Disse Sakura.

"E porque você deixou de achar graça Tomoyo?" Perguntou Eriol já imaginando a resposta.

"Porque quando eu estava saindo da aula indo me encontrar com Sakura para o almoço, ele apareceu e disse na frente de todo mundo que não era pra eu comer a comida da cantina que ele mesmo tinha trazido minha comida." Disse Tomoyo.

"Não vejo motivo pra você ter ficado com raiva." Disse ele em tom incrédulo.

"Não se você resolver não fazer o que ele disse e depois ele chega na cantina, tira praticamente a comida da sua boca e sai correndo te carregando no colo pra fora da cantina. –A comida pode ter sido envenenada pela Cecíl- Disse ele." Tomoyo terminou seu relato muito contrariada.

Eriol riu descontroladamente, chega saia lágrimas de seus olhos.

"Fica quieto Eriol!" Disse as duas.

"Me desculpem mas é muito engraçado. Mas afinal é só por isso que vocês estão se escondendo?" Disse ele secando os olhos.

As duas lançaram um olhar mortal para Eriol, por breves instantes ele chegou a temer. Nunca se sabe o que uma mulher irritada é capaz de fazer. (É o que o meu primo sempre diz.)

"E você acha pouco!" Disse Sakura exasperada.

"É que nós duas estamos querendo dar uma saída, sabe. Só nós duas." Disse Tomoyo.

"Entendo e se ele souber vai querer ir junto." Concluiu Eriol.

"Isso se ele não estipular um horário certo pra chegarmos em casa." Disse desanimada Sakura.

"Depois que ficaram de maior vocês estão sendo controladas pelo Shaoran!" Eriol recomeçou a rir.

Neste momento a porta da salinha se abre.

"Então vocês estão aquiÉ alguma reunião? Porque vocês não me chamaram?" Era Shaoran que foi guiado até ali graças as gargalhadas de Eriol.

"Muito obrigada Eriol!" Disse as duas com um olhar mortal pra ele.

Após o incidente da sala escura, Shaoran, como já previsto, disse que jeito algum deixaria as duas andarem sozinhas pelo Shopping. Estamos vivendo tempos difíceis, dizia ele. Como nenhuma das duas queria a companhia dele no Shopping, teve que agüentar a companhia dele até suas respectivas casas, sim porque ultimamente ele também estava dando uma de babá da Tomoyo. Eriol fez companhia ao trio, e agora ele chega em casa.

"Oi Eriol! Você chegou tarde. O que houve?" Perguntou Nakuro animada.

Mas Eriol não respondeu, passou direto por ela sem ao menos dirigir uma palavra, mas ela sabia pra onde ele ia, pra sua sala se sentar na antiga poltrona vermelha. Spi fez menção de ir atrás dele mas Nakuro não deixou, disse que para o problema dele somente uma criatura quase-humana poderia ajudá-lo.

TOC, TOC, TOC! Nakuro bateu na porta mas não esperou autorização para entrar. Como ela já imaginava, ele estava sentado na poltrona admirando o céu noturno.

"Algum problema Eriol?" Disse ela se aproximando.

"Problema nenhum." Disse ele se virando pra ela e estendendo a mão pra que ela segurasse. "É só que quando o assunto não envolve magia e batalha eu sou um fracasso."

"Já entendi. Você não falou com Tomoyo, não é?"

"Não."

"E porque não! Vocês já estão namorando, daí pra uma coisa mais séria é um pulo!"

"Não é tão simples assim Nak. Eu me sinto culpado por todos aqueles anos tristes que eu a fiz passar, e não foi a primeira vez que eu fiz isso. Eu sei que ela já me perdoou e que agora sou eu quem tenho que me perdoar, mas acontece que ela tem pessoas que a amam e que eu não sei como reagirão a uma nova aproximação minha."

"Bem, Sakura e Shaoran aceitaram numa boa."

"Mas não é deles que eu estou falando, estou falando do Touya que nunca foi com a minha cara e depois então que ele e Tomoyo ficaram mais próximos a antipatia dele aumentou ainda mais."

"Não se preocupe Eriol, do Touya eu cuido!"

Eriol deu um sorrisinho e continuou.

"Além dele, fiquei sabendo que Yue também gosta muito dela e que sempre a protege e obedece até mais do que a Sakura. Mas além desses dois a pessoa que mais temo e que, tenho certeza dará muito mais trabalho pra convencer de que eu estou disposto realmente a fica com Tomoyoé a mãe dela Sonomi."

"É verdade, ela nunca gostou de você."

"Todos diziam que era um ciúme natural de mãe pra filha e que o mesmo aconteceu quando Nadeshico se casou com o pai de Sakura e depois quando a própria se casou com Shaoran. Mas eu sinto que é diferente por algum motivo, ela pode não ter gostado do casamento de Sakura mas, pelo o que eu soube, ela foi ao casamento e também sempre recebe Shoaran calorosamente em sua casa. Além do mais, ela não olha pra ele como me olhava, ela me olhava com um olhar ódio o mesmo olhar que ela tinha quando falava de Fujitaka ou quando o via."

"E porque será isso?"

"Se eu soubesse eu já teria encontrado um jeito de remediar isso."

"O negócio então é você jantar com a Tomoyo!" Disse Nakuro com a voz animada tencionando animar Eriol também. Ele a olhou com cara de quem não tinha entendido nada. "É isso ai Eriol. Convida a Tomoyo pra vir jantar com você no próximo fim de semana, sabe, luz de velas, comidas requintadas, uma música suave... Aí vocês conversam e resolvem seus problemas."

"Pra você é tudo tão fácil, não é, Nak?" Disse ele sorrindo.

"Você é quem complica tudo! Além do mais não custa tentar não é?"

"Tudo bem, Nak. Eu vou chamar a Tomoyo pra jantar aqui."

"Ótimo! Eu vou preparar tudo!"

E assim Eriol ia convidar Tomoyo pra um jantar romântico assim que a visse na faculdade no dia seguinte, ou quem sabe no outro dia, ou no outro...

Terça-feira

Eriol está esperando por Tomoyo na hora da saída, seria a segunda tentativa dele falar com ela sobre o jantar, ele tentara mais cedo mas alguns incidentes o impediu, por isso ele resolveu marcar com ela de irem embora juntos. Nesse exato momento Tomoyo surge correndo, indo de encontro a ele.

"Eriol, me desculpe pelo atraso, mas eu tive que terminar um projeto e não deu pra vir mais cedo." Disse ela ofegante.

"Tudo bem Tomoyo, eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. Poderia te esperar um dia inteiro." Enquanto ele falava, só um pensamento lhe passava. 'Céus! Como ela consegue ficar tão linda, mesmo após um dia exaustivo.' "Vamos indo." Disse ele por fim.

Eles iam caminhando até a casa de Tomoyo, já haviam completado mais da metade do caminho conversando sobre tudo e nada de Eriol falar sobre o bendito jantar, na verdade ele estava apavorado, já que ele tencionava, no jantar, firmar um compromisso sério com ela. 'E se de repente ela rir da minha cara achando isso tudo uma loucura. Loucura ou não eu tenho que arriscar... E tem que ser agora se não eu não tenho mais coragem.'

"Tomoyo?"

"Fala Eriol."

"Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei como fazê-lo."

"Quem diria que um dia eu veria Eriol Hiragizawa sem palavras." Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"É verdade, eu sempre tenho palavras pra tudo. Bom eu vou direto ao assunto, eu queria saber se..."

"Tomoyoooooo!"

'AI!' Pensou Eriol com uma gota enorme. Quem veio gritando desesperado era Shaoran.

"O que foi Shaoran! Algum problema?" Perguntou Tomoyo já aflita.

"A Sakura saiu antes de mim e não me esperou daí eu achei que ela pudesse ter ido pra casa então eu fui atrás dela só que chegando lá ela não estava e não tinha nenhum bilhete ou recado e o Kerberus disse que ela não tinha aparecido em casa e eu pensei, ela deve ter saído com a Tomoyo eu liguei pra sua casa e me disseram que você ainda não tinha chegado eu resolvi ir até a sua casa pra ver se te achava pelo caminho e te encontrei. UFFF!" Disse ele em um único suspiro.

"Calma Shaoran respira. Pelo que eu pude entender, e não foi uma tarefa fácil, já que você disse tudo de uma vez só, a Sakura sumiu e agora você está desesperado atrás dela." Disse Eriol, meio preocupado com Sakura e meio frustrado por mais uma vez não conseguir falar com Tomoyo."

"Isso! E você acha que eu não devo me preocupar, com aquela ameaça a solta por aí!"

"Shaoran, se controla! Vai ver não aconteceu nada de mais!" Gritou Tomoyo já acostumada com os chiliques dele. " Vamos até minha casa."

Chegando lá Tomoyo foi direto ligar para Touya.

"Obrigada Touya, e boa noite."

Tomoyo repousou o fone no gancho.

"O que foi que eu disse. Ela está na casa do pai dela tendo uma conversa muito agradável com o irmão e tomando chá. Depois ele vai levá-la pra casa. Está tudo na mais absoluta paz." Disse ela se divertindo um pouco.

"É mas poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa, né?"

"Você está ficando neurótico, Shaoran." Disse Eriol bebericando uma xícara de chá recém servida.

"O Eriol tem razão, agora vai pra casa esperar sua esposinha, e aproveita e toma um banho quente pra relaxar."

"Desculpe ter incomodado Tomoyo." Disse Shaoran meio envergonhado.

"Tudo bem, as primas servem pra isso."

"Então eu acompanho o Shaoran, tudo bem." Disse Eriol se levantando.

"E aquele assunto que você queria me falar?" Perguntou Tomoyo curiosa.

"Não é nada importante. Deixe para outro dia."

"Puxa vida! Eu atrapalhei mesmo, né? Me desculpem." Disse Shaoran se dirigindo até a porta também.

"Tudo bem Shaoran. Agora vamos embora antes que a senhora Sonomi chegue e nos trucide." Disse Eriol já com seu calmo sorriso.

"Que maldade, Eriol." Tomoyo retrucou. " Então boa noite rapazes, amanhã nós nos veremos. E Shaoran pede pra Sakura me ligar, tudo bem!"

E assim eles se foram sem que Eriol pudesse falar com Tomoyo, esse era só o começo de uma looonga semana.

Quarta-feira

"Tomoyo!" Gritou Eriol no fim de um corredor pouco usado aonde Tomoyo fora para compor uma canção, pois achava o lugar tranqüilo para uma composição.

"Oi Eriol, como me encontrou aqui?" Respondeu ela.

"Tenho meus métodos. Podemos conversar agora? Acho que aqui ninguém nos atrapalhará." Disse olhando para os lados.

"É claro Eriol."

"Bem eu queria te perguntar..." Dizia ele com os olhos fixos em suas mãos que retorciam ferozmente um par de luvas negras. "Te perguntar se você..."

CABUM!

Uma barulhenta explosão veio de uma das portas do corredor "aparentemente" vazio.

"O que foi isso!" Tomoyo saiu correndo em direção ao local da explosão.

Eriol revirou os olhos e a acompanhou. 'Lá se foi minha chance.' Pensou ele desanimado.

A responsável pela explosão era Sakura que estava treinando sua magia com Shaoran. Ele insistiu pra que ela aumentasse seus poderes e assim suas defesas, e escolheram aquele lugar justamente por ele ser calmo e pouco habitado.

Eriol mais uma vez falhou no seu intento.

Quinta-feira

Encontramos Eriol em mais uma tentativa de convidar Tomoyo para um jantar em sua casa no Sábado. Ele resolveu apelar para a magia a fim de terem privacidade. Ele criou uma barreira mística que não permitia que ninguém a penetrasse em um raio de 1Km.

'Acho que desta vez eu consigo.' Pensava ele em tom vitorioso.

"Puxa Eriol, o assunto deve ser importante mesmo pra você conjurar uma barreira mística." Tomoyo dizia enquanto olhava a sua volta sem ver ninguém mais, além dos dois.

"Como você sabe que eu conjurei uma barreira?" Foi a vez dele se espantar.

"Se esqueceu que o Yue está me ensinando a detectar a magia em diversas formas? Ele está me ensinando também a me defender delas."

"Entendo." Na verdade ele sabia mas estava tão empenhado em conseguir falar com ela que se esqueceu. " Mas vamos ao assunto principal."

"Sim vamos. Eu já estou super curiosa."

"Tomoyo, minha querida. Você gostaria..."

CATAPLOF!

"Yue!" Tomoyo gritou ao ver o guardião caído no chão. "Eriol!" Só que ele tinha caído em cima do Eriol que agora estava desacordado e "amassado" por Yue.

A visão de Eriol começou a desembaçar e ele viu duas pessoas ao seu lado, Tomoyo e...

"Yukito!" Ele se levantou bruscamente.

"Oi Eriol. Me desculpe pelo acidente." Disse Yuki com a mão nos cabelos e aquele sorrisinho inocente.

"O que aconteceu aqui? O que ele faz aqui se eu coloquei uma barreira?"

"Aconteceu que o Yue veio voando e caiu em cima de você." Disse Tomoyo começando a rir. "Eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com ele, só que eu esqueci. Como eu me atrasei ele ficou preocupado e veio atrás de mim. Ele sentiu a barreira e deduziu que era mais um ataque da Cecíl e usou suas energias para romper a barreira, quando ele chegou até mim já estava cansado e acabou caindo em cima de você." Ela já estava gargalhando.

"Eu não acredito!" Eriol disse transtornado.

"Você está bem EriolÉ que eu ainda tenho que falar com Yue." Disse Tomoyo.

"Eu estou bem sim." Ele se levantou. "Eu vou indo tá? Amanhã agente se vê."

"Espera Eriol! Termina de me falar o que você ia falar!"

"Outro dia Tomoyo." 'Acho que nunca vou conseguir falar com ela.

Sexta-feira

A semana havia praticamente terminado e Eriol ainda não tinha conseguido convidar Tomoyo para jantar. Ele havia tentado naquela tarde, mas quando estava prestes a falar, o celular dela tocou. Era o Touya lembrando de uma coisa que Tomoyo tinha que fazer, e lá foi ela atrás de Touya e com ela mais uma oportunidade de convidá-la.

Agora estavam os quatro, ele, Tomoyo, Sakura e Shaoran indo embora da faculdade. Já estavam caminhando há um tempo.

"Agora nós vamos deixar vocês a sós, porque nós dois vamos dar uma saída hoje. Consegui convencer Shaoran a ir se divertir um pouco comigo." Disse Sakura piscando para Tomoyo.

"Já não era sem tempo né, Shaoran. Você só vive pra trabalhar e estudar." Disse Eriol.

"Pois é. Faz tempo que Sakura e eu não saímos juntos." Disse Shaoran vermelho de vergonha.

"Então divirtam-se os dois." Disse Tomoyo.

E assim Sakura e Shaoran foram embora deixando nosso casal continuar o caminho a sós. Um pouco mais a frente, Tomoyo parou de caminhar e Eriol a acompanhou.

"O céu está tão bonito hoje." Disse Tomoyo subitamente olhando para o céu.

"É verdade. A Lua está cheia e o céu salpicado de estrelas." Disse Eriol olhando para o céu também. Tomoyo Tirou os olhos do céu e passou a observar Eriol. Ao sentir que estava sendo observado, Eriol voltou seus olhos para ela.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Eriol?"

"Claro Tomoyo."

"Gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã a noite, na sua casa?" Ela sorri pra ele.

Eriol dá uma sonora gargalhada.

"Eu adoraria jantar com você."

E então eles se beijam a luz da Lua sob aquele céu estrelado.

N/A 1: Resolvi que o Eriol e a Nakuro se tornaram amigos além de mestre e criatura, por isso ele não tem formalidades com ela até a chama por um apelido.

N/A 2: na frase que o shaoran chega desesperado pra atrapalhar o Eriol eu coloquei sem vírgulas mesmo pra dar a sensação de que ele falava tudo corrido, e não porque eu não sei regras de pontuação. Tudo bem que minha pontuação não é das melhores, mas também não chega a tanto.

N/A 3: Vocês notaram que eu coloquei o Shaoran ficando envergonhado toda hora, né? Mas é que eu imagino ele assim, sempre tímido justamente por ele ser uma pessoa fechada.

N/A 4: Para as pessoas que acharam o comportamento dos personagem estranho, só queria lembrar que eles estão OOC, na verdade eu acho que eles nem estão tão diferentes assim.

N/A 5: Puxa eu sou a rainha dos N/As. Bom gostaria de me desculpar pela demora na atualização, mas agora eu sei como é um bloqueio criativo, eu simplesmente não conseguia terminar o capítulo, eu acho que não ficou muito legal porque eu me senti na obrigação de terminá-lo essa semana. Não prometo que os próximos capítulos sairão rápidos, eu tenho que estudar para o vestibular como já havia dito e também, caso eu não tenha dito, eu estou fazendo um curso de enfermagem e agora vai começar a complicar, mas vou tentar ao máximo não me demorar muito. Obrigada pela paciência.

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram Reviews. Gostaria de lembrar que eu continuo gostando de REviews, hein? Portanto não hesitem em apertar o botãozinho lá embaixo.

Só mais uma coisa. Desculpem o título, mas o bloqueio se estendeu até ele, já que eu crio o título depois de terminado o capítulo.

Beijinhos


	13. Uma noite especial

Capítulo: treze

**Uma noite especial**

"Eriol, você já pensou no que vai vestir, o que vai dizer a ela e todo o resto?" Perguntava Nakuru.

"Ainda não, Nak. Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai pensar em tudo, afinal está mais parecendo que o jantar é seu do que meu." Disse Eriol sorridente.

A verdade é que Nakuru acertava cada detalhe para o jantar, e o organizou desde o começo, realmente parecia que quem ia ter um jantar romântico era ela.

"Então é assim! Eu me mato pra que tudo dê certo no jantar e você ainda ri de mim, Senhor Eriol!" Ela ficou realmente furiosa.

"Calma, Nak!" Eriol que estava deitado lendo uma revista (Vocês conseguem imaginar isso?) levantou-se rapidamente, pois sabia o que vinha depois. "Foi só uma brincadeira, eu te agradeço muito por tudo o que você fez pra que tudo dê certo hoje a noite."

"Eu sei muito bem que você preferiria que o Spi cuidasse pessoalmente de tudo, ele é o seu preferido, né!" Ela já estava vermelha.

"AH! Finalmente você entendeu que eu sou insubstituível e que você nem se compara a mim!" Spi não agüentou e teve que atiçá-la ainda mais. Ele adorava quando ela tinha esses ataques de ciúmes.

"Spi! Não atiça ainda mais!" Eriol fez com que Spi parasse, mas ele mesmo tinha que admitir que ela ficava muito engraçada. "Nakuru você sabe que eu te admiro muito e se eu não confiasse nos seus talentos, jamais confiaria você pra me ajudar com a Tomoyo."

"É claro que eu sabia! Só queria confirmar. Háháháhá" Nakuru ria, mas Eriol sabia que ela tinha muito ciúmes de Spi. Antes de eles irem ao Japão pela primeira vez, ela tinha um ciuminho dele, mas depois que eles foram embora, ela ficou muito mais ciumenta sabe-se lá porquê.

"A propósito Nak, você pensou em tudo só não pensou aonde vai ficar durante o jantar. Você já até ligou para Sakura AVISANDO que o Spi ia ficar lá, mas não disse aonde VOCÊ vai ficar." Eriol perguntava e ficava preocupado com a resposta vendo o sorriso que se formava no rosto dela.

"Isso você pode deixar comigo que eu resolvo." Disse ela.

"Claro porque não. Você já está fazendo tudo mesmo." Respondeu Spi.

Ela se virou pra ele e lhe mostrou a língua.

"Já disse que não! E me deixe em PAZ!"

Nakuru foi retirada do hospital por Touya muito "educadamente".

"Também não precisava ficar tão nervoso." Resmungava ela se realinhando.

"O que aconteceu?" Yukito viu a cena de longe e resolveu perguntar o que houve.

"Ah, Yukito. É o Touya que ultimamente anda muito nervosinho."

"Quer que eu te acompanhe? Você aproveita e me conta o que aconteceu."

"Claro!"

Eles finalmente estavam indo em direção a casa de Eriol. Nakuru resolveu se aproveitar um pouco de Yukito, e o levou pra fazer umas "comprinhas" que ela ia deixar pra depois, mas já que ele estava lá por que não explorá-lo um pouquinho.

"Mas então o Eriol finalmente vai resolver se comprometer com a Tomoyo." Disse Yukito que estava com o rosto escondido devido aos inúmeros pacotes que Nakuru pediu que ele segurasse.

"Pois é, finalmente."

"Então deve ser por isso que o Touya ficou nervoso."

"É verdade eu expliquei tudo pra ele e ele não deve ter gostado nada."

Yukito deu uma risadinha.

"Do que você está rindo?" Perguntou ela.

"É que o meu outro eu também não gostou nada dessa história." Respondeu ele sorridente.

"Como você sabe? Ao contrário de mim, você não tem muita percepção do que o outro possa estar sentino ou pensando."

"Eu não tenho percepção mas, com o tempo, fui aprendendo a conviver com ele. E sempre que ele está zangado com alguma coisa, eu sinto cócegas no meu estômago."

CATAPLOF!

Nakuru caiu no chão e Yukito ficou com aquele sorriso (de idiota) no rosto.

"E o que você queria com o Touya?"

"É que o jantar é a dois e eu e o SPi não vamos poder ficar lá, né? O Spi vai ficar com a Sakura e o Shaoran e eu..."

"E você resolveu perguntar para o Touya se por acaso você não poderia ficar com ele."

"É isso ai! Mas eu acho que ele não gostou muito da idéia. Agora eu não sei pra onde ir." Disse ela desanimada.

"Então você pode ficar na minha casa se não se importar."

"VerdadeÉ claro que eu quero!"

"Então eu te espero lá hoje. A que horas mais ou menos?"

"Bom, eu vou só entregar isso lá em casa, me trocar e pegar algumas roupas pra mim e já vou."

"Então eu te acompanho até sua casa e vamos juntos."

"Não precisa, vai indo pra casa que depois eu estou chegando lá."

"Então tudo bem. Até mais!"

"Tchau!"

Nakuru saiu correndo com todos aqueles (por incrível que possa parecer) e Yukito ficou assistindo, quando ela já havia desaparecido, ele soltou uma risada e foi caminhando para sua casa.

Tomoyo se olhava no espelho avaliando o resultado de horas de produção, que incluía um banho de uma hora (que exagero!), escolha de roupa (vocês sabem que nós mulheres somo muito indecisas, né?), teste de maquiagem e etc. Por isso, bota hora nisso, mas o resultado parecia muito bom.

Ela estava com um vestido azul cinza que contrastava com seus cabelos, o vestido era longo e na altura da cintura, no lado esquerdo, tinha um triangulo recortado que deixava uma pequena parte da barriga a mostra. Ela havia feito uma trança embutida e a enfeitou com fitas entrelaçadas nela.

'Acho que já está bom.' Ela pensou acertando os últimos detalhes.

Ela estava belíssima. E, ao descer as escadas, pôde ver todos os seus empregados em fila esperando por ela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não aconteceu coisa alguma, Senhorita." Respondeu uma mocinha com olhos de gato.

"Apenas gostaríamos de felicitá-la por esta noite tão especial. Ninguém mais que você merece ser feliz." Respondeu Akizuki a empregada mais antiga da casa e também pessoa a quem Tomoyo tinha muita estima.

"Muito obrigada a todos vocês." Tomoyo abraçou Akizuki como se estivesse abraçando a todos (Não ia dar pra abraçar TODOS os empregados por que, do contrário, ela nunca ia sair de lá, né?). "Minha mãe já chegou?" Perguntou ela apreensiva.

"Não menina. Ela telefonou e disse que se atrasaria."

Tomoyo entrou no carro e deu as instruções ao motorista que, prontamente foi conduzindo-a.

'Bom, a saída foi tranqüila. Vamos ver como vai ser a volta.'

Ela não contou a Sonomi sobre o jantar, pois sabia que ela não gostava nem um pouco dele.

'É estranho porque, no caso da Tia Nadeshico, ela implicava com o senhor Fujitaka porque ele era mais velho (beem mais velho), professor dela e pobre. Mas o Eriol é apenas um ano mais velho que eu, apenas estudou comigo e também é rico. Não que eu me importe com isso. É muito estranho.'

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo motorista anunciando que ele haviam chegado (JÁ?)

Eriol estava nervoso. Mesmo que Nakuru fosse muito cuidadosa e não tivesse descuidado de nenhum detalhe, ele já tinha conferido-os cada um novamente, fora que já cogitara diversas possibilidades de o jantar não dar certo, porque ela desistiria, porque o Touya poderia fugir com ela e uma porção de outras coisas. No presente momento o passatempo dele era dar voltas num círculo de, mais ou menos, um metro de raio.

'Oras Eriol, pare de maluquices, vai dar tudo certo, relaxe.'

Nisso ele se joga em um sofá para depois, instantaneamente, se levantar com o soar da campainha.

Ele abre a porta e encontra Tomoyo sorrindo pra ele.

'Céus como ela está linda!'

Ele não percebeu mas, no momento em que a viu, ficou de boca aberta sem conseguir profer nenhuma palavra. Foi quando ela resolveu falar.

"Será que eu poderia entrar? Está frio aqui fora."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como que acordando de um transe.

"É – É claro! Pode entrar."

Tomoyo riu divertida e, já dentro da casa, se voltou para ele.

"A propósito. Você também está muito bonito."

"Me desculpe pelo meu momento de bobeira na porta." Respondeu ele encabulado.

Yukito estava relaxadão em sua casa, de bermudão e chinelo, quando o interfone toca, ele já sabia que era a Nakuru, por isso foi direto atender. Quando ele abriu a porta...

"YUKIIIII!" Nakuru pulou em cima do Yukito, como ela faz com Touya, mas ele não esperava por isso e também não tem resistência a esses "ataques" por isso não deu outra, os dois caíram estatelados no chão.

Recuperados da queda, Yukito estava colocando gelo na parte posterior da cabeça, enquanto era observado por uma Nakuru entre o remorso e o divertimento.

"Me desculpe Yukito. Eu não queria te machucar."

"Tudo bem Nakuru, não foi nada de mais." Ele ainda estava com uma mão no estômago, afinal ela caiu com todo o peso por cima dele. 'Agora eu sei o que o Touya sente.'

"E então o você planejou pra nós fazermos?" Perguntou ela já recuperada (SpiÉ claro que ela já está recuperada, não foi ela que agüentou todo aquele peso! Lith: Que maldade Spi! Ela não é gorda. Kero: Gorda pode não ser, mas louca com certeza. Ela devia ser internada! Lith: Você também! O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Kero: Nós sabemos que não vamos aparecer neste capítulo. Spi: Por isso resolvemos dar o ar da nossa graça. Não quisemos desapontar os leitores. Lith: Saiam daqui coisinhas. Agora!)

"Na verdade eu não planejei nada, você é quem gosta de planejar as coisas. Mas nós poderíamos, sei lá, ver um filme, pedir uma Pizza. Eu tenho muita coisa do trabalho pra terminar, você pode ficar a vontade."

"Claro, porque não. Vai ser divertidíssimo." ¬¬'

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam muito felizes, parecia que tudo estaria bem para sempre. Eles já tinham conversado sobre tudo, como estava a faculdade, os planos para o futuro, acontecimentos do passado, coisa que deixou Tomoyo totalmente abala, Eriol percebeu e mudou de assunto. Tomoyo agradeceu internamente por isso, aquele não era o momento de mexer em velhas e mal cicatrizadas feridas.

Quanto a Eriol, ele estava radiante, não podia mais prever o futuro desde que dividiu seus poderes com a outra metade de Clow, mas sabia que, se esse futuro fosse ao lado de Tomoyo, Ah! Seria maravilhoso.

Eles já estavam no fim do jantar, apenas bebericando um pouco de vinho do porto (meu favorito), e conversando um pouco.

"Então é verdade que você e o Yue se juntaram pra aprontar com o Kerberus! Eu achei que fosse mentira dele.

"Não foi mentira. E foi muito engraçado, você tinha que ver. Até o Yue riu."

"Nisso eu não acredito! O Yue nunca riu, nem mesmo em companhia de CLow."

"Mas comigo ele riu, na verdade comigo ele sempre ri, e tem até variantes."

"Variantes?"

"Sim. Ás vezes, quando a lua está cheia e o vento suave, nós dois costumamos ir para o teto da minha casa para observar o céu, a Lua, as estrelas, ficar sentindo o vento bater em nosso rosto, ele me conta histórias das andanças dele com CLow e eu conto como foi o meu dia, e ele sempre ri de felicidade por aquele momento simples e tão único. Ou então eu, quando me saio brilhantemente em seus treinos, e ele me sorri de orgulho. Ele sorri com carinho quando me sinto triste e preciso de colo, ou apenas me sorri pra dizer que está tudo bem. Ele não é de falar muito, mas apenas seu sorriso basta pra que eu o compreenda."

"Nossa, assim eu fico com ciúmes." Eriol deu mais um gole no vinho. Ele disse brincando mas era o que ele realmente estava sentindo, ciúmes.

"Não há motivos para ciúmes. Desde os meus quatorze anos que o Yue, Touya e eu descobrimos uma amizade muito forte, nós nos apoiamos e ajudamos quando um de nós precisa, até o Yue que parece sempre tão austeroàs vezes precisa de alguém ao seu lado, mesmo que ele nunca diga o que está sentindo. O Kero costuma nos chamar de Os três Mosqueteiros, e é exatamente assim que eu me sinto em relação a eles, e a frase "um por todos e todos por um" se encaixa perfeitamente bem em nossa amizade. Por favor não tenha ciúmes deles, não me peça pra eu deixar de ter com eles o que eu tenho."

"Não se preocupe minha querida, eu jamais te privaria de algo que te faz feliz." E mais uma vez ele dá um gole no vinho. 'Bem feito Eriolé isso que dá tê-la abandonado, agora você não pode querer que ela se afaste de quem a apoiou.'

Neste momento uma suave melodia toma conta do ambiente, Eriol havia enfeitiçado a sala para que tocasse diversas músicas suaves. À primeira nota da melodia, ele se lembra da festa de quinze anos dela.

"Tomoyo. Você se lembra da sua festa de quinze anos, da valsa que bailamos?"

"Como poderia me esquecer. Ainda mais com a melodia a tocar."

Ele se levantou, foi até ela e lhe beijou as mãos.

"Me concederia a honra desta contradança?"

"Com muito gosto."

Sakura estava sentada na varanda de seu apartamento, uma brisa suave brincava em seu rosto. A noite estava linda e, para ela, a vida estava perfeita apesar dos contratempos. Sakura sente-se abraçada por trásé Shaoran que lhe beija apaixonadamente. Eles tinham acabado de jantar e não fora um jantar calmo, Spi e Kero passaram quase a tarde inteira vidrados no Vídeo Game, nem quando Sakura anunciou o jantar Kero largou o consoler, ele dizia que estava disputando com Spi. Sakura teve que dizer que ia dar a sobremesa dele ao Spi, foi quando Kero começou a dizer que ela estava bajulando de mais o Spi, por conta disso comeu grande parte da comida sozinho e ainda comeu a sobremesa.

Terminado o jantar, os dois guardiões retornaram para sua "disputa". Sakura começou a retirar a mesa mas Shaoran, ainda se perguntando como eles ainda não usavam óculos de tanto que jogavam Vídeo Game, proibiu-a de fazer mais alguma coisa e mandou que ela descansasse, ele mesmo ia lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha.

Eles ainda não tinham comido seus pudins, pois gostavam de comer os dois juntos conversando e olhando as estrelas. Shaoran botou uma colher de pudim na boca de Sakura e depois se sentou na espreguiçadeira abraçando-a.

"Spi e Kero ainda estão jogandoÉ melhor eu mandar eles dormirem." Ela fez menção de se levantar.

"Pode ficar quietinha ai. Eu passei lá no quarto e ele já estão dormindo jogados lá no chão, a televisão ainda ligada. Eu deduzo que eles estejam dormindo, ou então tiveram um colapso de tanto jogar."

"Eles se dão muito bem, não é?" Shaoran olhou pra cara de Sakura como se ela estivesse falando que Atlantis emergiu. "Não me olhe assim, não. É verdade, ele brigam mas no fundo são grandes amigos. Nós também não éramos muito amigos, você vivia implicando comigo."

"É verdade." Ele riu. " Eu tenho saudades daquela época, eu achava que você não tinha o menor jeito para Card Captor porque você não sabia de nada. E olha no que você se tornou, uma grande feiticeira."

"Eu também tenho saudades daquela época, era tumultuada, surpreendente, excitante, nunca sabíamos se o dia ia ser calmo ou estaríamos perseguindo um bichinho de pelúcia, lutando contra uma carta, fugindo de um piano. Mas sabe, eu gosto muito desta época atual."

"Eu também porque agora eu posso ficar sempre ao seu lado e do nosso bebê." Disse ele acariciando a barriga dela.

Uma brisa percorre a varanda agitando os sinos que emitem seu ruído cristalino.

"Será que já dá pra sentir o bebê mexer?" Shaoran apalpou a barriga de sua mulher.

"Shaoran eu vou fazer três meses ainda."

"Qual o problema, você não falou que ele já usou os poderes dele para proteger vocês? Então ele pode muito bem mexer agora."

"Ai Shoran. Como você tem certeza de que vai ser um menino? Pode ser uma menina." Disse ela fingindo-se zangada.

"Não estou afirmando nadaé apenas o meu desejo. Eu praticamente vivi cercado por mulheres, minhas irmãs, minha mãe, Meiling que não largava do meu pé, fora minhas outras primas, vim pra cá e quando íamos caçar cartas éramos Eu, você, a Tomoyo e depois a Meiling mais uma vez. Um menino não seria nada mal."

"Realmente você sempre se cercou de mulheres. Mas se for um menino é até bom porque eu já tenho prática com eles. Meu pai, você, Touya, Yukito e ele veio com o Yue a tira colo, ainda tem o Kero, o Eriol, e o Spi vive enfurnado aqui."

"Sakura?"

"O que?"

"Ele mexeu."

"Não fale besteira, eu já disse que ainda vai fazer três meses."

"Mas eu estou com a mão na barriga, eu senti."

"E EU estou com o bebê na barriga. Acho que eu sentiria se mexesse."

"Mas eu tenho mais sensibilidade que você"

"Ai Shoaran, só vocês mesmo. Come um pouco de pudim." Ela enfia uma colher de pudim na boca de Shaoran que agora está com o ouvido colado na barriga dela.

"Nakuru?"

"O que?"

"Você fez xeque."

"O quê" Ela acordou de seu devaneios. "Ah, ta! Claro, xeque então." Ela bocejou.

Desde que chegou, ela já tinha assistido, ou melhor, tentado assistir a um filme, mas pediu pra Yukito tirar porque era muito chato (ou seja, Beleza Americanaé uma porcaria!), depois foram jogar buraco, passou para o pôquer, gamão, jogo de tabuleiro, e agora já estavam na terceira partida de Xadrez.

"Nakuru?"

"O que?"

"É a sua vez."

"O quê? Ah, claro!"

"Está uma chatice, não é? Desculpe mas eu não sou muito de animar os lugares aonde eu vou e pelo visto eu te contaminei também porque você está desligada."

"Tudo bem." Ela olhou pra ele e perguntou. "Você está cheio de trabalho não é?"

"Eu sempre estou cheio de trabalho, porquê?"

"Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos ir ao Shopping, sei lá andar um pouco, ver gente e comer também, a pizza que nós pedimos não chega nunca."

"Por mim tudo bem, eu vou pegar um casaco e nós saímos."

"OBA!"

Assim eles saíram, mal sumiram na esquina e um rapaz em uma moto para em frente à casa de Yukito.

Nakuru e Yukito estavam se divertindo muito, nem pareciam aqueles dois jogando Xadrez horas atrás. Olharam vitrines, dançaram na máquina de dançar, Yukito foi arrastado, Nakuru fingiu uma cena de ciúmes quando uma menina cantou Yukito, ele por sua vez ficou estático e vermelho, na praça de alimentação estava tendo a apresentação de uma peça interativa e acabou que chamaram o pobre do Yukito pra ajudar, Nakuru se divertia muito com Yukito tendo que improvisar na frente de todos (Uma coisa é ensaiar pra ser a Sardinha em lata, outra coisa é improvisar um Atum em lata, né?).

Depois eles foram a um parque de diversões e foram em quase todos os brinquedos, quase todos porque Nakuru exagerou no que comeu e acabou passando mal, Yukito ganhou um Porquinho rosa no tiro ao alvo e deu para Nakuru, ela achou de muito mau gosto, no fim ela queria tirar uma foto adesiva na máquina, escolheram um efeito que deixava a foto com aparência de antiga, ficou muito bonita.

Enquanto os dois dançavam, Tomoyo sentia que finalmente poderia ser feliz. A música acabou e eles se separaram ela sorriu para Eriol e ele olhou bem nos olhos de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, já era pra eu ter feito isso há muito tempo, teria evitado muitos problemas e evitado também que sua mãe pudesse gostar menos ainda de mim. Mas, mesmo sendo a reencarnação do Mago CLow, neste aspecto eu fui muito covarde. Mas agora eu não vou me acovardar."

Ele se ajoelhou perante ela que, a essa hora já estava como coração em pulos, tomou-lhe a mão direita e retirou uma caixinha aveludada. Dentro da caixa estava um belíssimo anel em prata com Kanjis significando Amor e Felicidade.

"Tomoyo aceita se casar comigo?"

Ela se abaixa e diz:

"Achei que você nunca pediria e eu teria que fazê-lo."

Ele sorri e coloca o anel no dedo anelar dela.

'Acho que nada poderia estragar este momento.' Tomoyo pensa

Sakura e Shaoran ainda estavam tranqüilos na varanda observando a noite. Os sinos da varanda começam a se agitar e as nuvens tomam conta do céu cobrindo a lua e as estrelas. Sakura se levanta sobressaltada.

"Shoaran!"

"Sim Sakura, eu também senti. É uma presença maligna."

"E nós sabemos exatamente de quem é. Cecíl." Kero ou melhor Kerberus, já se postava ao lado de Sakura e Shaoran.

"Está indo pra casa de Eriol! Vamos logo!" SpinelSun saiu voando na frente de todos.

"Sim vamos." Sakura completou. Ia saindo quando Shaoran segurou seu braço.

"Sakura, por favor, tome cuidado. Se você sentir que não vai conseguir, não hesite em nos pedir ajuda. Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ela sabia que agora ela precisava ter muito cuidado.

Nakuru e Yukito já estavam perto de casa, e quando, finalmente, chegaram à porta, viram a bendita pizza.

"É, parece que nossa pizza já chegou." Comentou Yukito divertido.

"Pizza fria. Nada mal." Nakuru começou a rir e foi seguida por Yukito.

Um trovão soou forte ao longe.

"Finalmente a tempestade chegou." O guardião prateado da Lua surge.

"A calmaria se foi, vamos eles vão precisar de nossa ajuda." Rubi Moon jogou a pizza que estava em sua mão.

Os dois seres alados mergulharam na noite.

"Que cena tocante. Em séculos de existência nunca vi uma cena tão nojenta quanto essa. Sinto te avisar querida, mas amor não dura para sempre. Eu mesma providenciarei que isto não dure muito tempo."

Ela lançou uma ventania pela casa, as velas se apagaram e tudo começou a voar pelos ares, um candelabro de prata voou diretamente até a cabeça de Tomoyo que lutava para se proteger da forte ventania, mas a insígnia do mago CLow brilhou imponente conjurando uma magia que fez com que o candelabro atravessasse Tomoyo sem causar-lhe um único ferimento.

"Eu sou seu adversário Cecíl. Deixe Tomoyo em paz." Eriol já nem parecia mais aquele cavalheiro apaixonado de poucos minutos atrás, ele estava altivo e lembrava muito o antigo Mago Clow.

"Aceito seu desafio Clow, mas nunca que eu vou deixar a vida das pessoas a sua volta em paz, vão sofrer como eu sofri."

Mais uma rajada de vento que é defendida por Eriol, só que junto com a rajada vieram também raios e tremores por toda a parte o que fazia com que Eriol não desse conta de se defender e defender Tomoyo, quando ele conseguia se aproximar mais um pouco dela a casa parecia dançar sapateado e ele era atirado pra longe, ele até tentava utilizar os poderes da terra mas Cecíl era motivada pelo ódio e isso fazia com que ela ficasse muito mais forte.

Cecíl se divertia, principalmente com Tomoyo, "pobre humana sem poder algum." Ela evoca um Tufão poderosíssimo para Eriol, ele fica concentrado em se livrar do tufão deixando o caminho livre para que Cecíl pudesse atacar Tomoyo.

Um raio direto em direção a Tomoyo, Eriol só podia olhar, parecia ser o fim dela.

CABUM!

Cecíl é atingida por algo que muito lembrava borracha mas que, ao mesmo tempo, a feriu no rosto.

"Mas que raios..."

"Eu posso não possuir poderes mas sei me defender perfeitamente deles." Tomoyo, ofegante, segurava um bastão de ferro que parecia soltar fagulhas, era um convertor de magia, Yue havia lhe dado após ela ter se saído muito bem nos treinamentos dele. Com a força de vontade dela, o convertor poderia transformar a magia ou anular a magia lançada sobre o portador dele. Tomoyo trancou os raios em uma espécime de bolha de borracha, quando ela lançou a bolha de volta em Cecíl, os raios se soltaram e a feriu.

"Menina idiota! Você acha que isso pode contra meus poderes, são apenas truques humanos." Cecíl bufava enquanto um filete de sangue saía de seu rosto.

"Pode não deter seus poderes Cecíl, mas deu tempo para nossos reforços chegarem." Eriol, que se libertou do tufão após Cecil perder a concentração, estava com seus dois guardiões, RubyMoon e SpinelSun, a seu lado.

Sakura e Shaoran também estavam lá junto de Kerberus e Yue, este voou diretamente até Tomoyo que ainda segurava seu bastão.

"Você está bem Tomoyo?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou sim Yue, graças a você." Disse ela lhe mostrando o bastão.

Mas este momento de distração foi aproveitado por Cecíl que, mais uma vez, lançou raios em Tomoyo acertando-a diretamente.

Tomoyo deslizou para o chão, Eriol chegou até ela. Os outros começaram a proferir feitiços contra Cecíl, a mansão virou um verdadeiro campo de guerra, mas para Eriol só o que existia era Tomoyo ali deitada em seus braços.

"Acho que eu comemorei cedo de mais." Disse Tomoyo antes de cair inconsciente.

N/A: Gente, me desculpe, por trocar toda hora a forma escrita do nome da Nakuru que às vezes fica Nakuro. Mas eu tenho preguiça de ficar vasculhando meus mangás atrás do nome dela e como eu não tenho beta, fica assim mesmo. Mas isso não prejudica a leitura, né?

N/A: Um banho de uma hora parece exagero, né? Mas se minha mãe deixar eu fico amarradona, chego a sair branca de lá.

N/A: Eu inspirei a chegada da Tomoyo nos filmes Americanos, porque ele têm a incrível habilidade de falar que vai a um lugar e, segundos depois já chegou. Será que eles aparatam?

N/A: Olha gente, o Eriol não deu uma aliança de prata porque ele é pão-duro, não. É que a Tomoyo adora jóias prateadas, na verdade sou eu quem gosto, e não me importaria de ganhar uma aliança de prata, não que eu esteja querendo me casar. AH! Vocês entenderam.

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora, mas pelo menos eu não me esqueci da fic. Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram REviews e aproveitar para pedir mais Por favor!

Miaka se você puder coloque o seu e-mail junto com sua review porque eu já tentei diversas vezes te responder mas não consegui.

Beijinhos


	14. Novas Armas

Capítulo: Quatorze  
  
Novas Armas  
  
" " - Fala do personagem  
  
' ' - Pensamentos  
  
( ) - Intromissões minhas  
  
"Peguem-na!!!"  
  
Fogo e fumaça se espalhavam pelo lugar, ainda que uma pessoa estivesse a kilometros de lá saberia que uma batalha sangrenta aconteceu naquele lugar, a fumaça se via ao longe mas, principalmente, podia-se sentir de longe o cheiro do sangue, a dor das pessoas que via seus mortos, as trevas que reinavam lá.  
  
"Stephen é aquela feiticeira, eu sinto isso." Clow gritava para Stephen de seu cavalo que antes era branco mas que agora se encontrava manchado de sangue.  
  
"Você sabe de que lado vem a magia dela?!" Stephen que estava muito machucado, não conseguia se concentrar para descobrir a direção em que Cecíl ia. Havia muita energia negativa e isto o confundia.  
  
Mais gritos puderam ser ouvidos ao longe, eram gritos de terror o que fez com que a noite chegasse mais rápido cobrindo de negro o fim daquela tarde.  
  
"Siga os gritos!" Berrou Clow  
  
Os dois rumaram floresta a dentro seguido pelos guerreiros sobreviventes daquela noite, não tiveram que andar muito para começarem a encontrar rastros de corpos no caminho e após alguns minutos encontrar a responsável por toda aquela matança.  
  
"Olá Clow, estava te esperando. Como sempre se metendo aonde não é chamado." Disse ela em deboche.  
  
"Enquanto você matar pessoas inocentes em nome de sua ambição, pode ter certeza de que será convite suficiente para que eu apareça." Respondeu ele decidido.  
  
Stephen fez um sinal e guerreiros brotaram da terra atacando Cecíl para logo em seguida serem jogados longe como se chovesse guerreiros.  
  
"Vocês acham que esses simples mortais podem me deter? Só podem estar brincando."  
  
Mas enquanto ela se vangloriava, CLow aproveitou um momento de distração dela e a atacou com magia poderosa.  
  
"Stephen!! Atinja ela, aproveite que eu estou segurando-a com magia poderosa, eu não posso atacar do contrário a magia cessa!"  
  
Stephen evocou as palavras mágicas e a magia pôde ser sentida no local, ele se aproximou de Cecíl, e olhou em seus olhos.  
  
"Vamos Stephen, o que está esperando? Me ataque!" Atiçou Cecíl.  
  
Mas Stephen parou a magia no meio. Cecíl aproveitou e fugiu mas sua gargalhada pôde ser ouvida na noite.  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
"O que foi aquilo, Stephen?" CLow perguntou calmamente enquanto tomava uma taça de vinho.  
  
"Aquilo o que?" Perguntou Stephen displicente.  
  
A batalha tinha acontecido há dois dias mas Clow resolveu ter essa conversa agora.  
  
"Stephen nós nos conhecemos a quanto tempo?"  
  
"Bastante."  
  
"E você acha que pode me enganar. Há tempos eu estou vendo que tem alguma coisa errada, mas estava esperando você mesmo me contar."  
  
"Tudo bem. Eu e a Cecíl nós...Nos apaixonamos."  
  
"Era tudo o que eu não queria ouvir."  
  
"Mas está tudo bem, eu resolvo isso."  
  
"Eu vi como está bem. Stephen ela vai sempre se aproveitar disso pra fazer o que quiser."  
  
"Lead, eu já disse que resolvo isso!"  
  
E dizendo isso ele se retira da sala.  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
"Clow aconteceu uma coisa muito séria."  
  
"Stephen eu já sei o que é mas preciso ouvir da sua boca."  
  
"Cecíl está grávida."  
  
"Foi assim que você resolveu tudo?"  
  
"Eu achei, ou melhor, eu acho que nós podemos ficar juntos, ela pode mudar!"  
  
"Não pode não Stephen, não pode dar certo."  
  
"Porque não?!"  
  
"Quer saber porque eu fiquei tão inquieto quando soube de vocês dois?"  
  
"É claro, não é?"  
  
"Há um tempo eu descobri uma profecia dizendo que quando o poder do bem se juntasse um poder maligno, surgiria uma força que destruiria o mundo, isso te lembra alguma coisa?"  
  
"Você está querendo dizer que meu filho...Não isso não é verdade!" Ele faz menção de se retirar mas Clow o segura pelo braço.  
  
"Tem mais. Será preciso sacrificar esse poder."  
  
Stephen se livra bruscamente das mãos de Clow e sai do recinto.  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
"Stephen é bom te ver." Cecil o abraça e ele a beija.  
  
"Cecíl precisamos conversar." Disse ele se sentando.  
  
"O que foi? Não estou gostando da sua voz."  
  
"Cecíl, nós podemos ficar juntos."  
  
"Isso é ótimo!"  
  
"Calma eu não terminei. Mas pra gente ficar juntos será preciso... Bem, não sei se você sabe mas esse bebê está destinado a ser o portador da destruição do mundo, então..."  
  
"Sacrifício! É disso que você está falando?! É o nosso filho Stephen!"  
  
"Eu sei, mas..." Ele a abraça.  
  
"Mas nada! E não me toque!"  
  
Um relincho de cavalo pôde ser ouvido.  
  
"Você me traiu, você NOS traiu! Aposto como seu amiguinho está lá fora só esperando você me levar para o abate. Seu desgraçado!!"  
  
Um forte clarão foi visto sair da caverna em que estavam, Stephen foi jogado longe e quando Clow entrou Cecíl já não estava mais lá.  
  
"Ela fugiu Stephen."  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
Cecíl está cansada e sentindo dores, vários messes se passaram e o bebê dava indícios de que queria respirar o ar livre.  
  
"Calma bebezinho, eu vou encontrar aonde você possa nascer tranqüilo, espere só um pouco."  
  
Ela se apóia em uma árvore, as contrações estão cada vez mais forte e a bolsa acabou de estourar. A certa distância ela avista uma cabana.  
  
Parecia uma cabana de caça abandonada, podia-se encontrar algumas peles de animal, lenha e feno. Cecíl se deitou no monte de feno, as dores já estavam insuportáveis.  
  
"Vamos lá, somos só você e eu um ajudando o outro. A partir de agora vai ser sempre assim."  
  
ARRGHH!!!  
  
"Eu posso senti-los a nossa busca, vamos ter que nos apressar meu filho."  
  
Uma contração mais violenta e o grito forte de Cecíl se propagou para depois dar lugar a um choro de criança.  
  
Ela estava exausta mas feliz, o bebê em seus braços a olhava com grandes olhos verdes, mas eles não tiveram muito tempo para se curtirem, ela sabia que estava sendo caçada, ela vinha se camuflando com sua magia mas com o nascimento do bebê ela teve que se livrar da barreira.  
  
"A mamãe já está bem, temos que ir agora."  
  
Ela se levanta sai andando pela floresta.  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
"O que está acontecendo?" Tomoyo acordou em meio a um verdadeiro pandemônio, aquela já não parecia a ela mansão de Eriol, parecia mais um campo de batalha.  
  
"Cuidado Sakura!!!" Shaoran correu até sua mulher e preferiu uma magia que lançou uma espécie de criatura alada longe.  
  
"Obrigada Shaoran! Agora vá atrás de Yue, ele foi em direção ao jardim e até agor anão voltou poder estar com problemas!"  
  
"Não antes de te deixar em segurança!" Shaoran vasculhou o que restou da cozinha, eles levaram Tomoyo pra lá também depois que ela desmaiou, ficaram cuidando daquela parte para impedir que mais alguma coisa acontecesse a ela.  
  
"Veja Tomoyo acordou!" Shaoran disse. Eles correram até ela  
  
"Tomoyo fique abaixada você está sangrando!" Sakura disse em desespero.  
  
"Sakura fique aqui com ela e forme uma barreira em torno de vocês. Eu vou atrás de Yue e depois vou me juntar ao Eriol e SpinelSun."  
  
"Mas Shaoran..."  
  
"Isto é uma ordem Sakura." Sakura obedeceu, ela nunca tinha ouvido Shaoran falar tão decidido e com um tom tão inflexível como agora.  
  
"Kerberus! Você agüenta ficar aqui sozinho enquanto eu vou atrás de Yue? Eu vou ver se a RubyMoon está perto e se pode vir te ajudar."  
  
"Pode deixar comigo Moleque!" Disse ele com um sorriso.  
  
Não precisou correr muito e encontrou RubyMoon em um dos corredores.  
  
"RubyMoon, vá até a cozinha ajudar Kerberus por favor, eu estou indo atrás de Yue e Eriol!"  
  
"Tudo bem Shaoran, estou terminando aqui e já me encontro com ele."  
  
Shaoran encontrou Yue rodeado de criaturas aladas, quanto mais ele acertava mais criaturas surgiam, Shaoran lançou fogo em uma delas e todas as outras sentiram. Yue percebeu que aquela devia ser a criatura original.  
  
"Shaoran, enquanto estiver atacando quero que você atinja as outras que vierem pra cima de mim!" Gritou Yue do alto.  
  
"Tudo bem!" E Shaoran se colocou em posição de ataque.  
  
Yue começou a focar seus ataques apenas na criatura principal e cada vez que a atingia novas surgiam, e ela iam em direção a Yue, mas Shaoran as rebatia prontamente.  
  
"Muito bem quem mais vai querer me enfrentar!" Gritou ele ao terminar de explodir uma.  
  
Uma explosão maior foi ouvida, Yue finalmente destruiu a criatura chefe.  
  
"Você está bem, Yue?!"  
  
"Estou sim, e quanto a Tomoyo e Sakura?" Yue estava com um rasgo enorme em seu braço direito o que deixava seus movimentos mais lentos.  
  
"Eu deixei Sakura na cozinha com Tomoyo, ela acordou."  
  
"Acordou! Ótimo, menos uma coisa pra me preocupar. Vocês as deixou sozinhas?"  
  
"É claro que não, Kerberus e RubyMoon ficaram lá. Cadê o Eriol e SpinelSun?"  
  
"Foram em direção a estufa, vamos ajudá-los."  
  
E correram.  
  
SpinelSun e Eriol estavam cercados, SpinelSun cuidava dos capangas de Cecíl enquanto Eriol cuidava da própria, mas logo Shaoran e Yue chegaram e a batalha ficou menos difícil.  
  
"Não consegue fazer nada sozinho, hein Clow? Sempre se escondendo atrás de suas crias!" Cuspiu Cecíl cheia de rancor.  
  
"Olha quem falar, você encheu minha casa de criaturas!"  
  
"Alguma eu tinha que aprender com você, não é?" Ela começou a gargalhar.  
  
Yue lançou alguns cristais em direção a ela que os defendeu como se fossem nada mas Eriol lhe lançou um raio que a desequilibrou um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra que ela ficasse vulnerável, ela também lançou um raio em direção a ele e os poderes se encontraram, a disputa seria decidida por aquele que permanecesse concentrado.  
  
"Shaoran, Yue, eu vim ajudar!" Touya apareceu do nada e parou na porta da estufa ao se deparar com a cena.  
  
Cacíl se desconcentrou ao ouvir a voz de Touya, mais ainda ao olhar pra ele e com isso ela foi lançada longe com uma explosão. Ela se levantou mas não teve reação foi embora e com ela as criaturas.  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
Eles agora estavam cuidando de seus ferimentos, com o auxílio de Touya todos ficariam bem.  
  
"Mas afinal o que eram aquelas coisas?" Perguntou Kerberus.  
  
"Eram Avianos, os novos brinquedinhos de Cecíl, nós já os enfrentamos antes." Respondeu Eriol que estava agora ao lado de Tomoyo enquanto Touya enfaixava a cabeça dela.  
  
"É mas agora eles estão melhores e com novas habilidades." Disse RubyMoon.  
  
"Pelo visto eu perdi uma festa e tanto. Ai" Tomoyo disse tentando se levantar.  
  
"A senhorita nos deu um susto sabia?" Yue se aproximou dela.  
  
"E os três mosqueteiros se juntam mais uma vez." Debochou Kerberus.  
  
Todos riram com esse comentário, depois de uma batalha nada melhor do que relaxar um pouco.  
  
"Sabem, durante o tempo que fiquei desmaiada eu tive um sonho como o de Sakura." Disse Tomoyo quando todos estavam em silêncio.  
  
"Sobre o passado de Cecíl?" Questionou SpinelSun.  
  
"Sim."  
  
Tomoyo começou a contar a história para eles.  
  
"Você também sentiu a dor dela, Tomoyo?" Perguntou timidamente Sakura.  
  
"Sim, Sakura, e como você disse é horrível."  
  
Eles ficaram discutindo ainda sobre o ocorrido e ficaram fazendo planos quando Touya se pronunciou.  
  
"Eu vou indo agora. Tomoyo você vai comigo?"  
  
"Vou sim. Você me leva até em casa?"  
  
"Em casa, tem certeza? Acho que sua mãe não vai gostar de te ver toda machucada principalmente se souber que foi porque você veio se encontrar com esse ai." Ele indicou Eriol com a cabeça.  
  
"Eu tenho certeza, um dia eu vou ter que enfrentar a fera, né?"  
  
"Quer que eu vá com você?" Perguntou Eriol.  
  
"Não Eriol, acho que você tem muita coisa a fazer aqui esta noite." Disse ela olhando e situação a casa.  
  
ooooO.Ooooo  
  
Tomoyo chegou em casa e estava tudo escuro. Ela foi em direção a seu quarto e quando entrou sua mãe estava lá sentada em sua cama, ela esperou por um grito, um sermão, qualquer coisa, menos que Sonomi se levantasse calmamente e lhe lançasse um olhar de desapontamento e se retirasse do quarto, Tomoyo preferiu que ela tivesse gritado com ela.  
  
Êbaaaaa!!!! Até que eu não demorei tanto nesse capítulo, né? Espero continuar assim porque eu também não gosto quando fico muito tempo sem escrever.  
  
Desculpem pelo título, eu sei que ficou fraco mas foi o melhor que eu encontrei.  
  
Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram REviews. Miaka, eu sei que parece brincadeira mas eu não consegui lhe escrever, bom eu vou te agradecer nas notas finais dos capítulos mesmo.  
  
GEnteee!!! Feliz dia dos namorados atrasado para quem tem namorado e para quem não tem juntem-se ao clube!!! Me mandem REviews de presente Ok?  
  
Beijinhos ^_^ Até o próximo capítulo.  
  
P.S. Gente desculpem pelos códigos do outro capítulo, mas quando eu os coloco o texto fica formatado e espassado mas o código fica aparecendo e quando eu não coloco o texto fica todo junto e embolado, como eu não sei como resolver, vai ficar embolado mesmo, vocês decidem ou com código ou embolado. Desculpem!!!! 


	15. Duas Inimigas?

Capitulo: Quinze  
  
Duas Inimigas?  
  
" " - Fala do personagem  
  
' ' - Pensamentos  
  
( ) - Intromissões minhas  
  
Tomoyo acordou cedo naquela manhã de Domingo, seus ferimentos não doíam tanto, ao contrário do que pensara, ela não teve pesadelos devido a última batalha e a visão que teve, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu dormir direito, um dos motivos de sua dor de cabeça matutina.  
  
Ela desceu pra tomar seu café, mais um café da manhã solitário como a maioria de sua vida, mas desta vez ela se enganara, Sonomi a esperava na mesa para o café.  
  
"Mamãe?! Pensei que tivesse ido trabalhar, é realmente uma surpresa te encontrar para o café!" Disse Tomoyo se sentando e pegando uma torrada.  
  
"Por acaso é estranho uma mãe se preocupar com a filha?"  
  
Tomoyo a olhou com um certo espanto.  
  
"Você achou que eu ia trabalhar no dia seguinte ao ver minha filha chegando toda estrupiada, cabeça enfaixada, depois de sair sem me dizer pra onde, com quem ou quando chegaria?" Sonomi agora perdera seu tom calmo.  
  
"Eu posso explicar, mãe! Eu estava na casa do Eriol..."  
  
"É claro! Tinha que ser ele, é sempre ele. Você se esqueceu de tudo o que você passou e agora quer mais?!"  
  
"Mamãe, agora vai ser diferente, ele... Ele até me propôs casamento, olhe!!" Tomoyo estendeu a mão direita aonde se podia ver o belo anel prateado em um dos dedos.  
  
"E mais essa agora!!"   
  
Sonomi se levantou bruscamente da mesa e caminhou pesadamente até a janela. Ela olhou para longe e depois pressionou os dedos entre os olhos antes de perguntar:  
  
"O que aconteceu pra você estar toda machucada?" Ela disse em um tom, na medida do possível, brando.  
  
Mas Tomoyo não saberia o que dizer. Como explicar pra mãe que uma feiticeira de quase 100 anos surgiu das cinzas e agora estava atrás dela e de todos os seus amigos. Como explicar que Eriol é a encarnação de um antigo e poderoso feiticeiro, que Sakura e Shoaran manipulam magia e que... Seu melhor amigo é uma criatura alada que nem humano é. Ela apenas olhou pra mãe como quem pede desculpas.  
  
"Não precisa explicar nada, é claro que foi alguma confusão criada por aquele lá. Se alguma coisa de ruim acontece contigo é claro que é por culpa dele."  
  
"Não é verdade mamãe! Eu tenho sido muito feliz desde que ele retornou, desde que ele voltou pra mim. E ele não é sinônimo de confusão." Tudo bem agora Tomoyo tinha que admitir que tinha exagerado.  
  
"É claro que não." Sonomi ironizou ao olhar fixamente para cada ferimento em Tomoyo. "Eu não quero você junto dele, não quero!"  
  
"Porque não, você nem o conhece!"  
  
"Eu não preciso conhecê-lo pra saber que ele não serve pra você. Você não será feliz com ele, olha o que aconteceu com sua tia..." Mas ela parou de falar aparentemente arrependida de ter começado essas palavras.  
  
"O que tem a tia Nadeshico? O que ela tem a ver com o meu namoro com o Eriol?"  
  
Mas o que tinha a ver Tomoyo não descobriu, Sonomi saiu apressada da sala e Tomoyo ficou muito intrigada com os rumos que aquela conversa tomou. O que será que sua mãe quis dizer com aquilo.  
  
..........................................................ooooO.Ooooo...........................................................  
  
Dias e semanas se passaram desde os últimos acontecimentos, Cecíl pouco apareceu mas, quando aparecia, era muito rápido apenas para lembrá-los de que ela estava a espreita. E foi assim que o mês de Maio chegou, Sakura completara Cinco meses de gravidez e sua barriga tinha se desenvolvido bastante, o que fazia com que agora Shaoran estivesse redobrando os cuidados com ela, incluindo só permitir que ela ficasse a um canto envolta por uma barreira mágica apenas dando uma leve cobertura, quando Cecil atacava, mas ela não reclamava, sabia que Shaoran só fazia aquilo para seu bem.  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol estavam muito bem, ela não contou a ele o que aconteceu depois que ela chegou em casa naquele dia, mesmo depois de muita insistência dele.Por outro lado Tomoyo ainda questionava as palavras de sua mãe e, durante algum tempo, continuou tentando dissuadi-la a contar o que significavam, mas diante ao silêncio de Sonomi, ela preferiu aguardar a hora certa pra descobrir a verdade.  
  
É claro, as únicas pessoas que ficaram sabendo do ocorrido das desconfianças de Tomoyo, era Touya e Yue que pareceram não dar muita importância para tal fato. Touya ainda brincou dizendo que talvez Sonomi tivesse sentido a ligação que o pai dele e o Eriol tinham devido a ambos possuírem um pouco dos poderem de Clow. Yue estava mais preocupado com o desconforto que estava sentindo agora que sua outra identidade e Nakuru estavam... "mais próximos".  
  
Desde o dia em que passearam no Shopping Yukito e Nakuru ficaram bastante amigos e agora sempre saíam juntos. Eles estavam no meio de um passeio agora quando encontram Sakura e Shaoran em mais uma de suas discussões.  
  
"Shaoran, não sei porque você está comprando esses tecidos e esses bonecos!" Sakura sabia muito bem o porque, mas não queria admitir.  
  
"Oras Sakura, você sabe muito bem que o Tango-no-sekku* será depois de amanhã."  
  
"Tango-no-sekku? Que legal!" Disse Yukito se aproximando dos dois com Nakuru. "Eu posso ajudar a fazer as Carpas de tecido?"  
  
"É claro que sim Yukito!!" Respondeu Shaoran radiante.  
  
"Até você Yukito!!!" Sakura estava furiosa. Nakuru riu diante da cena.  
  
"Falei alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou Yukito.  
  
"Não, você só se juntou ao Shaoran na torcida pra que o filho de Sakura seja um menino." Respondeu Nakuru rindo bastante.  
  
"Será uma menina!!" Bradou Sakura.  
  
"Isso é o que vamos ver." Disse Shaoran calmamente.  
  
Os quatro resolveram ir comer em um restaurante super aconchegante que tinha alí perto, e agora estavam vendo Sakura comer Yakisoba (desculpem se escrevi errado) com calda de morango misturado com estrogonofe. O garçom se recusou a fazer o pedido alegando que o Chefe jamais aceitaria cometer este crime, mas diante a insistência de Sakura ele acabou cedendo.  
  
"Mas Shao, você não acha que está muito em cima da hora pra fazer as Carpas? O festival é depois de amanhã, nem com a ajuda do Yuki você vai conseguir aprontar tudo." Disse Nakuru enquanto Sakura soltava um muxoxo.  
  
"Eu sei, mas para depois de amanhã eu só vou pendurar um, nós recebemos um convite para um festival em homenagem a esse dia pra daqui a duas semanas lá no templo Tsukimine." Responde Shaoran.  
  
"Isso parece até complô." Disse Sakura com a voz embargada devido a comida.  
  
...........................................................ooooO.Ooooo......................................................  
  
"Senhorita Tomoyo? A senhorita tem visitas."  
  
"Quem é Amélie?"  
  
"É o Sr. Touya e o Sr. Yukito."  
  
Tomoyo dá um belo sorriso.  
  
"Por favor peça pra que eles aguardem só um pouco que eu já desço."  
  
Amélie se retira do quarto e Tomoyo termina de se arrumar. Ela começa pentear os cabelos enquanto pensa na conturbada relação com sua mãe que se iniciou desde a briga delas a respeito de Eriol. Certa noite Tomoyo caminhava pelo corredor que levava a seu quarto, tinha levantado no eio da noite para tomar um pouco de água, ao passar pelo quarto de Sonomi ela ouviu soluços e uma frase que só fez aumentar suas suspeitas de que a mãe guardava algum segredo. 'De novo não." Soluço. 'Eu tentei impedir, sua morte agora é em vão.' Soluço. 'Eu abomino o amor.'  
  
'O que sua mãe quis dizer com aquilo, o que significava?'  
  
Tomoyo terminou de se arrumar e foi descendo para se encontrar com seus irmãos, pois era aquilo que Touya e Yukito, na verdade Yue, significavam pra ela. Se perguntava se devia contar o que ouviu mas se decidiu pelo segredo já que dizia respeito a sua mãe também.  
  
"A que devo a honra da visita de vocês?" Ela disse com a voz animada sem nenhuma nota da preocupação que assolava seus pensamentos.  
  
"Viemos te chamar para sair. Vamos aproveitar que o Touya resolveu dar um tempo do hospital." Yukito respondeu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tomoyo. " E também porque tem alguém com saudades de você e quando ele fica assim minha cabeça fica doendo."  
  
"Então você não estava com saudades minhas, Yukito?!" Tomoyo se fingiu brava.  
  
"Imagine querida."  
  
"É verdade sim." Touya se manifestou e agarrou Tomoyo pelo braço. "Depois que ele ficou amiguinho da Nakuru, ele não liga pra mais ninguém."  
  
"Ciúmes, Touya? De quem do Yukito ou da Nakuru?" Tomoyo provocou.  
  
"Ciúmes não, alívio! Agora vamos?"  
  
Tomoyo caminhou de braços dado com Yukito e Touya (muito bem acompanhada, não?) eles passariam o dia juntos como a muito tempo não faziam desde o aparecimento de todos os problemas e, na opinião de Touya, desde o aparecimento de Eriol também, ele achava que tudo estaria muito bem se aquele outro moleque não resolvesse aparecer.  
  
...................................................ooooO.Ooooo.......................................................................  
  
"Eriol você prometeu!"  
  
"Eu sei que eu prometi, mas não pode ser outro dia? Esse livro que eu encontrei é muito bom e eu não queria largá-lo agora."  
  
"Se não é agora não é depois. Se não fosse esse livro seria outro. Você sempre está lendo! Sempre está ocupado, você prometeu um piquenique com nós três juntos!"  
  
"Nakuru fala mais baixo você é irritante sabia?!"  
  
"Cala a boca SpinelSun!"  
  
"Ih! A coisa está séria, você nunca me chama assim."  
  
Eriol fecha o pesado livro com um estrondo e olha para Spi deitado monotonamente na mesinha da varanda, e para Nakuru que estava em pé sacudindo os braços e fazendo gestos enquanto brigava com Spi e reivindicava de Eriol.  
  
"Tudo bem você venceu. Arrume tudo o que precisamos e nós fazemos um piquenique, eu vou subir e me arrumar."  
  
"TE AMO ERIOOOOL!" E Nakuru saiu correndo preparar tudo. E Eriol ficou rindo da atitude espontânea e infantil de sua serva que era mais uma amiga.  
  
"Você sempre faz os gostos dela." Spi disse com uma nota de ciúmes.  
  
"Eu também não faço todos os seus?" Eriol sorriu para o gato que agora estava com as bochechas vermelhas. "Vá se arrumar você também, logo sairemos."  
  
...........................................ooooO.Ooooo................................................................  
  
"Vocês já ficaram sabendo da comemoração que vai ter no templo Tsukimine?" Yukito perguntou comendo seu quarto sanduíche.  
  
"Estou sabendo sim, mas vou trabalhar no dia." Touya respondeu enquanto fazia uma bonequinha de pano a pedido de Sakura.  
  
"Ah vai sim! Não seja estraga prazeres, todo mundo vai estar lá!" Tomoyo largou as linhas que estava separando para ajudar Touya.  
  
"Mas eu tenho que trabalhar, Tomy. Como você acha que eu me alimento?"  
  
"Mas você não precisa trabalhar nesse dia. Eu sei muito bem que você vai pegar o plantão da manhã, vai larga a tempo de ir ao festival e que você só dobra o plantão se quiser." Yukito começou a catar os tubos de linhas que se espalharam por todo o gramado.  
  
"Que amigão você é, hein?"  
  
"Perfeito!! Você não tem mais desculpas priminho e você vai me buscar em casa pra eu ter certeza que você vai."  
  
"Tudo bem vocês venceram." Touya levantou as mãos em rendição. Yukito se levantou para apanhar os tubos que rolaram pra longe. "Mas o seu namoradinho não vai te buscar?"  
  
"Tira esse tom de desprezo quando falar dele por favor. E não, ele não vai me buscar, vamos nos encontrar o templo."  
  
"YUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Nakuru surgiu do nada e abraçou Yukito que caiu no chão.  
  
"Eu já vi essa cena em algum lugar. Mas era você quem deveria estar caído no chão, Touya." Eriol apareceu acompanhado de uma pantera negra belíssima.  
  
"Oi Eriol. "  
  
"É bom te ver também Touya." Eriol se sentou perto de Tomoyo e deu um selinho em seus lábios.  
  
"O que vocês fazem aqui?" Tomoyo perguntou.  
  
"Eu tinha prometido um piquenique a meus dois guardiões e a Nakuru fez o favor de me lembrar."  
  
PLOFT!!! SpinelSun Soltou uma pesada cesta que estava pendurada em sua boca.  
  
"A Nakuru colocou a cozinha toda dentro da cesta?" SpinelSun perguntou.  
  
"Oi Spin. Senta aqui do meu lado." A pantera foi pra junto de Tomoyo que começou a acariciar atrás das orelhas dele.  
  
"Se o Kero ver isso vai ficar com ciúmes." Nakuru provocou. Ela e Yuki já se sentavam junto de todos.  
  
"Acho que essa toalha não vai caber todos nós." Observou Yuki.  
  
"Eu resolvo isso."  
  
Eriol se levantou, invocou sua magia e ampliou magicamente a toalha xadrez que agora parecia uma lona de circo.  
  
"Eriol ficou maluco?! E se aparece alguém?!" Tomoyo olhou para os lados.  
  
"Não se preocupe querida, eu escolhi este bosque justamente por quase ninguém vir aqui. Eu quis proporcionar maior liberdade aos meus guardiões."  
  
"Eu te amo sabia?" Nakuru se agarrou ao pescoço de Eriol.  
  
"Vocês vão ao famoso festival que a Nakuru não para de falar?" SpinelSun perguntou com a cabeça repousada no colo de Tomoyo.  
  
"Estávamos justamente falando nisso. Eu fui intimado a ir." Touya se queixou.  
  
"Você também?" SpinelSun disse.  
  
"Vocês dois são tão desanimados, hein?" Nakuru protestou.  
  
"O Kero vai estar lá." Tomoyo disse displicente.  
  
"Não diga!" A pantera negra deu lugar a um gatinho que se aninhava nos braços de Tomoyo.  
  
"Já se animou!" Eriol disse pegando Spi em seus braços. "Você está muito acomodado nos braços da minha namorada, né?  
  
"Ciúmes Eriol?" Yukito provocou.  
  
"Claro que sim, né? Ele tem que tomar conta do que é dele!" Nakuru se intrometeu.  
  
"Tomoyo não é um objeto pra ser propriedade de alguém." Touya objetou. Nakuru estirou a língua pra ele.  
  
"Nesse bosque tem umas frutinhas muito gostosas, vamos colher algumas Yukito?!" Mas quando Nakuru se virou para Yuki, Yue rapidamente já tinha tomado o lugar. "Você é muito nojento, sabia?" Yue deu um olhar de desprezo.  
  
"Porque você não vai com ela Touya?" Yue disse calmamente.  
  
"Porque não!"  
  
"O que custa Touya?!" Tomoyo insistiu.  
  
"Tudo bem, vamos lá. Vamos também SpinelSun você precisa caminhar."  
  
Spi voou do colo de Eriol e logo depois já era SpinelSun a pantera. O trio se aporfundou pelas árvores e logo desapareceram.  
  
"Você faz tudo pra não ficar junto da Nak por muito tempo, não é?" Tomoyo ria.  
  
"É porque vocês não tem que aturar ela igual a uma doida gesticulando, se agarrando no seu pescoço fazendo criancices. O Yukito pode não se lembrar do momento em que eu assumo o corpo, mas eu me lembro." Yue estava indignado.  
  
"O que você disse não é verdade. Esqueceu que eu moro com a Nakuru?" Eriol disse achando graça e se virou para Tomoyo. "Eu não me lembro do Yue tão reclamão."  
  
"Pois eu não me lembro dele sem reclamar." Tomoyo disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Yue.  
  
"Humpf! Já estou até imaginando como vai ser no festival. Convence a Sakura a me deixar dormindo no báculo ou então a me dar alguma tarefa a fazer Tomy."  
  
"Ah não, eu quero todo mundo lá! Eu prometo que te roubo um pouquinho e a gente fica junto."  
  
"O que é isso?! Estão planejando uma traição na minha frente!" Eriol se fingiu indignado.  
  
"É claro querido você sabe que eu não gosto de te enganar." Tomoyo e Yue começaram a rir, Eriol ao acompanhou.  
  
Logo depois, Touya, Nakuru e SpinelSun retornaram cada um com uma braçada de frutinhas silvestres. Eles passaram uma tarde muito agradável.  
  
..................................................................ooooO.Ooooo......................................................  
  
O Templo Tsukimini estava muito bonito e enfeitado, Carpas feitas de brilhantes tecidos tremulavam ao vento a toda volta, havia muitos rostos sorridentes, crianças sorridentes.  
  
"Até que em fim! Pensei que não fossem chegar mais!" Nakuru estava muito anima, como ficava em todas as comemorações. Ela agarrou no braço de Yukito que chegava junto com Touya e Tomoyo.  
  
"Oi Eriol. Chegaram cedo, né?" Tomoyo largou Touya e foi dar um beijo em Eriol.  
  
"Nós não chegamos cedo, você é que chegaram tarde." Nakuru replicou.  
  
"Nós chegamos cedo sim. E por sua causa que parecia que o chão estava pegando fogo de tanto que você sasaricava pela casa." Eriol disse sempre com seu sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Mas mudando de assunto. Gostaram do meu Kimono?" Nakuru deu uma volta para mostrar seu Kimono azul anil com diversas Carpas bordadas.  
  
"Mas, Nakuru que eu me lembre hoje não é necessário o uso de Kimono." Yukito comentou inocente.  
  
"Ah, mas eu queria entrar no clima da festa." Ela disse simplesmente.  
  
"A Sakura e Shaoran estão chegando!" Tomoyo disse animada.  
  
Sakura e Shaoran se aproximavam dos amigos fazendo um contraste. Sakura usava um vestido para grávida lilás até os joelhos, parecia uma bata, sua barriga de cinco meses, estava enorme o que deixava os movimentos de Sakura mais lentos mas ainda assim a deixava mais bonita já que ela estava incrivelmente feliz. Shaoran por outro lado parecia estar muito mais animado do que Sakura, ele trazia umas dez Carpas coloridas presas por fitas, era um perfeito chamariz para crianças, mal ele pôs os pés no templo e um monte delas ficaram a volta dele mas ele nem se chateava, ficava encantado por estar com eles.  
  
"Dá pra acreditar! Ele parece uma criança!" Sakura se indignava.  
  
"Ele só está feliz Sakura." Tomoyo a abraçou. "E ele tem motivo, um filho é sempre uma alegria." Tomoyo colocou a mão em cima da barriga de sakura, uma melancolia se apossou dela que engoliu em seco, Touya percebendo tratou de mudar de assunto.  
  
"Ô Moleque você não fala com as pessoas não?"  
  
"Desculpe cunhadinho mas as crianças me prenderam. Toma uma Carpa pra você, é em homenagem a seu sobrinho." Shaoran estendeu uma Carpa verde e prata para Touya.  
  
"Obrigado, 'cunhadinho'" Touya puxou a Carpa para si.  
  
"Vamos andar e ver o que tem aqui no templo!" Uma figura falou de dentro da bolsa de Nakuru.  
  
"Oi Spi, não sabia que você vinha." Sakura disse.  
  
"Pois é eu vim por espontânea pressão você sabe de quem né?" Spi deu uma olhada significativa em direção a Nakuru.  
  
"O Kero está aqui na minha bolsa, você não quer ficar junto com ele?" Sakura ofereceu.  
  
"Estou surpreso por até agora ele não ter se pronunciado." Spi fez uma cara confusa.  
  
"É porque ele está ocupado." Sakura abriu a bolsa e dentro estava Kero muito concentrado comendo doces e mais doces. "Foi a única forma que eu encontrei de trazê-lo até aqui sem que ele fizesse escândalo." Sakura disse como quem pedia desculpas.  
  
Spi pulou pra dentro da bolsa de Sakura e logo Kero sentiu sua presença.  
  
"Oi Spi! Você quer um doce." Kero ofereceu.  
  
"Não muito obrigado, você sabe que eu não posso." Spi cruzou os braços enquanto todos riam da cena.  
  
"Então vamos entrar logo no templo e ver o que tem!!" Nakuru puxou todos para dentro.  
  
Tomoyo continuou parada assistindo a todos os seus amigos entrarem felizes no templo, ela sentiu uma mão amiga pousar em seu ombro.  
  
"É difícil não se lembrar, não é?"  
  
"É sim, Touya. Às vezes bate uma saudade, principalmente quando eu vou com a Sakura comprar roupinhas de bebê."  
  
"Você tem que seguir em frente, recomeçar sua vida. Por mim você recomeçaria com outra pessoa mas..." Touya de um sorriso com o canto da boca.  
  
"Sabia que eu te amo Touya?" Ela olhou para ele como uma criança que procura consolo.  
  
"Sabia sim. E eu também te amo muito minha priminha."  
  
Touya a abraçou pelos ombros e os dois foram para o templo se encontrar com todos aqueles que eram importantes, todos aqueles que a muito tempo já era parte de uma única família. Mas será que a família estava completa? É o que vamos ver agora.  
  
Todos estavam se divertindo muito, Nakuru e Shaoran mais do que todos. Tomoyo se sentia em paz como a muito não se sentia, Touya tinha razão, ela não podia deixar que fantasmas do passado atrapalhassem a vida nova que estava começando pra ela. Eles agora estavam comprando sorvetes.  
  
"Ai o dia está perfeito!!" Tomoyo estava realmente muito feliz.  
  
"Que bom que você gostou,Tomoyo. É muito bom ver que todos estão se divertindo." Kajo Mizuki apareceu diante deles trajando as tradicionais roupas de dama do templo, Kimono branco e Hakama vermelha.  
  
"Retirem o que eu disse, o dia estava perfeito." Tomoyo resmungou de modo que somente Nakuru pôde ouvir.  
  
"Tudo bem, eu também não vou com a cara dela." Nakuru cochichou no ouvido de Tomoyo antes de sair para falar com Kajo. "Kajo querida! Você não nos disse nada que ia voltar ao Japão." Nakuru dá um abraço em Kajo. "Estou muito feliz em te ver."  
  
'Nossa como ela é falsa.' Tomoyo pensava divertida.  
  
"Eu também estou muito contente em ver vocês."  
  
"Professora Mizuki!!" Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam.  
  
"Você ainda fica assim quando a vê?" Shaoran comentou.  
  
"Eu não consigo evitar. T_T" Sakura se desculpou.  
  
"Você está progredindo bastante, hein Sakura?" Mizuki disse. "E você como vai Touya?"  
  
"Eu vou muito bem, achei que nunca mais fosse te ver novamente." Touya a encarou e logo depois a abraçou em cumprimento.  
  
"Garanto que não perderíamos nada não a vendo nunca mais." Tomoyo resmungou baixinho.  
  
"Disse alguma coisa Tomoyo?" Mizuki pareceu ouvir alguma coisa.  
  
"Ah, não! Eu só disse, estou feliz de mais em te ver!" Ela deu um sorriso cínico para Mizuki e depois a abraçou, atrás de Mizuki estava Nakuru que levantou os polegares para Tomoyo e moveu os lábio de forma que apenas Tomoyo pudesse entender.  
  
"É assim que se faz, tá aprendendo."  
  
...................................................................ooooO.Oooo......................................................  
  
"Venha para mim, meu doce Stephen, nós finalmente poderemos ficar juntos após tanto tempo."  
  
O vento sussurrava pro entre as folhas e árvores, Touya caminhava até o lago do Templo como que enfeitiçado pela voz do vento.  
  
"Venha meu amor, agora ninguém poderá nos separar."  
  
Touya cada vez mais se aproximava do lago e agora já entrava nele.  
  
"Só mais um passo e teremos a eternidade juntos, nós três."  
  
Touya deu mais um passo e um redemoinho se formou a seus pés sugando-o para o fundo do lago.  
  
"Touya." Tomoyo disse numa voz baixa e casual como se tivesse se lembrado dele agora.  
  
"O que foi?" Eriol a perguntou.  
  
"Nada, eu só me lembrei do Touya, a imagem dele me veio a mente." Tomoyo sorriu para Eriol.  
  
"Se lembrou do Touya? Você acabou de separar um pouco dele e já está com saudade?" Eriol disse mal escondendo o ciúme.  
  
"Não precisa ficar com ciúme. É só que eu e eles somos muito unidos, mas você é o homem que eu amo." Ela deu um selinho nele.  
  
"Eu não estou cm ciúmes." Ela olhou nos olhos dele incrédula. "Sério. Eu sei que vocês dois são como irmãos. Eh... Vamos tomar um suco?"  
  
Eriol a conduziu para uma barraca de sucos e Tomoyo riu dele pois sabia que ele estava se desviando do assunto, no entanto, enquanto caminhavam, Tomoyo olhou para o céus e as estrelas e uma tristeza se abateu dentro dela, mas foi muito rápido e logo ela já havia ido embora.  
  
"Que bom encontrar vocês" Era Kajo. "Você viram o Touya? Eu não o estou encontrando."  
  
"Mal o encontrou e já o perdeu?! Cuidado, você pode ficar sem ele, hien?" Tomoyo disse como uma brincadeira mas em cada palavra havia, destilado, um toque de veneno.  
  
"Pois é." Kajo deu mais um sorriso.  
  
"Ele deve estar com a Sakura ou o Yukito, vamos atrás deles." Eriol disse.  
  
"Sakura! Shaoran!" Tomoyo chamava os amigos que estavam parados em frente a uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo.  
  
"O que você estão fazendo?" Eriol érguntou quando já estavam juntos.  
  
"Estamos assistindo a uma disputa entre Yukito e Nakuru e devo dizer que está acirrada." Shaoran respondeu enquanto Sakura não desgrudava os olhos de Nakuru e Yukito que atiravam sem parar e não erravam uma.  
  
Tomoyo voltou a sentir a sensação de tristeza em seu peito, como se uma parte dela estivesse indo embora, mas era bobagem pois uma parte dela já tinha ido embora uma vez. Minutos depois Yuki e Nakuru voltavam cada um segurando um pingüim de pelúcia, como nenhum dos dois errava, não teve como desempatar então o vendedor resolveu dar um bichinho pra cada.  
  
"Que disputa acirrada, hein?" Kajo foi a primeira a comentar.  
  
"Pois é, até hoje a Nakuru foi a única que conseguiu me acompanhar." Yukito dava um sorrisinho enquanto passava a mão no cabelo."  
  
"Mas cadê o Touya Mizuki?" Sakura perguntou.  
  
"Era justamente o que eu ia perguntar. Eu fui em casa rápido e ele ficou me esperando, mas quando eu voltei ele não estava mais." Kajo esplicou.  
  
"Você não o viu Tomoyo?" Shaoran perguntou.  
  
Tomoyo já não estava prestando atenção a nada do que falavam a sua volta, o sentimento de perda crescia a cada momento e ela já estava ficando deseperada.  
  
"Tomoyo o que foi?" Eriol perguntou preocupado, já que ela olhava para todos os lados e parecia não estar naquele mundo, ele a virou para encará-la e notou que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
  
"Por favor, vamos procurar o Touya? Eu tenho que encontrá-lo." Ela pediu desesperada.  
  
Depois disso todos se separaram a procura de Touya, de início eles tentaram sentir a presença dele mas já não havia sinal algum de sua magia. Então se dividiram em duplas, Tomoyo com Eriol, Sakura com Shaoran, Nakuru com Yukito e Kero e Spi que, com suas formas pequenas sobrevoaram a floresta onde ninguém podia vê-los.  
  
"Acharam alguma coisa?" Tomoyo perguntava para Sakura.  
  
"Não achamos nada." Sakura se lamentou.  
  
Logo todos já estavam juntos, Nakuru voltou sozinha e disse que Yue resolveu aparecer e seguiu sozinho, logo depois eles ouviram a voz dele.  
  
"Por aqui, eu encontrei algo."  
  
Yue os guiou até o lago e logo que chegaram perceberam que tinha alguma coisa muito errada lá. Alguns peixes boiavam mortos na superfície do lago, os que estavam vivos agora podiam ser vistos claramente, o lago era profundo por isso em situação normal, os peixes não era visto já que ficavam no fundo, agora parecia que alguma coisa os impediam de submergir.  
  
Eles se aproximaram mais, Shaoran fez menção de entrar no lago, mas uma espécie de barreira o repeliu. Eriol tentou quebrá-la com sua magia mas nada aconteceu, por fim Kerberus SpinelSun sobrevoaram o lago a procura de alguma coisa.  
  
"Vocês precisam ver isso!!" Kerberus gritou.  
  
Yue pegou Tomoyo nos braços, Shaoran montou em Kerberus, Sakura invocou a carta Alada, Kajo montou em SpineSun e Eriol evocou sua magia para flutuar, todos voaram até acima do centro do lago o que viram o deixaram de boca aberta. Cecíl e Touya jaziam no fundo do lago envoltos por uma barreia que impedia qualquer coisa de entrar em contato com eles. Eles logo descobriram o porque dos peixes mortos, Shaoran jogou uma pedra no lago e assim que ela encostou na barreira se desintegrou, provavelmente enquanto Cecíl erguia a barreira os peixes a volta morreram e os outros fugiram para a superfície.  
  
"Sakura, eu sei que você tem que ser cautelosa agora que está tão perto de ter o seu bebê, mas vamos precisar de sua ajuda." Eriol disse em um tom sério que nada lembrava o rapaz brincalhão de antes.  
  
"É claro Eriol, eu faço qualquer coisa pra salvar meu irmão." Sakura disse em tom choroso.  
  
Todos voltaram para a beirada do lago. Tomoyo estava desolada, talvez se tivesse dado mais atenção aquela sensação de perda antes, Touya pudesse estar junto dela agora. Como que lendo seus pensamentos Mizuki disse em tom consolador.  
  
"Não adianta se culpar, você nada poderia ter feito. 'Não existem coincidências..."  
  
"Só o inevitável', já sei! Me poupe dos seus ditados." Tomoyo foi pra junto de Yue como sempre fazia quando se sentia perdida, Eriol se sentiu estranho por ela não ter se refugiado com ele mas compreendeu.  
  
"Ao que me parece Cecíl está muito bem acomodada ali." Eriol começou. "O que temos que fazer é induzi-la a sair de lá. Vamos unir nossos poderes e causar uma comoção no lago, enquantos uns fazem isso os outros tentam atingir a barreira."  
  
Todos concordaram.  
  
"Sakura você vai agir no lago, confrontar a magia de outro feiticeiro é muito desgastante e você tem que se poupar." Shaoran instruiu e Sakura assentiu, ainda estava abalada com a imagem de seu irmão no fundo do lago sendo abraçado por Cecíl.  
  
"Então Shaoran, Kajo, RubyMoon, Yue e Eu que temos os poderes parecidos, vamos atingir a barreira. Sakura, SpinelSun e Kerberus atingem o lago em si."  
  
Todos foram para seus postos, Tomoyo ficou apenas assistindo a ação, se sentia inputil por não poder fazer nada para ajudar a pessoa que lhe era mais cara no mundo.  
  
Sakura, Kerberus e SpinelSun, agitaram as águas do lago que pareceram ferver, eles dividiram a água e lançaram vapor quente a toda volta da barreira, os outros concentraram seus poderem em destruir a barreira, no início parecia que não ia adiantar, mas subitamente Cecíl abriu os olhos. A esse simples gesto todos foram lançados, Kerberus rapidamente amparou Sakura para evitar um contato brusco com o chão ou uma árvore.  
  
Sem a presença da magia as águas agora voltavam para seu lugar com uma força gigantesca que partiria os ossos de quem estivesse no meio delas, mas antes que elas tocassem Cecíl e Touya a bola de energia que estava no lago levitou e ficou suspensa no ar. Cecíl agora estava completamente atenta e segurava um Touya desacordado em seus braços.  
  
"Malditos vocês vieram tirar Stephen de mim novamente!"  
  
"O quê?" Eriol não entendeu.  
  
"Vocês vão se arrepender por atrapalharem nosso reencontro!!"  
  
Uma gargalhada gélida tomou conta do lugar e a noite pareceu temer já que grossas nuvens cobriram o céu e tamparam o brilho da Lua.  
  
..................................................................ooooO.Ooooo................................................................  
  
Mil desculpas a todos!!!!!! Eu sei que eu demorei séculos e séculos, mas me bateu um bloqueio, principalmente depois que o quinto livro do Harry Potter saiu, pra quem não sabe eu sou louca por HP, tenho até algumas fics sobre o tema.  
  
Eu pensei em voltar a publicar só depois que eu terminasse toda a fic, mas eu terminei esse capítulo e fiquei com dó, principalmente depois de receber e-mails de leitores perguntando sobre o andamento da história, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho de vocês. Agora não se preocupem que depois que eu comecei esse capítulo as idéias pipocaram portanto acho (espero) que não vou demorar tanto para terminar, é essa fic está chegando ao fim.  
  
Nem sei se eu mereço mas mesmo assim, por favor revisem esse capítulo!!!!! Até a próxima.  
  
Beijinhos ^_^' (envergonhada pela demora com o capítulo) 


	16. Acertando os ponteiros

Capítulo: Dezesseis  
  
Acertando os ponteiros  
  
O título do capítulo está terrível, não é?  
  
N/A: Eu mereço morrer, né? Além de ficar séculos sem enviar um capítulo ainda não coloco todas as informações direito. Quem leu o último capitulo não deve ter entendido nada daquele festival doido, com Carpas de tecido e a fixação do Shaoran, a não ser aqueles que conhecem os costumes japoneses. Vou dar a devida explicação agora. Tango-no-sekku ou festival dos meninos, é comemorado todo dia 5 de Maio, os japoneses fazem Carpas de tecido para serem hasteadas, ficam parecendo pipas só quem em formato de Carpa que é um peixe e é feito de tecido, eles também expõem bonecos de guerreiro que representam a força e energia dos meninos. Tudo explicado, vamos a continuação da história.  
  
" " - Fala do personagem  
  
' ' - Pensamentos  
  
( ) - Intromissões minhas  
  
"Vocês vão se arrepender por atrapalharem nosso reencontro!!"  
  
Uma gargalhada gélida tomou conta do lugar e a noite pareceu temer já que grossas nuvens cobriram o céu e tamparam o brilho da Lua.  
  
"Largue o Touya agora, ou você vai se arrepender!!!" Tomoyo gritou não agüentando mais ver Touya nos braços daquela louca.  
  
"O que você pretende fazer comigo sua mortal idiota?! Acha mesmo que você conseguiria me atingir. Eu sei que você ama este homem, eu posso ver nos seus olhos, mas você não vai tirá-lo de mim!!!" Ceres, com um movimento do seu braço, lança Tomoyo contra as árvores próximas.  
  
"Ai!" Tomoyo se curva ao tentar se levantar, o impacto foi muito forte. "Eu não preciso tirá-lo de você, ele já é meu, eu já sou dele." Ao ouvir essas palavras, Eriol a olha confuso, mas ela não percebe pois seu olhar estava fixo em Cecíl. "O sentimento que nos uni é mais forte que seu desejo profano!"  
  
Cristais cruzaram o ar atingindo o rosto de Cecíl de leve, ela estava distraída enfrentando Tomoyo e só pôde se defender no último momento, o que resultou em arranhões em uma das faces dela. Os cristais foram lançados por Yue.  
  
"Maldito! Como ousas me tocar, eu vou..."  
  
"Ceres." Touya sussurrou por entre seus devaneios.  
  
Cecíl ficou atordoada, seus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais amarelos à medida que seu ódio aumentava, o ambiente em volta parecia refletir todo o estado de espírito em que ela se encontrava. Raios iluminavam o céu e desciam a Terra como anjos vingadores destruindo tudo a sua volta, gritos puderam ser ouvidos vindos do templo mas os trovões os tornavam inaudíveis, a ventania começava carregando tudo a sua volta.  
  
"Vocês todos vão sofrer a minha ira! Este é o início do fim!"  
  
Touya levitou por entre os braços de Cecíl, enquanto ela abria os braços, um manto negro crescia e se espalhava por todo o lugar, o manto se dividiu em diversas partes e quando cada uma delas envolvia os animais que estavam por ali, automaticamente o corpo do animal desaparecia e sua sombra emergia do chão.  
  
Aquela malha negra tentava em vão atacar nossos heróis, eles tinham o dom da magia, Yue carregou Tomoyo pra junto de si a fim de protegê-la. Quando procuraram por Cecíl, esta já tinha desaparecido levando Touya consigo.  
  
"Droga! Ela foi embora!" Shaoran disse enquanto rasgava a malha negra que vinha em sua direção.  
  
"Temos que ir atrás dela e resgatar Touya." Eriol disse dissipando a última malha, ainda pensando nas palavras de Tomoyo.  
  
"Esperem um momento." Tomoyo disse se botando a escuta. "São gritos! Estão vindo do templo!"  
  
Gritos e choros ecoavam pela noite, eles correram até onde minutos atrás havia um festival e pessoas se divertindo, o que se observava agora eram pessoas correndo por todos os lados, fugindo daquelas estranhas malhas negras, e cada pessoa envolvida por ela sumia e sua sombra tomava vida. Uma mãe corria com seu filho de mais ou menos oito anos, mas não conseguiram dar mais nenhum passo, o menino que estava a frente da mãe foi pego e envolto e logo já não tinha mais sinal dele a não ser sua sombra, a mãe gritou e deu um passo a trás mas se encostou em outra malha e teve o mesmo destino de seu filho.  
  
"Isso é terrível!"Sakura choramingava.  
  
"Não é hora de chorar, temos que ajudar essas pessoas." Kerberus correu e se pôs em frente a uma família prestes a ser atacada, uma rajada de fogo saiu de sua boca atingindo os atacantes.  
  
"Desse jeito as pessoas vão descobrir a magia." SpinelSun hesitou.  
  
"Se não agirmos logo, não existirá pessoas pra nos descobrir." RubyMoon também partiu e logo Sakura, Shaoran, e Kaho estavam lutando e protegendo as pessoas daquele templo.  
  
Yue, que segurava a mão de Tomoyo forte, também estava se preparando pra entrar em batalha levando-a consigo, Eriol se adiantou e segurou a mão livre de Tomoyo fazendo com que os dois parassem.  
  
"Vem comigo." Eriol disse como uma ordem mas soava como um pedido.  
  
Tomoyo olhou nos olhos do rapaz e viu alguma coisa errada ali, depois olhou para Yue que lhe sorriu com os olhos. Ela soltou a mão que a ligava a Yue e este seguiu para a batalha.  
  
"É claro Eriol, eu vou contigo."  
  
.......................................................................ooooO.Ooooo.............................................................................  
  
Stephen chegava em casa sorrateiramente, cruzou a sala o mais silenciosamente possível, ele ia direto para o quarto trocar de roupa que estava suja, ele sabia que sua irmã Ceres o esperava para o chá e ele já estava atrasado, por isso trocaria de roupa e diria que estava dormindo pra que a irmã não brigasse com ele por ter saído e se atrasado. Ele coloca o pé no primeiro degrau da escada que leva aos quartos, quando é interrompido por uma voz feminina vinda do jardim.  
  
"Não vai tomar um chá comigo, meu irmão?" A voz era divertida.  
  
Ele saiu de perto da escada e foi até a porta de vidro, que se encontrava aberta, uma mesa de chá estava posta para duas pessoas, sentada de costas para a porta, estava a figura de uma mulher jovem e esguia que usava um vestido lilás e tinha um gracioso chapéu que escondia seus cabelos.  
  
"É claro que eu vou maninha." Stephen deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã e se sentou na cadeira de frente a ela, mas a imagem permaneceu como se a tela de um filme só mostrasse as costas da mulher e o rosto de Stephen que agora se servia de um pouco de chá.  
  
A mulher permaneceu parada e ele percebeu que era observado.  
  
"Já vai brigar comigo por eu ter me atrasado?"  
  
"Desta vez não, eu só quero saber quem é a jovem que fez meu irmão esquecer da irmã dele pra ficar com ela." Um tom zombeteiro era notado na voz.  
  
"Não sei do que você está falando, Ceres." Ele coloca um biscoito na boca.  
  
"Você sabe muito bem que não pode me enganar, está com um olhar brilhante e sonhador ultimamente, está mais alegre, mais vivo." Ela toma um pouco de chá.  
  
"Bobagem sua. Por acaso se eu estou feliz é porque tem alguma mulher no meio?"  
  
"Não estou dizendo isso, mas nesse caso eu tenho certeza que sim."  
  
Stephen se levantou e deu as costas pra Ceres, ela agora repousou a xícara no pires e esperou que seu irmão continuasse.  
  
"Não nego que tenha uma mulher sim, mas não é nada de mais."  
  
"Nada de mais... Agora mudou de nome? Eu costumava chamar de paixão, amor." Ela se divertia.  
  
Ele pareceu se irritar pois jogou com violência o guardanapo que ainda estava em sua mão enquanto se levantava e ficava de costas para Ceres.  
  
"Não diga bobagens Ceres, você não me conhece tão bem assim."  
  
Ela se levantou e abraçou seu irmão por trás.  
  
"Tem razão, eu não te conheço tanto assim, me desculpe." Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. "Só porque você guarda um lenço de uma mulher embaixo do travesseiro pra sentir o cheiro dela não significa que está apaixonado."   
  
Ela correu para o jardim com ele atrás dela.  
  
"Você não tem o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas!" Apesar das palavras, ele não estava irritado. "Eu vou te pegar maninha!"  
  
Risos ecoavam por entre as lembranças.  
  
Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Touya, Cecíl ainda permanecia com ele em seus braços, estavam caminhando agora por um bosque coberto por gelo, o lugar parecia que era outro lugar, já que no Japão agora é verão, portanto aquela paisagem branca e cheia de neve não combinava.  
  
"Você está a chorar por ela meu amor. Por ela que matou nosso filho e nos separou. Mas agora estamos juntos nos três."  
  
....................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo...............................................................................  
  
"Não está adiantando!!! Pra cada pessoa que salvamos cinco é atingida!!" Kaho dizia enquanto se livrava de uma malha.  
  
"O pior não é isso, mesmo depois que salvamos as pessoas e elas saem do templo as malhas vão atrás delas e as capturam." Yue estava espantado.  
  
"São como gafanhotos atacando uma plantação, não deixam nada fugir e só vão embora quando tudo está devastado." Tomoyo tinha o olhar perdido. Quase já não tinham pessoas além deles ali, e como que ouvindo suas palavras tudo ficou silencioso, já não tinha aquelas estranhas malhas, mas também já tinha ninguém além deles ali.  
  
O lugar estava deserto.  
  
"Droga! Não conseguimos proteger as pessoas."Shaoran estava frustrado.  
  
"Se prepare, as coisas ficarão piores." Eriol bateu uma das mãos no ombro de Shaoran e este assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
Mas o silêncio não durou muito tempo, logo pôde ser ouvido gemidos e soluços, lamentos terríveis que arrepiavam até a alma e logo o templo não estava mais vazio, sombras começaram a vagar por ali.  
  
"Fantasmas!!!" Sakura gritou e se abrigou nos braços do marido.  
  
"Não são fantasmas." Kaho tranqüilizou. "São as sombras das pessoas, ou melhor, acho que as pessoas foram transformadas em sombras e agora ficam vagando pelo lugar aonde foram transformadas."  
  
"Exatamente, Kaho." Eriol disse.  
  
"Fantasma ou não, os sons que eles estão fazendo não são lá muito agradáveis." Sakura gemeu. E todos tiveram que concordar. Os lamentos cresciam.  
  
"Vamos pra minha casa." Eriol os chamou.  
  
Chegando na casa de Eriol, ninguém disse nada foram todos dormir, precisavam pensar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. No outro dia Tomoyo e Yukito saíram pra comprar alguma coisa pra comerem, mas antes de chegarem a padaria ela estava sendo atacada pelas malhas e tudo em um raio de dois metros a volta dela também. Yue apareceu.  
  
"Vou avisa aos outros através da magia."  
  
Logo todos estavam reunidos. Eles se espalharam pela cidade e logo perceberam que vários pontos dela eram atacados e tal qual no templo, o ataque só parava quando a última pessoa era atingida. Em determinado momento quando todos estavam juntos de novo perceberam que algumas malhas estavam se locomovendo para outro lugar, provavelmente para um novo ataque.  
  
"Espere um pouco," Eriol começou. "Se seguirmos a direção em que elas estão indo, o próximo ataque será..."  
  
"A minha casa!" Tomoyo gritou.  
  
Todos correram apressados pra casa de Tomoyo, as malhas também iam pra lá, quando estavam perto da casa notaram Akizuki atravessando a rua para chegar na mansão, uma das malhas negras se precipitou até ela.  
  
"Akizuki cuidado!" Tomoyo gritou mas foi tarde demais, logo Akizuki tinha sido totalmente engolfada e depois apenas sua sombra restou. "Não!"  
  
"Calma Tomoyo, nós temos agora que pensar em proteger sua casa." Yue a abraçou.  
  
Eles seguiram o olhar até a casa de Tomoyo e se surpreenderam quando viram que nenhuma das malhas conseguiam penetrar uma espécie de barreira que circundava todo o terreno da mansão. Algumas batiam e eram lançadas longe, outras eram eletrocutadas e outras eram dissolvidas pela barreira. Ainda espantados ele entraram pelo portão e seguiram para a casa, encontraram Sonomi e os empregados reunidos na sala de visitas, todos olhando pelas janelas.  
  
"Mamãe o que está acontecendo?" Tomoyo perguntou. Sonomi simplesmente se sentou em um sofá e pegou uma xícara de chá.  
  
"Acho que você e seus amigos é quem podem explicar melhor, não?"  
  
Todos estavam cada vez mais intrigados, poderia Sonomi também possuir magia?  
  
"Mamãe eu não entendo..."  
  
"Não é o momento para explicações, como devem saber, apenas tenha em mente que todos aqui estamos seguros e concentre-se em acabar com tudo isso." Tomoyo abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida de novo por sua mãe. "Você também, Sakura. Seu pai está seguro, ele sabe se cuidar." Ela deu um olhar para Eriol. "Vão agora. Tomoyo eu prometo que te explico tudo, se tudo terminar bem."  
  
"Vai terminar tudo bem." Yue interrompeu.  
  
"Não era nem pra ter começado, mas as pessoas gostam de sofrer." Ela olhou para Tomoyo. "Agora vão." O tom de conversa encerrada fez com que todos fossem embora.  
  
.................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo.........................................................................  
  
"Você bem que nos disse que sua mãe estava estranha, Tomoyo, e agora isso." Yue disse.  
  
"O mais estranho é que eu não sinto nenhuma magia em sua mãe." Eriol disse.  
  
"Eu sei, isso tudo é muito estranho." Tomoyo foi até a janela da sala de Eriol. "Eu só queria que o Touya estivesse aqui." Lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos agora.  
  
"Acalme-se, Tomoyo, ele é forte vai ficar bem." Kaho se aproximou dela e a abraçou.  
  
"Não encoste em mim!! Ele não teria sido pego se não estive com você, você é a culpada por ele não estar aqui!" Ela secava os olhos mas novas lágrimas caiam, agora lágrimas de raiva e tristeza. "Não bastou fazer ele sofrer uma, duas vezes e agora o lança nas mãos daquela mulher! Eu te odeio Kaho Mizuki!!"  
  
Tomoyo subiu correndo as escadas até um dos quartos, Yue foi atrás dela deixando Kaho espantada e Eriol cada vez mais abalado.  
  
...................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo.......................................................................  
  
Uma semana se passou e os ataques continuaram, a cidade agora estava quase toda deserta, mesmo não entendendo o que se passava as pessoas agora temiam sair de casa, ma não adiantava quando um ponto da cidade era visado, nada escapava, não sobrava ninguém. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran e todos os outros, lutavam ferozmente mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo era inútil, Cecíl não apareceu desde então, muito menos conseguiram notícias ou pistas que os levassem até Touya, parecia que ele tinha desaparecido no tempo e espaço.  
  
O clima na casa de Eriol não podia ser pior, a todo momento a expectativa de mais destruição, Tomoyo não falava com mais ninguém a não ser Yue e Eriol, ela andava cabisbaixa e seu olhar triste e Eriol sabia que era pela ausência de Touya. Sakura estava cada vez mais cansada, mesmo com o barrigão ela lutava bravamente e isso a desgastava. Shaoran sempre que podia fazia de tudo pra que ela se sentisse confortável e segura.  
  
"Ai Shaoran, estou tão preocupada com meu irmão."  
  
"Eu sei Sakura, mas vai dar tudo certo."  
  
"Também estou preocupada com a Tomoyo, ela está definhando, parece até que ela é a irmã dele."  
  
"Você sempre com ciúmes, lembra quando você explodiu quando descobriu que além de seu irmão ela estava querendo roubar seu guardião."  
  
"Lembro sim, ela, Yue e o Touya ficaram muito unidos e eu sinto ciúmes sim. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu me surpreendo, é claro que estou preocupada com meu irmão, mas eu não estou tal mal quanto ela, o amor entre eles é tão grande que eu não posso mais me irritar com isso só posso entender."  
  
"Sabe que eu não me lembro de ver a Tomoyo assim nem quando o Eriol foi embora depois do aniversário dela, ela ficou triste e tudo, mas agora parece que ela está morrendo a cada dia longe do Touya."  
  
"Nós temos que cuidar muito bem do Yue."  
  
"Não entendi, Sakura."  
  
"Se ela ainda está inteira é porque o Yue está ao lado dela, se alguma coisa acontecer a ele não sei se ela vai resistir."  
  
Eriol estava ouvindo tudo da porta da biblioteca, seu coração apertou, se ela amava tanto assim o Touya, porque ela estava com ele? Porque aceitou se casar com ele? Seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Esperaria tudo isso acabar pra falar com ela e esclarecer tudo, até lá ele mesmo se encarregaria de proteger Yue, se a integridade Tomoyo dependesse da segurança de Yue ele mesmo providenciaria que nada acontecesse ao guardião. E também ele ia até o inferno atrás de Touya se disso dependesse a felicidade dela.  
  
Yukito e Nakuru estavam relaxando junto com Kaho e os dois, agora bonecos, Kero e Spi. Mesmo nos momentos de tenção como os que estavam vivendo, Nakuru se mantinha alegre e fazendo com que todos, de alguma forma, risse. Ela tinha acabado de fazer uma de suas palhaçadas arrancando risos de todos, quando Eriol se aproxima guiado pelo barulho.  
  
"Que bom que chegou Eriol, acabei de preparar um lanchinho." Nakuru disse.  
  
"Muito obrigado, Nak, mas não estou com fome." Ele olhou na direção de Yukito. "Yukito, será que eu poderia conversar com você?"  
  
"É claro!" Yukito se levantou e seguiu Eriol até a estufa.  
  
Kero e Spi agora brigavam por algum motivo banal, Kaho e Nakuru observavam os dois rapazes se distanciando, Nakuru permanecia com um sorriso nos lábios, Kaho desviou o olhar para Nakuru.  
  
"Você está sempre sorrindo, não é Nakuru?"Kajo disse calmamente.  
  
"O que disse?" Nakuru tinha uma expressão intrigada.  
  
"É surpreendente como, mesmo nos momentos difíceis, você se mantém alegre, e disposta a motivar a todos, às vezes parece que nada te atinge."  
  
Uma nuvem negra cobriu os olhos de Nakuru e ela abaixou a cabeça.  
  
"É verdade. Não me surpreenderia se todos pensassem que sou fria, infantil e que não levo nada a sério. Mas a verdade é que meu coração sangra diante dos problemas que enfrentamos." Nakuru levanta a cabeça e dá um belo sorriso que ilumina todo o seu rosto. "Mas alguém tem que alegrar um pouco essa casa, do contrário ficaremos melancólicos como aquelas sombras e vamos perder as esperanças."  
  
Kaho olhou seriamente para Nakuru que permanecia sorrindo.  
  
"Você tem razão." E Kaho deu um sorriso para a outra. 'A verdade é que ela deve sofrer muito mais por ter que parecer estar sempre alegre mesmo diante ao caos.' Kaho pensava.  
  
..............................................................................ooooO.Ooooo.........................................................................  
  
Eriol já estava a sua espera quando Yukito fechou a porta.  
  
"Na verdade, eu gostaria de..." Eriol começou.  
  
"Falar com o outro, não é?" Yukito completou e antes que Eriol pudesse assentir, Yue já tinha aparecido. "E então, sobre o que gostaria de falar."  
  
"Eu gostaria de falar sobre Tomoyo."  
  
Yue assentiu pare que ele continuasse.  
  
"Eu sei o quanto ela gosta de você e o quanto ela gosta do Touya, sei também o quanto ela está sofrendo por ele estar longe e correndo perigo."  
  
"Eu não acho que ele esteja correndo perigo." Yue interrompeu.  
  
"Como você tem certeza?"  
  
"Eu não tenho. É apenas um palpite."  
  
Eriol deu uma risada e se encaminhou até uma prateleira de Orquídeas.  
  
"Palpite. Você mudou bastante Yue. Minhas lembranças como Mago Clow são poucas, mas em nenhuma delas vejo você trabalhando com palpites. Suponho que essa mudança se deva ao seu convívio com Tomoyo."  
  
"Ela tem o dom de tocar as pessoas." Yue cruzou os braços.  
  
"Mas o que eu vim dizer é que você precisa se cuidar e não deixar que nada te aconteça, Tomoyo está mal com o sumiço de Touya não sei como ela reagiria se algo te acontecesse." Eriol terminou com a voz cansada.  
  
"É claro. Ela e Touya são muito amigos."  
  
"Acho que na relação deles não cabe apenas amizade, é muito mais que isso." Eriol não sabia porque estava dizendo essas coisas, mas sentia que precisava falar com alguém.  
  
"Muito mais." Yue repetiu e caminhou até uma mesa ali perto e ficou de costas para Eriol enquanto mexia em alguma coisa. "É você tem razão, é muito mais que amizade."  
  
"Eles se amam. Só não entendo porque ela aceitou se casar comigo." Eriol se sentou em um banco se sentindo derrotado.  
  
"Amizade também é amor. Eu amo a Tomoyo porque ela é uma amiga insubstituível e eu sei que ela me ama, nós somos grandes amigos. Mas ela e o Touya possuem algo muito maior, um amor que ultrapassa a amizade. Mas, Eriol, existem vários tipos de Amor, porque você não conversa diretamente com ela ao invés de ficar inventando teorias. Eu não tenho muitas lembranças de quando eu vivia com o Mago Clow mas eu não o vejo cismado com uma teoria e não ir atrás de uma resposta concreta."  
  
Eriol sorriu ao ouvir suas palavras vindas de Yue, seus olhos se iluminaram e ele caminhou até Yue parando a poucos centímetros, Yue se virou e deixou a mostra um belo arranjo de Tulipas nas mãos.  
  
"Tulipas. São as flores favoritas de Tomoyo."  
  
"Obrigado, Yue."  
  
Ele pegou as Tulipas e foi atrás de Tomoyo.  
  
......................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo..................................................................................................  
  
Tomoyo estava distraída passeando pelo quarto que, no momento, era seu. Em sua mente, vários pensamentos passavam, pensamentos sobre os recentes acontecimentos, toda essa confusão, o rapto de Touya, o segredo de sua mãe, mas também se passavam pensamentos de um passado não muito distante mas que, mesmo que se passassem mil anos, Tomoyo jamais esqueceria e se perguntava se todo esse caos não tinha iniciado naquele passado.  
  
Ela agora caminhava lentamente em direção a uma bonita penteadeira a um canto do quarto, tinha um espelho grande nela e Tomoyo parou em frente a ele. Seus cabelos, antes tão compridos, estavam na altura dos ombros, ela os havia cortado depois do nascimento e morte de sua filha, os prendeu em uma trança e colocou em uma urna, enterrou em um canto do jardim e em cima plantou várias Tulipas, ela não pôde enterrar o corpo de sua filha mas tinha providenciado um túmulo simbólico.  
  
Tomoyo nunca se esqueceu de sua filha mas, com os recentes acontecimentos, ela não tinha parado um momento para relembrar até agora que se mirou no espelho, ela pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e brincou com ele em seu rosto, ela não teve oportunidade de vê-la, mas Touya disse que, apesar dos olhos azul meia-noite como os do pai, os cabelos eram como os dela. Os olhos como os do pai, o pai que nunca soube de sua existência, que não sofreu por perdê-la justamente por não saber que um dia, mesmo que por pouco tempo, ela existiu, e se dependesse dela ele nunca saberia, não adiantava trazer sofrimento pra uma terra que não provou da tempestade.  
  
"Tomoyo? Posso entrar?" - Eriol perguntava do outro lado da porta.  
  
"É claro Eriol, entre!" 'Hora de voltar para a vida real.' - Pensou tomoyo.  
  
Eriol entrou no quarto e Tomoyo permaneceu sentada no banco em frente à penteadeira. Ele apenas sorriu pra ela e foi até a janela, depois sentou na cama de frente a ela, se levantou e retornou à janela. 'Como iniciar uma conversa como aquela?' Era o que ele se perguntava.  
  
Tomoyo nunca tinha visto Eriol desse jeito, talvez apenas quando ele foi pedi-la em casamento, ela teria achado engraçado se não tivesse percebido que fosse o que fosse era sério, pelo menos pra ele, quando ele refez o caminho pela segunda vez ela resolveu quebrar o gelo.  
  
"E então, você tem alguma coisa pra me falar ou só queria decorar o caminho da minha cama até a janela?"  
  
Eriol sorriu pra ela imaginando como deveria estar ridículo e voltou a se sentar na cama e de frente para Tomoyo.  
  
"Me desculpe é que eu não sei direito como começar esta conversa, na verdade desde que eu saí da estufa que eu comecei a achar o motivo da conversa completamente sem fundamento." Eriol começou nervoso, era incrível como ele sempre ficava nervoso perto dela, logo ele que sempre tinha o controle da situação.  
  
"Engraçado, eu já vi isso antes. Ah! Lembrei, foi quando você me pediu e casamento! Você estava assim enrolando, enrolando e nunca chegando ao ponto final." Ela sorria, não de divertimento, mas de uma forma que o encorajasse. "O que você estava fazendo na estufa?"  
  
"Eu estava conversando com o Yue, sobre você, sobre o Touya." Ele olha fixamente para ela que começa a entender aonde a conversa estava chegando. "Tomoyo, você ama o Touya?" Foi muito duro para Eriol fazer esta pergunta, mas ele tinha que fazê-la, ele precisava de uma resposta mesmo que ela o fizesse sofrer como nunca.  
  
Tomoyo tomou as mãos de Eriol nas suas e respondeu com o olhar bem firme nele.  
  
"Eu amo o Touya com toda a minha alma."  
  
Eriol engoliu seco e baixou a cabeça, seu coração pesava e sua alma gritava. Tomoyo levantou o queixo dele com uma das mãos, ele olhou pra ela e pôde ver muito amor naquela face, amor voltado pra ele.  
  
"Mas VOCÊ é o HOMEM que eu amo. Ninguém entende, eu não esperava que você entendesse, mas eu amo incondicionalmente o Yue e o Touya mas é um amor de irmão. Não, não é um amor de irmão." Tomoyo balançou a cabeça e se pôs a pensar. "Eu não sei explicar, não sei se conseguiria explicar... Mas é diferente do que eu sinto por você, você é a pessoa que eu quero ao meu lado, quero acordar com você, descobrir seus defeitos me irritar e aprender a lidar com eles, te ver além de sua aparência impecável, com a cara amassada e com a boca cheia de pasta de dente..."  
  
Tomoyo não terminou de falar, Eriol a abraçou com força.  
  
"Não precisa explicar nada, eu que estou sendo idiota e inseguro." Ele sorri pra ela, se senta de novo na cama e a coloca em seu colo. "O que você sente por ele é diferente do amor entre homem e mulher é quase como o que eu sinto pela Kaho e confundi com o que eu sinto por você."  
  
Tomoyo se levantou rápido e foi até a janela.  
  
"Não gosto dessa mulher!! Ela é insuportável!!!" Tomoyo cruzou os braços e fez uma cara zangada, Eriol sorria zombeteiro.  
  
"É impressão minha ou você tem ciúmes dela?"  
  
"Não é ciúmes! Talvez um pouco. Mas não é pra menos ela me roubou você uma vez, e ainda fez o Touya sofrer."  
  
"Como?!" Eriol fez uma cara surpresa.  
  
"É verdade, ele a amava quando ela foi embora da primeira vez."  
  
"Foi quando nos conhecemos e ela começou a me ajudar com os preparativos para que Sakura se tornasse dona das cartas."  
  
"Pois é. E ela ainda inventou aquela desculpa ridícula de que quando ela retornasse ambos estariam apaixonados por outras pessoas." Ela deu uma olhada significante para Eriol que sorriu. "Pode ser que ela estivesse apaixonada mas tenho certeza que ele não, ele continuou a amá-la, e sofreu quando ela foi embora de novo, já que ele achava que ela gostava de outro, e esse outro seria você."  
  
"Mas não era verdade, ela achou, na verdade nós achamos que seria muito melhor ir embora daquele jeito, na verdade eu sabia que quando eu viesse pra Tomoeda eu ia sentir uma coisa que mudaria minha vida, por isso eu tomei providências pra que eu não ficasse preso a isso e a Kaho também tinha medo de se prender a alguém, então nós fizemos o acordo de nos fingir apaixonados."  
  
"Pelo menos você voltou pra mim."  
  
"Ela também voltou, só não teve tempo de se entender com ele. Mas será que uma certa garota, muito ciumenta vai deixar eles se entenderem."  
  
"Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que aturar ela."  
  
Eriol a abraçou e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Terminado o beijo Tomoyo olhou pela janela.  
  
"Pelo menos o Yukito encontrou alguém muito legal e que também não vai com a cara da Kaho."  
  
"Como é que é?" Eriol também olhou.  
  
Yukito e Nakuru passeavam de mãos dadas pelo jardim, ambos estavam sorrindo e conversavam animadamente.  
  
"Quem não vai gostar muito dessa história é o Yue, estou até imaginando a cara..."  
  
"O Yue!!" Eriol correu até a cama e pegou o buquê esquecido em cima dela. "Ele mandou que eu te entregasse isso, na verdade era pra parecer que fui eu quem trouxe por iniciativa própria, mas..."  
  
"Isso ia ser difícil, apenas o Yue e o Touya sabem que eu gosto de Tulipas."  
  
"É verdade, eu sempre achei que suas flores favoritas fossem Sakura e Magnólia. Acho que estou desatualizado sobre você."  
  
Tomoyo o enlaçou pelo pescoço.  
  
"Mas você vai ter muito tempo pra se atualizar." Ela o beijou longamente.  
  
................................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo..............................................................................................  
  
O salão estava iluminado e cheio de rostos sorridentes, suas vozes e risos eram acompanhadas por uma suave mas vibrante melodia que a orquestra tocava. Stephen estava conversando com seu amigo Clow, era uma conversa animada e eles, como todos no salão, sorriam largamente.  
  
"O barão está muito contente com o retorno da filha." - Comentou o imponente homem de cabelos azuis e um sorriso gentil.  
  
"É o que parece tendo em vista a pompa deste baile." - Stephen estava de frente para o amigo por isso não pôde ver que uma bela mulher se aproximava deles.  
  
"Mas eu acho que existe mais um motivo pra todo esse baile." A mulher se apoiou em um dos braços de Stephen.  
  
"Irmãzinha?! Achei que não fosse chegar mais." Stephen beija a testa de sua irmã.  
  
"Não vai me cumprimentar Read?"  
  
"Me perdoe a grosseria Senhorita Ceres." Read tomou uma das mãos de Ceres e a beijou.  
  
"Estou quase te perdoando, agora você me chama de Senhorita Ceres, quando me chamar apenas de Ceres te perdoarei por completo."  
  
Uma linda melodia tomou conta de todo o salão e vários casais começaram a se espalhar pela pista de dança.  
  
"E então irmãozinho, não vai me convidar para dançar?" Ceres perguntou, acordando Stephen de um devaneio, ele parecia que estava em outro lugar.  
  
"Me desculpe nem prestei atenção. Vamos dançar sim minha querida, com licença Read."  
  
"Fiquem à vontade."  
  
Eles foram para a pista se juntar aos os outro pares, eles dançavam muito bem tinham uma sintonia perfeita, mas parecia que Stephen fazia tudo automaticamente, seu olhar estava perdido e sua mente a muito já não estava ali.  
  
"Eu devo estar muito chata mesmo, meu irmão nem ao menos me olha nos olhos enquanto dançamos." Ceres se fazia de ofendida.  
  
"Eu sinto tanto Ceres, eu estou um pouco desligado hoje." Stephen se voltou para a irmã um pouco envergonhado.  
  
"Fiquei sabendo pelos criado que neste exato momento está acontecendo uma festa pagã no interior da floresta. Aposto como lá está muito mais divertido do que aqui, não é?"  
  
"Porque diz isto Ceres?"  
  
"É lá aonde você gostaria de estar. Acompanhado por uma mulher que com certeza não é sua irmã."  
  
"Isso não é verdade!" Ele ficou nervoso.  
  
"Você pode mentir pra mim mas por favor não minta pra si mesmo."  
  
Stephen baixou os olhos e se deu por vencido, ele simplesmente não conseguia esconder nada de Ceres.  
  
"Eu não posso. Nós dois não podemos ficar juntos, Read mesmo disse que..." Ceres tapou a boca de Stephen com um dedo.  
  
"Read é um cético quando o assunto é o coração, ele ainda não acredita nesse sentimento bonito que une as pessoas por mais diferentes que elas sejam. Ouça sua irmã, as pessoas passam a vida procurando a felicidade plena mas isso não existe, nós temos que aproveitar a felicidade que nos é oferecida hoje, mesmo que esse hoje dure pouco tempo, no fim contará apenas o somatório deles e se você soube aproveitá-los, é isso que dirá se você foi feliz."  
  
"Eu te amo minha irmã, vou sempre te amar."  
  
"Eu também, eu também. Agora me leve até o Read que eu vou arrastá-lo para a pista por bem ou por mal." Ela sorriu, ele lhe sorriu de volta e a olhou sério.  
  
"Tenho certeza que você pode ensiná-lo a acreditar."  
  
"Vamos ver."  
  
Eles caminharam até um grupo de pessoas que conversavam animadamente.  
  
"Senhor Read, meu irmão hoje está dançando muito mal, meus pés foram massacrados mas eu ouvi dizer que você dança muito bem, então poderia me ajudar a aproveitar o resto da noite?"  
  
"Oras, a Senhorita está muito moderna, que eu saiba os Cavalheiros convidam as Damas." Read disse divertido.  
  
"Quando os Cavalheiros são muito lentos as Damas tem que tomar uma atitude, vamos logo." Ela puxou Read por um braço, antes de seguir para a pista ela foi até seu irmão deu um beijo em sua face e sussurrou baixinho. "Seja feliz por este instante."  
  
.....................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo............................................................................................  
  
"Ceres!!!"  
  
Touya acordou bruscamente, seu rosto estava suado e ele estava muito agitado.  
  
"Foi apenas um sonho. Mas parecia tão real." Ele olha a sua volta e se vê em um ambiente estranho. "Afinal onde eu estou?"  
  
.......................................................................................ooooO.Ooooo.........................................................................................  
  
Onde será que o Touya está? E como ele conseguirá escapar dessa?  
  
N/A: Estava com saudades das minhas N/A's, vocês não? Eu estava relendo meus mangas de CCS e ví a escrita correta do nome da Kaho, mas me deu preguiça de concerta no capítulo anterior então vou escrever certo somente a partir deste capítulo, quando a fic terminar eu vou republicar com todos os erros que eu encontrar devidamente corrigidos pra eu poder botar a outra fic de continuação, eu falei que ia ter continuação? Depois eu falo mais sobre isso.  
  
N/A: Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu detesto a Kaho!!!! Vocês já devem imaginar o porquê. Porque roubou Eriol da tomoyo e também por ficar com aquele sorrisinho inabalável na boca, agora eu sei porque a Sonomi tem raiva do Fujitaka, mas eu gosto dele tá gente.  
  
N/A: Eu achava que era coisa apenas da minha mente muito fértil esse sentimento da tomoyo para com o Touya, mas eu ví também, relendo os mangas, que a Tomoyo também admira o Touya e até fica sem graça perto dele, vocês podem comprovar lendo os primeiros volumes.  
  
Até que eu não demorei tanto não é gente? Vamos torcer pra eu não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo.  
  
Beijinhos ^_^ 


	17. Retomando os poderes

Capítulo: Desessete

Retomando os poderes

Touya acordou com o corpo dolorido e a alma partida, alguma coisa naquele sonho mexia com ele. Estava deitado em uma cama de dossel com cortinas e lençóis brancos, o aposento era amplo e parecia ter vindo de algum ponto do século XVIII a julgar pela decoração. Era circular com janelas que tocavam o chão.

Touya tentou se levantar mas logo caiu sentado na cama, aos pouco foi controlando a respiração e seu corpo foi se acostumando à dor, resolveu explorar o ambiente. Ao olhar por uma janela, percebeu que se encontrava no alto de uma torre de marfim, espremeu-se contra o vidro da janela na tentativa de ver o resto do castelo mas descobriu que só havia a torre. A paisagem lá fora era triste, o inverno havia se apoderado da terra sem deixar que as outras estações se aproximassem.

Caminhou pelo que pareceu horas e não havia sinal de que houvesse mais alguém além dele. Longos corredores, cômodos vazios. Ouviu um choro, um choro de criança, tentou seguir o som mas parecia que vinha de todas as partes, pior parecia que chorava diretamente em sua cabeça.

"Pare! É muito doloroso!"

Ele estava ajoelhado no chão com o rosto suado e uma expressão de dor. De repente tudo silenciou.

"Vejo que enfim acordou."

Cecíl, a mulher que estava atormentando a vida de todos se encontrava ali diante dele com uma expressão serena e inocente. Ela vestia um vestido longo e bem simples, segurava uma bandeja com comida e uma jarra.

"Eu já ia a seu quarto te levar algo para comer. Sabe, você já está dormindo há uma semana e três dias e ainda não comeu nada."

"Uma semana?" Touya não entendia, ainda a pouco estava no templo, no festival do dia 19.

"29!"

"O quê?"

"Nós estamos no dia 29 de Maio. Caso você queira saber."

Ela deposita a bandeja em uma mesinha e vai em direção a Touya.

"Ah! Meu amor você não sabe como eu estou feliz por estarmos, finalmente, juntos." Ela o abraçou mas ele se esquivou.

"Amor! Que história é essa, eu mal a conheço e pelo pouco que eu te conheço eu jamais ia ter qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso por você!"

"Como ousa! Tudo o que fiz foi por você, Stephen!"

"Meu nome é Touya, você está louca." Ele andou pra mais longe dela.

"Não você é Stephen! Aquele que traiu meu amor e assassinou nosso filho com ajuda da sua irmãzinha metida." Finalmente ela revela sua verdadeira face, abandona sua máscara de camponesa pela face de um demônio cruel cujos olhos eram cheios de maldade. "Pense bem Stephen, estou disposta a te perdoar para ficarmos juntos, mas você e sua querida irmã pagarão um alto preço se tentarem me enfrentar novamente. Coma sua comida." Ela lança a bandeja longe.

'Então era mesmo verdade, ela está repetindo a história do passado. E se tudo for verdade ela vai atrás da minha irmã, eu não vou permitir tenho que encontrar um meio de fugir daqui.'

...ooooO.Ooooo...

"Tomoyo, espera! Aonde você pensa que vai, Droga!"

"Eu a alcanço!"

"Isso Yue, vá."

Tomoyo corria atrás de um corvo, após vários ataques eles finalmente conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa a respeito. Cecíl não estava mais atacando pessoalmente desde o sumiço de touya então eles se perguntaram como ela estava comandando os ataques.

Em um dos ataques Shaoran percebeu que um corvo sempre se fazia presente, sendo que a alma deste nunca era absorvida como a dos outros animais. Quando o ataque cessava e já não restava mais sinal de vida, o corvo ia embora e com ele todo aquele manto negro que parecia ser absorvido pelo pássaro.

Agora, seguir o corvo se tornou a obsessão de Tomoyo, ela acreditava que, se o seguisse, ele a levaria aonde está Cecíl e assim até Touya, mas até agora nenhum resultado. Ela sentia que a cada dia chegava mais perto, mas nunca perto o suficiente.

Ela corria e corria, e o corvo voava cada vez mais rápido, ainda assim ela conseguia acompanhá-lo.; Uma luz surgiu no alto e o pássaro entrou no buraco que havia se rasgado, Tomoyo saltou para alcançar o buraco mas ele desapareceu e ela caiu no chão.

"Tomoyo, você está bem? Se machucou?"

"Droga!" Ela soca o chão. "Por muito pouco Yue, por muito pouco." Lágrimas de frustração rolaram por seu rosto.

"Calma, ele é um pássaro, possui asas, é mais rápido que você, por mais veloz e corajosa que você seja não vai ser fácil pegar o corvo."

"Não é isso, desta vez eu vi. Estávamos certo ele pode nos levar até o Touya."

Yue chega com Tomoyo nos braços, todos os esperavam Eriol se precipita e segura Tomoyo em seus braços.

"Ficou maluca Tomoyo! Como pôde se separar assim! O que houve?" Ele percebeu as lágrimas e a raiva no rosto dela e a preocupação no rosto de Yue. "O que aconteceu Yue?"

"Estávamos certos. O corvo é a chave até Cecíl e Touya."

"Como? Como você descobriu?" Sakura

"Eu não, Tomoyo."

Sakura chega perto da prima que até então não havia se pronunciado e olhava para o nada.

"Por favor me conte Tomoyo."

"Eu vi. Um buraco surgiu no céu, como um portal para uma outra dimensão. Era horrível, frio e neve por todos os lados, nenhum sinal de vida, o sol não brilha... O corvo o atravessou e o buraco se fechou. Eu não consegui alcançar."

"Ainda bem, não é?" Eriol disse duro.

"Como assim, ainda bem. Por acaso você não quer que o Touya volte? É isso?"

"Claro que não é isso, como você acha que ele se sentiria se soubesse que você sacrificou sua vida pelo bem dele, sim porque entrar no covil de Cecíl sozinha é suicídio."

"Ninguém quis vir comigo, eu não podia ficar sentada esperando."

"É, mas agora nós vamos com você." Kerberus se pronunciou. "Mas vamos fazer isso com cautela, sem precipitação."

"Exato precisamos ter um plano, nos organizar e também vamos precisar de paciência e saber esperar." SpinelSun disse olhando sério para Tomoyo.

"Porque temos que esperar? Agora já sabemos como resgatar meu irmão." Sakura se levantou com seu barrigão de quase seis meses.

"Temos que esperar porque o corvo só vem quando ocorre um ataque e não sabemos onde será o próximo. Mas ainda assim você não vai, Sakura." Shaoran disse calmo.

"É claro que eu vou! Ele é meu irmão!"

"É Sakura, mas você está esperando um filho, está com quase seis meses, não pode se arriscar." Tomoyo consolou a prima.

"Você também não vai." Yue disse.

"O quê! Posso saber o porquê?

"Simples, apesar de você ser muito corajosa não possui magia e, seja lá onde for aquele lugar, vai ter muitos perigos e armadilhas, você não poderá se virar sozinha e talvez ninguém chegue a tempo de te ajudar."

"Viu como é bom?" – Sakura disse irônica para Tomoyo.

"Aposto que ela vai, não é!" Tomoyo aponta para Kaho que estava parada próximo a porta.

"Ela possui magia." Yue dizia com uma voz de quem explica a uma criança que um mais um é igual a dois.

"A senhorita perfeita. A senhorita acaba com a vida de todo mundo e depois volta com cara de santa. Já chega!"

Ela sobe a escada e vai para seu quarto.

"Você sabe que ela não vai desistir, né?" Ruby Moon disse.

"Eu sei, mas não vai conseguir nada." Yue respondeu.

"Eu também não vou desistir!" Sakura se levanta rapidamente, mas o peso de sua barriga a faz se sentar de novo, Shaoran solta um sorrisinho. "Humpf!" Sakura exclama antes de se levantar, mais devagar, e sair trotando até o andar de cima.

"Mulheres." Shaoran murmura.

"Ei!" Ruby e Kaho exclamam indignadas.

...oO.Oo...

"Ei, teimosa, posso entrar?" Yuki pergunta na porta de Tomoyo.

"Pode. Ao contrário de você eu não proíbo as pessoas de fazerem o que querem."

"Eu não fiz nada, foi o outro."

"Mas aposto que você também concorda."

Yuki fez uma cara de 'me desculpe'.

"Eu sabia! Isso é um complô."

"Não diz isso, nós apenas gostamos de você e só queremos o seu bem. Você também foi a favor da Sakura não ir também. E não vem me dizer que é diferente que não é."

"Eu só quero trazer o Touya de volta."

"De onde você tira tanta determinação? Se fosse outra pessoa já estaria acabada."

"Eu tiro forças da esperança que eu tenho de que ele está bem, da força que ele sempre passou pra mim quando eu precisei, agora que ele precisa de mim eu não posso perecer. É só por isso que eu continuo mesmo estando longe dele, da mesma forma que eu continuei quando estive longe do Eriol e aconteceu tudo o que aconteceu."

"Você ficou muito forte após todos esses anos."

"Eu tive que aprender a ser."

Yuki deu um beijo na testa de sua irmãzinha, era assim que ele a chamava às vezes.

"O jantar logo será servido, depois desça."

"Tudo bem."

...oO.Oo...

"Vamos descer, Sakura, a comida já está pronta. Você tem que se alimentar bem."

"Que saco, Shaoran! Pára de me controlar, já não agüento mais, você está me tratando com um bêbê!" (Sakura descontrolada? Essa é nova pra mim.)

"Eu só estou querendo o seu bem!"

"Eu sei o que é bom pra mim, não me trate como se eu fosse uma inválida, eu só estou grávida!"

"Tudo bem, faça como quiser!"

Shaoran sai do quarto bruscamente e encontra Tomoyo no corredor.

"Tudo bem Shao?"

"É a sua prima, aquela teimosa. Vê se você coloca algum juízo na cabeça dela."

Tomoyo dá um sorriso amarelo e caminha em direção ao quarto de Sakura.

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro Tomy."

"O que foi, também veio me dizer que eu preciso me poupar e comer bastante porque estou grávida?"

"Na verdade eu vim pra te propor algo que não vai te poupar nada nada."

"Sou toda ouvidos."

...oO.Oo...

'Este corvo...' – Touya estava olhando pra fora da janela quando avista um ponto negro que se destacava naquele cenário branco gelo. – 'Sempre vejo esse animal ir e vir da torre sempre acompanhado por uma nuvem negra. Mas como se já vasculhei a torre quase toda e não encontro saída?'

Mais duas semanas haviam se passado e ele não obtivera nenhum êxito em sua busca por uma forma de sair dali. Continuava a ser atormentado pelo choro incansável de criança, isto já o estava enlouquecendo, sem contar as investidas de Cecíl.

'Preciso sair daqui.'

"Ainda tentando escapar, meu querido?"

"Tire-me daqui, Cecíl!

Ele andou em direção a ela e a segurou com força.

"Infelizmente isso não será possível. Mas se houver alguma outra coisa que eu possa fazer por você é só pedir."

Ele a solta com ferocidade e se senta em uma poltrona próxima à cama. Cecíl se aproxima e começa a acaricia seus cabelos.

"Pra que lutar, meu amor? Você não vê que podemos, finalmente, ser felizes após tantos anos, eu te perdoei e agora podemos ser uma família."

"Nunca! Ninguém, jamais, poderia ser feliz a seu lado, e quem não te perdoa sou eu, por tentar prejudicar meus amigos, por tentar pegar minha irmã e por ser a causa indireta do sofrimento de Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo? O que tem ela?"

"Oras, não seja cínica!"

Ela dá um sorrisinho falso e se aproxima mais de Touya deixando seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos dele.

"Você está testando minha paciência. Saiba que eu consigo tudo o que quero e tenho vários métodos de fazer você ficar comigo, meu amor."

Ela cola seus lábios nos de Touya em um beijo mas ele interrompe a empurrando para longe.

"Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso! Agora mesmo vou providenciar que seus amiguinhos sofram bastante!"

Ela se vai deixando um Touya muito enojado pelo acontecido, ele mal tem tempo de se recuperar quando, mais uma vez vê aquele corvo saindo da torre, uma idéia começa a se formar.

"Se eu seguir este corvo, talvez ele me leve para casa. Mas antes preciso sair daqui."

...oO.Oo...

"Eriol?"

"Pode falar Yukito."

"Estive pensando. Você dividiu os poderes do Mago Clow com o pai da Sakura, certo?"

"Certo."

"E se você retomasse esses poderes com ele? Você ficaria mais poderoso e talvez tivesse mais vantagem em relação a Cecíl."

Eriol olha para Yukito como se nunca antes o tivesse visto, este achando que tivesse falado alguma besteira logo tenta consertar.

"É claro, eu posso estar falando algo absurdo, né? Afinal, o que eu entendo de magia?" Diz ele meio sem graça.

"Está brincando! Você não poderia ter pensado coisa melhor!"

"Sério?"

"Seríssimo!"

"Podemos saber que gritaria toda é essa?"

Sakura entra na cozinha acompanhada por Tomoyo e Shaoran. Nakuru e Kaho tinham ido à cidade comprar alguma coisa pra comer, ou pelo menos tentar, visto que a cidade estava praticamente um deserto, não se via mais ninguém nas ruas a não ser por vultos negros e lamuriantes. Enquanto isso Yukito foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar e Eriol resolveu ajudar.

"O Yukito teve uma idéia que eu considero muito boa!"

"Imaginem, foi só uma idéia." Yuki já estava ficando meio constrangido.

"Então nos conte logo, vamos! Tem a ver com o Touya?" Tomoyo logo perguntou enquanto ajudava Sakura a se sentar em uma cadeira.

"Não de uma forma direta, mas pode vir a ajudar a salvá-lo.; Acontece que o pai de Sakura possui metade dos poderes de Clow que eu dividi com ele pra eu não ter carregar sozinho o fardo, e o Yukito me lembrou disso agora."

"Isso quer dizer que você está querendo tomá-los; de volta?" Shaoran se pronunciou.

"Sim. Pelo menos até derrotarmos esta mulher e tudo voltar ao normal, com esses poderes ficarei mais forte."

"Então vamos logo! Sei que meu pai não vai se recusar!"

"Não se trata disso Sakura, primeiro tenho que desenvolver o método."

"Droga!"

"E você acha que é possível?" – Yue toma o lugar de yukito.

"Acredito que sim. Toda magia tem uma contramagia e eu a encontrarei."

"Chegamos!" – Eles ouviram Nakuru gritando da porta.

...oO.Oo...

Finalmente após dois dias Touya consegue escapar da torre por uma passagem muito bem escondida por detrás de uma parede. Agora ele corria por aquele terreno branco e frio. Mas ele já havia andado bastante e sem nenhum sinal de uma saída, já estava exausto e sem forças. Encontrava-se em meio a uma floresta cujas árvores, tão castigadas, pelas fortes rajada de vento, se encontravam, em sua maioria, desfolhadas.

"Estou ficando sem forças, acho que não vou conseguir sair daqui. Desculpem-me Tomoyo, Sakura não poderei mais lhes ajudar."

Ele tomba exausto no gelo e seu corpo já não se movimenta.

"Touya! Touya, levante-se!"

"Quem está aí?" – Ele pode ouvir uma voz e sentir uma presença a seu lado.

"Seja forte Touya! Minha encarnação não pode desistir tão fácil assim!"

Touya abre os olhos e dá de cara consigo mesmo, não! Não era ele. Apesar de parecer que estava se vendo em um espelho com certeza estaria quebrado pois, as roupas, o corte de cabelo e a aparência cansada que ele, com certeza, sabia não possuir, estavam presentes também.

"Quem é você?"

"Ora vamos! Você sabe quem sou."

"Stephen!"

O homem sorri pra ele.

"Vamos Touya levante-se, você ainda tem muito o que fazer até esta guerra terminar, muitos precisam de você e esta história ainda está longe de ter um fim."

"Eu não sei como sair daqui."

"Preste atenção. Toda vez que Cecíl manda Raven para cumprir seus desígnios malignos, ele abre uma porta para seu mundo tanto na ida quanto na volta, o que você tem que fazer e seguí-lo; quando ele for e esperar até sua volta, é quando você deverá cruzar a porta, mas você só terá uma chance porque, após a primeira tentativa, Cecíl virá atrás de você."

"Você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Uma expressão triste desce sobre a face daquele homem tornando sua expressão mais cansada que nunca.

"Infelizmente tudo o que posso dizer é que todos estão pagando por erros do passado. Gostaria que nos desculpassem, mas tenho certeza de que tudo está prestes a ser esclarecido."

"Mas..."

"Vá! O tempo se aproxima. Vê aquela montanha?"

Ele aponta o dedo em direção àquela montanha que, ao contrário da paisagem ao redor, se encontrava verde e tocada pelo sol.

"A porta se abre no cume você deve subir e esperar. Mais uma coisa. Você possui um cordão cujo pingente é uma espada cravada em um coração?"

"Sim, mas como você sabe..."

"No momento certo use-o, ele ajudará na vitória."

Touya queria fazer mais perguntas mas o fantasma de Stephen já tinha ido embora.

"Vamos lá Touya, hora de voltar pra casa."

Touya começa a subir a montanha que parecia resistir à vinda daquele intruso. Ventos cortantes, avalanches, tudo parecia atrapalhar, quando estava quase perto do cume, ele avista Raven, o corvo negro de Cecíl.

"Droga! Eu tenho que me apressar!"

Ele corre o mais rápido que pode e quando finalmente chega ao cume, pode ver a última parte do corvo cruzar a porta.

"Agora é só esperar o momento certo."

...oO.Oo...

Desde o dia em que Yukito havia dado a idéia de Eriol retomar os poderes com Fujitaka, Eriol não fazia outra coisa a não ser pesquisar sobre como poderia fazer isso, e contava com a ajuda de todos, o que tornou o trabalho muito mais fácil e mais rápido, tanto que apenas dois dias depois eles já haviam descoberto o feitiço a ser feito.

"Conseguimos, não é?" – Kerberus suspirou aliviado.

"É sim, conseguimos." Eriol disse satisfeito.

"Viu o que eu disse Eriol?"

"Não entendi Nakuru."

"Apesar de toda a sua inteligência, duvido que você pudesse ter obtido êxito tão rápido se estivesse sozinho."

"Você tem razão, se eu soubesse que apenas junto de meus amigos eu seria forte o suficiente eu jamais teria ido embora da outra vez."

"É, infelizmente só aprendemos através da dor." – Tomoyo chega trazendo uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches.

"E cadê a Sakura?" Perguntou SpinelSun.

"Está lá no quarto com Shaoran e Yue, eles estão tentando convencê-la; a ficar e não nos acompanhar até o pai dela."

Yue e Shaoran vêm descendo as escadas.

"E então conseguiram amansar a fera?" – Kaho disse.

"Foi difícil mas, em fim, conseguimos." – Shaoran disse meio amargurado.

"E porque essa cara Shao?" – Tomoyo perguntou.

"Ela disse que nunca mais vai valar comigo."

"Se é por isso fique tranqüilo, muito em breve a raiva dela vai passar e logo estará tudo bem. Então vamos?"

"Vamos sim Tomy." - Eriol a abraçou e eles já estão cruzando a porta quando sentem uma presença familiar. – "Essa não, mais um ataque!"

"Não poderia ser em pior hora. Parece que ela adivinha."

"É parece mesmo Nakuru, mas vamos ter que deixar o Senhor Fujitaka pra depois e irmos atrás da presença." – Yue disse. – "Tomoyo..."

"Eu fico aqui com a Sakura. Ela não pode ficar sozinha, né?"

Ainda desconfiados eles partem em direção da presença. Mal eles partem, Tomoyo parte em dispara para o quaro de Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Tomoyo! Eu senti a presença!"

"Sim, Chegou a hora"

...oO.Oo...

O grupo corre em direção à parte Leste de Tomoeda, essa era a única região em que ainda restavam pessoas, então não havia outra direção a seguir. Chegando lá a confusão já estava completa, mas desta vez eles estavam preparados, enquanto os outros faziam o que podiam para ajudar aquelas pessoas, Eriol, Shaoran e Yue partiam em uma caça ao corvo que, percebendo a nova tática deles voou em direção a floresta, dificultando a perseguição.

O que nenhum dos três sabiam é que, ao mesmo tempo em que seguiam, também eram seguidos por Tomoyo e Sakura que estavam dispostas a resgatar Touya a qualquer custo.

"Tem certeza de que eles não poderão sentir nossa presença?"

"Tenho sim, Sakura. O Yue me ensinou essa técnica de camuflagem, com certeza não nos detectarão."

"Nem mesmo o Yue?"

"Nem mesmo ele."

"Obrigada por me convidar a participar disso, Tomy."

"Imagine. Finalmente entendi como você devia estar se sentindo sendo posta de lado apenas por estar grávida, você ainda é bastante poderosa, não é? Mas você deve me prometer que vai se cuidar."

"Eu prometo, até porque após cruzarmos o portal estaremos sós, e, com certeza, bem mais perto do perigo."

"Tem razão. Olhe lá!"

Os três rapazes permaneciam colados ao corvo enquanto proferiam feitiços e lançavam flechas, mas parecia que o animal possuía uma magia muito poderosa o protegendo, além de contra atacar lançando um raio fulminante de sua boca ou de destroçar tudo ao seu redor com seu canto, cuja sonoridade era estonteante.

Uma sombra começou a se deslocar para a floresta, o que indicava que o trabalho dos capatazes de Cecíl já haviam terminado o seu trabalho, é quando finalmente o portal se abre revelando a passagem para o covil congelado de Cecíl.

"Veja Eriol! É o portal!"

"Sim estou vendo, Yue!"

"Infelizmente, como sempre, não pudemos fazer nada para salvar as pessoas!" – Disse Ruby Moon que chegava correndo com os outros. – "Nossa! É o portal!"

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Tomoyo se preparavam para pôr seu plano em prática.

"É agora, Sakura. O portal se abriu."

"Sim, Estou pronta."

"JÁ!"

As duas gritaram e se precipitaram ao mesmo tempo atrás do corvo e da sombra, aconteceu muito rápido, elas cada vez mais alcançavam o portal, quando Shaoran se deu conta, elas já estavam muito distantes, cada vez mais e mais próximas de cruzarem a barreira, e então...

...oO.Oo...

Touya finalmente havia cedido ao cansaço e acabou dormindo. Enquanto dormia imagens confusas vinham a sua mente. Uma tarde nublada com fortes rajadas de vento. Ele estava galopando por um campo plano e deserto, apenas sentindo o vento roçar seu rosto, ele adorava isso. Então ele vê uma mulher dançando com o vento. Ela tinha os cabelos alaranjados e bem compridos, estava descalça e usava um vestido de tecido fino e esvoaçante o que só completava a bela imagem que se formava. Ela mantinha os braços abertos e girava o corpo rápido e rápido, como se a qualquer instante ela pudesse levantar vôo.

Ele desce de seu cavalo e vai se aproximando vagarosamente, totalmente hipnotizado por aquela bela visão. Ela pára de rodopiar e, olhando em seus olhos, lhe dá o sorriso mais belo que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida, naquele instante ele soube que ela seria sua bênção e sua maldição.

"Estava te esperando, Stephen. Que bom que você não demorou."

"Stephen. Stephen!"

Touya é retirado de seus devaneios e dá de cara com o seu eu do passado."

"Quanto tempo se passou?"

"Tempo o suficiente para Raven fazer bastante estrago e finalmente retornar. Prepare-se, a porta se abrirá a qualquer instante."

"Stephen, eu tive um sonho..."

"Você apenas reviveu um momento há muito perdido no passado. Boa sorte."

Touya não teve tempo de chamar por Stephen porque, assim que ele desapareceu, um remoinho branco surgiu no ar e por ele uma enorme sombra começava a sair.

'O portal é a minha chance. Assim que Raven sair eu pulo.'

Primeiro surgiu o bico e depois sua cabeça, logo todo o corpo de Raven era expelido pelo grande redemoinho, quando a última pena da cauda do corvo saiu, Touya saltou para dentro da porta torcendo para que tudo desse certo.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ele grita para aliviar a tensão do momento, então colide com dois corpos que também gritam de susto. Eles batem no chão.

...oO.Oo...

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" – Eles gritam enquanto vêem as duas atravessando o portal, nada podiam fazer nada a não ser esperar, mas o inesperado acontece e as duas são expelidas do buraco. Shaoran e Eriol correm para pegá-las; antes que elas colidissem no chão, mas elas não estão sozinhas.

"Touya!"

Ele se encontra jogado no chão com a barriga virada para baixo.

"Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão?" – Ele resmunga já se levantando.

"Touya!" – Ele cai novamente quando Sakura e Tomoyo correm pra cima dele. – "Que bom que você está bem!"

"Pois é, finalmente consegui escapar."

"Bom vamos pra casa cuidar de Touya." Eriol disse.

"É. Vamos cuidar de Touya e exigir umas explicações dessas duas loucas!" – Shaoran olhava furiosamente pra Tomoyo e Sakura que se encolhiam nos braços de Touya.

"Acho que estamos encrencadas, Tomy."

"Você tem razão, Sakura."

...oO.Oo...

"MALDIÇÃO!"

Longe dalí, Cecíl se preparava para a última e mais sangrenta batalha.

...oO.Oo...

Oi gente! Quanto tempo, né? Será que ainda tem alguém lendo? Se tiver fico muito agradecida e envergonhada por ter deixando esperando tanto tempo, não darei desculpa alguma, só peço desculpas pela demora.

Cumpri minha promessa e só voltei a publicar depois de tudo pronto, é isso mesmo a fic está todinha escrita, só que eu não publicarei tudo de uma vez tá? Mas pelo menos não demorará uma eternidade.

Para quem ainda estiver lendo isso aqui, Beijos.'


	18. Preparativos para a guerra

Capítulo: Dezoito

Preparativos para a guerra

Apesar de todas as caras feias de Shaoran, Eriol e Yue, pelo o que Tomoyo e Sakura tentaram fazer, eles resolveram que, em consideração ao retorno de Touya, eles deixariam as explicações para o outro dia.

Touya, por sua vez, estava muito feliz por poder ver os rostos de todos eles, até mesmo o moleque e o Eriol, mas principalmente estava contente por voltar a ver sua irmã, Sakura e constatar de que ela e seu sobrinho permaneciam bem, e por Tomoyo. Após todos irem se deitar três pessoas restaram acordadas observando céu noturno do telhado da mansão de Eriol.

"Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver de novo." – Tomoyo choramingava abraçada a Touya.

"Deixe de bobeira, já passou agora estamos todos bem." – Touya acariciava seus cabelos.

"Pelo menos por enquanto, não é?" – Yue admirava a lua distraído.

"Mas, diz pra gente o que aconteceu lá." – Tomoyo pediu.

"Eu já contei, foi só aquilo mesmo. Mas o que mais mexeu comigo foi o que eu vi depois de sair daquela torre. Eu me encontrei com Stephen."

"Como assim?"

"Eu estava quase desistindo quando o fantasma dele apareceu e me ajudou."

"Deve ter sido esquisito."

"E foi mesmo, Tomy. Exceto pelas roupas, era como seu eu me olhasse no espelho. Porque você está tão calado, Yue"

"Estou me lembrando de Stephen."

"Mas você disse que não se lembrava de nada!" – Tomoyo se levantou.

"E não lembrava mesmo, mas depois de tantos acontecimentos, algumas lembranças me vieram, só não consigo me lembrar de Ceres."

"Sabem, momentos antes de eu voltar, eu tive um sonho com o Stephen e a Cecíl, parecia ser o primeiro encontro deles. Eu pude sentir todo o sentimento dele por ela. Depois de ter sentido o que ele sentiu, continuo a não aprovar a atitude dele, mas acho que consigo entender." – Disse Touya meio deprimido.

"É verdade, o amor tem o poder de construir muitas coisas, mas, quando usado para destruir é muito mais devastador. Mas vamos esquecer isso pelo menos por hoje. Você está de volta, nós três estamos juntos de novo e todos dormem tranqüilamente."

"Tem razão Tomoyo, vamos deixar toda essa história de lado, pelo menos por hoje." – Yue dá um beijo em Tomoyo e os três vão dormir.

...oO.Oo...

"Muito bem mocinhas pedem começar a explicar o que vocês tinham na cabeça pra terem uma idéia tão idiota como aquela!" – Shaoran gritava para as duas completamente vermelho.

"Calma Shao, também na precisa exagerar, tudo acabou bem." – Yukito tentava acalmá-lo.

"Olha eu devo concordar com o moleque, fico agradecido por terem feito tudo pensando em mim, mas vocês poderiam ter se metido em uma bela encrenca."

"Obrigada pelo apoio Touya." – Sakura disse indignada e Touya fazia uma cara de quem se desculpa.

"Muito bem, como disse Yukito, o que importa é que tudo acabou bem." – Eriol disse.

"Eriol! Eu pensei que fosse me apoiar!"

"Me desculpe Shaoran, mas estou convencido de que jamais conseguiríamos detê-las seja lá o que fizéssemos, além do mais temos coisas mais urgentes para fazer como conseguir meus poderes de volta."

"O que você disse, Eriol?" – perguntou Touya que estava totalmente por fora.

"É que o Yuki lembrou que metade dos poderes de Clow está com meu pai, sendo assim, se o Eriol conseguir reavê-los ele ficará mais forte e talvez tenhamos alguma chance contra Cecíl."

"É uma ótima idéia. E vocês já descobriram como isso poderá ser feito?"

"Primeiramente teremos que falar com o pai de Sakura, não acho que ele vá se opor." – concluiu Nakuru. – "E depois teremos que fazer o ritual em um círculo mágico original e que tenha uma magia neutra, ou seja, não pode ter sido feito pela magia de nenhum de nós."

"Círculo mágico original?"

"É. Um círculo permanente que não pode ser transportado ou destruído, um círculo que nunca desaparece." – Eriol terminou o relato.

"E onde conseguiremos um?'" – Touya estava confuso.

"Você ficará surpreso Touya, por incrível que possa parecer existe um bem próximo de nós." – Tomoyo começou a dizer. – "E se localiza bem na minha casa."

...oO.Oo...

Quatro dias após o ocorrido, aquele estranho grupo se dirigiu para a mansão Daidouji, que agora se via envolta em uma grande teia de mistérios. Sonomi já os aguardava.

"Então vocês vieram mesmo. Mas porque demoraram tanto?"

"O Touya precisava se recuperar." – Shaoran explicou. – "Mas espere..."

"A senhora sabe o motivo de nossa vinda?" – Yue o interrompeu.

"Perfeitamente, o local já está preparado."

"Mamãe o que você nos esconde?"

"Tudo a seu tempo, minha filha, quando esta guerra terminar, terá todas as respostas para suas perguntas. Mas vocês não têm que chamar o personagem principal?"

Sonomi encerra o assunto, mas Tomoyo permanece bastante confusa.

"_Pai?"_

"_Oi Touya! Há quanto tempo? Onde vocês estão?"_

"_Estamos na casa de Sonomi. Estamos te aguardando com urgência Você poderia vir até aqui?"_

"_Mas porque?"_

"_Quando o senhor chegar lhe explicaremos tudo, mas é urgente que venha."_

"_Tudo bem. Mas você sabe que eu estou na Irlanda, se eu conseguir logo um vôo só chegarei aí daqui a dois dias, no dia 20."_

"_Tudo bem, nós esperaremos, mas se apresse."_

"_Certo."_

"_Pai!"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Poderia dar uma passa em casa antes? Gostaria que me trouxesse uma coisa..."_

...oO.Oo...

Finalmente Fujitaka chega à mansão, foi recebido com muita ansiedade por todos.

"Muito bem estou aqui, o que vocês querem?"

"Oras não se faça de idiota, por favor" – Sonomi protestou. – "Nunca acreditei na sua falsa inocência e não vou começar a acreditar agora. Você sabe porque está aqui!"

"Precisamos que o senhor me devolva meus poderes, até tudo terminar. O senhor deve ter percebido..." – Fujitaka interrompe Eriol.

"Sim eu sei de tudo, Sonomi tem razão. Farei o que for preciso."

"Finalmente resolveu tirar a máscara."

"Afinal onde fica o círculo mágico, mamãe?".

"Na ala Oeste".

"A Ala proibida?"

"Sim. Tentei te manter afastada de lá durante toda a sua vida para evitar seu contato com... certas coisas, mas fracassei. Vamos logo então."

...oO.Oo...

Eles foram em direção à Ala Oeste, a medida em que se aproximavam, o lugar ia ficando mais e mais sombrio, até que pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira rústica. Sonomi a abriu sem cerimônias e a frente deles se descortinou o breu, parecia um buraco negro pois não podiam enxergar nada ali.

"Acho melhor conjurarmos uma magia de luz, não é?" – Eriol disse já preparando para evocar sua magia.

"Não. Não será necessário." – Sonomi rebateu.

"Mamãe! Não dá pra enxergar coisa alguma ai dentro!"

Mas Sonomi não deu atenção à Tomoyo e começou a entrar naquela escuridão sem fim. Todos a seguiram e quando Kaho, a última da fila, finalmente já estava dentro do corredor a porta se fechou.

"Aiaiaiaiai! Está muito escuro!" – Sakura choramingou.

"Calma, Sakura, eu estou aqui, não se preocupe." – Shaoran tentou acalmá-la.

Mal ele terminou de proferir as últimas palavras, uma fila de archotes começou a acender até, mais ou menos, um metro a frente de Sonomi que os guiava. Magia. Todos pensaram. Mas como, se Sonomi não possuía poderes, ou pelo menos era o que eles pensavam, como se lesse os pensamentos de todos Sonomi se pronunciou:

"Todo esse lugar é mantido pela magia de Rubens, que ainda reside aqui, apesar de todos esses anos."

"Rubens! Lembro-me dele, chegamos a nos encontrar algumas vezes, inclusive ele fez questão de ver o Touya logo que ele nasceu." – Fujitaka comentou.

"Como assim? Meu pai possuía poderes!"

"Sim, Tomoyo, possuía. E era das mais poderosas." – Sonomi parou frente a uma imagem talhada na rocha, eles não haviam percebido, mas durante todo o caminho essas imagens os acompanharam. A imagem retratava uma colina onde se podia ver o sol se pondo e mais à frente, um carvalho muito antigo com um brasão talhado nele. Uma árvore partida por um raio e, dentro dela, uma espada.

"Eu conheço este brasão." – Eriol começou, mas é interrompido por Sonomi.

"Imagino que sim. Os Fowl." – Sonomi se vira para Tomoyo que, até então olhava admirada para o entalhe. – "Assim como seu pai, você tem sangue irlandês. Seu pai pertencia a esta família, e este deveria ser seu sobrenome, Tomoyo Fowl, mas Rubens me pediu que eu não o desse a você."

"E porque não?"

"Eu já disse, quando tudo acabar você terá todas as respostas para suas perguntas."

E seguiu em frente, todos também prosseguiram, exceto por Kaho, Eriol e Nakuru, que ainda olhavam para a imagem. Eles puderam perceber que os archotes vinham se apagando um metro atrás deles e a escuridão se aproximava.

"Acho melhor me acompanharem ou ficarão perdidos na escuridão. Exceto a de Rubens, magia alguma funciona aqui!" – Eles ouviram Sonomi dizer à frente e correram para acompanhá-los, mal eles saíram e o lugar onde antes eles estavam, se apagou.

...oO.Oo...

Apesar do cenário daquela terra ser de um branco e um inverno sem fim, o céu era claro e azul, mas uma mudança começa a ser feita e, o que antes era azul, começa a se tornar negro, tão negro como o mais profundo oceano. O céu e a terra agora se contrapunham em um preto e branco agourento e maléfico.

Uma mão começa a emergir do chão e, junto com ela, milhares de outras. A mão transformava-se em uma cabeça de pele azul e olhos petrificados, como se os séculos preso naquela terra os tivessem congelado para sempre. Depois um corpo coberto por escamas brilhantes e luzidias. Eles brotaram da terra como defuntos para o dia do juízo e marcham, como um exército, para a torre de marfim.

Uma figura vestida de vermelho e laranja e cujos cabelos pareciam um incêndio, se destacava em uma das janelas da torre brilhando como uma chama solitária no meio do gelo. Seus cabelos reluziam, e de todo o seu corpo emanava uma aura de energia incandescente, o fogo da batalha próxima tinha esse efeito nela, e quem a visse nesse dia jamais se esqueceria que sua face nunca esteve tão bela e tão cruel.

"É chegada a hora minhas crianças! Nos vingaremos daqueles que nos condenaram à solidão eterna!"

E guiados por tão singular dama, as criaturas seguiram rumo a seu destino.

...oO.Oo...

Finalmente eles chegaram ao fim daquele longo caminho. Saíram em uma ampla gruta que era iluminada por uma luz branca como a luz do dia e que ninguém conseguia imaginar de onde vinha, visto que eles deveriam estar há muitos metros da superfície.

"Mas o que é isso!" – Sakura olhava abismada para aquele lugar, as mão cobrindo a boca e um misto de admiração e temor em seus olhos.

Ela tonteou e logo foi amparada por seu marido que, junto com os outros, ficaram bastante preocupados.

"O que aconteceu, Sakura!" – Touya perguntou, mas ela não conseguia responder.

Olhava para todos os lados relembrando cada detalhe. A gruta na verdade era um grande templo esculpido na rocha bruta, corria um córrego a um canto e, dispostos em quatro cantos distintos, quatro estátuas esculpidas em cristal e diamante, um homem envolto em chamas feito em cristal vermelho, uma sereia feita em diamante azul, uma ninfa feita em cristal amarelo e uma fada feita em diamante verde. Podia-se observar algumas valas na rocha onde poderia muito bem caber uma pessoa em pé, na verdade algumas estavam vazias, mas outras estavam tampadas por uma espécie de cristal.

"O lugar lhe parece família, Sakura?" – Sonomi pergunta a seu lado.

"Na verdade parece sim." – Sakura olha para o centro. – "Mas no sonho que eu tive havia um altar ao invés desse círculo aqui no centro." – Disse ela se postando no centro de uma estrela de cinco pontas feita em pedras brancas e cujas pontas tocavam em um círculo também em pedras brancas, e preenchendo os espaços vazios, olho de tigre negro.

"O altar foi substituído por Rubens quando ele construiu esse templo, segundo ele altares não são bem vistos pela família dele." – Sonomi disse enquanto retirava Sakura do círculo. – "Melhor sair daí."

"Mas onde antes você viu este lugar?" – Kerberus pôs em palavras o que todos se indagavam.

"Lembram quando Cecíl apareceu pela primeira vez? Eu contei a visão que tive com ela, sobre o sacrifício, sobre o templo, e... Era este o lugar, exatamente cada detalhe, exceto pelo círculo."

"Na verdade não era **esse** lugar, mas um bastante parecido." – Sonomi concluiu. – "Agora, sei que vocês têm muitas perguntas a fazer, principalmente você, minha querida." – Ela disse olhando para Tomoyo que assentiu com a cabeça. – "Mas creio que tenham coisas mais importantes a fazer, estou certa?"

"Totalmente." – Yue se pronunciou. – "Não podemos perder tempo. Eriol, inicie logo o ritual."

"Por favor, senhor Kinomoto..." – Começou ele.

"Pode me chamar de Fujitaka, somos quase um só não é verdade?" – Disse com seu clássico sorriso. Eriol deu um sorriso semelhante.

"Pois muito bem. Fujitaka, por favor vista esse manto branco." – E entregou uma veste a Fujitaka que, prontamente o vestiu. Depois, Eriol também colocou um longo manto só que negro. – "Agora tempos que entrar juntos no centro da estrela, no pentagrama."

Eles se foram e ficaram lado a lado, mas Eriol não fez mais nada.

"E agora?" – Perguntou Touya que não tinha participado da pesquisa.

"Na verdade, só dizia isso no livro." – Eriol disse sem graça.

"Não se preocupem, já está começando." – Mal Sonomi terminou a frase e o chão dentro do círculo parecia que se transformava em água pois se formavam ondas.

Chamas tomaram conta do círculo para depois serem varridas por uma forte rajada de vento, eles ficaram envoltos pela parede de vento enquanto uma luz forte e branca os banhava. Logo os dois começaram a se fundir, a insígnia de Clow surgiu no chão, tornaram a se separar, eram dois novamente, um ser de luz saiu de cada um e se fundiu no centro da insígnia, o corpo de Eriol parece atrair aquele homem feito de energia, até que todo o corpo absorve o poder e Eriol é lançado longe ao mesmo tempo em que Fujitaka cai desacordado.

"Pai!" – Touya e Sakura correram em socorro.

"Acalmem-se, ele está apenas desacordado." – Eriol disse enquanto se levantava massageando as costas, o impacto tinha sido muito forte.

"E então?" – Todos, até mesmo Sonomi, aguardavam ansiosos.

"Poso sentir meus poderes como antes, em sua plenitude, e até mais forte." – Eriol sorriu.

"Que bom, finalmente poderemos das um fim a tudo isso." – Tomoyo abraça Eriol.

Eles ouvem um som agudo tomar conta da gruta e logo observam os olhos das estátuas se abrindo, elas olharam para o teto e feixes de luz saíram e se encontraram no alto.

"Mamãe! O que está acontecendo!"

"Elas só fizeram isso quando Fujitaka e Nadeshico se casaram, quando Touya e Tomoyo nasceram e, finalmente, quando Tomoyo e Eriol se encontraram. Eles são os guardiões dos quatro ventos, apesar de cada um pertencer a um elemento, e estão protegendo o poder aqui presente, o que indica que um grande perigo se aproxima. Chegou a hora de vocês lutarem." – Sonomi explicou.

"Então vamos sair logo daqui." – Kaho disse já se dirigindo para a saída.

SpinelSun levou Fujitaka nas costas e todos começaram a subir até a mansão. Chegando lá puderam ouvir fortes trovões e ver a claridade dos raios. Nakuru correu para a janela.

"Vocês precisam ver isso aqui!"

E todos foram ver. O céu começou a se tingir de negro apesar de ainda ser de tarde, raios cortavam o espaço, enquanto uma forte ventania varria os quatro cantos.

"O que são aquilo?" – Sakura perguntou enojada.

"Parece ser o novo exército de Cecíl." – Yue disse calmamente.

"Sim mas... Oh! Meu Deus! O que eles estão fazendo?"

Os escamosos soldados azuis sugavam o ar em volta e várias das sombras, que antes eram pessoas, pareciam ser absorvidas por eles, após isso eles deixavam de ser azuis para se tornarem pessoas que, exceto por nadadeiras que saiam de seus braços e orelhas que mais pareciam brânquias, apresentavam olhos e peles normais.

"Eles estão absorvendo aquelas pobres almas." – Sakura estava perto das lágrimas.

"Vão logo!" – Sonomi os despertou do horrível pesadelo. – "Ficaremos aqui torcendo por vocês, tomarei conta de seu pai, Sakura. Boa sorte. A todos." – Disse olhando para Eriol.

Ele acena com a cabeça para ela. Já não era hora para intrigas, o mal já estava feito, tudo o que deveriam fazer agora era lutar para construir uma nova vida para todos. Era hora das velhas cicatrizes finalmente serem curadas. E assim eles rumaram para o que eles esperavam que fosse a última batalha.

...oO.Oo...

N/A1: Há quanto tempo! Estava com saudade das minhas N/As. Esse N/A é inútil mesmo, tá?

N/A2: Olho de Tigre é uma pedra preciosa de cor preta, acreditava-se que ela garantia a vida eterna.

N/A3: Mais uma que moção! Não sei se alguém viu o filme 'jovens bruxas', mas tem uma parte em que a personagem principal vai pedir ajuda a dona de uma loja de artigos místico e ela a leva até um templo atrás da loja com um círculo no chão e quando as duas estão em cima o chão começa a se mexer como ondas. Foi assim que eu imaginei o círculo se tornando como água.

Muito bem gente, estamos perto do fim. Peço desculpas pelas péssimas batalhas ao longo de toda a fic, mas definitivamente eu não sei descrever cenas de batalha, na verdade não sei descrever batalhas, ambientes, roupas, enfim sou um desastre com descrições então contei com a imaginação de vocês. Não se preocupem o próximo capítulo já está escrito, portanto eu não deixarei vocês com água na boca aguardando indefinidamente o final da história.

Beijos


	19. Em guerra I

N/A: Olá! Gostaria de agradecer à Nathoca Malfoy por ter comentado e gostaria de aproveitar pra dizer que não irei publicar todos os capítulos de uma vez porque estou aproveitando para arrumar os anteriores que foram publicados com algumas falhas. Quero agradecer tb à minha amiguinha Rach Snape. Vamos ao capítulo então.

Capítulo: dezenove

Em Guerra

Os guardiões estavam em suas formas originais e os outros guerreiros já se preparavam para a batalha, Shaoran pegou sua espada e Eriol conjurou seu báculo, Sakura também conjura o seu e Shaoran a olha apreensivo.

"Por favor Shao, não me impeça." Sakura olha no fundo dos olhos de seu marido, seu grande amor. Shaoran pôde ver todos os momentos juntos, todas batalhas enfrentadas juntos, eles se conheceram no calor da batalha e seria assim até o fim.

"É claro." – E ele a beija com amor.

"De qualquer forma é melhor mesmo que você esteja conosco, Cecíl me confessou estar atrás de mim e de você, Sakura. Se você ficar só vai ser uma presa fácil para ela.

Eles não perceberam um sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo misterioso nos lábios de Sonomi.

"Use isto Sakura." – Sonomi coloca em Sakura um colar com um medalhão feito em osso contendo algumas runas. – "É um antigo amuleto celta. As mulheres celtas eram muito valorizadas no campo de batalha, era comum encontrar mulheres grávidas lutando nas guerras, elas sempre utilizavam um medalhão desses, as ajudavam a se proteger. Rubens me deu este aqui quando engravidei de Tomoyo, irá te proteger."

"Obrigada. Tia." – Sakura nunca a havia chamado de tia mas se sentiu bem por fazê-lo.

"Vamos então?" – Tomoyo chamou decidida e todos olharam para ela. – "Vocês não estão achando que eu vou ficar aqui enquanto vocês lutam, né? Olhem eu posso não ter magia mas eu fui muito bem treinada por Yue para conseguir me defender, se não me deixar ir todo aquele treinamento será sem fundamento."

"Eu acho que você deve ir e você vai" – Sonomi olhou como quem encerrava a questão e ninguém, por algum motivo, ousou discutir.

O grupo partiu para a batalha e Sonomi os acompanhou com o olhar até eles sumirem de vista.

'Você deve ir Tomoyoé seu destino.'

Ela fechou a porta e se voltou pra onde Fujitaka estava adormecido. Sentou a seu lado e acariciou seus cabelos.

"É chegada a hora, mas acho que vai dar tudo certo." – Ela olha para seu antigo professor. – "Todos merecemos uma nova chance, não acha?'

...ooO.Ooo...

O dia começa a dar lugar à noite como se o sol temesse testemunhar o que estava prestes a acontecer. O grupo se aproxima daquelas criaturas que estavam enfileiradas à espera. Tomoyo, Yue, Touya, Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, RubyMoon, Kerberus, SpinelSun e Kaho enfileiraram-se frente a seus inimigos e eles se encararam como dois exércitos a espera da batalha.

Em verdade o número de combatentes era desproporcional mas o espírito daquele pequeno exército era capaz de fazer sucumbir qualquer outro. Cecíl não estava em lugar algum.

"Onde está a Cecíl?"

"Saudades de mim Touya?"

Sua voz se propagou pelo ar que começou a se agitar, Cecíl se materializou no vento.

"Puxa! Pensei que estivessem com medo e por isso se esconderam."

"Você só pode estar brincando!" – RubyMoon, irritada com o sarcasmo de Cecíl se lança contra ela na intenção de atingi-la, mas suas farpas de rubi nem ao menos toca aquela mulher e no mesmo instante são refletidas lançando RubyMoon longe.

"Guardiã tola. Por acaso esqueceu nosso último encontro na Inglaterra quando quase matei o gatinho?"

SpinelSun Ruge forte em sinal de reprovação.

Cecíl se eleva no ar e as correntes de vento ficam cada vez mais velozes logo se transformam em um verdadeiro vendaval e a poeira levantada pelo vento era jogada com tal velocidade que cortava as peles e tornava difícil a visão no ambiente.

"Tomem cuidado e não separem-se ela está tentando nos confundir!" – Eriol avisou seus amigos mas sua voz era abafada pelo uivo do vento.

Logo eles não conseguiam mais se ver e tinham que dispor de todos os seus outros sentidos para prever um possível ataque que poderia vir de qualquer lado. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam juntas de mãos dadas também preparadas para qualquer ataque.

"Tomoyo! Não estou conseguindo ver nenhum deles!"

"Eu também não! Mas não se preocupe eles sabem se cuidar!" – Tomoyo não largava a mão de sua prima e tentava, em vão, localizar algum de seus companheiros. A verdade é que ela estava nervosa, apesar de sua insistência por participar da luta ela sabia que ante a uma situação extrema não poderia fazer muita coisa, afinal, ela não possuía poderes mágicos. E ainda, estava sozinha com Sakura que além de grávida e com isso estar mais vulnerável, ao que parecia era o alvo de Cecíl.

"Tomoyo, sei que você deve estar muito preocupada e apreensiva, ao que parece, fomos separadas dos outros, estou grávida, e tenho que proteger a mim e a meu filho e você não possui poderes. Mas Yue confia em você e eu, apesar de estar com um barrigão enorme, sou ou não sou uma grande feiticeira?"

"Sakura..."

"Não se preocupe, nós duas conseguiremos."

Tomoyo permaneceu em silêncio e apesar da pouca visão, Sakura sabia que ela sorria.

...ooO.Ooo...

"Droga! Perdemos Tomoyo e Sakura!" – Touya protegia seu rosto com os braços e firmava seus pés no chão para não ser levado pelo vento.

CLintch!

Um som de metal cortando o chão pôde ser ouvido, era Shaoram que tinha acabado de fincar sua espada.

"O que você está fazendo moleque?"

"Tentando parar um pouco essa tempestade."

Realmente momentos depois o vento pareceu desacelerar um pouco mais mas ainda assim não era possível enxergar além de alguns metro. Eriol também estava com eles, no momento bastante concentrado.

"O que foi Eriol? Está sentindo algo?" – Shaoran largou sua espada foi até o mago.

"Estou tentando rastrear as duas, mas parece que há alguma coisa nesse vento que bloqueia meus poderes."

"Mas você é um inútil mesmo, hein? Nem com os poderes absorvidos do meu pai?" – Touya resmunga.

"Acontece que Cecíl me considera seu maior inimigo, logo todas as suas ações são meticulosamente calculadas para me atingir."

"Existe muito mais além de poderes." – Touya começou a caminhar como se tivesse encontrado uma trilha em meio à ventania. – "Vamos logo, acho que sei onde elas estão."

"E como você pode saber, hein?"

"Eu não sei, eu sinto. Agora vamos moleque, está me fazendo perder tempo."

...ooO.Oooo...

Kerberus há muito que tentava vencer as fortes correntes de vento mas não estava obtendo sucesso nem em voar, SpinelSun observava o esforço do amigo calmamente no chão. Finalmente Kerberus desiste e pousa ao lado da pantera.

"Até que enfim."

"O que foi sua pantera! Pelo menos eu não desisto fácil como você!"

"Eu não desisti. Apenas utilizei minha inteligência ao perceber que seria um esforço inútil e resolvi poupar minhas energias para quando tivermos um plano concreto."

"Isso é desculpa esfarrapada sua, caso não tenha percebido estamos perdidos uns dos outros e sem poder enxergar um palmo diante dos olhos!"

"Na verdade estou enxergando até mais."

"GRRRRRRHHHHH!"

Kerberus lança uma bola de energia na direção de SpinelSun, este, sempre calmo, simplesmente se desvia. Assim como os guardiões, a bola não consegue atravessar as correntes e volta para Kerberus que fica com o rosto todo queimado.

"Bem feito, agora virou churrasquinho de guardião"

"Parem de brincadeiras vocês dois!" – Kaho que até o momento estava alheia aos acontecimentos, finalmente volta sua atenção para eles. – "Por acaso vocês não estão sentindo a presença daquela mulher?"

"Hein!" – As duas feras param para sentir algum coisa.

"Cecíl está prestes a dar o bote e sinto que ela já tem um alvo em mente. Sigam-me!" – Os três partem protegidos pela barreira de Kaho."

...ooO.Ooo...

Tomoyo e Sakura permaneciam juntas e de mãos dadas para não se perderem, elas começaram a caminhar para procurar alguém, de repente Sakura pára.

"O que foi Sakura, Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não foi nada Tomy, não precisa se preocupar." – Mas Tomoyo a olha apreensiva. – "Tudo bem, foi só o bebê que mexeu."

"Sério! Muito bem meu sobrinho está confiante mesmo em meio ao caos.

Ela se abaixa para sentir a barriga de Sakura quando esta grita.

"Tomoyo! Estamos sendo atacadas!"

Uma luz vem em direção as duas, elas se afastam e uma grande quantidade de energia se dispersa, mas elas não percebem que agora estão separadas e o ataque definitivo acontece.

Chamas vão de encontro à Sakura enquanto Tomoyo, preocupada em ajudar sua prima, não percebe um brilho prateado que vem em sua direção cada vez mais rápido.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo se vira a tempo de ver Kaho com aquele mesmo sino que tantas vezes ajudou Sakura, agora se chocando com uma estaca de prata nas mãos de Cecíl. As duas se separam, neste momento o chão começa a tremer um monte de terras revolvidas surge entre elas.

Eriol, Shaoran e Touya aparecem e, no instante em que os tremores param a ventania também cessa.

"Vocês estão bem?" – Kerberus pergunta a todos.

"Sakura!" – Shaoran corre até ela que está amparada por Yue e RubiMoon.

"Eu estou bem Shaoran. No momento em que aquelas chamas vieram em minha direção, Yue fez uma parede de gelo na minha frente e RubyMoon me tirou dali." – Ela explicava abraçada a Shaoran.

"Foi por muito pouco, Cecíl planejou direitinho." – Eriol se pôs frente a frente com Cecíl que já estava de pé pronta para a luta.

"Estou vendo que vocês estão bem mais fortes que da última vez em que nos encontramos."

"Pode ter certeza Cecíl!" – Sakura gritou.

"Ótimo! Assim fica muito mais interessante. Ataquem minhas crianças!"

Logo após esta ordem, o grande exército de criaturas avançou contra eles e Eriol continuou a enfrentar Cecíl.

"Você não vai fugir desta vez, terá de me enfrentar!" – Eriol a desafiou.

"Nunca tive a intenção de fugir. Mago!"

Ela lança um feitiço sobre ele que prontamente se defende. Enquanto isso todos os outros se viam entretidos com aquele grande número de soldados, mas em um primeiro momento não estavam tendo problemas visto que podia-se ouvir um alto som de carne sendo retalhada, mas no mesmo instante em que os corpos deles caiam, novamente se recompunham.

"Isso não é possível! Nós os cortamos e eles se levantam novamente!" – Tomoyo tinha acabado de partir mais um ao meio e no instante seguinte ele se levantou.

"São mortos vivos. Isso não terminará nunca." – Kerberus continuava no encalço de um deles.

"Ai Ai Ai! Eu não gosto de mortos!" – Sakura choramingava enquanto lutava com eles.

"Não é hora para ter medo Sakura." – Shaoran a consolava.

"Calma aí, se eles são mortos vivos, então..." – Touya parecia ter alguma idéia sobre como derrotá-los. – "Moleque me empresta sua espada."

"Eu posso saber o porquê?"

"Não é hora para conversas me dê logo sua espada."

Shaoran a muito contragosto lhe entrega sua espada. Touya toma impulso e a lança em direção a um daqueles seres aquáticos acertando em cheio no lugar onde ficaria o coração.

"Não vai...

Shaoran começou a falar mas parou ante o que aconteceu. Após a espada transpassar seu peito, a criatura congelou-se por completo e depois explodiu em diversos pedaços e não voltou mais a se recompor.

"É isso! O ponto fraco deles é o coração, acertem o coração deles!"

"Como assim Touya?" – Kaho indagou.

"São mortos vivos, como os vampiros. Segundo as lendas o que se faz para matar um vampiro?"

"Acertem uma estaca no coração dele." – Tomoyo responde e logo após um barulho de zumbi explodindo é ouvido e ela lança mais uma Kunai no próximo zumbi.

"Aonde você conseguiu essa Kunais, Tomoyo?" – SpinelSun pergunta.

"O Yukito me deu de presente." – E ela dá um sorriso para Yue que corresponde com um sorriso discreto e cúmplice.

"Vamos nessa pessoal! Vamos matar zumbis!" – Shaoran incita e logo pedaços de zumbis se espalham por todos os lados.

...ooO.Ooo...

O grupo, finalmente, estava conseguindo algum resultado em relação aos zumbis, mas estes continuavam em grande número. Eriol permanceia no encalço de Cecíl o que o levou a se afastar de seus amigos. Eles vêem um clarão ao longe e ouvem um grito.

"Eriol precisa de ajuda!" – Sakura exclama.

"Nós vamos atrás dele."

Shaoran e Touya vão no auxílio de Eriol enquanto os outros permanecem em sua batalha. Sakura e Tomoyo formavam uma dupla excelente, qualquer zumbi que aproximasse demais era eliminado instantaneamente, os outros também estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Sakura derrota mais um zumbi mas quando se vira um deles lança um bafo gelado sobre ela que cai desmaiada.

"Droga!" – Tomoyo detona o zumbi e socorre sua prima.

"Como ela está?" – Yue se aproxima.

"Acho que está apenas desacordada. Saco!"

Um zumbi tenta atingi-las e Tomoyo logo o atinge com uma de suas kunais, porém outros chegam.

"Yue! Eu não vou conseguir defender a nós duas!"

"Não se preocupe, nós as defenderemos."

Todos os guardiões se reúnem em torno delas formando uma verdadeira barreira, nada passava por eles. Mesmo em todo aquele caos ela se sentiu muito bem, mais segura que nunca e agradecida por ter amigos tão valiosos quanto aqueles, até mesmo Kaho. Ela tinha que admitir que Kaho era uma mulher incrível e já a salvara antes.

"Vamos Sakura acorde, precisamos de você"

Ela abre os olhos.

"Nossa que frio! E estamos no verão."

"Você recebeu uma baforada de um zumbi. Isso explica o frio que está sentindo"

"Zumbis idiotas!" – Sakura se levanta de um pulo surpreendendo Tomoyo. – "Agora vocês me irritaram!"

"Alada!"

Ela alça vôo com suas asas e plaina sobre todos.

"Vocês me pagam! Disparo!"

Logo que a carta é evocada, uma espécie de nuvem elétrica surge no céu e lança disparos por todos os lados e são tantos e tão velozes, que logo o único ruído ouvido é o de corpos explodindo. Finalmente os disparos cessam deixando todo o ambiente no maior silêncio, não sobrou nenhum zumbi. Todos olham abismados para Sakura que desce calmamente até eles.

"Puxa! Sinto-me muito bem agora!"

E sorri triunfante.

"Spi, agora sabemos que não devemos irritar uma mulher grávida."

"É verdade Kerberus. Olha só o que pode nos acontecer."

Todos riem.

"Vamos, temos que nos juntar aos três."

Yue parte e eles vão atrás dele.

...ooO.Ooo...

Quando Touya e Shaoran chegaram Eriol havia sido atingido seriamente e agora estava ensangüentado no chão, um grande filete de sangue escorria pelo seu rosto. Eles se postam em frente a Eriol.

"Bem a tempo." – Eriol tenta se levantar.

"O que seria de você sem nós, moleque." – Touya sorri para Eriol.

"Hey! Moleque sou eu!" – Ao dizer isso Shaoran dispara contra Cecíl, apesar de ter conseguido ultrapassar a barreira que ela erguia, parte de sua magia se volta pra ele que só não se choca contra uma pilastra porque Touya e Eriol os amparam.

"Vocêé um moleque cabeça oca." – Touya o ergue.

"Que lindo, os três mosqueteiros."

Ela não dá tempo para eles se recuperarem e lança uma forte onda de luz que os encobre e logo sai arrastando tudo a sua volta.

"Segurem-se!"

Eriol e Touya se seguram como podem para não serem arrastados e estraçalhados como tudo a sua volta, enquanto isso Shaoran se concentra em sua espada para formar uma barreira, o esforço é muito grande já que o poder de Cecíl era muito superior.

"Não sei se vou suportar!"

"Eu te ajudo." – Eriol tenta reforçar a barreira utilizando seus poderes mas estava muito desgastado e golpe anterior em sua cabeça tinha sido muito violento, com isso seus poderes não são suficientes. "Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem, eu vou ter que conseguir."

É quando tudo se acalma e a luz se evapora, a barreira se desfaz e Shaoran cai exausto no chão.

"Vocês são mesmo persistentes."

"Você quer dizer resistentes, não? Você não vai conseguir nos derrotar tão fácil Cecíl" – Touya a desafia e Eriol já se coloca em posição de combate.

"Mas parece que o amigo de vocês não suportou o encargo."

Mesmo exausto e sem forças para levantar, Shaoran permanecia consciente e respondeu confiante.

"Eu ainda não morri!"

"Verdade. Mas será que os outros já?"

"O que você quer dizer!"

"Oras meu caro mago, vocês três estão aqui lutando comigo, três contra uma e ainda estão levando uma surra,devo dizer. Em compensação, há um exército inteiro lutando contra uma mulher grávida, uma garota sem poderes, uma mortal metida a querer salvar o dia e quatro guardiões que não conseguem salvar a si próprios. Já devem estar mortos."

Enquanto está voltada para eles uma estaca de cristal corta o vento e se crava em seu ombro.

"Maldição!"

"Nunca te ensinaram que não se deve subestimar os adversários?"

Yue seguido pelos outros surgem radiantes para o meio da cena.

"Que bom que vocês estão bem." – Tomoyo corre pra perto de Eriol e Touya e é seguida por Sakura. – "Eriol você está com um corte enorme na cabeça."

"Isso não importa agora, só que todos estamos vivos"

"Por enquanto, você quer dizer. Que pena guardião, mas você errou o alvo e o que é pior, perdeu o elemento surpresa."

"Engano seu Cecíl, eu não tinha intenções de te matar pelas costas, ao contrário de você eu tenho princípios."

"Princípios, aonde os princípios nos levam!"

Ela levanta as mãos para o alto e logo todo o chão começa a tremer. Montes de terra parecem brotar das profundezas e da mesma forma como começou o tremor parou.

"É só isso? Está perdendo o jeito..." – Ruby Moon se cala.

"Ela sumiu."

Tomoyo olha em volta e é como se Cecíl nunca tivesse estado ali.

"O que ela está aprontando agora?" – Kerberus se pergunta.

"Acho que já vamos descobrir."

Kaho aponta para um dos montes que começa a se movimentar, logo ele se quebra e de dentro de cada um deles, gárgulas começam a sair. Não eram em grande número, doze no total, mas eram vorazes e rápidas, imprevisíveis.

"Não estou conseguindo acertá-las." – Shaoran se queixa.

"É claro, são feitas de rocha! Sua espada não vai conseguir derrubá-las" – Touya o repreende e recebe um olhar carrancudo de volta.

As Gárgulas atacam rapidamente não dando tempo de pensar, eles se defendiam como podiam e utilizavam a intuição para prever de onde eles vinham.

"Socorro!"

Enquanto todos tentavam se defender duas delas carregaram Sakura dali sem que ninguém percebesse.

"Eles só queriam nos distrair!" – Eriol lança feitiços sobre os raptores que de nada adiantam.

Todas as atenções agora estavam voltadas para salvar Sakura com isso eles vão se dispersando sem que percebam, de repente Tomoyo se vê sozinha, nem ao menos uma gárgula estava perto dela.

Eles ainda corriam atrás daquele bando e essa tarefa ficava cada vez mais difícil já que as gárgulas podiam voar e escolhiam os lugares mais difíceis para passar.

"Eriol!"

"O que foi Kaho?"

"Lembro que uma vez quando fui à Notre Dame, me encantei com as gárgulas da igreja e procurei me informar sobre elas."

"Não é hora pra isso Kaho, minha irmã está correndo perigo!"

"Calma Touyaé que tinha uma lenda sobre as gárgulas acho que era :Sob o véu da noite elas vivem mas quando vier a luzà terra elas retornarão."

"O que isso que dizer! Não faz sentido, vamos logo estamos perdendo tempo."

Sem dar atenção à Kaho eles seguem a perseguição mas Yue pára perto dela.

"O que foi? Também me acha louca."

"Não. Acho que vejo uma luz."

"Então me mostra."

"Sob o véu da noite, hein?"

...ooO.Ooo...

"Touya!"

"Eriol!"

"Pessoal cadê vocês!"

Tomoyo andava sem rumo pela planície que apesar de não ter árvore alguma, tampouco deixava que ela visse alguém, ela estava completamente só.

"Eu não estou gostando nada disso."

Uma brisa faz seus cabelos esvoaçarem e seus pelos se eriçarem.

"Está me parecendo mais uma..."

"Armadilha?"

N/A1: Eu achei que esse fosse o penúltimo capítulo da história mas ele ficou realmente enorme, então resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes. O bom é que ele foi escrito como um só, logo não ficarão na expectativa, minha próxima postagem será com os dois capítulos finais, a continuação deste e o fim.

N/A2: Em uma de minhas pesquisas de culturas antigas, descobri que as mulheres celtas realmente eram muito importantes na sociedade celta que era praticamente igualitária com relação aos sexos. As mulheres iam pra guerra, tinham liberdade sexual, enfim, como eu gostaria de ter vivido naquela época.

N/A3: Um pouco mais de estudos, desta vez em livros de RPG. Descobri que o motivo pelo qual um vampiro morre quando lhe enfiam a estaca no peito é porque em sua condição de vampiro o coração fica em estado dormente, alheio a sentimentos, quando a estaca é cravada no coração é como se ele despertasse e o despertar do sentimento é muito doloroso e traumatizante para o vampiro que não resiste e acaba morrendo. Bom, isso foi o que eu li se é verdade já é uma outra história, se bem que em relação às lendas vampirescas, cada um fala uma coisa, né?

É isso aí pessoal, até o próximo capítulo .


	20. Em guerra II

Capítulo Vinte

Em guerra II

"Vocês esperem!"

"O que foi agora Yue? A minha esposa está sendo levada, você não entende?"

"Entendo perfeitamente mas, caso não tenham percebido, nós só estamos correndo e correndo e não chegamos a lugar algum."

"Estamos fazendo o que podemos."

"Não estamos não Shaoran. Precisamos de uma estratégia e a Kaho tem uma."

"Aquela lenda idiota, não passam de palavras."

"Acalme-se Touya, não é uma simples lenda idiota ou palavras soltas, mas uma charada."

"Charada?"

"Sim. Pensem bem. 'Sob o véu da noite elas vivem', elas quem? Só podem ser as Gárgulas. E caso não tenha reparado está escuro, é noite."

"Então elas vivem à noite. E daí?"

"E daí, Shaoran que se elas vivem à noite o que será que acontece com a luz do dia?"

"À terra elas retornarão. É isso, precisamos de luz do sol!"

"É, não querendo acabar com a alegria de todos mas... Devem ser duas da manhã, falta muito ainda para o sol nascer."

Todos olharam desanimados para SpinelSun.

"Foi mal gente."

"Não precisamos desanimar, nós possuímos magia, eu sou o Mago Clow e com todos os meus poderes. Pra quem criou quatro seres e um baralho mágico pode muito bem trazer a luz do sol se quiser.

"Luz e Trevas, Eriol! As cartas Trevas e Luz, é só disso que você precisa."

"Tem razão Kaho, utilizarei a carta de Sakura, assim não desperdiçarei energia."

Após dizer isso Eriol se concentra e logo as cartas luz e trevas se materializam em sua mão.

"Mas elas só podem ser utilizadas juntas!"

"Não necessariamente, Touya."

"Luz!"

A figura da luz começa a se materializar e, juntamente com ela, as trevas.

"Não preciso de trevas." – Eriol iniciou.

"Mas estamos sempre juntas, a luz nas trevas e as trevas na luz." – Responderam ambas em uma vós única.

"Como o Ying e o Yang."

Eriol levanta as mãos e entre elas surge o círculo sagrado do bem e do mal. As entidades entram no círculo que começa a brilhar e se eleva no céu como um sol recém criado, e sobe cada vez mais alto até que toma o lugar da lua e tudo o que antes era noite tornou-se dia.

"Fantástico!"

Todos exclamaram e puderam observar que as gárgulas próximas automaticamente viravam pedra logo que a luz daquele sol as tocavam, as que ainda voavam logo caiam e se espatifavam.

"Vamos pegar a Sakura!"

Sakura ainda tentava se livrar daquelas criaturas mas todos os seus esforços eram em vão. De repente uma forte luz invadiu o céu e foi como se o dia tomasse o lugar da noite antes da hora.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?"

PLOFT

Algumas gárgulas que os acompanhavam na retaguarda, logo que eram atingidos pela luz, se petrificavam e, como estavam voando, logo caiam e se quebravam ao tocar o solo.

"Ótimo elas não sobrevivem com o sol."

Logo a luz os atinge e os serem que a seguram começam a se transformar e a caírem juntamente com Sakura.

"Pensando melhor, Acho que não é tão bom assim."

Ela começa a cair e o chão a ficar cada vez a ficar mais perto.

"Vou virar panqueca!"

"Não vai não."

"Yue! Eu pensei que fosse me espatifar no chão, mas que susto!"

Então eles pousam.

"Nunca mais quero passar por algo assim." – Sakura choraminga e logo é abraçada por Shaoran e seu irmão. – "Mas não está muito cedo pra ter sol?"

"Agradeça ao Eriol."

"E às cartas de Sakura." – Eriol completou.

"Bem que eu senti duas cartas me deixarem."

De repente Sakura parece se lembrar de algo.

"O que foi?"

"Touya. Cadê a Tomoyo?'

Eles olham em volta e percebem que em todo o momento ela não estava ali.

"Essa não, como pudemos ser tão distraídos, não não, não pode ter acontecido nada a ela." – Touya se desespera.

"ARGHHHH"

"Tomoyo!"

...ooO.Ooo...

"Te peguei."

Tomoyo dá de cara com Cecíl e mal se recupera do susto quando ela a prende em uma teia de energia e logo ela sente todo o seu corpo ser tomado por uma dor transcendente como se milhares de watts passassem por ela.

"ARGHHHHH!"

"Você está acabada, eu venci."

Finalmente eles avistam Cecíl que está de costas para eles.

"Acho que vocês chegaram tarde demais."

Ela se afasta e eles vêem o corpo de Tomoyo no chão, ensangüentado e sem vida.

"Não, não, não pode ser. O que você fez com ela, porque você fez isso com ela?" – Touya estava desesperado como se estivesse prestes a enlouquecer, ele quase a perdera uma vez, não podia perdê-la agora. Ele ajeita seu corpo em seus braços e deixa as lágrimas caírem.

"Porque eu fiz isso com ela? Oras porque ela sempre me atrapalhou, sempre esteve em meu caminho, eu não podia permitir isso de novo podia?"

"Ela nunca fez nada contra você, ela não era importante pra você, seu alvo era a Sakura!" – Eriol gritou.

"SAkura! O que eu poderia querer com essa garotinha boba? O bebezinho dela? Que piada, o bebê que eu queria eu já tive."

Yue e Touya se olham, tudo parecia muito claro agora, todo o momento o alvo era Tomoyo, e Cecíl começou seu plano de vingança muito antes de Eriol voltar para o Japão.

"Sua maldita! Como você teve coragem!"

Tomado de raiva, Touya a ataca com todas as suas forças e seus poderem recém surgidos.

"Meu amor não se esforce tanto, se quer tanto assim morrer com sua irmãzinha, eu realizo seu desejo."

Ela segura Touya pelo pescoço e cargas elétricas começam a atravessar o corpo dele que após sentir uma forte dor cai ao lado de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo é a reencarnação de Ceres." – Ainda transtornado Eriol se aproxima de sua amada e a coloca em seu colo.

"Como você é esperto, descobriu sozinho foi? Háháh�! Clow, Clow, Clow, que era loucamente apaixonado por Ceres, como você não descobriu desde o início que ela e não a outra era meu alvo? Acho que você não a amava tanto assim."

"Jamais repita uma coisa dessas!"

Com a explosão de Eriol, todos partem para cima de Cecíl.

...ooO.Ooo...

'Meu bebê. Foi ela quem levou o meu bebê'

Tomoyo estava em um estado de semi-consciência, ela presenciou a conversa como em um sonho. Ela sente uma forte dor em seu peito e logo cenas começam a vir em sua mente como lembranças de um passado há muito esquecido.

O sol se punha, o jovem casal Stephen e Cecíl contemplavam a cena de mãos dadas.

'Eu te amo Cecíl. Eu te amo pra sempre."

A cena acaba e ela ouve vozes distantes e outras pessoas tomam conta de seus pensamento, dessa vez, um dos personagens lhe era bastante conhecido, mas não tinha certeza do segundo, embora lhe parecesse bastante familiar.

'Sonomi espera!' – um homem de quase vinte anos corria para se aproximar de uma jovem ruiva de pouco mais que dezoito anos. 'Aonde vai com tanta pressa?' – E ele lhe sorri.

'Como assim aonde eu vou? Depois de tudo o que você me contou, eu só posso ir atrás da minha prima e fazer o que eu deveria ter feito desde o início, acabar com toda essa loucura!'

'Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.' – E ele segura seu braço a impedindo de prosseguir.

'Rubens, porque tenta me impedir? Você deveria ser o primeiro a lutar contra isso!'

'Sonomi, deixe eles serem felizes. Quem sabe não estava escrito desde o começo que eles se encontrariam? Uma pessoa comum diria que foi uma grande coincidência eles terem se apaixonado, mas eu sei e agora você sabe, que não existem coincidências.'

'Eu não estou acreditando...'

Ele coloca seu dedo nos lábios de Sonomi e a faz calar. Depois a envolve em seus braços.

'Você já cuidou por muitos anos de sua prima, acho que deveria cuidar de você agora.'

'O que...'

Ele a segura pelos ombros e a faz olhar em seus olhos.

'O que estou tentando dizer é, deixa eu te fazer feliz, vamos enfrentar juntos o que tiver que acontecer.'

Sonomi ia responder, mas a imagem mais uma vez se torna opaca e as vozes desaparecem. Tomoyo tinha acabado de ver o rosto de seu pai a quem nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

Ela não tem tempo de pensar a respeito pois logo outra imagem começa a se formar. É o mesmo pôr-do-sol da primeira cena.

'Eu também te amo Stephen, prometa que estará sempre a meu lado.'

'Eu prometo.'

Mais uma vez o sol desaparece e outra cena surge.

'Porque você tem que ir Rubens? Você prometeu que estaríamos sempre juntos, em qualquer situação.'

'É preciso, eu tenho que impedir que aconteça antes do tempo certo.'

'Nós acabamos de começar nossa família.'

Sonomi segurava em seus braços uma menina de no máximo três meses, de cabelos cinzas e grandes olhos azuis que agora parecia observar toda a cena. Rubens as abraçou como se agarrasse a própria vida.

'Eu peço que você cuide muito bem dela.'

'Não! Nós vamos cuidar dela juntos!'

As lágrimas finalmente venceram e começaram a percorrer por todo o seu rosto.

'Você prometeu me fazer feliz, disse que estaríamos juntos para sempre.'

'Me perdoe Sonomi.'

A cena mudou e ela não viu o pôr-do-sol outra vez, ao contrário, ela se via dentro de uma caverna, completamente só, podendo ver apenas o interior da caverna por trás de uma espécie de vidro.

'Eu o amaldiçôo Stephen. A você, a sua irmã e a todos que virão.'

Tomoyo desperta. Lágrimas rolam calmas de seus olhos e a única coisa que ela consegue fazer é murmurar um nome.

"Ceres."

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Eriol e os outros pareciam bastante feridos, Kerberus jaziam a um canto ensangüentado mas ainda dando sinais de querer lutar, Sakura parecia muito mal, e Shaoran, ao mesmo tempo que tentava dar auxílio a Eriol, tentava proteger sua mulher. Eriol lutava incansável contra Cecíl e neste exato momento corria para mais uma vez investir contra ela.

Touya permanecia deitado desde que fora atacado por Cecíl, mas ainda resistia e apesar de não conseguir se levanta ele ainda velava por sua prima que, como ele, estava deitada no chão. Ela estava próxima e ele pôde ver quando uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos e eles se abriram, logo depois seus lábios se moveram e sussurrou algo que ele não pôde ouvir. Então ele sentiu.

Em seu peito um coração batia, mas não era seu coração. Colocou a mão por dentro de sua blusa e puxou o cordão que seu pai lhe trouxera como ele havia pedido. O pingente em forma de coração pulsava como se estivesse vivo.

Tomoyo viu seu primo se mover e puxar algo de dentro de sua blusa, um cordão com um pingente em forma de coração e uma espada cravada nele.

"Empunhe a espada."

Ela ouviu a voz, mas não havia pessoa alguma com ela a não ser Touya e a voz era feminina.

"Você me chamou. Me despertou de dentro de você."

Uma mão lhe tocou o ombro e mesmo sem poder ver, ela soube de quem se tratava. Era Ceres. Ela sentiu um frio dentro de si e uma onda de medo lhe atingiu

"Não temas, você não está só. Há muitas pessoas pelas quais vale a pena você lutar e que estão lutando por você. EU estou sempre com você. Vamos, empunhe a espada."

E Tomoyo estendeu a mão.

Touya viu Tomoyo estender uma das mãos e, ao fazer isso, o coração bateu mais forte e tão rápido que o som das batidas poderia ser ouvido a distância. Então a espada saiu de sua bainha e, à medida que se encaminhava para a mão de Tomoyo, ela crescia. Finalmente ela a segurou.

Eriol gritava com a dor causada pelo último ataque de Cecíl, mas ele também conseguira fazer um estrago com ela, que também sangrava muito e começava a dar sinais de cansaço.

"Não adianta, eu posso estar machucada, mas você está quase morto. E eu vou acabar logo com esse quase."

Cecíl preparou mais uma onda de energia e estava prestes a lanç�-la contra Eriol.

"Não ouse fazer isso!"

Cecíl olhou na direção da voz e o que viu fez com que ele sentisse um temor profundo. Ali, de pé, olhando pra ela com uma espada na mão e uma postura aparentemente impossível para alguém debilitado como o corpo daquela mulher demonstrava estar. Era Ceres.

"Isso é impossível! Ceres está morta!"

"Eu não sou a Ceres, mesmo assim vou te derrotar."

Tomoyo partiu pra cima de Cecíl com a espada em punho, esta, já recuperada do choque, conjurou também uma espada para si.

"Se é assim que você quer, eu estou preparada."

As lâminas das espadas se chocaram emitindo um som agudo e soltando faíscas. As duas espadachins lutavam brilhantemente e se a situação não fosse tão crítica, poderia-se dizer que era como se uma poesia estivesse sendo criada naquele momento, como um ferreiro moldando sua melhor peça, o martelo na lâmina e o fogo.

Fogo, era o que podia-se encontrar nos olhos de Tomoyo. Lembrava-se da declaração de Cecíl a respeito de sua filha e isso a queimava por dentro lhe dando forças e determinação para enfrentar aquela mulher. E ela lutava com uma precisão que nunca imaginou ter, mesmo depois das lições de Yue. Era como e ela fizesse isso a vida toda e em todas as suas vidas.

Mas apesar da recente habilidade de Tomoyo, sua adversária era digna de respeito. E um segundo de distração de Tomoyo foi o suficiente. Ela se desequilibrou e Cecíl aproveitou para desfechar o golpe final, com muita dificuldade ela conseguiu se defender. Sua espada a protegia da lâmina de Cecíl que esperava apenas que ela se cansasse para finalmente ser enterrada em seu corpo.

'Não, eu não posso perder. Todos os meus amigos lutaram por mim, meu pai e minha mãe se sacrificaram por mim, eu devo resistir, por mim, por todos... Por minha filha.'

"Tomoyo, desperte!"

Ela ouviu a voz querida de seu primo, seu irmão, Touya que esteve sempre com ela. E ela despertou. Uma grande energia começou a percorrer seu corpo, um calor imenso que a fazia ter coragem, logo ondas de luz circundavam sua espada que brilhava como nunca. Ela dá um chute em Cecíl que se afasta assustada.

"Eu vou te matar Ceres!"

Elas correm uma na direção da outra, Cecíl ataca mas Tomoyo desvia e, enquanto a outra se recupera, Tomoyo enfiou sua espada na barriga de Cecíl. Faixos de luz começaram a sair de dentro dela e Tomoyo a golpeia mais uma vez. O ferimento daquela espada envolta em magia se expande e Cecíl desaparece em luz como se uma estrela tivesse explodido. Depois, só o silêncio.

"Ela foi derrotada?" – Sakura estava sentada a um canto ao lado de Shaoran.

"Espero que sim." – ele lhe responde.

Tomoyo permanecia parada com a espada em punho olhando para o nada. Touya levanta-se e se aproxima. Tomoyo tomba de joelhos apoiada em sua espada.

"Está tudo bem?" – Eriol lhe questiona preocupado.

"Está. Só estou... um pouco cansada."

Ela lhe sorri e cai exausta nos braços de Touya. A batalha finalmente chega ao fim após muito sofrimento. O Sol mágico de Eriol ainda brilhava no céu, mas o verdadeiro Sol começava a dar sinais de sua presença, trazendo um novo período, um novo começo. Era o amanhecer do dia 21 de Junho. Primeiro dia do Verão.

...ooO.O...

Seu corpo inteiro doía, parecia que até suas dores sentiam dor. Era como se tivessem utilizado seu corpo como um quebra-cabeça vivo, lhe cortaram as partes e após muita persistência a remontaram, mas as dores insuportáveis permaneciam. Ela ouviu vozes sussurrando ao seu lado.

"Será que ela não vai acordar hoje, Yue?"

"Não sei, espero que sim, do contrário ela nunca vai se perdoar de ter deixado passar."

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"De nada Eriol."

Ao ouvir essa última voz, ela acorda.

"Mamãe?"

"Tomoyo. Que bom que acordou."

Sonomi abraçou sua filha como há muito tempo não fazia.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Muitas coisas, mas acho melhor você descansar antes das explicações."

"Não mamãe, eu as quero agora."

Sonomi fica em dúvida, mas Touya põe uma das mãos sobre seu ombro lhe incitando a falar o que tivesse de falar.

"Tudo bem. Mas acho que é uma conversa delicada, de família."

Eriol sentiu que ela estava dizendo para ele ir embora dali, mas ele não sairia.

"Eu não saio daqui! Muita coisa aconteceu por eu ignorar certo fatos, eu quero saber o que aconteceu e porque aconteceu. Algumas peças ainda não encaixaram."

"Eu não acho que você tem o direito de exigir coisa alguma!" – Sonomi rebateu.

"Mamãe. Não é hora para brigas, nós já lutamos demais, não acha?"

Sonomi a olha dividida, mas enfim ela tinha razão, era tempo dos ressentimentos irem embora.

"Pois muito bem. Comece por você Tomoyo, de que se lembra antes de lutar com todas as forças?"

"Eu vi algumas cenas, do Stephen, da Ceres, de você e do papai, inclusive em uma delas estávamos nós três juntos." – Tomoyo deu um sorriso. "Eu era só um bebezinho. Ele estava indo embora."

Tomoyo olha pra sua mãe e sente um aperto no peito, lembrava da dor nos olhos de sua mãe, dor essa que também podia ser vista nos olhos dela agora.

"Você, como todos devem saber agora, é muito mais que uma descendente direta de Ceres e Stephen, você É a encarnação de Ceres. Assim como Eriol é o de Clow e Touya o de Stephen. Não é à toa que vocês dois são tão próximos."

Touya abraça Tomoyo.

"Seu pai, Tomoyo, como todos os descendentes da família Fowl, protegiam o sono eterno de Cecíl, mas eles sabiam que um dia ela retornaria, só não sabiam quando. Eu o conheci em uma de minhas viagens e quando a Nadeshico e seu pai, Touya, resolveram se casar, Rubens veio para o Japão se nenhum aviso prévio, simplesmente apareceu e minha família, lógico o recebeu. Então ele ficou sabendo de toda a história, nisso nós dois já estávamos apaixonados. Quando ele conheceu o Fujitaka, eu vi ele ficar muito preocupado e eu sabia que não era por nenhum dos meus motivos, era muito maior, então ele me contou toda a história de Stephen, Clow, Ceres e Cecíl.

"História essa que conhecemos de forma bastante traumática." – Tomoyo interrompeu.

"É verdade. De início eu não entendi bem onde ele queria chegar. Amores proibidos, magia? Eu o chamei de louco, onde já se viu, magia? Ele me mostrou a magia e me ensinou que as coincidências não existem e depois mais que nunca eu acreditei nisso. Ele sentiu a presença de Clow em Fujitaka e durante muito tempo procurou por Ceres em minha prima. Ele achou muito natural que ambos se apaixonassem se eles fossem a encarnação dos dois. Ele me contou também que o encontro dos dois indicava o primeiro sinal para a volta de Cecíl. Eu me desesperei e mais que nunca tentei separar os dois, mas Rubens não deixou..."

"Eu vi essa cena, foi quando ele te pediu em casamento, não é, mamãe?"

"Foi sim. E nós nos casamos pouco depois que minha prima. O tempo passou e ele me ensinou magia, não a manipular perfeitamente porque eu não sou uma feiticeira, mas eu sei detectar uma presença, seu detectar magia e sei me defender delas. Então Touya nasceu e com o seu nascimento, Rubens viu mais uma peça do jogo vir à tona, Stephen surgira. Você ainda está com o cordão?"

Touya o ergueu para que todos vissem o coração guardando, novamente a espada, dentro dele.

"A espada voltou ao tamanho normal, e se fixou novamente nele."

"Com essa mesma espada o filho de Stephen e CEcíl matou o pobre senhor que os acolheu em sua cabana, Stephen o guardou consigo até a morte como a memória de sua estupidez. Rubens o deu de presente a você assim que nasceu. E, apesar de Tomoyo tê-lo utilizado, a espada é sua, agora que tem seus poderes de volta aprenda a lutar com ela."

Sonomi colocou o cordão no pescoço de seu sobrinho.

"Só tinha um problema. Apesar da dedução lógica de que Nadeshico era a encarnação de Ceres, ele utilizou todas as formas possíveis e nunca conseguiu detectar a presença como aconteceu com Touya. Anos depois ela engravidou de Sakura e eu também engravidei quase na mesma época de Tomoyo. Rubens tomou um susto quando, ao nascer, ele descobriu era pai de uma menina e que essa menina sim era a encarnação de Ceres. Mesmo com o susto ele ficou calmo, Clow e Ceres não poderiam se amar como no passado, logo Cecíl não acordaria tão cedo, mas ela deu sinais de vida. Quando Tomoyo tinha mais ou menos quatro meses, ele recebeu o alarme vindo da Irlanda de que a magia que prendia Cecíl, estava enfraquecendo. Ele teve que ir lutar e me deixou como guardiã, caso alguma coisa acontecesse, se uma luta tivesse que acontecer não podia ser naquele momento, Tomoyo era apenas um bebê. Ele foi e não voltou mais, mas a magia foi selada e nada de ruim aconteceu, com exceção da morte de minha adorada prima. Eu procurei afastar todos os integrantes da história, então nunca apresentei Tomoyo à nova família de Nadeshico, logo, quando Sakura e ela tornaram-se amigas eles não apresentaram qualquer laço, mas as coisas mudaram.'

"Sakura abriu o livro de Clow e tempos depois o próprio Clow apareceu e completamente consciente." – Yue completou.

"Exatamente. Eu tomei um susto quando dei de cara com o Eriol, era impossível, Fujitaka era a encarnação de Clow, como podia ser isso?"

"Foi por isso que desde o inicio você quis nos separar. Para impedir que todos os personagens se reunissem e o passado voltasse à tona."

"Exatamente Eriol. Rubens morreu tentando impedir que isso acontecesse eu não podia deixar que seu sacrifício fosse em vão."

Sonomi chorou ao lembrar de todos os momentos.

"Tudo bem, mamãe, você sofreu muito, só queria proteger a todos nós." – Tomoyo consola sua mãe.

"O que eu não entendi, foi o fato da encarnação de Ceres ter vindo na própria família, quero dizer, Eu sou a encarnação de Clow assim como Fujitaka e nenhum de nós dois pertencemos à linhagem de Clow, Shaoran sim. A senhora mesmo disse, Sonomi, que Rubens se assustou ao constatar que sua própria filha era a encarnação de Ceres e não a sua prima Nadeshico. O que isso significa?"

Sonomi olhou para Touya como que pedindo auxílio, mas Touya também não conhecia essa parte. Então ela olhou para sua filha e ela lhe retribuiu o olhar, Tomoyo viu que essa parte da conversa envolvia fatos difíceis de dizer.

"Aconteceu assim porque era necessário."

Mas Sonomi não pôde terminar de falar pois uma batida à porta interrompeu a conversa.

"Desculpem interromper, mas precisamos do Eriol lá embaixo." – Era Kaho.

"O que foi?" – Eriol levantou-se.

"É a Sakura, precisa da poção e não estamos conseguindo chegar ao ponto certo."

"Tudo bem estou indo."

Eles desceram as escadas e deixaram o grupo que continuou sua conversa.

"Kaho você chegou na hora errada."

"Desculpe-me Eriol, mas a Sakura está realmente precisando da poção, ela está grávida e não podemos arriscar dar alguma poção errada. E ainda tem o Shoaran."

"O que tem o Shaoran?"

BUM!

"Essa não! E falei pra ele não se meter."

Os dois correm até a cozinha e encontram uma nuvem de fumaça impedindo a visão de qualquer coisa lá dentro, Nakuru sai de dentro da fumaça abanando as mãos e tossindo.

"Eu tentei impedi-lo mas ele é muito teimoso. COF! COF!"

A poeira baixou e eles puderam ver Kero com olhos zonzos jogado a um canto e Shaoran com o rosto todo preto de fuligem.

"O que você fez?" – Eriol olhou em volta e só encontrou o caos.

"Só tentava fazer uma poção pra Sakura, t�?"

"Ainda bem que deu errado, imagine o que isso faria dentro da Sakura."

"Ninguém queria fazer e a Sakura precisa disso pra recuperar suas forças."

"Nós não queríamos arriscar fazer alguma coisa errada." – Kaho replicou desolada.

"Dá licença, deixa que eu faço." – Eriol tomou a liderança.

...ooO.Ooo...

"Ai Ai Ai, que barulho foi esse!"

"Acho que veio da cozinha."

"Só espero que o Shaoran não tenha nada a ver com isso."

"Isso eu já acho difícil."

Sakura não estava muito debilitada fisicamente, mas suas energias estavam esgotadas pelo fato de ter tido que lutar grávida, o que lhe consumiu muita magia. Spi estava lhe fazendo companhia enquanto os outros tentavam acalmar Shaoran foi quando veio o barulho de explosão da cozinha.

A porta se abriu e Kero entra voando, ainda meio zonzo, no quarto.

"Juro que o Shoaran é mais mortal do que a Cecíl."

Ele continua voando até que pousa, ou melhor, desabar no colo de Sakura que estava sentada na cama.

"Eu avisei que não era seguro." – Spi ria de Kero.

"Não enche gato peludo."

"O que aconteceu Kero?" – Sakura pergunta aflita.

Mas antes que Kero respondesse, a porta abre mais uma vez revelando Eriol com um cálice na mão.

"Simplesmente, minha querida, seu marido resolveu dar uma de fazer poções e ele descobriu tarde demais que não leva jeito pra isso."

"Pelo menos eu tentei. O que foi Sakura?"

Sakura olhava aterrorizada para Shaoran que, apesar de estar um pouco mais limpo, o rosto ainda estava cheio de fuligem além de suas roupas, seus cabelos ainda fumegavam. Ela não agüentou e desatou a rir.

"Não vejo graça alguma Sakura."

"Desculpe Shao, mas você está muito engraçado."

"Dá um desconto pra ele, né, Sakura? Ele fez isso por você"

Kaho chega ao quarto acompanhada por Nakuro que ainda tinha os olhos cheios de lágrima de riso e de fumaça, também.

"E a Tomoyo já acordou?"

"Já sim Sakura, ela está no quarto com seu irmão, a mãe dela e o Yue. Estão conversando, acho que vou voltar lá pra ver..."

"Que bom que você está bem Sakura."

Eriol fez uma cara de decepção quando viu Sonomi entrando no quarto, ele tinha esperanças de pegar o final da conversa.

"Tia Sonomi, é bom vê-la também. Como está o meu pai?"

"Está bem. Depois que acordou eu conversei com ele e expliquei tudo o que estava acontecendo, acho que ele entendeu, se bem que, em se tratando de seu pai nunca dá pra saber. Bem ele foi pra casa e disse que logo virá te ver."

"A Tomoyo ainda está no quarto?'

"Está sim Eriol."

"Então vou falar com ela."

Eriol sai do quarto e Sonomi aproxima-se sorrateira de Kaho.

"Chegou no momento exato."

Kaho limitou-se a rir.

...ooO.Ooo...

"Posso entrar?"

Tomoyo, que chorava até pouco tempo, saiu de transe ao ouvir a voz de Eriol, secou discretamente as lágrimas e pediu que ele entrasse.

"Que explosão foi aquela que eu ouvi?"

"Foi o Shaoran, ele não tem talento algum na cozinha."

"Percebi."

"Como você est�?"

Eriol se aproximou e sentou-se com ela na cama.

"Bem. Ainda assimilando tudo o que se passou, mas bem."

"Foram muitas coisas, não é? Eu tentando te manter afastada de tudo e no fim, você fazia parte de tudo."

"É verdade, são as coincidências não é?"

"Elas não existem."

"Eu sei, seu sei, estou só brincando seu bobo."

Eriol beija sua face e levanta dirigindo-se à janela, depois senta no divã abaixo dela.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Metade do dia. Nós voltamos pra cá o dia amanhecia e o sol está quase se pondo agora."

"Puxa! O Touya está com a Sakura?"

"Não, eu acabei de vê-lo no jardim com o Yue, dá pra ver daqui da janela, estão perto das tulipas."

Tomoyo sente um frio na barriga e tem um sobressalto.

"Que dia é hoje?"

"Dia 21, porque?"

Tomoyo levanta-se de supetão sem dizer palavra alguma, ia saindo do quarto quando Eriol a segura pelo braço.

"Espere. O que ouve?"

"Eu tenho que ir Eriol!"

"Aonde? Fazer o que?"

"Não tenho tempo pra explicar, Eriol!"

Ela se solta da mão de Eriol e segue correndo para o corredor. Eriol volta para o interior do quarto ainda chocado com a atitude de Tomoyo, ele olha pela janela mais uma vez e pode ver Tomoyo correndo para as tulipas se encontrar com Touya e Yue.

...ooO.Ooo...

"Touya! Yue!"

Tomoyo corre até seus melhores amigos com lágrimas nos olhos, ao chegar mais perto, se lança nos braços de Touya em um abraço cheio de dor.

"Chegamos a achar que esqueceria." – Yue disse.

"Eu jamais me perdoaria." – Ela responde ainda aninhada nos braços de Touya.

"Perdoaria sim. Passamos por muita coisa neste dia." – Touya a consola.

Tomoyo ergue a cabeça, ajoelha-se no chão e acaricia as pétalas de uma das Tulipas. Cheirou uma delas e depois roçou seu rosto no veludo da flor como em uma carícia.

"Não Touya, eu não posso me esquecer jamais, não importa o que aconteça. Obrigada por me lembrarem."

Yue e Touya a abraçam e, como ela, também ajoelham-se. Os três ficam parados ali até após a noite ter coberto todo o mundo, como em um ritual secreto. Da janela de um quarto Eriol observava o mesmo ritual.

Ele não sabia sobre que se tratava, mas sabia se tratar de algo muito doloroso pra Tomoyo, uma parte da vida dela que ele perdeu, uma parte da vida dela em que ele foi substituído por Touya e Yue. Mas ele não podia se queixar, ele quem chegara tarde.

...ooO.Ooo...

Fim do penúltimo capítulo, não vou enrolar porque sei que vocês estão loucos pra ler o final da fic (isso se o pessoal antigo que lia ainda estiver lendo). O drama acabou aqui o próximo será apenas festa. Eles merecem, né gente? O que estão esperando? Vão logo para o fim da história. ��'

N/A: Só mais uma coisa! Vocês sabem o motivo desse ritual deles não sabem? Sabem que dia é 21 de Junho, não sabem? Espero que sim.


	21. O Fim Ou o Início?

Capítulo: Vinte e um

**O Fim. Ou o início?**

_Os pensamentos estão Itálico_

Era 03 de Setembro, haviam se passado três meses desde que o pesadelo acabara e agora todo o grupo comemorava o aniversário de Tomoyo. Estavam todos reunidos na casa de Sonomi, mas ao contrário do último aniversário, esse não tinha a pompa do anterior, era apenas uma simples reunião familiar, porque todos ali formavam um grande família. A única que não tinha gostado muito era Sonomi.

"Mamãe, ainda de cara feia?" – Tomoyo divertia-se com sua mãe.

"Querida, você sabe que eu queria fazer uma bela festa pra você, mas você quis essa coisa simplesinha. Sem graaaaaça."

"Pense por outro lado, você está se divertindo com a preparação do meu casamento."

"Isso é verdade. Mas festa nunca é demais."

"Sonomi, você não muda nunca." – Fujitaka aproxima-se.

"Não comece."

Tomoyo se afasta e deixa os dois discutindo, como sempre faziam.

"Nossos pais sempre discutindo, né?" – Sakura comentou quando a prima aproximou-se dela.

Sakura estava enorme, quase não se levantava do sofá, mais duas semanas e ela completava os nove meses de gestação, todos estavam ansiosos pois o bebê poderia resolver nascer a qualquer momento. Shaoran estava desesperado, dormia com a maleta de roupas ao lado e já ficava completamente vestido pronto pra ir ao hospital, os amigos se divertiam às custas dele.

"Fazer o quê. Acho que será assim eternamente." – Tomoyo senta-se a seu lado.

"E então, já se decidiu quanto aos padrinhos?" – Shaoran pergunta.

"Bom, os padrinhos do Eriol são vocês, é claro e os meus... Todos sabem quem eu quero pra padrinho, mas eu não quero levar o pacote completo."

"Você ainda tem problemas com a Kaho?" – Eriol a abraça por trás.

"Oi querido." – e eles dão um selinhos. – "Não é um problema, eu reconheço que ela foi maravilhosa durante todos os acontecimentos, ela foi de muita ajuda, inclusive salvou a minha vida. Eu serei eternamente grata por isso, eu até estou sendo 'coleguinha' dela mas mesmo assim..."

Shaoran aproxima-se de Eriol e lhe confidencia.

"Sabe Eriol, eu acho que isso é ciúme."

"E eu não sei. E o pior é que não é nem ciúmes de mim."

"Eu estou ouvindo vocês, ta legal?"

Tomoyo joga uma almofada em Eriol. Perto dali, Touya, Yukito e Kaho conversam.

"A Tomoyo ainda não te chamou oficialmente pra padrinho? Estou surpreso."

"Pois é Yuki, ainda não." – Touya dá uma olhada de esguelha para Kaho.

"Sabe o que é Yukito, ela não me quer para madrinha."

"Não é bem assim, Kaho..."

"É sim, Touya. E ela tem todo o direito, eu não posso querer que de uma hora para outra ela e eu nos tornemos amigas, seria forçado de mais. Que dirá que ela me chame pra sua madrinha, é uma coisa muito séria."

Touya e Kaho haviam iniciado uma espécie de namoro. Sakura costumava dizer que eles estavam se conhecendo novamente. Apesar de Tomoyo tentar, ela ainda não havia engolido completamente essa história, assim como Touya ainda não tinha engolido Eriol, essa implicância gerava situações cômicas.

"Mas então quem ela chamaria?" – Touya pergunta.

"Eu acho que ela gostaria de chamar a Nakuru." – Yuki responde.

"Ai não, a Nakuru não. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com ela."

Yukito e Kaho riram com essa declaração, mas apesar de Touya ter trauma dela, a verdade é que Nakuru e Yukito estavam juntos há bastante tempo, inclusive já moravam juntos.

"E como é que você sabe disso?" – Kaho pergunta.

"Ela disse para o Yue. É por isso que eu não tenho certeza, vocês sabem que eu não lembro com clareza o que se passa enquanto é o outro quem toma conta do corpo."

"Então, Touya, conversa com ela, diz que eu não vou ficar chateada, porque de fato eu não vou."

"É. Eu vou falar com ela sim."

"A Nakuru vai ficar muito feliz." – Yukito diz com um sorriso no rosto que é substituído por uma expressão de susto quando ele sente algo pular em seu pescoço.

"Alguém disse meu nome?" – Uma Nakuru muito sorridente aparece na conversa.

Mas, antes que algum deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tomoyo se aproxima.

"Até que em fim, pensei que não vinha mais."

"Não tenho culpa se aquelas duas coisas são tão mal educadas."

Spi e Kero estavam muito agitados e não paravam quietos, foi quando Kero teve a infeliz idéia de dar doce para Spi, e apesar de ter sido só um bolinho, foi o suficiente para deixá-lo um pouco desequilibrado. Ele pegou a jarra de ponche e já ia bebendo tudo, mas Kero, indignado porque também queria beber do ponche pegou a jarra pelo outro lado, os dois ficaram em um cabo de guerra até que Kero soltou seu lado e Spi foi arremessado longe. A jarra, cheia de ponche vermelho, caiu certinho em cima de Nakuru. Os dois foram repreendidos por seus respectivos mestres e agora estavam de castigo no quarto de Tomoyo. Nakuru, completamente rosa, teve que utilizar um dos quartos para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, Yukito teve que voltar em casa buscar outra roupa pra ela.

"O importante é que você chegou. Vamos todos jantar." – Sonomi anunciou.

Todos foram para a sala de jantar. Sonomi e Fujitaka ficaram cada um em uma cabeceira. À esquerda de Sonomi ficou Tomoyo com Eriol a seu lado, e à direita dela, Touya com Kaho. À direita de Fujitaka ficou Sakura e seu marido e à esquerda Yukito e Nakuru.

O jantar estava belíssimo, todos comendo e conversando em uma merecida paz, estavam todos bastante alegres e não haveria motivos para não estarem. Sonomi estava empolgadíssima, apesar de não ser uma festa de arromba, ela organizou os mínimos detalhes para que a noite fosse prefeita. Kero e Spi, apesar de ainda de castigo, tiveram seu jantar muito bem servido no quarto de tomoyo, nada de doces na sobremesa, é claro.

Já perto do fim, Eriol levanta-se.

"Apesar do nosso casamento já estar sendo preparado e até com data marcada, eu queria aproveitar a ocasião pra fazer uma coisa que eu deveria ter feito antes. Mas foram tantas coisas pra resolver e arrumar que nem deu tempo, e como todos estamos reunidos hoje, quero aproveitar para pedir oficialmente a mão de tomoyo em casamento."

Touya bufou um pouco.

"Gostaria de Pedir à senhora Sonomi e, como o pai de tomoyo não está presente entre nós, gostaria de pedir também ao Senhor Fujitaka, que o representa, a mão de minha doce Tomoyo em casamento."

"Não há nem o que pedir, mas se é para formalizar... é um orgulho pra mim, Tomoyo de fato é como minha filha, estou contente por representar este papel." – Fujitaka disse emocionado.

"Apesar de toda a minha implicância no início, eu só posso abençoar a união de vocês. É claro, acho que você tem que pedir pra mais alguém." – Sonomi respondeu emocionada e divertida também.

Todos instantaneamente olham para Touya que está emburrado.

"O que foi?"

"E então priminho, o que você diz?" – Tomoyo sorri.

"Se vocês querem se casar mesmo, acho melhor nem pedir pra mim."

Todos riram e a noite prosseguiu.

...ooO.Ooo...

Era madrugada, o jantar já havia terminado há um tempo e ficou decidido que todos dormiriam na mansão Daidouji naquela noite, de fato, todos dormiam, à exceção de três pessoas que contemplavam a noite do alto do telhado.

"Está feliz Tomoyo?"

"Muito. E você Touya?"

"Bastante."

Os dois viram-se para Yue que até então não havia se pronunciado, e perguntam juntos.

"E você Yue?"

"Digamos que estou feliz por todos e principalmente por vocês dois estarem bem, mas por outro lado, já estive melhor."

Touya e tomoyo não se aguentaram e começaram a rir.

Não era novidade pra ninguém que Yue não gostava do comportamento de Nakuru, o que tornava o relacionamento dos dois ainda mais divertido, porque ele adorava tomar o lugar de Yukito quando ela exagerava, o que deixava Nakuru muito irritada. Algumas vezes Ruby Moon entrava na história também, o problema é que a personalidade sedutora de Ruby, diferentemente da infantil de Nakuru, também não deixava yue em paz, ela adorava provocá-lo e muitas vezes Tomoyo recebeu em sua casa tarde da noite, um Yue todo marcado de batom e extremamente irritado.

"Vocês riem porque não é com vocês."

"Oras Yue, procure relaxar você não é assim tão contido que eu sei, você é bastante divertido quando está conosco." – Tomy o abraçou.

"É verdade,só que você não dá uma chance." – Touya ponderou.

"Olha quem fala, você não dá uma chance pro Eriol ou pro Shaoram, também."

"Boa Yue."

"Nem a senhorita dá uma chance pra Kaho."

Tomoyo fechou a cara.

"Bom ninguém aqui pode falar de ninguém, não é?" – Ela disse por fim.

"Por falar na Kaho..." – Touya começou.

"O que tem ela agora?"

"Deixe eu falar, Tomy. Nós conversamos e chegamos a uma solução para o seu impasse com relação à sua madrinha."

"O quê? Ela já se meteu?"

"Calma. Eu sei que você não gostaria que ela fosse sua madrinha, mas ao mesmo tempo sente-se forçada a chamá-la porque quer que eu seja seu padrinho e eu estou namorando com ela." – Tomoyo assentiu ao que Touya disse.

"Bem, eu conversei com a Kaho e ela me disse que não ficaria chateada se você chamasse outra pessoa, e já que você quer que a Nakuru seja sua madrinha..."

"Como é que você sabe disso?" – Tomoyo pergunta a Touya enquanto lança um olhar inquisidor à Yue.

"Eu não disse nada, foi o Yukito."

"Isso não importa, Tomy, o que importa é que agora está tudo resolvido, você chama a Nakuru e nós dois seremos seus padrinhos."

"Simples assim, né?"

"É simples assim."

Os três ainda ficaram mais um tempo conversando, ou simplesmente contemplando a noite. No dia seguinte Tomoyo fez o convite a Nakuru, o grito que ela deu pôde ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. E assim, o dia do casamento se aproximava.

...ooO.Ooo...

Tomoyo estava sentada de frente para o espelho de sua penteadeira, a maquiagem já fora feita, os cabelos arrumados, estava tudo pronto, só faltava pôr o vestido. Sakura, sua mãe e Nakuru se ofereceram para ajudá-la, mas esse momento ela queria passar sozinha, fora ela mesma, é claro, quem fizera o vestido e, até o momento, ninguém, nem mesmo Touya ou Yue, haviam visto ele.

Rika tinha voltado a Tomoeda recentemente. Não foi surpresa quando ela apareceu como a Sra. Terada, eles tinha um menininho de três anos. Ela, juntamente com Naoko e Chiharu, seriam as três damas de honra e aguardavam por Tomoyo juntamente com Fujitaka que faria o papel de pai e a levaria ao altar.

'_Nem acredito que finalmente chegou esse dia, parece um sonho, principalmente depois de tudo.'_

Ela olha sonhadora para fora da janela e uma lágrima começa a se formar em seus olhos.

'_Gostaria que você estivesse aqui, minha querida.'_

Ela seca a lágrima antes que esta caia.

'_Mas hoje, não me permitirei ficar triste, é um dia muito feliz!"_

Ela sorri, levanta-se e, como já estava vestida, coloca sua grinalda e prepara-se para sair.

Fujitaka aguardava na sala decorada, que Tomoyo descesse. Apesar de não ser sua filha, ele não podia deixar de estar nervoso, afinal ele a vira crescer. Quando a ansiedade já era tamanha, ele levanta-se e fica dando voltas pela sala.

"Me desculpe se o fiz esperar."

Fujitaka olha para o alto da escada e se emociona ao ver Tomoyo radiante naquele vestido de noiva. Ela termina de descer os degraus e ela a toma pelas mãos no último degrau.

"Você está linda. E me desculpe se meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, mas eu gosto muito de você."

Tomoyo o abraça.

"Eu só não o perdôo por completo porque agora me deu vontade de chorar, também. Eu também gosto muito de você, és o pai que não pude conhecer."

Eles se soltam do abraço.

"Então, vamos?" – Ele lhe oferece o braço. – "Tenho que entregar minha outra filha a um rapazinho que, a esta altura, já deve estar se descabelando."

Eles saem da mansão e se reúnem às três moças que os aguardavam. Entram na limusine e partem para a igreja.

...ooO.Ooo...

Eriol estava bastante nervoso. Sempre falou que no dia de seu casamento não ia ficar tão preocupado com o atraso da noiva porque, afinal, era tradição ela chegar atrasada, certo? Errado. O fato era que ele estava **sim **preocupado, não via a hora de Tomoyo chegar e finalmente poder se unir a ela, depois de tanto tempo e sofrimento, mas apesar de estar se roendo por dentro, ele não demonstrava muito sua ansiedade, a não ser por que ficava se balançando o tempo todo.

"Calma ai, cunhadinho, não precisa tanto nervosismo." – Shaoran dá uma batidinha no ombro de Eriol.

"Eu não estou nervoso. Bem, não muito."

"Não precisa, logo ela estará aqui." – Ele o consola.

"Olha só quem fala. Se eu me lembro bem você quase foi buscar a Sakura pessoalmente em casa porque não estava mais agüentando esperar." – Touya disse de cara amarrada.

"E ainda ficou igual a um desesperado achando que tinha acontecido algum acidente, ou então achando que ela tinha desistido de se casa com você. O pior era que o Touya não estava na igreja o Shaoran achou que ele a tinha raptado." – Yukito disse rindo e todos riram também com os comentários.

Shaoran ficou muito vermelho e isso até que descontraiu um pouco Eriol.

"Pelo menos parou por ai, né?" – Eriol comentou.

"Parou nada." – Foi a vez de Sakura se pronunciar. – "Quando meu pai e eu aparecemos na porta, Shaoran saiu correndo pra me buscar a Tomoyo é que teve de arrastá-lo de volta para o altar e o segurou até chegarmos lá." – Ela sorri e dá um beijo nele.

"Vamos parando, acho que já se divertiram bastante às minhas custas, não?"

Mas não tiveram muito tempo mais para discutirem, pois o órgão começou a tocar anunciando a chegada de Tomoyo, que estava deslumbrante em um vestido simples mas belíssimo (desculpem pessoas, mas eu não consigo descrever roupas, usem a imaginação, certo?).

Eriol a olhava admirado, ele sabia que havia música, sabia também que a igreja estava lotada, mas ele não ouvia nada e não via mais ninguém além dela. E mais demorado do que ele queria e mais rápido do que ele se deu conta, Fujitaka estava lhe entregando a mão de sua noiva e depois apertou sua mão dizendo "Cuide bem dela." Ele não conseguiu responder, pois sua voz havia desaparecido mas acenou com a cabeça e Fujitaka teve sua resposta em seu olhar.

Após entregar a noiva, Fujitaka vai se postar ao lado de Sonomi que, apesar de se conter, mostrava sinais de estar muito emocionada.

"Ela está linda, não?"

"Está sim. Só quero que ela seja feliz."

"Será sim, Sonomi, será."

Eriol e Tomoyo se posicionaram no altar e a cerimônia começou.

O casamento já estava perto do fim, Sonomi finalmente havia se rendido às lágrimas e chorava emocionada no ombro de Fujitaka que cada vez mais ficava mais vermelho. Sakura se abanava ferozmente, de uns tempos pra cá ela sentia um calor imenso. Yukito sorria como sempre, mas por dentro um guardião se corroia e Touya, bem este ninguém conseguia dizer o que se passava em seu rosto, às vezes parecia que ele tinha comido mingau azedo pois sua pele ficava com uma coloração verde doente.

Conduzindo a cerimônia ao fim o padre diz a fatídica frase.

"Se há alguém que conheça algum motivo para que este casamento não se realize, que diga agora ou cale-se para sempre."

Passaram-se alguns segundos de suspense e eis que surge uma vozinha do lado direito do altar, baixa, mas alta o suficiente para as pessoas mais próximas ouvirem.

"Eu conheço um motivo pra eles não se casarem."

Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para Touya que estava junto com Nakuru.

"O que você disse?" – O padre pergunta.

Nakuru dá um tapa na cabeça de Touya.

"Ele não disse coisa alguma, seu padre, pode continuar."

O padre repete a frase, silenciosos segundos depois, ouve-se mais uma vez a voz de Touya.

"Eu tenho..."

Mas ele não consegue terminar a frase pois Nakuru, ajudada por Kaho, surgem com cordas e uma mordaça e o prendem.

"Pode continuar!" – Elas dizem sorrindo para todos.

Tomoyo só pode rir de toda aquela situação.

O casamento prossegue, sentindo que não há mais perigo, Nakuru retira a mordaça de Touya.

"Tomoyo. Você aceita Eriol Hiiragizawa como seu legítimo esposo?" – O padre pergunta.

"Aceito."

"Eriol. Você aceita..."

O padre não consegue terminar a frase pois Yukito, correndo, cruza o altar e entra na portinha da Sacristia. Mal ele fecha a porta e Yue toma seu lugar e começa a chorar alto. Spi e Kero também estavam na Sacristia, já que não podiam presenciar ao casório. Kerberus se transforma e vai consolar Yue, mas logo os dois estão chorando abraçados. "Duas crianças." Spi comenta, e seca discretamente, uma lágrima de seu olhos.

Do lado de fora todos estão parados atônitos ouvindo o berreiro que vinha da Sacristia, aqueles que sabiam o que estava acontecendo começaram a rir, incluindo os noivos, quanto aos outros convidados incluindo o padre, não sabiam o que fazer.

"Está tudo bem, pode terminar." – Tomoyo disse ao padre.

"É... Muito bem... Continuando. Eriol. Você aceita Tomoyo Daidouji como sua legítima esposa?"

"Aceito."

"Então eu voz declaro marido e mulher."

"Acho que estou passando mal." – E Touya se abaixa pálido no chão da igreja sendo amparado por Shoaran e Fujitaka, Nakuru começou a abaná-lo.

"P-pode beija a noiva. Que casamento mais complicado." – O padre sussurra.

Ainda rindo de tudo, Tomoyo e Eriol dão seu primeiro beijo como casados. Então eles ouvem um barulho de água.

Splach!

"O que foi agora?" – Tomoyo murmura para Eriol.

Eles olham para o lado e vêem Sakura com o rosto assustado e envergonhado.

"É, sem querer atrapalhar alguma coisa, mas... Eu acho que vou ter um bebê." – Ela dá um sorrisinho maroto.

Demora um tempo para todos assimilarem e eles são despertados pelo berro de Shaoran.

"Corre pro hospital!" – E ele sai correndo até a saída da igreja.

"Shaoran!" – Tomoyo o chama e ele pára. "Não vai adiantar você chega no hospital sem a Sakura, né?"

Depois disso começa um corre-corre na igreja. Shaoran preparado, estava com a maletinha no neném e de Sakura e, com a ajuda de Sonomi e Fujitaka, levam Sakura até o carro e partem para o hospital. Nakuru e Kaho, reanimam Touya.

"O que foi?"

"Você fez papel de bobo e desmaiou." – Nakuru lhe dá um tapa.

"E cadê todo mundo." – Ele olha o altar vazio.

"Foram para o hospital, Sakura está tendo um bebê." Kaho lhe responde.

"O quê! E me deixaram aqui! Eu sou médico, tenho que estar lá."

Ele sai correndo da igreja acompanhado das duas. Tomoyo e Eriol se olham e só podem sorrir.

"Que casamento, hein?" – Ela comenta com ele.

"Nem me fale. Mas o que vamos fazer com todo mundo?" – Os convidados estavam estáticos nos bancos.

"Deixa comigo." – Tomoyo vai para o centro e fala. – "Pessoal, como vocês viram, houve um imprevisto. A boa notícia é que agora vamos comemorar dois acontecimento e a má e que não poderá ser agora, nem amanhã. Os senhores nos desculpem, mas estamos indo para o hospital agora, em breve vocês estarão recebendo um convitinho para que possamos comemorar, certo? Agora podem ir, foi um prazer recebê-los, mas... Tchau!"

Ela pegou a mão de Eriol e eles entraram na Sacristia.

...ooO.Ooo...

Shaoran entra no hospital berrando.

"Preciso de um médico! Minha esposa está tendo um filho!"

Um médico se aproxima e tenta acalmá-lo, mas ele continua a gritar que precisava de ajuda, nisso Fujitaka entra com Sakura em uma cadeira de rodas e Sonomi tapa a boca de Shaoran com uma das mãos.

"O senhor, nos desculpe, sabe, é marinheiro de primeira viagem." – O médico lhe dá um sorriso simpático.

"Tudo bem, é compreensível. Por favor, alguém preencha a ficha que vamos providenciar um leito para ela." – Ele indica o balcão para Sonomi.

"Preencher ficha! O bebê não vai esperar!"

"Será que o senhor poderia dar um calmante para o meu marido? Por favor." – Sakura, ainda sentada, faz o médico se abaixar até perto dela e faz cara de quem implora.

Em pouco tempo ela é encaminhada para um quarto e fica lá recebendo todos os cuidados, apesar de estar sentindo as contrações, o momento ainda não havia chegado.

"Vocês têm certeza que ainda não é a hora? E se o bebê nascer aqui, não tem UM médico aqui! Você sabe fazer um parto?" – Shaoran estava torrando a paciência da enfermeira que estava ao lado de Sakura cuidando dela.

"A senhorita tem certeza que não quer dar um calmante pra ele?" – Sakura lhe pergunta.

"Olha, eu estou tentada a fazer isso." – A enfermeira lhe responde.

"Eu não vou tomar calmante, quero ver meu filho nascer."

Logo após Shaoran dizer isto Fujitaka entra acompanhado de Sonomi.

"Têm certeza, Shaoran, olha que não é todo mundo que agüenta assistir a um parto." – Sonomi lhe avisa.

"Hum! Já passei por coisas piores."

Sakura dá um forte grito, a enfermeira chama o médico que após examiná-la...

"Muito bem, parece que chegou a hora!"

"Estou pronto!" – Shaoran aparece com uma filmadora que ninguém soube de onde veio e todos o olham estupefatos.

Ela é transferida para uma maca e é empurrada para a sala de parto, na metade do caminho Touya surge.

"Ei, ei, ei, pra onde vocês estão levando minha irmã?"

"Calma Touya" – Fujitaka lhe segura. – "Eles estão levando-a para a sala de partos."

"Eu vou também!"

"Sinto muito senhor, eu sei que ela é sua irmã, mas só o marido..."

Mas Touya interrompe o médico.

"Além de irmão eu sou médico." – Ele puxa sua licença médica do bolso. – "Estão vendo? Eu quero estar lá dentro pra me certificar que vocês estão fazendo um trabalho direito."

Touya pode não ter percebido, mas por um momento o doutor que cuidava de Sakura fez uma cara de quem estava prestes a matar alguém. Sakura dá mais um grito e agarra forte a mão de Touya.

"Touya eu só quero colocar isso pra fora, então não dê um Show!"

E ela morde o lençol.

"Você não me quer com você?" – Touya parecia ofendido.

"Vamos logo, isso já virou um circo mesmo. Deixe ele vir, doutor, eu quero é ter meu filho."

Confusão terminada, Touya foi encaminhado ao vestiário onde lhe deram uma roupa cirúrgica para vestir, depois ele saiu correndo atrás de Sakura. Shaoran já estava a postos com a câmera ligada.

"Faz força Sakura!" – ele lhe dizia. – "Isso. Só mais um pouco, respire, isso, arf, arf, arf. Força, Querida.!"

"Se você disser isso mais uma vez eu te mato Shaoran. AAAAAAIII!" – Shaoran ficou pálido mas logo estava gritando junto com Sakura, pois ela havia segurado sua mão e logo que a contração veio ela apertou a mão dele com todas as suas forças. E ele saiu sacudindo a mão depois.

Enquanto Shaoran se empenhava em tirar Sakura do sério, Touya, por sua vez, parecia decidido a tirar a paciência dos médicos. Rodeava o obstetra chefe dando palpites, e apontando falhas.

"Vocês querem matar minha irmã!"

O obstetra chamou um dos residentes que assistia ao parto e mandou que este desenhasse uma linha no chão em um canto da sala. Ele pegou Touya pelos ombros e o colocou dentro da linha.

"Você fique aqui dentro e não me atrapalhe mais." – O médico ameaçou e Touya pareceu acatar o aviso.

"Agora é com você." – O médico dizia à Sakura. – "Falta pouco, eu já posso vê-lo, só mais essa vez... Força!"

E Sakura forçou, logo depois um choro forte encheu toda a sala, Shaoran, misturando a emoção e o pânico de ver todo aquele sangue, ficou pálido e caiu desmaiado no chão. Sakura começou a rir.

"Ai esse Shaoran."

"É um menino." A enfermeira anunciou trazendo o bebê para o colo de Sakura.

"Ele é lindo."

Não se contendo, Touya sai de sua 'cela' e vai correndo abraçar a irmã, ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas logo depois levantou-se de novo e foi ver o que os médicos faziam.

"Cuidado com esse pontos, hein?"

O médico levantou o bisturi ameaçadoramente para ele que voltou correndo e se refugiou atrás de Sakura.

"Desculpem o meu irmão!" – Sakura gritou antes de cair na gargalhada.

...ooO.Ooo...

Na Sacristia, Kerberus já estava recomposto a não ser por seus olhos que ainda estavam inchados, mas Yue ainda soluçava alto. Eriol se controlava pra não começar a rir.

"Você está ridículo Yue." – Tomoyo havia colocado a cabeça dele em seu colo e agora acariciava seus cabelos. Ela, ao contrário de Eriol, começou a gargalhar assim que entrou na Sacristia.

"Em todas as minhas lembranças não me lembro de ver o Yue nessas condições." – Eriol sussurrava para Spi que só observava a tudo.

"Não é impressionante?" – Spi respondeu.

"O que vocês estão cochichando, hein? Estão rindo de mim! Eu não acho isso engraçado."

Eriol olhou para Yue, entre o riso e o espanto, pois ele havia se levantado, e no estado de sandice em que ele se encontrava, sua aparência estava assustadora.

"Mas eu acho! Pare com isso Yue, comporte-se com o guardião contido que você sempre foi." – Tomoyo deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

Yue deu uma fungada. E depois de alguns minutos disse com a voz abafada.

"Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não era para estarem na festa?"

"Nós viemos buscar vocês. Sakura foi para o hospital, o bebê está nascendo."

"O QUÊ!" – Os três guardiões gritaram.

"Não comecem vocês, três. Chega de Show por hoje, vamos logo."

Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se à porta acompanhada de Eriol. Spi e Kero pularam pra dentro da bolsa que Nakuru havia esquecido e Tomoyo a estava levando e Yue voltou a ser Yukito, a visão foi muito engraçada pois, apesar de serem pessoas completamente diferentes, assim como Yue, Yukito estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

"Engraçado, estou sentindo meus olhos quentes... Parecem inchados." – Yuki diz sonhador pondo as mãos nos olhos.

"Eles _estão_ inchados." – Tomoyo retira um espelho de dentro da bolsa e mostra rindo para Yukito.

"Puxa, estou medonho."

"Vamos logo." – Eriol os apressou.

No carro, Eriol perguntou se Tomoyo não queria passar em casa para trocar de roupa, mas ela quis ir de vestido noiva mesmo, não queria perder tempo.

...ooO.Ooo...

Quando eles chegaram ao hospital, o bebê já havia nascido e tanto ele quanto a mãe dele, estavam no quarto sendo paparicados por todos. Logo que entraram no quarto privado, Spi e Kero saíram literalmente voando de dentro da bolsa que Tomoyo trazia, para perto de Sakura.

"Ei vocês dois, e se alguém ver vocês?" – Sakura diz baixo por causa do bebê.

"Não tem ninguém aqui." – Kero diz sacudindo uma das mãos. – "Puxa! Ele tem cara de joelho."

"Olha lá como você fala do meu filho!" – Shaoran sacode Kero.

"E você, mais respeito comigo, moleque, ou eu me transformo e você vai ver."

Enquanto isso Spi observa a criança que dormia mesmo com toda a agitação, mas ainda não havia se pronunciado.

"E então? O que me diz?" – Sakura lhe pergunta.

"Com certeza é uma graça."

E ela lhe sorri.

Sonomi e Fujitaka tinham saído para providenciarem a saída deles do hospital, que seria em alguns poucos dias, e ainda trazerem alguma coisa para todos comerem. No quarto Kero e Shaoran ainda discutiam.

"Crianças acalmem-se! Eriol dá uma ajudinha aqui!" – Nakuru tentava separá-los, enquanto Kaho apenas sorria ao lado de Sakura.

Eriol, que até então estava parado à porta junto de Tomoyo e Yukito, foi ajudar Nakuru com os brigões. Touya aproximou-se de seus dois amigos.

"Não vai ver meu... Ou melhor, _nosso _sobrinho? Afinal você é quase uma irmã para Sakura."

"Vou sim, só estou contemplando essa alegre cena e pensando."

Touya a abraça.

"Lhe trás lembranças, não é?" – Yukito lhe pergunta.

"Trás sim. E me faz imaginar como teria sido se..." – Ela solta um soluço.

"Ei, não é momento pra isso certo?"

"Tem razão, Touya, hoje me casei com o homem que amo e o filho de Sakura nasceu. É um dia de festa."

"Ei, Tomoyo, Yukito, venham ver meu filho!" – Sakura os chamou.

Eles se aproximaram da cama.

"Seu filho é lindo." – Yukito comenta.

"Verdade. Será que posso segurar um pouco meu afilhado?" – Tomoyo pergunta.

"É claro!"

E Sakura lhe passa o bebê. Tomoyo o toma nos braços e sente um pequeno aperto no peito, olha para Yukito e Touya que lhe sorriem.

"Afilhado?" – Nakuru começa. – "Então quer dizer que você é o padrinho Eriol."

"Verdade. Ainda nem tinha me tocado disso ainda."

"Como assim? Maninha e EU? Pensei que EU fosse ser o padrinho?" – Touya reclama.

"Touya, você já é o tio, o que você quer mais?"

"Mas... Mas..."

"Não comece Touya, você sempre quer tudo." – Tomoyo balançava o bebê e, devolvendo-o para a mãe, pergunta. – "Mas então, Sakura, qual será o nome dele?"

Todos ficam calados, até o momento ninguém havia se pronunciado sobre isso, mas logo perceberam que ainda haviam divergências pois Shaoran fez uma cara de desgosto.

"Qual o problema?" – Kaho diz.

"Bom, o nome dele será Shido." – Sakura declara sorridente.

Todos olham para Shaoran.

"Parece que você não gostou muito, não é Shao?" – Nakuru diz cautelosa.

"O problema não é o nome, mas de onde ela tirou a idéia." – Ele diz contrariado.

"De onde você tirou esse nome?" – Kero pergunta incerto.

"Foi de um anime que eu assisti quando não tinha nada a fazer depois da batalha. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais imensa e não podia me mexer muito, então eu ficava horas assistindo TV. Shido é o nome do personagem principal."

"Sakura, ele é um vampiro." – Shaoran tenta argumentar.

"Mas ele é tão... AI AI AI! "

CATAPLOF geral.

Após isso todos começam a rir. De fato o ambiente estava muito feliz como não se via há muito tempo, como se nada, nunca mais, pudesse atrapalhar tanta felicidade. O céu estava limpo, a noite logo vinha, mas ainda era possível ver os raios de sol a iluminar o céu. Uma brisa suave passou espalhando as folhas do parque em frente e o anoitecer encheu-se com um riso de criança.

FIM

...ooO.Ooo...

Finalmente, três anos após eu ter escrito o primeiro capítulo, essa história chega ao fim. Eu sei, eu sei, eu fui muito relapsa e preguiçosa me desculpem mesmo mas... hehehe, vocês me perdoam, né? '

Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco presunçoso de minha parte, mas eu amei muito essa fic, apesar de toda a demora, gostei muito de tê-la escrito e gostei do resultado, os primeiros capítulo ficaram muito bons e eu espero que, na minha pressa e vontade de entregar logo a história pronta, eu não tenha caído com a qualidade da história eu gosto muito de escrever e quem me conhece sabe que gosto de fazer tudo bem feito.

Puxa já estou com saudades essa foi minha primeira fic publicada e principalmente, minha primeira fic terminada, eu tenho um monte de histórias iniciadas e todas sem um fim. Mas alguns vão perceber que essa história não está _tão _terminada assim, algumas coisas não foram resolvidas e, tenho certeza, vocês estão perguntando: "Como assim? Acabou e o Eriol ficou mesmo sem saber que tem um filho com a Tomoyo?"

Calma, calma, não me matem. A verdade é que tem uma continuação sim, já estou escrevendo 'reconstruindo o passado' que encerrará de vez a saga de nossos heróis, pelo menos na minha fic, portanto, aguardem. Espero sinceramente que não aguardem demais, tentarei (sei que já falei isso antes) a todo custo não demorar muito para publicá-la.

Beijos a todos foi um prazer ficar com vocês, àqueles que leram no período em que comecei a publicar e que tiveram que esperar muito e,espero, não tenham desistido de chegar até o fim, e aos novos leitores, obrigado a todos.

Lillith.


End file.
